Anime Hearts 3: The Hearts Unite
by Princess-Marina-Chan
Summary: The Quest to finding Catrina starts.. and also stopping the Mystic Gods from finding the Pure Hearted.. other people also want a certain pure heart.. Why are people so bothered with killing Marina now... Will Anime Hearts open.. SoraOc RikuKairi RoxasOc
1. Tempting Catrina

**Hey guys! i am back again WEEEEEEEEE! Well my computer is still busted saddly... well i know i said Anime Hearts 3 was not coming out until October but... that was a long wait for you guys hehe i just want to say thank you again for reading Anime Hearts and Anime Hearts 2: The Legendary Worlds glad you guys liked them! if you are new to this story you must read Anime Hearts and Anime Hearts 2 before reading this one. Well i put it up now because one i am bored and two i am quite far ahead with this story so well anyway read on and enjoy the first Chapter or the Second Sequeal of Anime Hearts! **

**BUT! A huge warning to you all... this story is nothing like Anime Hearts and Anime Hearts 2... alot of really horriable things are going to happen in this one.. so that was a warning ok lol hehe and trust me... they aren't good...**

**Well anyway read on and Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Anime Hearts 3: The Hearts Unite 

Chapter 1: Tempting Catrina…

As people have come to see when Sora the first chosen Keyblade Master had come to defeat Glentis one of the eight mystic gods. They had come to discover many great things on their last journey through the strange universe known as Anime Universe. One thing the heroes of light came to discover that the reason they have been after the princesses again was because they were chosen by the Mystic Gods 1000 years ago to over come any evil that would try to destroy the peace of the different worlds they created. But 5 of the Mystic that was really known for before, it was only known to have only 5, but really there were 8. 5 of them was too over come by the power of the darkness, tempting them and controlling over them to bring disaster to the worlds. Marina had only found out from Glentis that both of her parents were two of the Mystic Gods that remained to the power of Light.

The 12 Princesses of Light are the key between peace and the fate of the worlds. The plan of the Gods was to tempt and bring them to the darkness so that they would be powerless and then the darkness would be strong to over come the light.

Glentis told them before she died she said "The cursed ones… they will fall to the darkness.. And the day of judgement will come soon and the fate of all is in your hands.. As I say this shall be her fate if you don't save her.." the wicked evil Glentis who was over come by the darkness was free from control but, things sadly changed when she died and after those words Catrina their beloved daughter was taken into the darkness within itself. Sora and Marina had also come to discover that even though she was young she had a deadly power inside her, they couldn't understand how she could have been given this power?..

Yuna had been reunited with her long lost daughter Li, she had been journeying with Sora and Marina to find her and stop Axel and Glentis from getting the powers of the 15 Legendary Spheres. The darkness had been taken within them by the Key of Light Catrina's chosen weapon. The path of Lights known as the Legend of Lights to track down and find the cursed ones, the Princesses of Light.

Now Sora and Marina say goodbye to each other and continue on in different paths in the worlds to find the pure ones and to find their beloved Catrina who was taken by the darkness… but something also made the darkness fear of a power even stronger than light but what could that power be… another journey begins…

* * *

Darkness was surrounding your body, making you feel so cold inside from the tips of your fingertips to your toes and even to your warm loving heart inside. You open your eyes wondering what this place is and who you are… "Who am I?" Catrina asked herself. She closed her eyes again as fresh tears formed in her eye lids and slowly flowed down her creamy cheeks. 

"I know who you are…" a voice was answering her question.

Catrina opened her eyes to see who was speaking to her. But instead of being in darkness she was sitting on top of a hill on a meadow in a strange world. A gentle breeze blew through her hair and cooling her skin. The meadow was covered with beautiful green grass and all kinds of different flowers. She smiled this place was so peaceful but, then her face went sad again because she had the feeling this place won't be very welcoming. She closed her eyes again as she tried to remember who she was but, all of her mind was a blur.

"Princess.. I can help you remember your memories I am the only one who can.." the voice said again, growing louder. She realised the voice was coming from behind her, she slowly turned around the wind was now starting to blow her hair which was now covering her face from the side.

There stood before her, was someone in a dark cloak covering her face. Catrina thought to herself this person knew about her? But she hardly knew this person she didn't understand what was happening to her was this a dream? Like is any of this for real or not? Those words echoed her mind repeating those words.  
The figure pulled away the hood showing the face of a girl with long dark reddish length hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. She smiled at her lovingly the face of the demon Lentis… with the same wicked heart as her mother… carrying on the plot to bring the darkness to power they will do what they wish to stop the light…

"Princess please don't be alarmed for I don't wish to hurt you.. You are very important to the worlds along with the other blessed ones.. If you help me find them then you can find out who you are and be with your family again" she held her hand out to her. This was something familiar to Sora of course when Riku held his hand out to him. What did he mean then well to ask Sora to help join the darkness.

"How about it Sora? Lets join forces to save her.. We can do it together!"  
"Heart or no Heart.. At least he still has a conscious…. And it's telling me your on the wrong side!"

As many of you know Riku was really the chosen Keyblade Master but, since he chose the darkness over the light it chose Sora instead which gave him a big responsibility but, deep down he wanted the darkness to be gone and let there be peace once again in time if this was to be possible again.

Catrina wondered who those voices were as she looked around trying to also make out who was there also but, only she and this strange girl was here..

"Catrina.. Your destiny I know its your desire.." she said to her again.  
"What is.." Catrina looked at her. The look in her eyes that were beautiful ocean blue like Sora's was now changing to colour of blood red as she was being tempted towards the darkness.  
"Yes Catrina your destiny was always to follow the Darkness.. Help us fulfil our destiny and the others will join too..." she said when Catrina nodded her head and took her hand.  
"Yes the darkness is my desire…" she smiled.

Lentis's once friendly blue eyes went red as well as she laughed, she knew she would be of a great use to the darkness. And to stopping Sora and his friends from destroying that power. Using the Keyblade's child against him would be something he wouldn't dare fight back against, and Marina would help but she was too strong to fall to the darkness so easily… they knew of this before.. but there was always a plan B to come to mind.

"The Legend will soon come to be.." she smirked to herself.

* * *

Marina had a bad sick feeling within her like something bad has happened or soon will happen and she knew it was to do with what they came to discover of the Princesses of Light that Princess Arcueid had told them about on there last journey through the Anime Worlds.

Li who was Yuna's daughter had joined the team to help defeat the darkness. She gave it her duty to protect the Princesses of Light and Marina. Yuna went on to track down Tidus her long last love for even though they had restored the Final Fantasy Universe, her daughter told her that her father was still missing so she said she would find him again. Also her old friend Crystal from there first journey came to join her to help find Catrina.

"Come on Marina cheer up we will find her I mean she is the wielder of the Key of Light she must be safe and sound!" she looked over at her depressed friend.  
"Yeah Crystal.. But she is only a little girl and she maybe ok but that doesn't mean that she is safe where she is the darkness could be doing anything to her and I let Glentis take her away!" tears were starting to form in her eyes lids.

Li walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Marina even in the toughest of times you have to be strong, I promise she will be with you again because deep down even though she maybe lost but the light will guide her back" Marina looked at her and gave a little nod and then started walking on ahead of them.

"Lets go.." Marina said back to them. Li and Crystal followed behind her. Marina gave one last look at her old home where she was born Anime Castle.. Since she had come back here the nightmares and horrors filled her mind, she just wanted to leave here at once. The three girls entered the Gummie Ship and headed off to another world, were they ever going to stop Lentis's and the other Mystic Gods. They were the ones who made the Legendary weapons there power was anything to any being not even Sora the Keyblade Master or even Marina the Anime Princess of Heart some truly pure might be able to but that was very rare in a person to have a heart of pure.

* * *

Sora went in a different direction with Roxas and Riku who came on with him. They thought this would have been easier to track down Catrina and they had to find the 12 Princesses and Sora had the feeling Marina could be one of them but he wasn't very sure of that either.

"What ever purpose they want with her Sora it has something to do with these Princesses of Light.." Roxas sighed as he drove their Gummie Ship. Sora sat near one of the ship windows his mind full of worry and torture. He wondered if Catrina was safe and he worried something might happen to Marina and he wouldn't be there to protect her. His fists tightened at that thought.

"Do you think we should have really gone with the girls?" Sora asked them both. Riku looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know Sora but they are tough I bet they will be fine so try not to worry too much otherwise you have to let Marina move on and let her protect herself she knows what she is doing" he said flashing him a smirk making Sora sigh and sweat drop.  
"Yeah Sora he is right I mean I know how you feel when I let Li go too.. I wonder if she will be ok or not but she is stronger than the eye can see" Sora gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah I guess your right.." he looked out the window again nothing but darkness and stars in the far off distance.

* * *

Lentis walked through a portal with Catrina by her side. Catrina looked at this strange place wondering where she was as she looked around. It looked strange and dark as they walked down the long hallways.

"Lentis.. Where are we?" she asked. Lentis looked down at her giving her a smirk.

"This place is where our destiny is.. This place only pure hearted can enter through the door where the Light is.. The door to the light but if the 12 Princesses of Light opened it then we could be able to turn them to the darkness and they will join us… control the powers of the Princesses is such a power which could make you the most powerful being alive.. Will you help me find them?" she asked. Catrina wondered but she nodded her head the darkness in her eyes glowing again.

Lentis smiled and patted the girls head then they walked on down to a chamber room where in the centre was a table with a glowing Mirror in the middle. Lentis waved her hand over it showing an image of Sora, Roxas and Riku they had entered a new Anime World starting there search for Catrina and any more clues to the Legend of Lights.

"Who are they?" Catrina asked looking at the images.  
"They are the only ones that could stop us.. They are the ones that wants to stop you for finding your parents.." Catrina looked at them again and gave a little mean glare.

"Well if they want to I won't let them!" she screamed her body started glowing her eyes full of anger. She looked at the image of Sora, he looked familiar where had she seen him before? She closed her eyes but her heart was full of anger.  
Lentis's smirk turned into a curious look what if her power was too strong to have control over? What if Voltic was right she was too pure hearted to be controlled?

She wasn't going to take any chances, she had to make Catrina hate her own parents the ones who have always loved and protected her. They were trying to find her and bring her back to the light but that's not what the darkness wanted the plans had to come true the Princesses must fall too.

"The Keyblade Master is the one we fear most of all… and the Anime Princess of Heart.. They will do anything to make sure you never return to your parents they really hate you Catrina.. You must stop them from stopping our destiny! You must do it for the darkness!" Lentis said as she waved her hand over the mirror again showing Marina, Li and Crystal also in a different new world. Catrina glared at them and then her anger started building inside her again.

"They won't stop my Destiny!" she screamed out.  
Lentis smirked evilly at her and then turned to the image of Marina.

"Don't you worry Princess Marina.. I'll make sure you fall to the darkness too.." she smirked.

* * *

As Marina and the others walked through this world as it seemed so very different from any world they had been to before.

"Well I wonder where we should start first?" Crystal wondered out loud as she looked around they were walking through a very busy and strange city. People were walking past and some of them looked strange too but they also did seem to look fine too at the same time.

"Li what world is this?" Marina asked her new friend.  
Li nodded her head and checked her data panel then she looked at her again.

"We are in the world of Chobits" she confirmed to her.  
"Ok? I have never been to this world before I wonder where we should start looking for clues to the Legend of Lights?" Marina sighed.

Meanwhile Sora, Roxas and Riku walked in a very different world which did seem familiar to them but yet it didn't.

But what they were really about discover.. Its something much more.. So much more…

**

* * *

****Oooooo What is going to happen next you say! hehe well it will be a while before chapter 2 is coming up and they are in the world of Chobits hehe and you never thought Catrina would join the Darkness did you MWHAHAHA nope i have so many more surprises to come soon so beware! hehe well anyway please review!**

**love you all Marina xxx**


	2. Chi

**Heya again! hehe thanks again Sakura and Echo for your reviews XD hehe well i know its a huge surprise about Catrina turning evil and trust me thats only one thing that happens MWHAHAHAHA i am so evil i did warn you guys this story was going to be different than 1 and 2 hehe and just wait until number 4 i am so nuts now with this story hehe well anyway Chapter 2! **

**love you all Marina xxx**

Chapter 2: Chi

Marina, Li and Crystal continued on through the Chobits world still seeking the answers and also young Catrina taken by the darkness. Catrina began to hate her very own parents, what fate the darkness are doing they don't understand what damage they were going to do why were they doing this really? Only one person knew of the answers someone so evil and cruel..

Meanwhile somewhere else in this world someone was sitting in the park. She had strange looking ears which looked like Cat ears. But she looked like a normal girl apart from that, very light fair long hair. A man with short brownish hair sat next to her thinking and wondering what to say to her.

"Now Chi er why did you say that?" he asked her. She looked at him and gave a sigh.

"Because that's what Hideki wanted Chi to do… Chi sorry.." she said again.  
"Hey Chi you didn't do anything wrong!" he waved his hands.

Chi looked away and saw strange figures appearing behind her and she stood up straight away and backed off. Hidaki was freaked out as the number of Heartless grew closer to them.

"Chi.. scared.." Chi hugged close to Hideki.

Marina and the others were walking in the main town area and still had no luck and no idea where to look and what to do when they find a clue to the Legend it was important to find the answer soon it had to be in this world.

Lentis smirked as she and Catrina watched them. She had a hand on Catrina's head hugging her close to her making sure she would not try to remember Sora and Marina are her parents she will come to remember sometime soon but right now she couldn't.

The heartless attacked at them both, and Chi pulled away from Hideki and then her eyes started flashing data loading inside her. She stretched out her hands and she then charged at the heartless slashing them with her arms and they vanished straight away. Hideki looked at her surprised wondering how she had done that.

Chi turned her whole body and then a strange symbol appeared on her forehead as her eyes glowed bright blue. The symbol on her head was of a bright coloured flame, but then it disappeared. Chi looked around her and wondered what had just happened.

"Chi! How did you do that!" Hideki yelled shocked.  
Chi looked at him confused.

"Chi doesn't understand? What did Chi do?" she asked him back.  
Hideki sighed and walked over to her.

"Well Chi what ever it was you did it was amazing!" he smiled. Chi smiled as Hideki patted her head.

"Lets get moving before something else freaky appears" Chi nodded her head in agreement and the two had left.

"Well still nothing what do we have to look for?" Marina asked as she sat down on a bench.  
"I don't know Marina but we will find out.." Crystal smiled she was always so positive about something even in bad times, that really made Marina try to look on the bright side of things but not always.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Li cheered as she ran over to the two of them.  
"What is it Li?" Marina asked.

"Well Glentis did say they were blessed with powers too did she not?" Li started off. Crystal and Marina both nodded but what was the idea exactly?

"Maybe one of these Persocom's might have powers!" Marina and Crystal started to laugh.  
"Li how can a computer have power?" Crystal pointed out.

Li sweat dropped as they laughed at her idea, why were they making things harder.

"Well you two weren't getting any ideas were you? What have you got that's a better idea huh?" Li looked away from them both.  
"Li er? Ok maybe we should split up and see if one of these Persocom's are one of the chosen ones?" Marina sat up.

"Marina are you sure that's a good idea?" Li turned around to face her.  
"Well that's the best vote to find out anything here and if we don't find anything here then we can easily just move on to another world and try somewhere else can't we" Marina smiled brightly.

"Ok Marina I guess your right.." Li sighed.  
"Ok meet back here in 2 hours lets say and see what we can find" Crystal then walked off into a different direction.

Li watched as Marina walked also into a different way too. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea what if one of the others got hurt and needed help how was she suppose to find out so she could help them. She always panicked over things, but really she was a very caring girl who always wanted to protect her loved ones her friends were like her family.  
Meanwhile Chi and Hideki were walking to the apartment where they lived. Hideki still wondered how Chi had that power inside her or what ever she did back there and also what were those strange things that were trying to attack them. He had never seen anything like that before in his whole life.

"Maybe we should ask Shinbo about this maybe?" Hideki said to Chi. Chi looked at him back and wondered why but she nodded her head and followed him into the apartments.

Marina carried on walking down past some apartment blocks wondering where a bout's she was now but still no sigh of anything strange and what they were looking for.

"Maybe we are just on a wild goose chase…" then she noticed someone crying for help, so she ran off to go see if it was the Heartless doing.

"Hey Shinbo!" Hideki knocked on his door, but no one answered so he opened it and found that his room was in a huge mess. He and Chi walked in and they found Shinbo who was panicking and looking in all his cupboards and draws like he had lost something.

"Hey Shinbo what's wrong? You lost something?" Hideki asked.  
"Sumomo is missing! Someone stole her I can't find her anywhere!" he yelled but didn't look at him.  
"Chi?" Chi said surprised and she then walked over to the window looking out to see what was happening.

"Where was the last you saw her?" Hideki asked him.  
"This morning when I was checking out this website I was trying to find out something and then she vanished" he was still throwing stuff everywhere trying to find her.

"Chi!" she gasped and she ran out the door.

Marina kept on running as the screaming got louder and then she saw Heartless was surrounding a small tiny person with pink hair. She had a cute little pink outfit on which was tied by a pretty pink ribbon.

"Help Sumomo needs help!" Sumomo screamed as she was attacked.

"Hang on!" Marina yelled as she ran over to help her. She pulled off Sora's necklace and then it changed into the Heart's Keyblade. Sora gave her his necklace so she knew that he was still always with her. And Marina gave her locket her priced possession. It was the only happy memories she had left of her parents but she trusted Sora with it and her life.

"Wind Solar Flare!" she cried as she changed into Sailor Windy and her Keyblade also changed into her Sailor wand.  
Sumomo gasped as she saw this and the heartless turned away from her and then started attacking Sailor Windy instead.

Sailor Windy glared as she then did a huge back flip and dodged one attack and she then turned around.

"Wild Wind Buster!" she screamed and bright lights flashed on her wand as then wind surrounded her body as she span in the air and the wind destroyed five heartless at once.

"rrr.. Want more do you?" as more appeared behind her and she charged straight at them.

Li and Crystal where they were both felt Marina's presence they could sense she was fighting so there must be trouble so they both rushed off where she was fighting. Even Chi knew Sumomo was in trouble so she ran and found Sailor Windy fighting off the Heartless still fighting her back.

"Chi…must help Sumomo!" she ran straight over as then as before her eyes flashed again and she slashed at a heartless that nearly would have hit Sailor Windy from behind.

"Huh?" Sailor Windy gasped. Who was this persocom? Was she the one they were looking for all this time?

Li and Crystal both stopped and saw what Chi did and then all the Heartless vanished completely. Chi went normal again as the same symbol appeared on her head of the bright coloured flame and her heart glowed warmly inside.

Sumomo got up and ran over to Chi.

"Chi! How did you do that?" she gasped jumping up and down.  
"Chi.. Don't know?" she said confused the same thing had happened again.

Sailor Windy went back to normal. Marina was so surprised could she be one of the chosen ones.

"Chi!" Hideki and Shinbo both ran over to her and he was so relieved to see she was ok.  
"Sumomo! Your ok!" Shinbo picked his persocom up of the floor.  
"Master!" she cheered.

"Marina!" both her friends as she turned around to them.  
"Guys.. I think that persocom is the one.." she said looking back at Chi.

Chi turned around to face them and she walked over to Marina.

"Thank you for saving Sumomo.." Chi bowed her head. Marina smiled and bowed her head as well.

Lentis opened her eyes from where she was sitting as she smiled evilly and she looked over at Catrina sitting in the middle of the floor quietly watching the mirror.

"Catrina… the power of courage has awakened.." she said.  
Catrina looked away from the mirror over to her and wondered what to say.

"Princess I have a task for you.." she then whispered to her and Catrina got to her feet and bowed her head and vanished through a portal.

"The power of courage.. Is mine.." a male voice said laughing as also Lentis laughed too and she then walked through a portal too.

**Well is it any good or not to continue this story or not? well anyway a new character is appearing in the next chapter hehe and you are so going to be shocked MWHAHAHAH XD well anyway please review and tell me if i should continue because if not i will not be putting myself out to do it lol **

**love you all Marina xxx**


	3. The Power of Courage

Hey again guys sorry for taking so long to update i have been busy and its been hard to get to a computer since mine at my house is busted TT i am still waiting for it to get fixed and that will be weeks until it does well anyway i shall answer reviews XD

Echo: Hey! yes finally its up glad you happy and here are the updates!

Simply Sakura: Aww thanks hun i hope you like the other surprises i have in the future on this story lol and i know Catrina is evil because its part of the Story plan i did say things were going to change glad you like this chapter too

Gosha: Yes she is evil! Wahhh! and yes it will be more exciting i promise you just please don't kill me for the bad things about to happen and awww i have improved! weee! that makes me happy!

Blaze the Demon: Wow thanks for the idea but i have it all planned out i only need to write it and yeah it would be great to have another character in the story it depends if i could fit them in or not i have so many new Characters appearing in this one and even further ones! why me! lol and aww thanks glad you like it! xxx

Chapter3: The Power of Courage!

Someone from high off on a tall building watched far off, his hair flicked in the breeze of the wind. His eyes were closed as he listened to the noises of the busy city. Then he heard a noise out of the ordinary someone calling out to him from her heart.

"Lissala…! Stop tormenting me!" he grunted and his fists grew tight griping the side of the building.

"Why do you do this.." he grunted again and he got to his feet. His dark greyish hair blew out of his light features of his face.  
He pulled something out of his pocket and looked at a strange looking Keychain of a blue orb. It gave a blink glow and then it was normal again.

Had the time come again…so.. soon…

"I won't let them!" he placed the orb in his pocket and he slashed his arms. Two dark wings ripped out of his back and he quickly rushed off the building charged of into the sky.

"I can't let them take her away too!" he called as his eyes filled with anger.

Lentis smirked as she walked through the busy city. She could feel the power of courage was here and she was close by it seems the Anime Princess of Heart and her friends lend her to the power.

"What do you mean that Chi has powers? She is only a computer!" Hideki yelled out loud. Shinbo groaned and sweat dropped.

"Hey you need to try and not shout out.." Crystal said pointing at him.  
Marina and Li giggled at her joke.

Chi, Sumomo and Shinbo giggled too she was so right about that.  
Marina stopped giggling and walked over to Chi.

"Chi.. You are in grave danger.. The Mystic Gods are after you.. And want your powers.. You have to go somewhere more safe than here.." she said seriously.  
"Chi.. Is in danger? My Powers?" she said confused.

"What do you mean Chi is in danger!" Hideki said shocked.  
"Look there isn't much time to talk.. If she doesn't go somewhere safe soon The Anime Universe will be in danger if the 12 blessed ones fall to the darkness…" Crystal said to him.

"Where do I go?" Chi asked but before anyone could answer Sumomo started screaming out.

"Danger Danger!" she screamed pointed behind them.

Marina and the others gasped as Lentis stood behind them she was laughing as she waved a bracelet in her hand.

"Lentis!" Li called out and pulled out her staff.  
Marina went anger as she changed Sora's necklace into the Hearts Keyblade.

"Lentis! Where is my daughter! Tell me!" she screamed.  
"Oh Princess Marina did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this Morning? that's no way to treat one of the Mystic Gods.." she then changed the Bracelet into two long claw like weapons.  
"I don't care if you're even the Queen of Anime Universe! You don't understand what your going to do if you turn the blessed ones to the darkness! Everyone will be killed! The Dangers you brought from the Legendary Spheres is already ripping the worlds apart!" Crystal rushed in front of Chi as so did Li, they couldn't let anything happen to her.

"You think you could stop the Legend.. Its already began young Crystal.. Some of the Princesses are already started falling to the darkness…" she smirked.

Meanwhile little Catrina sat in a different world under a tree with yet still red eyes as she waited for Lentis to give her next move.

The darkness was controlling her heart… and her memories…

"I won't let them!" she screamed as she gripped her fingers into the ground.  
"I WON'T!" she screamed even louder.

A figure in a dark cloak walked behind her and patted her head and laughed.

"That's right princess… hate them… hate them.. Your desires wants you to.. They will never stop your destiny.." he laughed.

"Does she mean… Hilary and Teya…" Marina asked herself. From the last journey they took them away into the darkness too they were falling as there worlds are being cursed and are starting to vanish slowly.

"That's right Marina.. And guess who's fault it is as there worlds are destroyed.. Enough of talk.. Hand over the power of Courage to me now!" she screamed.

"No way!" Li screamed back at her.  
"Stupid Mortals… fine you dare challenge my powers!" she then screamed out as energy built up around her.  
Sumomo watched as her eyes glowed and she changed into a glowing light she then shot around Marina, Li and Crystal there bodies started glowing as there outfits also started to change.

Marina's top started growing long thin sleeves folding through her fingers, her skirt frilled out more down her legs and her shoes stretched up her thin legs changing into boots. Her hair folded back into double braids.

Li's outfit changed from short trousers to a short skirt and her short brown hair like Yuna's also folded back into little braided plats and her outfit was similar to Marina's. Crystals also changed the same way but pink.

"Huh?" Marina and the others looked at this strange transformation.

"Well seems you found a new Dress Sphere? Well it won't help you!" she smirked and then she charged at them.

Marina's ears had also changed into like Persocom's ears. Then she easily charged at her too and wiped her Keyblade at Lentis's claws.  
Li charged her Staff in her hands flicking it through her fingers and chanted a spell.  
Crystal quickly stabbed both her Diamond Blades into the ground and then she did a huge flip then she slashed at Lentis from behind as she managed to block with one claw and attacked Marina back with the other.

"Not bad but not good enough!" she then twisted her whole body in the air and slashed Marina and Crystal back as they both fell back. Lentis landed to her feet. Li screamed out and then charged at her.

"Power Burst!" she whipped Lentis hard making her get pushed to the ground. Lentis grunted as she then screamed out energy pushed Li back making her fall back.

Marina placed a new Keychain onto her Keyblade which looked like a little tiny Persocom the colour of green. The Keyblade change green too and the top tip changed to silver Persocom ears.

"Digital Break!" she cried as then changed into digital energy and slashed straight into Lentis. Lentis broke off the attack with her claws and Marina changed normal again.

"Nice move Marina.. Try this one!" as she then stabbed her claws into Marina making her scream out and blood come out of her mouth.

"MARINA!" Chi called as her eyes then flashed and run over but Hideki tried to stop her.

"Chi don't! I don't want you to get hurt!" he cried. But Chi pulled her arms away as her eyes flashed again and then her arms started forming flames.

"Flames of Courage!" she called striking Lentis hard making her fall back. Marina fell to the ground grunting she held herself as she was bleeding.

"Marina.. You can't die.. Everyone will die if you do.." Chi called to her as her body was glowing of flames.

"Chi… get away from here.. You can't fall to the darkness… don't do this.." tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Its my duty to.. I am the power of courage.. Your more important.. Find Catrina.." Chi turned to face Lentis who got to her feet and grunting.

Lentis smirked as she now that Princess Chi had awaken from her long sleep, the Power of Courage…

Crystal ran over to Marina and healed her quick and Li charged up her staff again.

"Lentis! You will pay!" she cried.

"Princess Chi… Princess of Courage.. Your mine!" she ignored Li's cry as she charged at her then and grabbed Chi by the neck. Chi cried out as Lentis's claw went into her and her energy disappeared she fell to the floor and Lentis picked her up.

"Well.. Marina once again you let another one be taken.. You are just like your parents… weak and helpless.. Now Marina.. Its about time you came with me too.." Li and Crystal stood in front of Marina.

"No way!" they both screamed.

"Chi!" Hideki cried but Shinbo stopped him and shock his head.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOUR SIDE!" Marina screamed in anger.

well see you next time! xxx


	4. Visions of the past

**Hey again! glad you like it so far finally chapter 4 and most of you guys are going to have a huge shock in this chapter about the new character Addias! MWHAHAHAH! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Vision's from the Past…

Lentis laughed as she held Chi in one of her arms.

"That's not what your daughter said to me…" she said looking at the shocked Marina.  
"WHAT! Catrina would never want to join you!" Marina's was starting to cry again.

Lentis shock her head in disagreement, in her hand formed Catrina's bracelet and she threw it on the floor before them.

"She fell.. And soon your world will be gone.. Just like the others.. We want the powers of the Princesses and no one will stop us!" she screamed.

"You know.. that's one cracked up joke by you Lentis…" a voice of a boy said.

The grey haired boy folded his wings away glaring at Lentis. Lentis gave a small glare back and then gritted her teeth.

"What! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead…" she grunted as she turned away from Marina and the others.

"Well that's what Voltic thought… but you know its hard to kill someone immortal…" he smirked as he then turned and looked at Marina.

She… she is still alive.. I thought…no… Marina don't you haunt me too…

"Lentis.. What are you doing? You know what your doing is wrong.. Stop before you kill us all…" he pulled out a long thin sword his hand gripping it.  
"Addias…. You can't changed what happened to her.. She was a foolish mortal.. Ever since you were with her your heart grew soft.. And you chose the light instead.. You were really a great worth to our side but not anymore.. I had to kill her it was the only way… only some of your darkness has come back but not all…" he grunted at her.

"She made me feel like I was someone! But.. I won't make anymore mistakes… You won't take Marina away from me!" he yelled.

The girls were very confused, Marina the most how was it that he knew her? She never met him in her whole life… but when she looked at him maybe she did meet him from somewhere before but where…

Addias looked at Marina again… she had forgotten.. It was for the best.. She didn't need to get haunted by what happened in the past…

Flashback…

Four Figures stood before a table with a Mirror glowing in the middle. They were all wearing black cloaks.

"The Darkness.. Is growing…" a girl said.  
"Yes Glentis it is.. I fear that yet our powers together can't stop us from being tempted together anymore… I can't think of anything else which could help protect the worlds we created.." a male voice said sighing.

"But the light isn't strong enough to beat it on its own…" Glentis pulled her hood off.

"Well what else is there can we do… our weapons can't do anything against them either.. Our hearts even though we are Gods are not pure.. Only 12 beings ever soon to exist in life might be able to help us.." Lentis said talking to her mother.

"Yes Lentis.. But they don't know of there part.. I am afraid only one thing to do now is to cause the Legend of Lights…" the head leader said.

"What will King Adam think of this? We out his permission.. You know he will angry if we do this with out him saying so…" the forth figure said.

"Look even King Adam as powerful as he is could never be able to stop it! Its give or take!" Voltic yelled at him.

"Anyway he is more busy with.. His new born daughter.. He has never wanted to protect the worlds… he is a foolish fool…" Glentis smirked a flash of glowing red appeared in her eyes.

"Well maybe we don't need to fight against the Darkness… why don't we use it…" Voltic smirked and turned to the others.  
"Use it? But it might be to dangerous for us to control.." Lentis said.

"Shut up brat!" Glentis yelled at her.

"Now now Glentis.. Who cares about him.. His heart has grown too soft as he feel in love with that Angel Serenity.. But someone might want to help us.." he smirked and laughed.

End of Flashback…

They were so weak that they easily fell to the darkness.. But yet he made a terrible mistake as well.. He regrets it so much scaring his heart of guilt..

Marina I am sorry for what I did… but I only did it for you.. It was you or me..

"Can you stop looking at her like that!" Crystal yelled at him. He gave her a small glare but he turned back to Lentis.

"Addias if you are planning stop me.. Your wrong.." she pulled her claw weapons out through her fingers.  
"Me stop you… more like kill you!" his eyes started glowing red.

Marina's mind was confused, he was someone she knew from somewhere.. Who was he?

Addias remembered one horrible memory which he would never forget..

Flashback

A young little girl of 2 was sitting on the royal gardens of Anime Castle. She had long black hair wearing a beautiful blue ribbon through her hair and she had a beautiful light blue dress on. She giggled as she played her fingers in the lake water and looking at her reflection. A young boy of 12 sat next to her smiling at her he had short grey hair and loving green eyes.

Young Marina reached in further into the water but the boy stopped her before she fell in.

"You don't want to fall in do you?" young Addias smiled at her.  
Marina giggled and reached for his hair and he smiled even more at her.

Queen Serenity watched from a balcony and smiled down at them both nothing could destroy this beautiful peace and there was no care in the world.

"Those two seem to be getting along" King Adam walked over next to her smiling.  
"They sure are its so nice to that" she returned his smile.

Marina giggled at Addias and started running from him as he chased her.  
But she stopped running as she saw someone walking toward her wondering who it was, she giggled as it tickled her but then it attacked her.

"Marina!" Addias rushed over and slashed at the heartless.  
"What was that thing?" Addias asked picking up the crying Marina.

Then more started forming around them.

"What's going on!" Addias backed off.  
Marina started shaking as they started getting closer.

King Adam saw what was happening he quickly rushed down.

"Addias get out of here!" he called.  
Addias nodded and quickly ran off.

King Adam fought them off and they all soon vanished but then what was to happen next was going to change the history of Anime Universe forever..

"What? Voltic! What is the meaning of this?" King Adam yelled.

Voltic walked towards him, his eyes glowing of evil and darkness he had fallen to the darkness.. As they had come to discover that there hearts weren't pure..

"Oh Adam.. Haven't you got a clue what's happening to your worlds.. They are all being destroyed.. The Darkness is doing this.. And it tempts there victims with desires.. And those desires are something I want more now.." he smirked.

Serenity stood behind him shocked.

"Voltic you mean.. you let yourself be tempted by the darkness.. No good is going to come from it.. When you get to consumed it will control and destroy you!" she called.  
"Well that's what you fear could happen.. Adam since you are now so soft and careless I am the new leader of the Mystic Gods.. We don't think you're the right one to rule the Anime Universe.." King Adam grunted at this he couldn't believe he knew where this could lead to.. And knew it would effect everyone..

"I guess you would never want to use the power of darkness than fight against it… so you are our enemy.." Voltic then looked over at little Marina in Addias's arms and smirked.  
"But Voltic for your daughter I bet that's another story.." Marina's eyes were starting to turn red as Voltic said those words..

"Marina!" Addias gasped as the dark powers built up around her.  
"What are you doing to her Voltic!" Adam glared at him.

"Oh its not my doing its her own.. She is desiring the darkness.. I mean she is one of the blessed ones.." but then Marina started screaming out as the energy pushed out of her.

Everyone was pushed back by this great force, how could a young girl of two have this power?

"What!" Voltic was surprised he was sure she would fall to the darkness easily but she seemed to manage to fight back against it.

"She might be strong now.. But her powers will be mine…" Voltic backed away and vanished.

Marina's eyes went blue again as the energy around her body vanished around her…

"Adam.. What can we do now.." Serenity asked him.  
"The only way now is.. To lock the true darkness away.." he said seriously.

Addias picked little Marina up and sighed.. Marina this is the only way I am sorry my sister…

Meanwhile Addias confronted the other Mystic Gods.. He was willing to do what it take to protect her.. He was willing to give her that..

"Prince Addias you rather betray your parents.. And protect your sister.." Glentis asked him.  
"Yes.. If you leave her alone.. Then I will join the darkness.. But if you ever dare try to hurt her again.. Its your neck" he grunted while Voltic laughed.

"Surely you don't even understand why she is a threat that girl.. Sooner or later the darkness will swallow her heart no matter what she tries to do and not even you joining us will help that.." Addias grunted at this but it was a promise he was now on the side of the darkness.. Nothing could be changed but how angry this made his father..

"Addias why did you!" Serenity cried to him.  
"I'm sorry mother.. I feel is the best thing I can do for Marina.." he said.

"Then I am afraid you are banished from here Addias Go!" King Adam yelled at him making Addias sigh and give his father one small glare.

Little Marina couldn't hold back her tears she tried to run after him but King Adam stopped her..

"No Marina.." he held her arm.

"Addias don't go!" she cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.  
He looked back at her and sighed leaving them.

"Addias!" she cried out again.

"I'm sorry Marina.. But this the only way I can think of you not having to feel guilty for this.." Adam placed his hand on her head as she gave out a small scream and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Adam.. Why does she have to forget him.." Serenity sighed picking her up in her arms.  
"I know Serenity but.. What ever the darkness have planned now.. It has something to do with her no one can get her powers.. Because now.. What I feared is now finally happening.." he sighed.

End of flashback..

Yes Marina I am sorry for falling to the darkness before.. But it was only to keep you safe..

So Addias is Marina's brother.. She had forgotten him but why did he really join the darkness for her?

"Well I would love to play all day with you but I don't really have the time.. Someone is waiting for me… and you know who that is Marina.. Don't worry I will take good care of her for you.." she laughed walking away with Chi in one of her arms.

"LENTIS! LET HER GO!" Marina screamed but Lentis shock her head.

"Maybe someday.. But not today Marina.. I know what will happen in future no matter how much you will want to change it.." Lentis then vanished through a portal.

"I will kill you Lentis!" Marina screamed.

Crystal and Li both sighed as Marina fell to her knees crying, she had let everyone down again.. that's all she was good at.. Disappointing people.. Making mistakes..

"Marina.. You will be with her again.. Your love for your daughter is strong it can never be broken.. You're the strongest power.." Addias said to her and then he started walking away.

"Wait! Addias.. Who are you.. Why do you want to help us if you are a Mystic God?" Li asked. Addias only stopped closing his eyes.  
"I only care about Marina now.. She is all that I have left.. Marina stay alive.." he turned to her and he threw something to her the blue orb Keychain he had before she looked back at him confused. He then unfolded his wings flew off.

"He seems so familiar.." Marina whispered as she then looked at the strange Keychain he gave her. She gripped it and then placed it in her pocket.

Just then something started forming and glowed in the wall just before them.

"The Keyhole to this world?" Crystal wondered as she walked over to it.  
Marina summoned her Keyblade into her hand and she pointed it towards it a bright blue beam shot into it as they sound of it locking and it then vanished.

"Well.. It seems now also I have to seal the Keyholes again.." she said turning to Li and Crystal they nodded in agreement.

"Why did that strange girl take Chi.." Hideki asked them.  
"She is one of the Princesses of Light.. One of the 12 to open Anime Hearts.. We have to make sure they don't open the door to the light.. If they do then they will lead the pure ones to the darkness…" Li said sighing but they weren't doing well because now 4 of the Princesses were in there grasp..

Marina gripped Sora's necklace in her hand she was hoping he was having better luck than she was.. We will be together again..

"Well.. Please save her.. I don't know what I would do without her.." Hideki sighed.  
"Its ok we will" Marina turned to them smiling.

"If we can be of any help.. Please take Sumomo with you she can be very handy in tough spots" as the tiny pink haired persocom jumped from his shoulder onto Marina's.

"It will be my pleasure!" she cheered waving two little flags in her hands.  
"Thank you Shinbo we promise to take good care of her" Crystal smiled.

Marina and the girls said goodbye to Hideki and Shinbo and told them that they will find Chi again and bring her back. A new friend joined them Sumomo came along with them to help find Chi.

Sora opened his eyes from his sleep wondering if that was only a dream..

Marina please.. Be safe.. As he gripped her locket in his hand.

YES! Marina has a forgotten Brother! hehehe never saw that coming did you! well anyway hope you enjoyed and please review! xxx


	5. The Rave Master

Hey again guys! You guys are so awesome! i never even really thought this fanfiction would last as long! OMG! well now its world 2! and another anime not seen yet either XD hehe and now we join Sora, Riku and Roxas and also someone else but just for this world and also Sora is going to get one shocked up nightmare in this chapter i am so evil! MWHAHAHA lol anyway enjoy guys!

Chapter 5: The Rave Master

"Well we are at a new world guys want to check it out?" Roxas turned to the two of them.  
"I don't mind what do you think Sora?" Riku asked him.

Sora looked at them and gave a sigh with a small nod.  
"Its better than sitting here doing nothing.." he got up and left the control room. Roxas and Riku knew he was still sad of losing Catrina and that now Marina had left with the girls they could see that he felt so alone without them there with him.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Roxas asked Riku who wasn't really sure either but although they couldn't really keep wondering about it.

Meanwhile a girl with short brown hair wearing a white top with a red cross on it and she wore a short blue skirt and long brown boots was in a casino gambling money around her waist tied to her belt was two guns.

"Yes I win again!" she cheered as she looked at the money she won in her hands. She giggled to herself as well as she walked a strange looking dog with a carrot nose watched her walk past him. Then it started following her.

The girl stopped walking and saw it and backed away a little.

"What? Stop falling me you err silly bug?" she bent down to look at it as she did the weird dog jumped up onto her chest making her scream.

"Ahh! Get away from me you dirty thing!" she ran screaming as the strange dog kept chasing her. Where ever she ran it kept running faster after her.

Somewhere else a boy with short grey hair was walking around he seemed to have lost something. He had grey blue eyes and a dreaming face. On his back was a huge sword.

"Plue! Oh why did he run off? Plue!" he called again and sighed as he kept looking around.

Sora and the others looked around the new world they landed on and yet again everyone world they go to has a city in it..

"Ok what else is new here?" Riku sighed as they walked on.

Roxas and Sora both agreed with him nothing new at all in these worlds just that they were different Anime Worlds.  
"Well its not completely the same really" Roxas giggling.

Sora and Riku both were paranoid now why did he have to say that?  
"What does that mean really Roxas?" Riku asked him.

"Well this is the first time I have seen a casino" he grinned they looked at him freaked out what was so special about the Casino anyway?

"Ok Roxas.." Sora turned away and he yawned then he wondered what the girls were doing right now and wondering if he had any luck. Then he looked up and noticed one of the Path of Lights shooting in the sky.

"Guys its one of the path of lights lets go!" he turned to them they nodded and they quickly ran off to find where it was going.

Meanwhile Catrina was walking about in that world trying to also find the Princess of Light in this world, her eyes were still red full of the darkness controlling her. Then she looked above her seeing the Path of Lights flowing above her she smirked and quickly ran after it.

"She must be close!" she smirked as she ran.

Elie stopped running and leaned against the wall trying to get her breath back again.

"What ever that thing was its gone" she smiled in relieve then she started making her way to the next Casino when suddenly the Carrot nose dog sat in front of her.

"wahh!" she fell back onto the floor as it jumped on her chest it had a lolly pop in its hand.  
"Huh is that for me? Er thanks you creepy bug" she took it as it looked up at her.

"Plue…" it said while she looked at it picking it up in her hands, then she had a huge big idea on how to win more money.

"Lets see if you can win me more money" she giggled as she started walking off to the race track.  
The Path of Lights still kept seeking her out as Sora and the others tried to find out where she was but she just seemed to keep vanishing.

"Where is she then?" Riku asked rubbing his head.

"I don't kn…" he stopped his sentence when he stared at someone from far off running straight towards them it was Catrina! She was safe and sound!

"Catrina!" he called to her while she stopped and remembered who they were on as she glared at him.  
Roxas and Riku saw her too and were so shocked that she easily got out of the darkness.

"Catrina your safe!" Sora ran over to her but she backed away straight away she was just glaring at him.  
"Catrina?" he said looking at her shocked why was she acting like this? Then he noticed that her eyes weren't normal they were red as the evil in the darkness.

"Catrina what have they done to you…" he said feeling guilty that this has happened to her.. Why did her strong heart like Marina's fall to the darkness..  
"She is being controlled by the darkness…" Roxas said sadly.

"Keyblade Master.. If you want to stop my destiny.. Then I won't let you!" she screamed as her energy shot out of her body.

"Catrina what are you talking about! Its me your dad!" he called to her but she just didn't listen.  
"You want to hurt me.. that's what Lentis told me.. But no I won't let you!" she screamed and she then started laughing.

"What ever they did to her.. Its bad.." Roxas said seriously.

Meanwhile Elie was waiting for the dog race to start she had put on a one way bet 100 to 1 she couldn't lose after she noticed how fast that weird bug or dog was as she giggled.

"Boss.. The Path of Lights is close showing where she is" said one of the Demon Card men.  
"That's fine.. Once she is found take her to Lentis.. What I really want is the Rave.." Shuda smirked to himself.

The race had started and Plue the weird Carrot dog just sat there near the start. Elie was getting angry.

"Come on run! If you lose then I lose my head!" she screamed.  
Haru noticed on one of the monitors and gasped as he then started running.

"How did he get there!" he gasped as he kept running to get to the race track he then noticed the path of lights in the sky.

"Whats that?" he wondered but he didn't really care he had to get Plue out of there safe.

One of the Demon Card men commanded Heartless to go over and attack poor little Plue. Elie didn't want the poor thing to get hurt so she quickly flipped from her seat, her eyes started glowing as she quickly ran in and grabbed Plue.

"What the?" he said.  
"Leave it alone! This is cruel!" she said pointing her guns at the Heartless and she started firing her eyes quickly then flashed but then suddenly the path of Lights quickly shot down around her entering her heart which made her scream out and her heart glow brighter.

"That's the girl we have been looking for.." Shuda said as he told his men to go out and get her.

Haru saw what was happening below so he quickly ran down to go help.

"Explosion!" he yelled as he punched his fist at the heartless trying to attack the girl.  
"The Rave Master.." he gasped then smirked.

Haru quickly bent down to see if she was alright.

"Are you ok?" he asked shaking her as Elie held her chest trying to gasp for her breath.  
"Plue!" Plue gasped as Shuda appeared before him.

"So Rave Master we meet at last.." he smirked.  
"Who are you? What do you want with this girl?" he grunted.

"She is a Princess of Light.. I am to take her to Lentis now.." he laughed but Haru quickly pulled out his sword.

"Decka Force Sword!" he yelled as the sword began to change shape.  
"The Decka Force Sword.. Lets see how powerful you are.." as he pulled his own sword out.

"Catrina please don't make me fight you.." Sora grunted he never would want to hurt her at all.  
"The Key Bearer is meant to bring ruin and destruction.. You want to stop the door from being opened.. Well I won't let you stop me.." she smirked as the Key of Light appeared in her hand.

"Opening the door.. The door to the light!" Roxas gasped they were going to open the door to the light but no darkness could enter it.

"Fight me now.. If you want to stop me!" she yelled.  
"Catrina… fine then.. If it's the only way to show you that you are on the wrong side.." Marina's locket glowed around his neck.

"Sora what are you doing!" Riku gasped.  
"I really don't know Riku.. I really don't.." as Catrina laughed and then started screaming out in anger.

Yes MWHAHAHA Sora has found out now! Next Chapter Sora and the others are going to have to fight her! i did warn you guys this was going to be so much more different... and trust me... even more worser things will happen... and some will be coming soon...

Remember this will be her fate if you don't save her lol well anyway please review! and i shall see you next time!

love you all Marina xxx


	6. The Legend behind the Sword

**Hey again guys hehe well finally i decided to update this one and in this Chapter Sora, Roxas and Riku are fighting against CATRINA! MWHAHAHA i know i am so evil XD i wonder who will win and if Sora would even fight against his own daughter well read, review and enjoy XD**

**love Marina xx**

Chapter 6: The Legend behind the sword..

The three of them watched as power started shooting out around her pushing them back. They then watched as the Key of Light appeared in her hands but then started changing black as evil and her eyes glowing bright red as she gave an evil glare.

"Show me you power then Heroes of Light!" she screamed.

The three of them quickly started charging at her from different sides of her trying to hit her but they couldn't land one hit on her as she sent them back. A strange force field started surrounding her as she started charging up her Key of Darkness.

"Darkness.. Feel my heart!" she screamed as she quickly charged at Sora sending him back hard he grunted from the attack he wasn't able to block it in time but he then got to his feet charging at her again sending a furious Hearts of Fury attack on her trying to break down her force field he only managed to do some damage to her.

Roxas and Riku both quickly used there Keyblade's on her sending Sonic Blades at her but she gave out a loud scream which send them back again. She quickly started charging up her Weapon again and striking it into the ground as then dark energy shot straight out striking them down again Sora only just managed to dodge in time but then Heartless started forming around them again.

"Heartless Attack!" she screamed and at her order they obeyed.

"Catrina!" Sora yelled but she just glared at him as she then screamed out again.

Roxas and Riku kept on striking down at the heartless but when they all seemed to be gone more kept coming and fighting back against them stronger.  
Catrina lashed down at Sora as he quickly blocked with his Keyblade and then doing a really power Anime Hearts Attack on her the force field to break around her and she screamed out as Sora kept lashing attacks at her he really didn't want to fight her but he felt this was the only way to free her..

"Catrina please try to remember who I am!" he cried to her but she just grunted and screamed again.  
"I don't know you! You will not stop my destiny!" she screamed as the force field started forming around her again as she then sent the three of them back again.

"Catrina your on the wrong side! Please I don't want the Heartless to take your heart please!" he was begging her so much. She looked at him confused did she know him… no she didn't all he wanted to do was mess with her feelings and stopping her from fulfilling her destiny..

"No Way! The Heartless are under my control! Lentis gave me the greatest power of all! DARKNESS!" she laughed as she then started charging another powerful attack against him.

Those words she kept saying was torturing him so much.. The darkness always did anything to break his heart well he wasn't going to let them anymore.

"That's not the Greatest Power! Darkness is something that will only consume your heart and destroy you! The greatest Power is hidden in your heart somewhere.. Not many people know or believe in it.. But I do and I believe that one day that power will come again and bring peace back to the worlds! You always believed in it Catrina.. And deep down I know you still do!" he yelled to her Riku and Roxas stared at him in surprise he had never said anything like that before..

Catrina looked at him.. Who is he.. Was he telling the truth about her.. The Inner Heart power..

"You Lie Sora!" she grunted as she then charged again lashing her Key of Darkness again but he easily stopped it while his Keyblade was glowing and so was Marina's locket.

"I am not lying.. You need to believe in your Inner Heart.." as his eyes started glowing bright green he then charged in one more final attack at her.

"Inner Heart!" he yelled making her scream as he gave a strike back at her.

She fell to her knees panting and her weapon vanished from her hand. The three friends ran over to her, Sora bent down in front of her.

"Catrina.. Don't you see now.. The darkness will only consume you.." she looked at him the redness in her eyes seemed to have started to vanish when he said that but then the ground started to shake around them sending the three back again.

"What was that!" Roxas asked getting back to his feet.  
Another figure stood before them in front of Catrina as she looked at the ground all dazed and confused and Heartless surrounded her as she winced from the darkness entering her heart.

"Catrina!" Sora tried to reach to her but the figure blocked his path.  
"Sorry Keyblade Master.. But she is a huge part of our plans.. We certainly can't let her remember you.." they laughed.

"Who are you!" Riku yelled running up and standing next to Sora who was looking at Catrina as her heart was being taken over by the darkness.  
"Well.. I am one of the Mystic Gods.. But nothing else more important now stay out of the way of our plans and she maybe spared.." Sora grunted at there words.

"There is no way we would let you succeed in your plans!" Roxas yelled baring his Keyblade in his hands.

"Well.. that's what you say.. But really at the moment you should worry about someone else.." he laughed as he picked Catrina up off the floor.

"Catrina!" Sora tried to run over to stop him but Heartless appeared and stopped him as he walked through a portal.

He grunted.. Why did it have to be Catrina having to suffer from the darkness.. Like Kairi had to when he first ever became the Keyblade Master.. And then when he first met Marina.. The way when she grew up at Anime Castle and the Mystic gods had taken over her home and forcing her to use her powers for the darkness..  
"Sora.. Its ok we will get her back next time.. At least we know she isn't trapped in the darkness anymore.." Riku tried his best to comfort him but Sora just gave a grunt and started walking away.

"We better go find the Princess quick.. Because the path of lights have seemed to have vanished.." Roxas said trying to get Sora to worry about something else for the moment which really wasn't helping him at the moment at all..

Haru gave a grunt but then quickly charged at Shuda attacking with the Rave as he yelled out Explosion but Shuda managed to hold off the attack as he used his Shadow Stone sending a powerful dark attack surrounding Haru's body making him yell out.

"It won't be long now before the darkness consumes your heart.. And then it will destroy you.." Shuda laughed he then turned to Elie who got to her feet.

"Leave him alone!" she pointed her guys at him she went to fire them but she was out of power as she started to get nervous now as he walked towards her.

"Now Princess of Hope.. Consume your heart in darkness.." he was about to lash his sword into her heart but then Riku quickly got in the way protecting her with his Keyblade.

"What?" he said as then Sora and Roxas both charged in lashing Anime Hearts attack at the same time on him.

"Who are you!" he grunted at them.  
"I'm Sora and we are here to stop you!" he yelled as he Riku and Roxas were protecting Elie.

"Hold on.. You must be the Keyblade Master.. Well this is something.. The power of the Rave and the Keyblade would be something that would make me unbeatable!" he laughed.

"There is no way we will let you do that!" Roxas yelled.

Haru quickly broke free from the dark power's grip and he got to his feet he then turned to the others shocked to see that the Keyblade Master was here of all places..

"What is he doing here?" he wondered to himself.  
"What do you mean you want to try and stop the darkness? As if it was possible it's the ultimate power there is nothing can stop it!" he yelled.

"Elie get somewhere safe!" Haru yelled to her she nodded her head and ran off.

Shuda glared at them as he then yelled out and the ground started shaking around them.

"If you really believe in that stupid myth then prove it to me!" he yelled and dark energy started surrounding his body.  
"Quick guys!" Riku yelled to the others as they all started to attack him.

Plue quickly rushed in and jumped on Sora's shoulder as he gave him a strange stone he quickly place it as a keychain on his Keyblade and it changed into the Rave Keyblade.

Riku and Roxas both quickly charged in at Shuda throwing furious swings with there weapons. Haru and Sora both quickly charged in also swinging there weapons at him but then Shuda slashed his sword into the ground sending them all back but Sora quickly got up again and sent furious swings with his Keyblade.

"Explosion!" Sora yelled as he swished his Keyblade sending him hard straight into the wall.  
Haru quickly did the same after flipping over Sora and then while he did that attack Riku quickly sent a powerful Sonic Blade straight into him while Sora and Roxas both then flipped and lashed one more final attack on him.

"Anime Hearts!" they yelled.

Shuda grunted as he panted for his breath he the glared at them.

"If you think the Inner Heart power will come again.. You are most wrong!" he grunted about to charge and send another attack at them but then someone else gave him a surprise attack from behind stabbing him straight threw his heart.

"What!" he winced as his body started to vanish.

The others watched shocked they gripped there weapons again as a dark cloak figure stood before them she started laughing.

"You are no use to us now… " as then Shuda vanished and his heart also vanished taken by the Heartless.

"Who are you!" Haru yelled glaring at them.  
"She must be a Mystic God…" Riku said turning to them.

"Yes you very right Riku.. But I really don't have time for introductions I am only here for the Princess of Hope.." she said walking towards them.

"Your not taken Elie!" Haru gripping the Decka Force Sword in his hands.  
"Well if you don't want me to.. Then you better get to her first.." then the cloak figure vanished before them.

(Just to tell you that wasn't Lentis hehe ok)

Haru turned to Sora and the others and walked over to them.

"I heard some things about you Keyblade Master.. I heard that you were meant to scatter peace and bring ruin.. But you don't seem to be like that at all.." Sora gave a nod and a sigh.

"I am not like that.. I don't believe in the power of Darkness.. I believe in the hearts of my friends and family there hearts are part of mine that's the power we fight with together.." he said looking at Haru again.  
"I see.. Maybe all Legends aren't true.." he grinned and then Plue quickly jumped off Haru's shoulder quickly running out of the race track area.

"We better go find Elie" Roxas said they all nodded and Haru became a member of the party and then they rushed off to follow Plue to find Elie.

**Well what a surprise huh? Is this one even better than Anime Hearts 2? or is it nothing like it and rubbish... please let me know ok! and more shocking are to come don't think they end here because they don't! MWHAHA! and someone appears to Sora in the next chapter but who? Well find out next time hehehe**

**Chapter 7?????? appears to Sora!**

**love you all Marina xxx**


	7. Namine Appears to Sora!

**Hey guys! I am so happy! i have KH2 now! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! and almost completed it hehe XD well anyway i left you with a small cliffy last time didn't I hehe well you know who it is by the title update i guess lol i wonder what Namine has to say to Sora and i just can't believe i decided to put her in this story! and also i decided to in my Kingdom Hearts: Another Story too! RRRRRRRRR! i just hate her! If you guys want to read it you can lol well now anyway i shall answer reviews lalala**

**Echo: Awww really! Thank you! thats very nice of you to say! And don't worry One Piece is going to be world 4! hehe because world 3 is a huge surprise that most of you won't except hehe well here is the update just like i promised! **

**Gosha: Never join Darkness otherwise bad things will happen! Thanks girl i shall try my best! for you guys just wait until it gets further on into this story and so glad that you started the Sequeal of Striking the Heart! WEEEE love ya sis xx**

**Simply Sakura: Your just the best hun! you have been so surpportive to me thanks hun! huggle hehe if your a good girl i might have a surprise for you in the story i will try and fit something in hehe **

**Blaze the Demon: Thank you glad you think my story is great i wish you good luck on yours hehe **

**Well thats all your answers reviewed hehe so read on and enjoy! remember this story isn't what it seems XD**

Chapter 7: Namine Appears to Sora!

They headed back to town following Plue they were hoping and praying that the Darkness didn't capture her..

"Elie!" Haru yelled he was really starting to worry about her.  
"Where is she?" Riku wondered.

"Guys.." Roxas tried to say.

"She couldn't have gone far.. Maybe we should split up so we can cover more ground…" Riku turned to the others.  
"Guys!" Roxas yelled.

"What Roxas!" Sora yelled back at him.

"Maybe she is that Casino over there.." he pointed over to it and he was so right she was there betting on more money they are sweat dropped.

"Elie! What are you doing! We have to get out of here now" Haru ran over to her but she pulled her arm away from him.  
"Is she always like this?" Sora wondered he was quite relieved that Marina wasn't like this.

"I can't leave this city…" she said turning away from them.  
"Do you want the Mystic Gods to take your heart!" he cried.

Elie shook her head but she didn't face them, she couldn't leave here.. Otherwise she could be killed..

"Then we got to go!" Riku pointed it out.  
"I told you I can't!" she yelled glaring at him and she quickly started running off.

"Oh great.. Quick before we lose her again" Roxas said as they all chased after her.

She kept running down the street fast when suddenly she bumped into one of the Demon Card men, she fell to the floor starting to panic not knowing what to do.

"Where do you think your going girl? You can't leave here until you come up with your payment that you owe us" he said picking her up by her collar of her top.  
"I almost have it all.. Just give me some time.." she grunted trying to break free.  
He just gave her an evil smirk.

"Someone wants to see you anyway.." he said pulling her by her arm.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed as her eyes started to glow from angry breaking herself free.  
But he just laughed at her stupid begs for help, they were going to cause the Legend to start… the darkness was going to rule forever…

Meanwhile the four heroes kept looking for her but there was still no sigh.. She had vanished again..

"We can't let them take her heart.. We just can't!" Haru protested hoping that known of the Demon Card men had taken her away.

Sora noticed someone appearing just away from him it was… Namine!

"Namine!" he gasped what was she doing her and why!  
She smiled walking over to him, he looked at the others they didn't seem to even notice her there at all.

"Sora…" she leaned her face close to his whispering into his ear.  
He didn't feel comfortable about this at all, he backed away from her but she just gave a small giggle.

"Namine.. What do you want?" he asked not understanding why she would appear here and now?

"Sora.. I have come to warn you.." she said reaching her hand out to him.  
"Warn me? About what?" he looked at her seriously.

Namine just stood there holding out her hand to him he walked over to her slowly taking her hand and in a flash they found themselves in darkness.

"Where are we…" he asked still holding her hand.  
"We are in Anime Hearts.." she said.

"Anime Hearts!" he looked at her shocked.  
"Yes… here only the 12 Princesses can enter.. I can only get her because I am part of Kairi.." she said.

"Kairi is one of them…" he looked what if they tried to capture her with out them even knowing.  
"Yes…" she pointed over in front of them.

He looked over to see 4 figures floating ahead of them he couldn't quite see them well but Namine walked with him towards them. Then he noticed that one of them was Hilary!

"Hilary!" he gasped turning to her.  
"Yes.. They are all in a deep sleep… they are still alive.. For the time being.."

"But… why do the Mystic Gods want to use the Princesses powers… surely they don't think that they could destroy the Inner Heart power.." he said turning to her then.

The other figures were Kagome from the Inuyasha world, Teya Yugi and Tea's daughter and Chi from the Chobits world.

"That's what they think… but I don't think really that's what else they want… I think they want to use it to create something… but I don't know what it is.. But beings worse than the Heartless and Nobodies.." she said looking back at him.

Sora grunted.. The darkness just never seem to give up and live the worlds at peace..

"Sora… I must show you something else.." she said.  
"What's that.." he asked thinking it was something bad.

She led him to another strange place but it was even darker… and so cold it made your skin feel as cold as ice.

"This place.. Is so cold…" he said while she nodded.  
"Yes… Sora what your about to see will be hurtful.. But you need to know.." she pointed ahead of them.

He let go of her hand and walked towards the direction she pointed in and gasped at what he saw before him.  
Catrina was there floating her eyes closed.. Her skin was so pale white… she looked dead as a ghost..

"Catrina!" he said trying to touch her but his hand went right through her.  
"Huh! Catrina what's happened to you!" he asked trying to wake her up but she didn't even stir.

"Sora… she is in a deep sleep too… this is here pure spirit she is being trapped in the darkness.. They are using her body and the darkness in her heart controlling her.. To do what they command her to do.." Sora just couldn't believe this was happening… she was only 8 years old…

"So this is her goodness…" he asked trying to hold Catrina's hand but still he couldn't.  
"Mostly.. Some of her good ness is in her heart…. But I don't know how much longer than are planning to keep her alive…" she said making tears start to form in his eye lids.

"Well.. I will make sure they don't kill her.. They aren't taking her away from me again" he grunted.  
"Sora…" Namine said as he turned to her.

Namine started speaking in a familiar voice to him.

"Sora… this will be her fate if you don't save her…" she held her hand out to him again.  
He remembered that voice so well.. It was Glentis from there last journey they had battled against… she had become good again when Catrina had freed her from the controlled her… those words she said a lot..  
But still he didn't understand what they meant.. And why she said them..

"Namine?.." Sora said slowly reaching for her hand, but then darkness started to surround them both.  
Namine smiled standing there still holding her hand out, he tried to take it but the darkness was too powerful for him.

He closed his eyes as the darkness swallowed him, he tried breaking free but then he found himself in darkness again.. But then a light shone ahead of him.. He followed it and he found a girl with long black hair..

Sora gasped what was Marina doing here? How did she get in here…

"Marina!" he ran over to her but she didn't seem to realise he was there.  
She walked straight through him, the clothes she was wearing was wearing a Red Skirt with Sora's Chain going around the side of her skirt, she had a red top going down it were the crown shape of Sora's necklace she was still wearing it when he gave it to her. She wore a black leather jacket and she still was wearing the boots she was wearing now Black and styled like his outfit. Tied to her skirt was the Hearts Keyblade.

She didn't seem normal at all… something was wrong with her as she turned around to him with red glowing eye.

"Marina.. Don't tell that you.." but then a bright light flashed again as her body started vanishing from site.  
"MARINA!" he yelled trying to reach to her.

"SORA! SORA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Roxas yelled which made him look back to reality.  
"Huh? Roxas where did Namine go! And Marina" he said looking around.

"Namine? But Namine isn't here she is inside Kairi's Heart Sora.." Riku said think that something is wrong with him at the moment.  
"But I swear she came here and showed me where some of the Princesses of Light are" he wasn't going to believe that was him seeing things.

"Sora come on we have to find Elie before the Demon Card get her" Roxas said waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Ok! But I did see her… something is wrong about this guys.." he said.  
"Yes there is your just standing here when Elie could be in trouble" Roxas and Haru started running ahead of them while Riku groaned and started following them pulling Sora along with him.

Namine sat on a roof above them.. She sighed to herself as she held her drawing book in her hands as a dark cloaked figure stood behind him.  
"Well done Namine… you doing according to plan.." she glared at them.

"Look.. As long as you keep your end of the deal.. But if you ever dare hurt any of them you will be sorry" while the dark figure waved a small golden Key in her hand.

"You just better make sure that they never get to Princess Catrina.. She is a huge part of our plans…" they said and they walked through a dark portal they had made.  
Namine sighed what was she doing…

**MWHAHAHA!** **I just love it when i get you guys surprised and confused wondering what on earth is going on well here is another one of those moments well anyway i hope you liked the chapter hehe so please review! This story might not be updated for a while because i am trying to write more for Pokemon Master Quest and Beyblade the Sister Swap i haven't touched my Pokemon one in ages TT why me... and also i am rewriting Anime Hearts into an original... lol well anyway see ya next time **

**love Marina xxx**


	8. Friend or Foe?

**Yay! Another chapter update! WEEEEEEEEEEE! Well anyway glad you guys want me to continue this one hehe i have almost completed world 3 WEEEEE and that will surprise you hehehe and do hope to see Final Fantasy Characters in alot further worlds we might see Cloud hehe and all the gang lalala and many others not telling who but next chapter we will be seeing 1 FF character and trust me he is Marina's worst nightmare lol he scares me so much oops O.O i think i gave it away lol well anyway just read this chapter lol final chapter for the Rave Master world hehe XD**

**Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?**

"Let me go!" Elie screamed as the Demon Card follower dragged her along towards a portal in the wall.

"Let her go now!" Haru yelled he and the others yelled finally finding them.  
He turned around to them giving them a glare, and walked through the portal.

"Haru!" she screamed out trying to reach to him.  
"Elie!" he quickly ran to attack the Demon Card but he was pushed back by some strange force.

Elie completely vanished through the portal, they all agreed to go in and follow they had to protect her no matter what the cost was.

Elie was thrown to the floor before the head of Demon Card, and also stood one of the dark cloak figures they walked towards her.

"Ahh she is the one.." he said holding her head in his hand, but then Elie bit his hand as he moved it way.  
"Well.. She seems to be spoiled.. I don't know how she could be a Princess of Light…" the Leader of Demon Card walked towards her kicking her from behind making her scream out.

"She will learn to cooperate just like the others…" she turned glaring at him.  
"You will never open Anime Hearts! Your wasting your time!" she screamed getting to her feet.

"Did I say you could stand up bitch!" he pushed her back onto the floor.

"Leave her alone!" someone yelled out.  
She walked through an open portal glaring at them as Elie looked up to see this strange person coming to help her who was this..

"Well.. You decide to come a help this girl… your wasting your time" leader Demon Card said.  
"I have had enough of your jokes I have come to defeat you once and all!" Energy started surrounding her.

"You will never open Anime Hearts!" she pulled two Keyblade's into her hands.  
"We shall see…" said leader Demon Card.

She quickly charged at him as he stood to his feet, she quickly started flipping and throwing hard lashes with her blades. He dodged most of them while starting charging explosion lashed as the weapons clashed against each other.

She quickly rushed to one of the sides of the walls dodging a huge fire attack which was starting to follow her everywhere, while flipping off the wall she threw her Keyblade's out of her hands as her eyes started glowing and then a red thunder attack shot out of her body.  
Demon Card was shocked by this but then he easily attacked her back hitting her with his sword pushing her back into the wall.  
She got to her feet quickly as her Keyblade's appears in her hands protecting herself from his next lashing of his sword but then a huge dark shield started forming around them and then it started zapping her as she screamed out.

"Your finished!" she yelled out as she quickly lashing her Keyblade's at him again doing flips as she did making him fall back trying his best to dodge.  
He quickly charged at her again lashing his sword at her as she pushed back against him with her Keyblade's.

"Anime Hearts is mine!" he yelled at her while she kept screaming out lashing her Keyblade's still at him explosions from her lashing them shocked everything.

"Not over yet!" she screamed again carrying on lashing swings with her Keyblade's.  
"Open your heart!" he yelled lashing his hand into her chest as she screamed out then a huge powerful Ice attack came out of her body as she quickly charged in for one final attack.

"Now its over!" she screamed as she whipped both Keyblade's at the same time as one final explosion attack made him yell out.

His body vanished as she panted and fell onto one of her knees, she was wearing a black cloak some of her red hair could be seen as she tried getting back to her feet. Elie was lying on the floor unconscious from the shock of the battle.

She placed her Keyblade's away and slowly walked over to her, but then suddenly one of the Mystic Gods had grabbed her.

"What are you doing Amanda.. You know you shouldn't be doing this.. Your on our side" he grunted at her.  
"I don't follow your orders anymore.. I won't let you open Anime Hearts.. Do you want us all to die!" she pulled her Keyblade's out again.

"Well.. Ansem was right about you.. You were a waste.." he smirked from under his hood.  
"Shut up!" she screamed.

Finally Sora and the others got there and found the two standing there with Elie lying on the floor still.

"Elie!" Haru yelled out he tried to run to her but then Heartless stood before them.  
"Why are you trying to destroy us all!" Sora yelled walking towards them.

"What made you think that Sora.." he asked smirking.  
"I know there is more to it than controlling the Princesses… Namine told me you want something more…" he said folding his arms glaring at him.

"Sora.. You didn't even see her!" Roxas said rolling his eyes.  
"I did… and I am not lying.. Now tell me why you want Catrina so badly!" he yelled at him his Keyblade's appearing in his hands.

"Oh Sora.. You really need to learn to calm down… you stress too much" he laughed making him get even more angry as his eyes looked so evil it could just kill you.  
"I would watch it.. Now tell us! And where is Catrina!" Riku's Keyblade gripping in his hands.

"Sorry.. Where she is… she is out of reach.. Right now she is searching for another one of the Princesses… but enough talk.. Time to defeat you Heroes of Light!" in his hands his Swords appeared.

"Looks like you could use a hand…" Amanda said turning to them.  
"Who are you.." Sora looked at her.

"I am a friend.." she smiled under her hood.  
Sora looked at her confused she more looked like one of them.. Could he really trust her?  
Well he really had no choice in the matter.. The most important thing was to find Catrina and save Elie right now!

He walked towards them as two Dark Keyblades formed in his hands, under his hood his eyes glowing red making you wish you never looked at them at all.

"Enough talk.. Time to finish what should have been done 10 years ago!" he grunted as then Riku and Roxas both quickly charged at him.

"Take this!" he grunted at the two shooting them back with a powerful dark attack.  
Sora and Amanda both quickly charged in through there attack as they lashed there Keyblade's at him while he easily blocked them.

"Explosion!" Haru yelled lashing his sword making everything cave in towards them.  
The Ground started shaking around them too, as then the others managed to get out of the way.

Sora got to his feet the look in his eyes was something you would have seen on his face, his eyes looking so evil as he kept glaring back on at him.

"You don't understand what great powers you could have when Anime Hearts opens… Keyblade Master.. Join us and you can have more power you ever dreamed of!" he held his hand out but Sora's glare looked even more evil.

"That's all you freaks ever care about! Power is nothing to me! What's most important to me is the love I share with my Family and Friends! The strength I built with them… are hearts are joined together as one! The love I have for Marina also… is a light that burns inside so strong it will never die out! So forget it!" he yelled at him.

Riku and Roxas were really surprised at his words, he was so full of anger and hate which you could see too clearly on the look on his face.. Like the darkness was over taking his heart.. But yet he is still against them… something he was showing made this seem to puzzle you…

"Well.. You could have been really powerful Keyblade Master… but really your brain is just as weak as your Heart!" he quickly charged at him as Sora quickly ducked and protected himself with his Oblivion Keyblade while in his other hand was the Rave Keyblade he used to attack back against him.

He quickly then charged at him again as the two of them were lashing there weapons at each other in mid air, Amanda quickly charged in from behind attack them but her managed to stop him with one of his. At the same time he was fighting against both of Sora's weapons.

He quickly fell to his feet before quickly dodging an attack as he then back flipped to his feet again. The glare still in his eyes as he panted.

Amanda quickly got to her feet too, she panted also gripping her weapons.

Sora quickly charged in again as his eyes started glowing along with his Keyblades as he charged in for his strongest attack.

"ANIME HEARTS!" he yelled slashing when then a huge shock shook the building.

The smoke slowly cleared as Sora panted on falling on one of his knees, he glared back on at him.

"We shall finish this another day…" he opened a portal behind him.

Sora grunted getting to his feet.

"Get back here you coward!" Roxas yelled.

But he vanished as the portal closed.

"Elie!" Haru looked around to see where she was but there was no site of her.  
"Someone.. Must have taken her while we were fighting" Riku walked over to them as his Keyblade vanished.

Sora grunted as he slowly got to his feet but winced, Amanda walked over to him placing a hand over his heart and then a strange glowing light appeared flowing straight into him.

"Erm.. What are you.." but she stopped him finishing his sentence.  
"I am healing you.. You need to be more careful when you use powerful attacks like that other wise you use up most of your energy" she then turned to Riku and threw something to him.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked looking at a strange bag.  
"Something that will help you later… be careful when you go further… The Mystic Gods will stop at nothing to get what they want.." as she slowly walked away putting her Keyblade's away vanishing into a Portal.

"It feels like… I know her from somewhere.." he said looking down at the bag in his hand.

"Sora.. Take Plue with you to find Elie.. He could be of help" he throws him a small gem as he learnt a new summon spell.  
Just they a Key hole appeared in the wall above the throne.

Sora walked towards it as he summoned his Keyblade into his hand and pointed it towards the Keyhole a bright beam shot in it locking the Keyhole.

"Thanks Haru.. And don't worry we will make sure Elie returns here safe.. We are not going to let them open Anime Hearts.." Roxas said.

They waved good bye to there new friend as they headed for the Gummie ship heading onto the next world. Sora gripping Marina's locket… Don't worry Marina… we will see each other again soon…

Meanwhile in the realm of Anime Hearts.. Someone was carrying Elie over there shoulder.

"So you finally found the Princess of Hope…" Arina said smirking at him.  
"Yes I did… are the others still falling to the darkness.." he asked as he placed Elie on the ground.

"Yes but slowly… The Keyblade's daughter at the moment is nearly close to finding the next Princess… she is a huge part of our plans.. What ever the cost.. Lentis said she must not remember them.." she looked down at the glowing mirror showing Catrina walking down a path.

"But why is Voltic so interested in this little girl? Surely she is that powerful.." he said pulling off his hood showing his long black flowing across his face he has a scar under his right eye.

"Who knows Veri… who knows…" she said as then she took Elie's body and into the chamber with the other Princesses.

**God! Why me am i such a busy bee! and yet i seem to have free time... lol well anyway hope you enjoyed it and POOR ELIE! cries lol i wonder what the next world is hmmmm well trust me its unexcepted thats for sure thats chapter 10 there is a battle chapter next time but you won't be seeing that until i get reviews MWHAHAHA i am evil lol well anyway see you next time**

**love Marina xxx**


	9. A Cold Blooded Nightmare!

**Well this chapter was difficult to write and i still don't think its as good enough as i could really make it but this is all i could do really for it and none of you were thinking something like this would happen hehehe just don't kill me when the chapter finishes hehe so see if you think your guesses were right on the Final Fantasy Character in this chapter so enjoy! **

**love Marina xx**

Chapter 9: A cold blooded nightmare…

Marina opened her eyes slowly finding herself in darkness.. She knew this place all too well.. It haunted her mind since she was just a small child.

"Hello!! Anyone there!!" she called suddenly she could hear someone coming close to her.. It was sending shivers done her spine as her Keyblade's gripped in her hands. She didn't know where they were coming from but… they were getting close… too close…

She suddenly turned around as someone attacked her from behind she managed to stop herself from falling back as she blocked the attack with her Keyblade's but then she was attacked from behind and knocked back really hard against the cold dark floor as she winced to get back up to her feet.

She could hear someone laughing at the pleasure of her suffering, she could hear his foot steps getting closer to her again.. She panted as she tried not to turn around but get to her feet but then she was knocked back onto the ground again.

"AHHHH!!!" she screamed as that person grabbed her by her neck.  
"You thought… you could escape darkness Princess didn't you…" he whispered into her ear as his grip around her neck tightened. She kept screaming as he continued to laugh at her suffering.

"You.. Took everything away from me.. But now I shall return the favour… its time to get what I want.." he whispered again to her.

She gasped deeply to catch her breath as she slowly turned her head to look at his face. His black hair covering his eyes but you could see them glowing red.  
She had seen him… before… but.. but where…

He throws her to the floor again as she screamed out from the pain.

"Come on Princess… show me how strong you are really… let your heart be tempted to Darkness!!!" he yelled as she slowly got to her feet.

Her Keyblade's appeared in her hands, she kept glaring and looking into his cold… blooded eyes…  
First that person… appearing to her before saying he only cared for her… now this person… who was he… what did he have against her??

"W.Who are you.." she managed to say as she grasped for her breath.  
"You see Marina.. You have forgotten about what you always wanted… the suffering of all worlds.. I can tell about the Darkness in your heart…" he said walking slowly towards her.

"Y..Your wrong!! You don't know anything about me!!!" she screamed at him suddenly she had a strange feeling inside her heart.

"Oh that's where your wrong Marina.. I know all that there is to know about you… your past.. Present.. And what is to over come your future" he smirked as he stood inches away from her.  
"What do you mean?" she gripped her Keyblade's even tighter ready for any attack he was going to lash on her.

"I know your fate Princess… the sooner you learn the real truth about you past the better!!!" just then he yelled out and flames started to surround them both.  
Marina gasped as she found that the two of them were trapped but she then turned back to him glaring.

"You Mystic Gods think you can always get your way!!! I won't let you destroy any of my worlds!!! I promised my parents I wouldn't let freaks like you hurt any one!!!" she screamed while he laughed at her attempts.

Suddenly a black wing appeared from out behind his back as it then covered his body and then his hair changed it was long and silver he was quite tall baring a long sword in his hand.

Marina gasped at the sight of him she knew who this was too well..

"Sephiroth!!!" she screamed in shock and fear.  
"Yes.. And now its time to take back what you stole" he laughed as he then charged at her fast.  
She tried her best to be ready for his attacks, but he easily knocked her back hard as his sharp sword she screamed out as she fell back against the floor. She got back up to her feet quickly as she charged at him fast.

He just smirked at her stupid attacks but then she quickly flipped in the air after him slashing away with her Keyblade's she did managed to land a few attacks on him before he slashed his sword back at her making her fall back to the ground but she landed on her feet this time.

He landed on the ground as he then charged at her again she quickly tried to meet every one of his blows he attacked her with but she fell back again.

Suddenly the ground started to shake around them as Sephiroth charged up an attack strange flame balls started forming around her as she looked on at them. The look in her eyes started show fear and doubt but she wasn't going to give up on anything or anyone!!

As then the flame balls started to attack at Marina, but she quickly screamed out as her eyes started to glow and suddenly Angel wings appeared out of her back as her body started to glow.

She then shot up as they kept following her but she quickly slashed back at them, but she got hit by three of them.  
Not only that Sephiroth quickly flew in up at her and slashed as her arm as she screamed out and got hit. Blood was starting to fall down her arm as she held her arm with one hand which still gripped her Hearts Keyblade in her other as blood fell down her arm still was the King of Games Keyblade.

"No wonder your King Adam's daughter.. So weak like him…" he mocked her as she panted her eyes starting to glow again.  
"Shut up!!!!" she screamed as she quickly healed her arm and flew straight at him lashing her Keyblade's against his sword.

"ANIME HEARTS!!!" !!" she screamed as she lashed a really fast speeding attack but he slightly managed to hold off her attacks until she did a power Anime Hearts attack.  
He did slightly wince from it when she got to her feet again she quickly charged in lashing her Keyblade using Trinity Limit as she continue lashing at him.

Then suddenly the ground started to shake around her as huge flames started burning around her as she fell down to the ground panting.

He laughed as she was suffering again… the pain.. He loved it, as he gripped his arm around her neck again.

"W..Why. Can't you just leave me…alone!!" she screamed out as he lashed his sword straight through her back.  
"Because.. The suffering is something I taste for.." he laughed.

She grunted at his words as blood was dripping down her back, her eyes slowly closing.. Was it over… no.. I can't be… Sora……

**Yes MWHAHAHA!!! HE KILLED HER!!! hehehe and no the story is far from over yet i was just in the mood for writing this chapter because i had finally watched Final Fantasy VII Advent Children hehe and a great film that is!! hehehe the Cloud and Sepihroth battle just inspired me to write this chapter i dunno why and plus i didn't know what to write anyway please review!! and you have another surprise next time about the world if you were lucky enough to speak to me on Msn then you might know what it could be hehe well anyway see you next time **

**love Marina xxx**


	10. Howl's Moving Castle!

**Well hey again guys! Well i managed to get this world completed and started on World 4 One Piece XD bet some of you guys will be happy about that well anyway i am going to put this story to the side for a while because i have a huge assignment to do... why me!! lol well anyway bet you are surprised! hehehe well enjoy! and just to tell you guys not everything in the film is in this world i made alot of changes so don't complain if its not 100 percent like the film ok well anyway enjoy xx**

**Chapter 10: Howl's ** **Moving** **Castle******

**"** **Marina** **Marina****!! Come lazy bum wake up!!" ** **Crystal**** yelled banging at her door. ******

**Marina**** shot up straight away, she groaned as she held her head in her hands. Sweat was falling down her face as she slowly tried to pull herself together. ****  
****On her bedside table was little Sumomo who was sleeping on a small pillow, she opened her eyes and blew her small whistle. ******

**"Wahhh!!" Marina screamed turning to her and fell out of the bed, she looked up at her and she sighed in relieve it was only her. ****  
****"Ok now its time for morning exercise's!!" she cheered. ******

**Marina**** looked at her freaked out as she saw her waving her flags around. She put her hand on her forehead why didn't she feel so good this morning?? ******

**"** **Marina****!! Are you awake come on hurry up!! We are at another world" ** **Crystal**** yelled again. ******

**"I am awake ** **Crystal**** I'll be out in the minute!!" she yelled back at her as she got off the floor, she walked into the bathroom to get ready. ******

**Soon the three of them landed the Gummie Ship on the new world they found so they decided to have a look around to see if there is any sigh of Catrina or any of the Princesses of Light. ******

**"** **Marina**** are you ok?? You look really pale today" Li looked at her friend concerned. ****  
** **Marina**** didn't really want to worry any of her friends about her being so ill so she lied. ******

**"No I am fine really Li nothing to worry about" she smiled then she quickly turned away and noticed the ground starting to shake. ****  
****"What the heck is that!" ** **Crystal**** gasped as they saw a strange castle walking towards them. ******

**"It's huge!!" Li gasped as well. ******

**Meanwhile a steam train was driving down the tracks through a town as stream burst out of its funnel. ****  
****A girl with longish brown hair was sitting by a window sewing some hats as she sighed to herself. ******

**"Sophie you have done enough why don't you come out with us this time??" a lady came over to the door. ****  
****Sophie turned to her forming a bright smile on her face, she looked over at her shaking her head. ******

**"I better get this finished you guys go off and have fun" she said as the other girls were giggling about something. ****  
****"Look!! Look its Howl's Castle!!" a girl cheered over by the window as the other's went over to see what was going on. ******

**"Hey where did it go!!" one girl went sad. Sophie looked out of her window as she saw Howl's Castle vanishing into some smoke as it was hiding from the battle ships in the sky. ******

**"What if Howl tried to steal my heart" one girl got nervous. ****  
****"Oh come on he only steal's hearts from pretty girls" the other's giggled at her. ******

**Soon they all left, leaving poor Sophie on her own to finish off sewing the hats. She sighed and placed it down on front of her and put her hat on and decided to go out for a walk. ******

**Meanwhile Marina and the others carried on walking through the town when suddenly they could hear someone screaming and rushing as some nobodies were chasing after them. ******

**"Nobodies!!!" ** **Marina**** gasped turning to her friends they nodded pulling out their weapons and running towards them. ******

**Marina**** summons her Keyblade with her heart and quickly charges in as she whipped her Keyblade around her body destroying every nobody that attacked her as the others did the same. ******

**Soon they were all gone, well so they thought as more formed and started attacking them but then someone quickly jumped from the roof top slashing at them and they all vanished. ******

**They looked at the strange person, he had short blond hair wearing really strange but rich looking clothes he turned to them. If Kiara was there she would be giggling like she used to when she saw anyone so cute. ******

**"You should be more careful around here.. It hasn't gotten really safe around here at all" he said walking towards them. ****  
****"Erm thank you for the help" Li said cheering. ******

**But he ignored the two of them, walking straight over to ** **Marina**** as she looked on at him strangely as he stopped dead in front of her. He lifted her chin with his finger looking at her. ******

**"Well… you have a really powerful heart.. Something that many will desire from you.." she didn't feel comfortable about this so she pushed him away from her. ****  
****"Sorry.. I am taken" she gave him a small glare. ******

**He looked at her a little surprised, who ever had won her heart was really lucky to have it.. ******

**"What's the big idea you!!" Crystal yelled at him, Li started to giggle it seemed ** **Marina**** was big on with some of the guys of other worlds. ****  
****"I would just be careful.. Otherwise people like the Witch of the waste will try and take your heart.." he slowly bowed and started walking away. ****  
****"Who in the heck was he!!" ** **Crystal**** screamed he did have the nerve to go over and touch her like that. ****  
** **Marina**** looked on as he walked away.. What did he mean by… pure heart.. People might desire it from her?? ******

**"Who is the witch of the waste??" she asked her friends. ****  
****"How am I meant to know??" she replied. ******

**"Well I guess it seems we go find out!!" Li cheered running off without them. ******

**"Oh no.. here she goes again…" ** **Crystal**** sighed smacking herself in the face as the two of them started running after her. ******

**Meanwhile Sophie carried on walking down an alleyway when she cam across some guards. ******

**"Aww what's the matter are you lost??" they smirked at her. She backed away a little getting really nervous. ******

**"No I am not.. Leave me alone" she gave and angry face, ****  
****"She is even cuter when she is angry" he laughed. ******

**She was about to say something to them when suddenly someone's arm wrapped around her shoulder. She gasped and looked up to see a man with short blond hair looking down at her. ******

**"There you are sweetie I have been looking for you" he smiled then turning to the two guards. ****  
****"Hey we are busy here" the said getting ready to shot at him. ******

**"Oh really?? It looked like to me you two were just leaving" he then flicked his finger at them as if by magic something was making the two of them walk away. ******

**Sophie gasped and started to shake as she looked up at him again. ****  
****"Don't hold it against them, they aren't really that bad.. So where to??" he smiled at her, ******

**"Erm.. I was only going to the bakery" she said really nervous. ****  
****"Ok.. Don't get alarmed if we get followed" he slowly started walking along with her as they continued walking down the alleyway. ******

**But then suddenly strange blobby Heartless started forming from out of the caps of the walls as they started following them. ******

**"huh?!" Sophie gasped when suddenly his grip on her became tighter on her. ****  
****"Sorry it looks like your evolved" he suddenly started rushing on ahead as they closed in behind them. ******

**They were thought to be trapped when they went round a corner and they were about to attack the two of them. Sophie screamed out when suddenly he jumped straight up into the air and the two of them were starting to walk in mid air!! ******

**Soon Marina and the others had made it into the main part of the town where a huge party seemed to be going on. ****  
** **Crystal**** looked up at the sky and gasped as huge battle ships flew above them. ** **Marina**** also looked up and suddenly she bad a really strange.. And a bad feeling inside… ******

**"I…don't.. feel so good…" she held herself and she was about to faint on the floor but Li caught her in time. ****  
****"I knew you weren't well!! You should of told us ** **Marina****.." she said. ******

**"Guys.. I am fine… I just.. Need to. Rest for a moment…" her eyes closed and even bad timing Heartless appeared. ******

**"Li!! Go take ** **Marina**** somewhere I can handle these by myself!!" she pulled out her Diamond blades out. ****  
****"Ok then.. be careful ** **Crystal****.." she picked ** **Marina**** up and quickly ran in a different direction. ******

**Crystal**** smirked on at them as they then started to attack her she easily slashed at them before they all disappeared. ****  
****"That was easy" she smirked placing her weapons away. ******

**She decided to go and find Li and make sure she was ok but then suddenly someone appeared in front of her through a portal. ******

**"** **Crystal****.." they said as she pulled her weapons out again. ****  
****"Who are you!! What do you want!!" she yelled at them ******

**The cloak figure slowly pulled there hood off to show the face of…**

**Well this is your lot for a while now guys so make the best of it MWHAHA!! And i bet you wonder who this Cloaked figure is hehehee well you will find out next time you won't he would come back thats a clue! lalala Well please do review hardly any of you are reviewing i hardly even know if you like it or hate it or what anyone thinks of it anymore ok well anyway speak to you soon bubi xx**

**love Marina xxx**


	11. The Witch of the Waste

**Hey again guys! well i won't speak for long thanks for the reviews glad you are enjoying this story so far and lets find out who the cloaked figure is XD**

**love Marina xxx**

Chapter 11: The Witch of the Waste

They pulled off there hood to show the face of Axel! What on earth was he doing here!

"Axel! Your still alive!" she screamed as she was in total shock by all this.

"Yes that's my name got it memorised" he smirked at he walked a little closer to her.

She grunted and glared at him baring her weapons' tightly in front of her.

He just laughed but suddenly someone else had appeared between them it was Addias from the Chobits world.

"You! What are you doing here too!" she gasped was all these freaks following them around or something?

"You… go help Marina… She is in trouble" Addias said turning to her. She nodded her head and headed in the direction Li went with Marina.

Axel stood there glaring at him as so did Addias, but then he gave a smirk and started to laugh.

"What's so funny Axel…" Addias grunted at him.

"Its really odd? That all of a sudden your deciding to help Marina… after all these years while you were in the darkness.. she was being tortured… and torturing others.. and let the darkness consume her heart… you didn't do anything to help her… so why now?" he folded his arms looking at him.

Addias gave him another glare as he gripped his Sword's in his hands.

"Its not like you Nobodies care about anything.. you have no hearts!" he said still glaring at Axel.

"Oh dear Addias.. Lets face it.. when you joined the darkness.. you did not care about her anymore not one bit… but anyway I have better fish to fry… if I were you I would watch our for a certain somebody!" he laughed as he turned away and started to walk off in the other direction as Addias gasped and he quickly rushed off to go find Marina and the others.

As he ran off down the street, Namine sat on the roof of a building with her drawing book in one hand and a pencil in the other hand. She was drawing in her sketch book she was drawing an image of Marina who was reaching out to try and grab Catrina's hand but she was falling into darkness.

Another girl stood behind her in a similar white dress and bare feet. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was dead short except for on bit which gentle was tied in a bit of ribbon on the side of her face.

"Lain.. is this the only way for us nobodies to live…" Namine turned to the brown haired girl.

"I don't know Namine… but at any cost the Mystic Gods can't open Anime Hearts… we have to if we want to get a heart…" she said then looking up to the sky as the wind blew her hair back a little in the breeze.

(Lain is not my character she is an Anime Character from a show I like ok )

"Where did Ruri go… I thought she said she would be here…" Lain said sitting down next to her.

"She is.. getting someone for the Mystic Gods.. we can't let them on about our plan's.." she then unfolded the page and started a new drawing with her pencil.

An image of Kairi was being drawn sitting on the beach of Destiny Islands looking out into the distance…

(Ruri is my character and you will find out who she is soon hehehe )

Meanwhile later Sophie was making her way back home from the bakery when she saw Li running towards her with Marina in her arms as they were being chased by the same blobby Heartless from before.

"OH MAN! Marina why are you so darn heavy!" she yelled out as a nobody attacked her making her fall to the floor and knocking Marina out of her arms.

"Argh! MARINA!" Li quickly got back up to her feet, as she ran over to her but Heartless managed there way to grab her legs making her fall to the floor again.

"Stupid Heartless!" she grunted.

Sophie gasped as she ran over to go help them, she started kicking at the Shadow Heartless but then they suddenly started to surround her.

"Let me go!" she yelled out trying to break free from their grip.

Then they heard someone laughing as she walked over to them.

"The rumours were true through the worlds… about the Anime Princess of Heart.. defeating the Great Ansem… along with the Mystic God Glentis…" as she stood in front of Marina's unconscious body on the floor.

Li grunted as she tried getting to her feet, but the nobodies pinned her down.

"Stay.. Stay away from her!" she yelled at the women.

Sophie gasped she knew who this women was… she heard so much about her.

"You're the witch of the waste!" she gasped in shock, the Heartless still had a strong grip round her arms and legs.

"Yes and that's true… I have been looking forward to this day… everyone on the side of darkness more than ever wants to be rid of this girl.. she may look innocent to your eyes.. but what things she has done.. is unforgivable.. even to the side of darkness.. she is a monster… Voltic will pay me so much for thanking me for killing her…" she said as she reached out to pick Marina up.

But then Crystal attacked her making her fall back.

"You will leave Marina alone!" she pointed her blades at the Witch of the Waste as she laughed her head off.

"Oh really? What makes you think you can stop me…" as suddenly she clicked her fingers as Heartless formed around her grabbing her arms and legs.

"Let me go now!" she screamed out.

But she didn't listen as she went over to Marina, picking her up in her arms.

"Well… she was sure right.. her heart is powerful.. something that I won't let her get her hands on" she laughed.

A strange pink haired girl stood there glaring at them, she looked quite a lot like Marina as well her eyes were natural colour red, part of her fringe covered her left eye. She had her arms folded as she watched what was happening.

"So she thinks so does she…." She grunted before turning around behind her seeing Axel walking over to her.

"Well Ruri… I see you have found the Princess and her friends… those foolish Mystic Gods will regret the day for turning there back's on me.." he smirked at her but she just looked away from him.

"Axel… do you surely think.. that they are push overs… I have had enough of everyone of them… but not as much as her… as if she deserves a powerful heart like that… I want my heart back.. and I will get it…" she turned away walking away with angry in her eyes.

"Awww Ruri… I can see your jealous of her" Axel smirked watching her go.

"I would watch it Axel… anyway I have to deal with someone else before her… so don't get in my way…" she grunted then walked off.

"As if I would dream on it.. Lain and Namine are looking for you…" he then turned away watching the Witch of the Waste and the other's below.

"Stop this! Leave her Alone!" Sophie yelled out at her.

The Witch of the Waste glared at Sophie and punched her hard in the stomach making her go unconscious like Marina.

"You should remember who you are talking too girl.." she then started laughing still holding Marina in one of her arms, she then turned back to Crystal and Li who were trying to free themselves from the Heartless.

"Well.. I got what I came for… so I shall take her and go…" she then started walking away but then suddenly someone appeared behind her it was Addias.

"Let her free now…" he pointed his Sword's at her.

"Well if it isn't Addias… Voltic's most loyal warrior… well before you decided to betray him.. its been ages…" she laughed while he glared.

"I won't ask you again… let her go.." he said trying not to lose his angry.

"You again! Why do you keep following us around!" Li screamed out.

But before anyone could say anything the ground suddenly began to shake around them as they wondered what was going on.

"Oh…. Shit…" Crystal said gasping as she saw bombs started invading the town and people started screaming and running for their lives.

"OH NO PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HIT ME!" Li screamed she didn't want to get hit by the raging bombs above her, Crystal fell back Anime style.

"Darn Sullivan.. and this dumb war…" Howl said as he was flying through the sky and then he started charging at flying Heartless as they all charged at him also.

Addias quickly attacked the Witch of the Waste, Marina had fallen out of her arms and hitting the ground hard. Li and Crystal quickly ran over to check and see if she was ok. The witch of the waste grunted as she summoned more Heartless to attack them.

"Oh no you don't!" Li glared at them quickly making a force field to protect themselves.

Sophie lay unconscious on the floor when no one noticed someone appeared and picked her up and quickly ran off with her.

"You two now get Marina out of here!" Addias yelled at them.

"Hey you're not the boss of me! And anyway why should we trust you!" Crystal grunted at him.

"Because he is a betrayer… he has grown soft…" Axel called from above.

Li and Crystal gasped as they turned around looking up at him.

"Axel!" they yelled at the same time.

"Yes of course got it Memorised?" he smirked also jumping off the roof landing before them all.

"So now.. Organasation XIII and the Mystic Gods… what next.. can't you freaks just stop causing Chaos for everybody!" Li yelled out which made Axel laugh.

"Well soon I will be a Mystic God… I was almost close to get my big break if it wasn't for you!" as he pointed over at Marina.

"Give it a rest Axel.. your not cut out to be a Mystic God.. you're a nobody.." Addias grunted and looked over at him.

"I won't give it a rest.. and we won't be nobodies for long…" he laughed which made Addias gasp and look over and Marina and Li.

" Crystal take Li and Marina and Go now!" he yelled which made her look at him confused.

"I told you.. you don't order me around!" she yelled back at him.

"I would listen to him Crystal… I don't like the sound of this…" Li whispered to her and plus the war around them was getting worse by the second as the Battle ships invaded the town.

"Fine…" she turned and picked Marina up and they quickly ran off.

"You think you can protect them Addias… sooner or later she will fall back to the darkness… all your efforts will be in vain…" Axel laughed before walking into a portal behind him.

"Her heart will be mine… along with Howl's" The witch of the Waste laughed as she vanished along with the Heartless.

Addias grunted and quickly vanished through a portal himself.

Meanwhile the strange person carrying Sophie kept rushing through the town to try and get to safety it was a strange looking scare crow with a turnip head he quickly rushed ahead to Howl's Moving Castle…

"Oh no! what's going on!" Li cried out, as they stopped Nobodies started to attack them.

Crystal placed Marina on the floor and quickly slashed them with her Diamond Blades and they continued on.

They didn't know where they could hide and get cover from all the bombs.

Suddenly before they could do anything a roaring sound could be heard behind them it was a Benemoth as it started to attack them all.

Li quickly protected herself with her staff while she was getting pushed back but she then lashed back at it and striked with a powerful thunder hitting its Horn.

Crystal quickly placed Marina on the ground away where she would be safe and she quickly charged at the Benemoth and jumped onto its back flipping on while she tried hitting it as best she could.

Li quickly transformed into White Mage and quickly casted Cure to Crystal as her health went up again.

Marina winced as her eyes opened, she didn't feel too good at all as she held her head in one of her hands. She looked up to see two of her best friends fighting against the Benemoth.

"Li! Crystal hang on!" she quickly tried to get to her feet and summoned her Keyblade's charging at the Benemoth but she got pushed back by it falling back to the floor.

" Marina!" Li cried out as she quickly did Cure and healed Marina she got to her feet again.

"Thanks Li!" she called over as she quickly started charging her Keyblade's up in her hands.

" Marina get out of here we can handle this!" Crystal called to her but then the Benemoth roared again sending her off its back and crashing to the floor.

"Crystal!" she screamed and then she quickly glared up at it. In her left hand was the Chobits Keyblade and in her right was The King of Games Keyblade.

She screamed out in rage as she then charged at it her eyes started glowing bright Green as she quickly did a powerful Anime Hearts attack at it.

Li casted a powerful Curaga on Crystal who got up to her feet again and also quickly charged and attacked the Benemoth again.

"Chobits Force!" Marina called as she waved both of her Keyblade's together and threw them up into the air as bright flashes shot out and then Sumomo appeared in front of her on the floor as her eyes then started glowing and then her body changed into a glowing light and started shooting out towards the three girls who then all transformed into Persocom Form's.

"Ok guys lets finish this thing off now!" Marina yelled out to them both they nodded as they then started charging up there weapon's at the same time, before they were the Benemoth sent out very powerful Dark Lightening attacks which did shock them all but they all kept there ground ready to finish it off.

Namine and Lain were watching this from when they were sitting before, Namine was drawing the Benemoth battling against them. Lain watched her… she then turned back to them and then pointed one of her hands towards it as then it started to glow.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages…" Lain giggled as so did Namine, it was very odd could it be possible the two of them seem to be making these happen… all along…

"DIGITAL BREAK!" they all yelled at the same time before then charging at it at the same time launching the attack and then finally the Benemoth screamed out and fell to the floor and it vanished.

Lain pulled her hand away and Namine shut her drawing book before the two of them quickly vanished into a portal behind them before they were seen.

"Yes we did it!" Li cheered and running over to her friends.

"Yeah we…" Marina then panted and fell to her knees as she held her head again.

"See Marina! Sora is so right about you being Stubborn sometimes! You should have not fought…" she looked at her giving her a smirk.

"And… let you guys get hurt… no..w…" her eyes shut as she fainted again.

What was wrong to Marina… something must be seriously wrong with her…

"I told you its not safe out here…" Howl stood before them in his Raven form.

"You again!" Crystal turned glaring at him.

"It seems your friend is sick… you better come with me…" he said as then he led them the way.

"Should we trust him.." Li asked Crystal.

Before she could answer Howl turned to them.

"Do you rather let your friend die because of you…" he asked turning to them.

"Fine…" Crystal grunted following him into a building along with Li.

Catrina stood out on the roof across from that building as she glared.

"I won't let you stop me Princess…" she smirked before Lentis and Arina appeared behind her laughing.

"Good Catrina… learn to hate your own Mother…" Lentis said in her mind placing her hand on Catrina's head.

**I know Marina is really evil now lol well i did tell you this story was going to be different and if you think this is bad wait until we get onto futher worlds XD well anyway a huge shocker next chapter hehehe well see you next time **

**love Marina xxx**


	12. The Titan Girls?

**Hey again guys i finally updated!! lol sorry i have been ages i bet you have all been wondering what is to happen next well you will have to read and find out and you are about to meet some new characters i made well only one of them is mine but there will be more like her soon XD well anyay enjoy!!**

Chapter 12: The Titan Girls????

Marina found herself in the royal Garden's of Anime Castle..

"How did I get back here??" she asked herself but then magically she saw a boy sitting near the lake.

She walked over to him and looked to see who it was and it looked like that guy Addias.. the one that always seemed to be protecting her for some strange reason's… she didn't know how but she had seen him from somewhere before… maybe he was someone from her past.. but she couldn't remember a thing…

Who are you….?? She wondered asking herself.

Li and Crystal looked at Marina lying on the sofa, she was panting really heavily they had never seen her like this at all..

"Do you think she is going to be ok.." Li looked at Crystal sadly.  
"I hope so… because if Marina's dies… then.. Sora is going to hate me…" she said hugging herself.  
"Its not like its our fault Crystal.." she then turned to a boy who was seemed to be checking Marina's temperature.

"Howl! Howl! The Bomb's are getting worse outside!" a noise came from the fire place.  
"I know Calcifer.. this war is getting out of hand…" Howl said as he was looking out the window.

"The Fire talks!!!" Li and Crystal screamed out while they turned over to see Sophie giggling and walking over to them.  
"Yes he is a fire demon.." she handed them both some tea.

"Thank you!" Li smiled and started drinking it.  
"Markl.. do you know what's wrong with her?" Howl then walked over to them as he bent down looking at Marina.  
"Yes… but I think its going to be a huge shock to her when she wakes up…" Markl turned to him which made everyone look at him confused.

"What do you mean Markl??" Sophie asked drinking some of her own tea.  
"It seems she is having a baby…" he said turning to them.

Everyone all just stared at him, Li dropped her cup of tea on the floor and fainted.

"What the Fuck!!! Tell me you were just joking Markl!!!" Crystal screamed out which made him look at her scared but shaking his head.

"I am not joking…" he said then hiding behind Howl.  
"Holy Shit!!!" Crystal screamed out in excitement.

"Well… it seems the famous Anime Princess of Heart is going to be a mother…" Howl smirked and leaned against the wall.  
Li woke up and looked around her.

"I had the weirdest dream.. Markl said that Marina was having another baby" she said but everyone looked at her.  
"That was no dream Li…" Calcifer looked at her paranoid.

"Wow! I wonder what Sora is going to say when he finds out… and Howl how did you know she was the Anime Princess of Heart???" Crystal looked at him confused.

"Well.. she isn't the only famous one through out all the worlds is she…" he smirked.  
"She is that famous!! All because she defeated Ansem and Glentis??" Li asked surprised at this.

"Yes… because of all the Chaos they had brought against people… of course she would be famous.. all of you have brought hope back to people… people are starting to believe in the Inner Heart power again.. because they think that the Heroes of Light.. are the answers to their prays" he smiled.

"Wow!!! I am famous too!!!" Li cheered as she quickly glomped Crystal.  
"Li!!!" she screamed out.

"But… what still puzzles me is… how Marina is being so sick because of this??" Markl said looking at Marina again and then suddenly her eyes opened again.

"Where… Where am I??" she looked around the room.  
"Marina!!" Li and Crystal cheered going over to her.

"What's going on guys?? Why are you so happy…" she was really confused by all this.

"Who should tell her…" Sophie asked everyone.  
"Tell me what… why am I so sick…" she held herself wincing.

"Because erm…. Marina your having another baby…" Li said rubbing the back of her head.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out as she stared at them all freaked out getting to her feet.  
"NO NO NO!!!! Tell me you guys are messing around here please!!" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Erm… no we aren't Marina.. why do you look so sad??" Crystal asked her going over to her.  
Marina pushed her away as she quickly rushed out the front door.

"Someone better go after her…" Howl said looking on sadly as he headed to the front door.  
"But not you! You maybe have helped us but I don't trust you around her" Crystal pointed at him.  
"I am not going after her… I am going somewhere…" he then turned a strange knob on the door and then rushed out through the door.

"Where is he going Calcifer??" Sophie turned to him with worry in her eyes.  
"He has gone off to fight against the battle ships.." he sighed.

"All by himself!" she gasped and then started to worry more than ever now.  
"I'll go and find Marina.." Li said going over to the door and walked out of it.

Rain was racing down upon Marina as she ran through the Waste's but then she suddenly slipped and fell to the floor… she just couldn't believe she was hearing this… this was so not the right time for her to be having a baby.. not at all!!

"Why do these things always happen to me!!" she screamed out.

But the only sounds you could here was explosions of bombs in the distance and also the loud sound of Thunder in the sky. Rain poured down all over her as she slowly got back up to her still not happy about this baby at all… she was still stressed and angry of Catrina being taken away from her… and not only that she was far away from Sora and the other's… she wondered if he was ok and if he missed her as much as she did.

"Sora…" she whispered under her breath more than ever now she just wanted to be back on Destiny Islands again and just be happy and no more threats against her… against her family… her friends… her people and worlds… it was just not fair…

"Marina!! Where are you!!!" Li called out as she kept looking for her.  
She always had to run off when something upset's her and that was when danger ever decided to strike.

"You won't find her Li…" Lain said appearing out of a portal.

Li gasped turning to her, how on earth was it she knew her name and yet now… when she looked at her… she looked so familiar to her…

"Who… who are you!" she grunted at her.  
"That's a stupid question to ask me… can't you tell who I am…" she said as dark energy started forming around her.

"What?! Its not stupid to ask someone who they are… I never even met you before!! But.. why do I have this feeling I know you…" she asked.  
"Its very simple really… I'll give you a clue… Namine is part of Kairi. Did you know that??" Li gave a small nod because Roxas had told her a while back about him being Sora's nobody and also about Namine being Kairi's. But she had never met Kairi at all yet nor Namine.

"What's that got to do with me… do you mean?!" she gasped as she stared at Lain she did quite look like her but her hair was a lot different.

Lain gave a small smirk and pulled back the long lose part of her hair behind her ear and then pointed at Li.

"That's right Li.. I am your nobody.. and right now I want your heart!!" she yelled which made Li glare at her.

"No!! my heart only belongs to me!" she said but Lain just laughed at her.  
"Originally it belonged to me… I used to have a Heart… but when you were born… I was casted away and you were giving my pure heart instead… but now I want it back.. so either give it to me now or I will have to kill you to get it!!" she grunted but Li shook her head summoning her Mage Staff.

"NO WAY!!!" this made Lain furious as then she screamed out and her energy shot out everywhere.  
"YOU DON'T DESERVE A HEART!!!!" she screamed out and her eyes were glowing Crimson colour.

Meanwhile Catrina carried on walking through another city towards a palace, her eyes were still red from darkness looking at the ground as she walked.

"Lady Sullivan.. Princess Catrina is here to see you" a boy bowed to a lady sitting in a Wheel Chair.  
"Let her in then" she smiled and then Catrina walked in through two double doors over to her. She bowed her head then looked at her.

"Lady Sullivan… I have been sent here by Lady Lentis… to ask for Howl to join the war and destroy the Nobodies…. Also The Titan Girls are trying to stop us from opening Anime Hearts.." she said which made Sullivan look at her.

"I know the Nobodies are a concern and yes I shall ask Howl to join the war… but Anime Hearts must not be opened… you should know that Catrina.." but Catrina just screamed out.

"I don't care what you say!!! As long as I find my parents that's all that matters to me!!! No one is going to stop anymore!!!" she was about to lash at her but then someone appeared stopping her.

"Catrina… what have I taught you… don't let the Heartless prey on you like this.. you stay too consumed then your heart will be swallowed" the cloak figure said to her.  
"Whatever Voltic… I don't care what happens to me… once the Keyblade Master and Anime Princess of Heart are killed.. the worlds will be mine.." the cloak figure pulled there hood off to show a man with short blond hair.

"Don't disobey me brat!!" he grunted throwing her to the floor as she looked up at him sadly then he looked at Madam Sullivan.  
"Order an attack immedility.." she nodded her head and then he grabbed Catrina's wrist and pulled her through a portal with him.

Marina still stood there looking up at the stars, as she was told by Sora each star was a world… there were so many of them… and one day as she feared she would have to rule them someday…

"Why me…" she sighed as she started crying.  
"That's all you are good at Marina… crying… I can't see why you were chosen to be the Anime Princess of Heart at all.." she heard someone call.

"Who's there!!" she screamed out as her Keyblade's formed in her hands.  
"Oh Marina you think you could kill me… I don't think so" she then turned around to see Ruri standing there. Marina looked at her… she looked… just like her!!

"Why… why do you look so much like me… and why do I know you.." she gasped.  
"Because… I'm afraid we are the same person…" Ruri walked over to her with a mean glare on her face.

"Your mean.. you're my nobody" Ruri nodded her head standing not too far away from her.  
"I will only say this once Marina… if you do something for me… I will help you free Catrina.." Marina gasped and stared at her in shock.

"You know where she is tell me!!" she cried out.  
"I am not telling you… until you give me something back you took from me.." she pointed at her.

"what…??" as her Keyblade's vanished from her hands.  
"I want my heart back… and me being the leader of the Titan Girls.. I won't let you push me around!!" she grunted.

"The Titan Girls?? What do you I don't understand… how can my Heart be yours?? It belongs to me I was born with my heart… its what makes me who I am.. its not my fault you were born a nobody…" she said sighing.

"Well… me Namine, and two other girls are certain nobodies from the four Princesses of Light… you being one of them" Marina gasped as she backed away from her, this was just great she was still upset with being Pregnant again and now she was a Princess of Light!! But wait there aren't 4 Princesses of Light… there were 12 then why on earth did she just say 4???

"Your wrong about that… there are 12.. and apparently they are the ones who made Anime Hearts… the place that Hearts are born…" she said.  
"Well that's true… there are 12 Princesses of Light… but 8 aren't as important as you and 3 others… you 4 are the key to something else.. which is why I formed the Titan Girls… I might as well tell you my name… before you die!!! My name Ruri!!! Soon to be the true ruler of all Hearts!!!" she yelled then a huge wind started to blow as Marina screamed out and then Ruri started to charge at her.

"Die Marina!!!" she screamed out but she quickly stopped her attack with her Keyblade's.  
"No… there is no way.. I am going to let you destroy my worlds!!!!!!!" she screamed back at her and then suddenly something weird started to happen to her as her eyes started glowing bright red as then her teeth started to form into demon shaped teeth and her nails were started to grow too.

"What… it can't be…" Ruri said in her head as then Marina started to push back against her.  
"I won't let anyone else… be hurt by people like you.." Marina said then the ground started shaking.

Marina… is falling towards darkness…

**Yes Marina's nobody!! lol she doesn't seem that friendly at all what could this group called the Titan Girls want with some of the Princesses of Light?? and whats going to become of everyone!!! Well wait until next time love you all!! and please do review XD and those who are looking forward to the One Piece world its after this world ok XD**

**Marina xxx**


	13. Taken Hearts

**HEY GUYS!!! Jesus! i haven´t updated in ages o.o lol well anyway sorry to keep you guys waiting lets find out what happens eeeeee!!!**

Chapter 13: Taken Hearts…

Ruri grunted as Marina was easily pushing her back the power inside was getting out of control… like it did 1000 years ago…

"She has… Crimson Eyes…" she whispered.  
"Where is Catrina!!!" she screamed out at her.

"Is not like you will ever see her again!!! She is part of the Mystic Gods now… its too late for her… but maybe I could help her before the Heartless swallow her heart…" Ruri smirked evilly as Marina just glared at her.  
"No!! I will find her by myself!! I don't want to be part of any of you freaks anymore!!" this made Ruri furious as her eyes started glowing.

"Big mistake Marina!!!" as she then started fight back against her.

As Marina tried to hold her ground but Ruri was starting to push her back, then before she could even do anything Ruri then quickly charged hitting pushing her strongly against the wall as she screamed out.

"I really can't see how you and your friends had defeated Glentis I really don't… but that doesn't mean you would ever be able to defeat Voltic" she smirked as Marina grunted if she didn't do something soon she would be crushed.

"Voltic… he doesn't sound that tough… if he wants me dead that badly why doesn't he kill me himself, this just show's how much a coward he is.." she smirked but Ruri then started crushing her again.  
"You have got to learn Marina!!! Your not the one even destiny to defeat him! He can't be stopped… not even all 12 Princesses of Light could…." She then grabbed Marina's neck and started choking.

"Come on Marina… your surprising me that you can't even defeat me… then how do you stand a chance of saving your loved ones in the future…" she asked.  
"I… it's like you said… I won't be me defeating him… nor you… Sora will defeat him.. I believe him" she gave a bright smirk as she then quickly pulled her arms free and then grabbing Ruri's hands she pushed her back throwing her to the floor.

Meanwhile Li was fighting against Lain, but she wasn't doing very well as she slowly got back to her feet glaring at her.

"You can't beat me Li… the most simple thing of you to do now is give me back my heart" she walked towards her.  
"No… my heart doesn't belong to anyone… except for Roxas.." she smiled at that thought but Lain just laughed her head off.

"As if he can learn to love you really Li… he had no heart at all.. anyway he grew so weak that he left the Darkness fighting along side The Keyblade Master and his friends… stop wasting my time and die!!" Lain then charged up a powerful attack at Li but then Li screamed out in anger as she ran right through the beam and then she quickly gave a huge strike straight into Lain. Lain gasped as she looked on at her then she saw her body seemed to be fading a little when she fell to her knees.

"Darn… I am running out of time…"she grunted in her mind looking at Li.  
"Lain.. just go away now.. I don't like killing people.. not even someone as evil as you.." she then started walking away to go and find Marina.

"Li.. wait.. help me please…" Lain begged her.  
"Why should I.. you tried to kill me.. anyway I have to find Marina.. so stay away from me" she grunted.

"I don't think so Li…" she smirked then quickly charged up behind her and grabbed her arms.  
"Ahhh!!!" Li cried out but then her eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

"Anime Hearts can't be opened…" Lain said in her mind.  
"Well Lain?? I see you finally got her" Larxene walked out of a Portal over to her.

"Yes.. Ruri better not mess this up… I am going back to the Wired world for now.. I am going to see how Goshen is doing…" she then quickly walked through the open Portal.  
"Curse them all.." Larxene grunted as she walked off with Li in one of her arms.

Meanwhile Howl was still charging through the skies battling against the Heartless when he stopped and sensed something wrong was happening…

"The Titan Girls…." He wondered as he quickly charged towards the ground and started to go find where Marina was.

"Marina!! Li!! Where are you!!" Crystal called out she was really starting to worry badly when suddenly she gasped seeing Marina was on the ground weak.  
She ran over to her to check and see if she was still alive, she was for now.. but she wasn't sure if she could pull through this.

"Marina hang on!! Don't die on me!!" she quickly picked her up.  
"What's happened to her!" Howl gasped landing before her.

"I don't know… and don't you start again you she has a husband" she gave him a grunt.  
"God Crystal!! You don't get it after you being a Nobody as well…" Howl glared at her.

"What?? How did you know that…" she asked.  
"The Titan Girls of course… they are trying to take Marina's Heart along with 3 others…" Crystal gasped her Heart has been taken.

"No!! This can't be happening!!! Marina wake up!!" Crystal started shaking her.

"I know who has it now…" Howl grunted.  
"Who…" she asked.

"Marina's Nobody… Ruri.. The Witch of the Waste is probably bound to go after her to take it too.." so the two of them quickly headed back to Howl's Castle.

Meanwhile back on Destiny Islands a young boy stood on the small island looking out into the distance as he was waiting for Catrina to return like she had promised months ago…

Flashback..

"Daddy I want to come too!!" Catrina complained.

"Look sweet heart you're a little too young for this adventure maybe next time" she looked away in disgust.

"Catrina don't start acting stubborn!" Sora gave an angry look at her.  
"Riku why not come with us?" Marina asked him.

"I think this time its best I stay and look out for things here because you never know if they come back here" Riku said.

Riki looked over at the disappointed Catrina, he could tell that she really wanted to go and help them out but Sora and Marina knew that she would just be in the way.

"Take care you guys and please don't fall to the darkness" Kairi hugged Marina goodbye.  
"Take care of her.." Marina whispered into her ear.

"Please be good Catrina" Sora hugged her and then they went off with Yuna.

Riku and Kairi headed back to their house, while Riki and Catrina stood there watching Marina and Sora go away. Catrina gave a grim sob and started running after them. Riki quickly grabbed her arm, she turned around to him and grunted.

"Riki let me go!" she cried.  
"Your mum and dad told you to stay here, now come on lets go before my parents wonder why we are just standing here.." he sadly looked at her.

"Riki… I have to go with them… I want to find out why I have been chosen the Key of Light.. if I go with them I can find why please let me go…" she sighed. He gently let go off her arm.

"If you go.. then I am going too" he smirked at her.  
"No Riki.. your parents will get mad and plus they would worry about you but for me I will be with mine so it will be ok I promise… as soon as we get rid of that evil Monster Glentis I will come back" she smiled at him. But Riki gave a sigh looking away from her.

She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and then put something in his hand and quickly ran off after her parents before they left in the Gummie Ship.

Riki watched as she ran away having a small blush on his face as he looked then looked into his hand to see what he gave her it was a strange looking Star Shape Keychain.

"I know you will come back Catrina…" he whispered as she was out of site.

End of Flashback..

He gripped it tight in his hand, the wind blew gently through his silver hair like his father's. 7 months they have been gone… had they not found the Sphere's yet?? No they must have by now… something else was wrong he knew it..

"I don't know if I can wait any longer for them to come back… first Catrina goes.. now my dad.. I can't take it anymore" he grunted.  
"You act like your father sometimes" Kairi giggled as she stood behind him.

"Oh mum.. sorry.. but something must be wrong for them taking this long.. couldn't they have let us know they were ok and what was going on now…" he sighed sitting down on the sand.

"I know Riki.. but your dad said he went to go and help them.. I just hope they are ok.. but.. I can sense that Glentis has gone.. but darkness is still at work.. getting stronger.." she sighed.

Riki gave another sigh as he placed Catrina's keychain in his pocket and then suddenly a portal opened up.

"Huh?" Kairi looked over so did Riki and then suddenly Namine appeared.  
"Who are you??" Riki asked getting to his feet glaring at her.

"Hey Riki its ok.. this is Namine a friend of mine and dad" Kairi got to her feet and walked over to Namine.  
"Kairi.. I need you to come with me.. the others are in trouble and need your help" Namine held her hand out to her.

"Mum… I don't like the sound of this.." Riki looked up at her.  
"Riki you stay here… I am going to go and help them.. Namine what's been happening??" she asked but Namine just walked over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the portal.

"Trying to stop those Mystic Gods from opening Anime Hearts now come!" she cried this was making Kairi scared as she tried to break free.  
"Hey you let my mum go!!" Riki yelled as then a strange key started to form in his hand.

Namine turned around to him and glared letting go of Kairi's wrist as she walked towards him.

"So… you have the Key of Twilight…" she smirked.  
"Huh??" he looked at it.

It was sort of similar to Catrina's Weapon the Key of light but it was pure silver, so this was his chosen weapon as he then started glaring at Namine.

"Why do you want my mum!!" he yelled at her.  
"Simple really.. she has my heart and I want it back and also to stop the Mystic Gods from opening Anime Hearts… the path of Lights have been released again searching for the 12 Princesses of Light the only ones having hearts with not any darkness at all… they are the ones who created Anime Hearts and the only ones who can enter it.. but I can also because.. Kairi is one of them too.. and what's more they created every person's heart you could think of.. even yours… and if they die… so does everyone else!! So can you understand why now that I must take her!!" but he just looked at her disgust.

"So… basically your just going to kill her along with the others but save there hearts.. that's the most stupid thing I ever heard!!" he yelled but she simply laughed.

Kairi was starting to hate Namine now.. she had changed so much now.. she was still angry when she found out that she had messed with Sora's memories and made him try to forget her… she was still a little jealous of Marina being with Sora because she still did love him deep down. But she was with Riku and he did make her happy and plus she had Riki now so she was lucky she had people who cared about her.

"Huh?" Riki looked up at the sky. Namine wondered what he was looking at and looked up at the sky seeing a shooting star in the sky.

"Oh no!!" she grunted as she quickly rushed over to Kairi and grabbed her arm again.  
"Sorry… but I can't stay any longer.. if that path of Light goes into Kairi's heart then the Mystic Gods will know!!" she tried pulling her.  
"Namine!! Stop this now I am getting annoyed where are the others now!!" Kairi yelled but then suddenly she screamed out.

It was too late now…

Kairi gripped her Chest as her eyes were glowing then falling to the floor unconscious.

"Mum!!!" Riki cried running over to her.  
Namine grunted she knew now without a doubt that they will come for Kairi soon if she didn't take Kairi back to the Wired world then she wouldn't be able to get her Heart back.

"Riki!! Listen to me! If you don't let me take your mother she is going to be in worse danger she will be safe with me I promise!!" she called.  
"No way!! Just go away and leave us alone!! You know where Catrina is don't you!" he grunted.

"Yes I do… but she isn't with me.. she is on the Mystic God's side.. Darkness controlling her heart.." Riki stared at her in shock, no he couldn't believe this was happening Catrina would never give into the power of Darkness she just couldn't.

"No!! Your lying!!" he was trying to be tough and not cry at all.  
"Riki.. I have no heart… I can't lie… please.. Don't let every person die all because of your selfishness!" but then suddenly they could hear laughing.

"I never thought I see you here Namine… and Son of Riku and Kairi.." Lentis stood there laughing.  
"Who are you!!" Riki yelled.

Namine grunted as she stepped back into her portal and vanished.  
"Well… I never thought Kairi would be one.. she maybe be a Princess of Heart of Disney Universe but.. I didn't think her heart was very pure at all" Lentis was quite surprised.

"You just shut up!!" Riki yelled.  
"I would watch your mouth boy… that's no way to talk to a Mystic God… now I shall take Kairi with me and go" she started walking over to Kairi on the ground but Riki stood in front of her protecting her.

"No your not!!" he glared still at her.  
"Your so foolish… if you want an early death fine…" as then two objects started to glow and form in her hands it. Her Metal Claw Knives formed as then quickly charged at Riki.

Meanwhile Howl and Crystal went back to his castle to try and to figure out what was going on with the Titan Girls and why they really wanted Marina's heart and they still had no idea where Li had vanished to.

"I told Marina not to run off and this happens!! Oh man Sora is never going to talk to me again after this!!" Crystal screamed out.  
"Well that depends on if he finds out before we get her heart back…" Howl grunted.

"The witch of the waste is still on the move as well… and what's worse this war is getting more dangerous we need to stop them soon…" suddenly the whole Castle started to shake.

"Ahh!! What's going on!!" Sophie screamed as she suddenly tripped falling onto Howl.

(hehe yes young love XD)

"We just got hit by a bomb!!" Califer screamed out.

"I have had enough of this its time to end this war!!" Crystal grunted as she quickly pulled out her Diamond Blades.

Lain walked out of a Portal stepping into a strange looking world, there were bright blue lights everywhere. Words shot around everywhere, emails were being sent back and forward towards different people all through the worlds. Lain flicked back her lose part of her hair as then something formed in her hand energy then shot out straight through.

Lain looked over and noticed someone walking toward her, she had very light black hair the same length as Kairi's was when she was 14, she had amber eyes in her arms was a brown haired girl… it was Gosha!!

(XD yes Gosha it is!! MWHAHAHA)

"Lain… Namine has failed to capture Kairi… without her we can't have hearts…" Goshen said as she placed Gosha on the ground.  
"Ruri will be furious.. as always… it doesn't matter we will just have to deal with the Mystic Gods another way.." Lain sighed folding her arms.

"But how… they are using the wielder of the Key of light.. we are no match against her.." Goshen protested.  
"Your right.. we aren't but… someone else is.." she laughed as then an image of a young purple haired was shown.

"She might help us…" she smirked.


	14. Nobody of Destiny?

**Hey again guys!!Weee i guess your happy i have updated quicker now XD well thanks for the reviews again guys i never thought you guys would want to read more of this well anyway Marina might come back in this chapter XD**

Simply Sakura: Thanks hun!! glad you think so hehe and here is more for you to enjoy! hehe

Fantasy Fusion Freak: Hehe thanks glad you are enjoying it and Catrina is Sora and Marina's daughter ; you didn't know Marina and Sora are both 23 and Catrina is only 8 nearly 9 in the fanfic XD

Chapter 14: Nobody of Destiny??

A glowing Light was in Ruri's hands as she walked her eyes Crimson as she looked down at her heart she had finally got her heart back from Marina. And she could finally be the true ruler of all worlds..

"No one will be able stop me… not even Sora… don't worry Marina I will take good care of him for you!" she laughed as she loved the fact she was suffering.  
"That's where your wrong Ruri…" The Witch of the Waste appeared through a portal.

Ruri laughed at her as if she was wrong about anything… she had the most powerful heart ever created how could anyone stop her.

"I know why you're here… you want to take what is rightfully mine.." she then glared at her now.  
"You sure its yours… because no matter how much you want a Heart again.. the Inner Heart power chose you not to have one.. that Heart belongs to me.." then suddenly a Heartless attack Ruri from behind.

"Yahh!!" she screamed out grunting Marina's heart had fallen out of her hands but before the Witch of the Waste could grab it but someone else had beaten her to it.

"I don't think so…" Addias glared at them.  
"The only person this Heart belongs to is Marina!!" Amanda picked her tonnage at them.

"Addias!! What is the meaning of this!!!" Ruri yelled.  
"I am just making sure that no one harms my Sister… if you are so determined to have her heart… then come and take it from me!!" Addias then charged at Ruri as she gave out a furious screaming charging at him also.

"Addias be careful don't get too consumed!!" Amanda called over to him holding Marina's heart in her hands.

Ruri summoned her two dark Keyblade's as she pushed against Addias.  
Addias easily blocked her attacks, she fell back to the ground as he sent a powerful dark attack at her.

"You maybe be stronger than Marina… that doesn't me your stronger than me… Voltic trained me himself… now get lost… your worth my time.." Addias put his Swords away and walked over to Amanda. She was about to hand him Marina's heart when suddenly the Witch of the Waste sent a Heartless to grab it.

"Finally I have the Anime Princess of Hearts power!!" she laughed before vanishing through a portal.  
"Darn that Bitch… now see what you have done!! If you didn't show up maybe then I could have at least stopped Voltic from opening Anime Hearts… but now its too late… sooner or later… you will you all die…" Ruri quickly opened a portal and ran through it.

"Addias.. Lets go before the witch of the waste swallow's her heart with her's…" Amanda tried to comfort him but he pushed her away.  
"Only I.. will be helping her… you go.." he walked away from her.

"Oh Addias ever since Lessa died… all you have been… is a Loner…" she sighed before vanishing from site.

Larxene was still walking with Li as she was heading back to the other's to see what was going to become of there plans but things were getting dangerous as more battle Ships and Sullivan's Heartless were getting stronger by the second.

"This isn't the only war going on… it seems more Chaos is soon to come.. I don't even know why I am apart of all this.." she sighed placing Li on the ground.

"Larxene!!" someone yelled out before she turned around and glared at Crystal standing behind her.  
"Well… Crystal.. long time since I last saw you… what do you want?" she folded her arms.

"Let my friend go.. and where is Ruri!" she yelled.  
"I don't know… she is off sorting someone out.. I am more concerned about those Mystic Gods… anyway you want me to free Li... Lets see if you got what it takes!!" she screamed out.

Crystal quickly charged in for an attack against Larxene but she zapped power lightening forced attacks pushing her back. She grunted as she got back up to her feet again charging at her again.

"You won't take her heart!!!" Crystal's Diamond Blade's clashed against her claw weapons.  
"Is not even me who wants her Heart… why did you leave the Organisation Crystal.. you were so talented and now look at you protecting the Princess.." Larxene asked.

"That's… very simple because then I wouldn't become a monster of darkness like you!!!" she grunted pushing back against her.  
"Monster… the only monster is the Keyblade Master's daughter.. falling to darkness so easily.." she laughed.

Why do the Mystic Gods want Catrina so badly? Was it because of the Key of Light??

Meanwhile back at Howl's Moving castle Sophie was sitting near the fire where Cailfer was burning and keeping the castle safe from the bombs. Markl was sitting on a stool near Marina who was still lying on the sofa with no Heart…

"Oh Cailfer… what if the Witch of the Waste swallow's her heart…. And what if she tries to take Howl's next!!" she said full of worry shivering at the thought.

"Sophie they are doing the best they can… we need to have faith in them that's the best we could do…" Cailfer sighed as he grabbed another piece of wood from the pile.

"If they don't hurry soon… Marina won't exist anymore.. she may even become a nobody herself or worse…" Markl sighed walking over to the two of them.

Sophie gave a really sad face.. she felt very sorry for her but she must have been through a lot if these kind of things always did happen to her..

Larxene grunted while Crystal kept on glaring back at her panting at the same time.

"You're a fool Crystal…" Larxene stood to her feet and walked through a portal behind her and vanished.  
Crystal's weapons vanished as she ran over to Li and started shaking her.

"Li!! Wake up will you!!" she yelled.  
Li's eyes slowly opened as she gave a moan.

"Crystal?? What's going on…. Huh!! Where is Lain!!" she quickly shot up looking around her.

"Lain?! Lain was the one who tried to take your heart… that means.. she is your nobody.." Crystal grunted there must be a connection between these events.

"Yeah.. Like you are Marina's nobody right Crystal??" Li got to her feet brushing the dirt off her trousers.

"Erm… Li I am not her nobody.." Li gave a shocked face to her.  
"But you said you were! Then who is Marina's then?? And who's are you…" Li gave her serious eyes then.

Crystal gave a nervous look turning away from her.

"A girl called Ruri is her nobody… born of her darkness… and the nobody I am of is none of your business… now come on Li! We have to find the Witch of the Waste and get Marina's Heart back!!" Crystal quickly ran off having a sad look on her face. Li sighed and ran after her… Who's Nobody was she then if not Marina's??

Howl stood waiting for them near the town square he had a look of anger and worry in his eyes.

"Girls always take there time…" then suddenly he could hear laughing.

"Well Howl we finally get to meet" The Witch of the Waste appeared through a portal.  
"You!! Why have you taken Marina's heart!! Return it to her now!" he glared at her.

"No way Howl it belongs to me now… now all I need is your Heart give it to me!" she yelled.

But Howl shook his head and quickly changed into his Raven form and took to the sky.

"You can't run from me forever Howl…" she watched him fly off.

"YOU!!!!" Crystal yelled stopping in front of her.

"Well if it isn't the Nobody of Destiny hehe its honour to meet you.." she laughed.  
"Nobody of Destiny?" Li looked at Crystal.

"Just shut up you old hag!! Give back Marina's Heart now!!" Suddenly her weapon's appeared in her hands.

"How dare you!! You shall pay for that!!" the Witch of the Waste was about to charge and attack the both of them but suddenly someone appeared protecting them.

"I don't think so…" a brown haired girl smirked.

"RAVEN!!!" Crystal gasped.

How on earth did she get here!?

"Who is she??" Li looked at Crystal.

"Another one of Marina's old friends from her world… she lives in the Yugioh World" she answered.

"Hey Crystal long time no see" she smirked as her Duel Card vanished.

"How did you know we were here!" but Raven looked away from her and glared at the witch of the Waste.

"So this is the person who took Marina's Heart…" she glared at her.

"Yes.." Crystal glared on at her as well.

The Witch of the Waste screamed out in rage.

"No one makes a fool of me!!" she screamed.

The 3 girls quickly got there weapons out ready for ever tricks she was trying to hold up against them…

In a strange dark starry world a girl with purple hair as long as Marina's was also some of her hair was tied into small pig tails. She was floating with her eyes cast down looking below… she then looked up above her as she then held out her hand….

"Inner Heart… please… end this torture now!!!" she begged and cried out.

Why doesn't it come… bring peace to the worlds again…

"PLEASE!!!!!" she screamed out again.


	15. Defeating the War!

**Hey again!! Woooo finally all the third world chapters are up TT and whats better news i managed to finish the One Piece chapters too now to start on world 5 faints and i have 9 more left to do why me... lol well anyway hehe enjoy ok!**

Chapter 15: Defeating the War!!

Thinking of all the tortured hearts that had suffered in the past 1000 years after they were born in Anime Hearts.. the darkness eating away at your heart without you even knowing it..

And if you get too consumed in your Inner Darkness the Heartless will swallow your heart and then your Nobody and Heartless are born..

Marina's nobody Ruri was made from the darkness that was eating at her heart tempting her to consume herself in darkness..

Marina was standing in the grassy meadow, she started walking as she tried to find her way back to the Light..

"Who is he…" As she stood on looking at Addias… why couldn't she remember who he was!!

"Who are you!!! Tell me!!" she screamed at him holding her head.  
"Its best I was forgotten Marina…" Addias turned his back away from her.

"No!!! I am going to find out who you are!!!" she grunted grabbing his arm. He turned to her looking at her with sad but content eyes.

"Marina.. just forget about me.. you are all I have left to care about existing.." he turned away again. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she watch him vanish.

"I will return your heart… I promise.." as he completely faded away.

"ADDIAS!!!" she fell to her knees crying bitterly.

Why was it she couldn't even remember this one person….

Crystal quickly started striking at the Witch of the Waste with her Blades, she tried her best to attack her but she only kept dodging them.  
Li kept charming prayers to keep everyone's health up and Raven summoned Duel Monster Cards.

Crystal quickly then rushed in at her using a Combo Boost as she then shifted herself in the air slashing at the Witch of the Waste hurting her badly. Raven quickly summoned Dark Magician Girl as she then started to power up an attack.

Li quickly changed into Black Mage and attacked back with Water magic.

Meanwhile Ruri had reappeared back in the wired world with a look of anger and hate on her face…

"Darn them!!! Its not fair I want my Heart back!!" she screamed as shock waves shot out of her body which destroyed the whole ground around her.

"Wooo Ruri calm down will you.." Axel stood behind her. She turned to him giving a small glare.

"What Axel… I am not in the mood for talking now so can you leave me alone…" she then looked away.  
"But Ruri… come on you know I was the one who took you in… all us nobodies just casted aside by the Inner Heart Power… your like a daughter to me Ruri.. you will get your Heart back soon" he walked over to her.

"I… I JUST HATE HER!!!" she screamed out again.  
"Yes.. I can tell" he gave a smirk. "But you know… you weren't the only one who failed to reclaim there Heart.. Namine and Lain failed to get the other two Princesses… but we do have Princess Gosha.." Ruri sighed closing her eyes.

"Goshen is always the one who always succeeds in everything…" she grunted.  
"Well.. at least the Mystic Gods won't be able to get her yet.. now anyway Lain and Namine have discovered something.." which made Ruri look at him confused but interested.

"Like what??" she smirked at him.

On another world Catrina carried on walking down another path as she looked up towards the sky noticing one of the Path of Lights seeking out another Princess of Light.

"She is close now…" she smirked.

The Witch of the Waste screamed out as her body started to vanish away.

"Darn you all!!" she screamed and nothing was left of her except a glowing bright light on the ground. Crystal quickly ran over to it and picked it up.

"Marina's Heart! Quick we better return it to her before its too late!!" she turned to her friends.

They nodded and quickly ran off to go find Howl, but Howl was no where to be found because he was up battling against the Battle Ships.

"Darn those Heartless…" he grunted as he then charged against them again destroying some but more just kept forming and carried on attacking against him.

"Oh man how are we meant to get to his Moving Castle now!!" Li gave paranoid eyes and grunting.  
"I don't know! But if we don't hurry Marina won't even exist anymore!" Raven grunted also she hated this when these things happen.

The purple haired girl opened her eyes seeing Crystal standing there with Raven and Li…

"Crystal…" she used Psychic powers to talk to her.

Crystal gasped as she looked around her shocked to hear her voice!!

"Crystal what's wrong?? You look like you have seen a ghost??" Li waved her hand in front of her face.  
"No.. why is she talking to me now!" Crystal grunted.

"Crystal.. I want to help you…" she said calming as she gently waved her hands in front of her as she floated there.

Crystal grunted gripping Marina's Heart tight in her hands shaking refusing her help.

"No… NO WAY!!! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH!!!" she screamed out.  
"Who is Crystal talking to Raven??" they couldn't hear anyone at all.

"I don't know… maybe her true self…" Raven turned to her.

"Its Bad enough that you have my Heart Lessa!! Stop tormenting me!!" she grunted and turned back to the others.

Lessa opened her eyes sadly as her purple hair flowed around her face, then she gave a nod…

"Fine Crystal… but don't blame me for anything.. I didn't chose to take your heart…" then she closed her eyes again as if she was going back into a deep sleep.

"Quick.. lets go find where Howl is quick!" Crystal turned to her friends again.

But before they could even do anything Howl had shot down from the sky landing before them giving them a huge shock.

"Hey don't scare us like that!!" Li streaked at him.  
"Well about time you girls decided to show up… did you get her heart back??" he asked.

Crystal held up Marina's Heart in her hand and confirmed it, they all got on his back and quickly headed back to his castle.

The Door shot open and they landed inside the living room.

"Howl your back!!" Sophie gasped happily running over to him. He embraced her in his arms.

"Sorry for worrying you Sophie…" he said.  
"I am just glad to see you back!" she smiled brightly at him.

Crystal quickly rushed over to Marina's body who was still lying on the Sofa lifeless her body was fading away she looked like an invisible ghost.

"Oh I just hope we aren't too late…" Raven grunted looking at her old friend worried.

Crystal placed her hands over where Marina's Heart goes and it slowly went inside her. They watched but nothing seemed to be different at all.

"Oh no… her heart.. is swallowed by the Heartless…" Li started to cry.  
"No!! It can't be!!" Crystal grunted after all the hard work they did to get back from the witch of the Waste.  
Li grunted and kicked over one of the chairs Marina was one of her new best friends and now the Heartless had swallowed her heart.

"Oh when I see that Ruri I am goint to!!!" she screamed out but then suddenly someone started coughing they turned around to see Marina sat up holding her neck.

"MARINA!!!" they all gasped running over to her.

Marina turned to them rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Guys erm.. what happened??" she asked them.

They all fell back Anime Style and her question.

"Marina! Don't you remember! Your Nobody Ruri had taken your heart… we had to through a lot of trouble to get it back!" Crystal stood up.  
"Huh.. oh yeah!! But Crystal I am confused you said you were my nobody… why did you lie to me about that…" Marina then looked away from her sadly.

"Because.. um.. look I can't tell you why… it's a secret.." Marina then glared at her standing up.  
"So let me guess! You know other things about me that I don't.. friends aren't meant to lie to each other… some friend you are.." Marina walked past her which made Crystal sad.

"Marina…" Li started but Marina just shook her head.  
"Well.. it seems the war has died down now.. its about time we moved onto the next world shall we??" Raven asked.

Marina turned and gasped not even realising Raven was there.  
"Raven! I missed you!" she ran to her.

"Hehe yeah I missed you too Marina hehe but before we go.. you and Crystal make up because I don't like it when you two argue.." Crystal and Marina did argue a lot really it was because Crystal used to be part of Organsation XIII but that wasn't really the reason why they thought it was really because Crystal knew things that they did too about her… Marina always asked her about them but Crystal wouldn't say a thing because it was meant to be kept a secret..

"Marina.. I am sorry I lied to you.. please forgive me…" Marina turned to her and gave a small smile.

"Ok.. I forgive you Crystal but next time please do tell me…" Crystal looked at her sighing.  
"Thanks for forgiving me Marina but.. I can't tell any of the Organisations secrets.. we made and Oath I'm sorry…" Crystal looked at the ground sadly.

"Well lets get going then" Raven pointed out.

They all nodded and they headed out of Howl's Castle and were about to go back to the Gummie Ship when Marina's Keyblade started to glow. They then noticed the Mouth of Howl's Castle had started to open up and a bright light emerged showing a Keyhole.

"The Keyhole?" Li wondered as she and the others watch Marina walk over towards it, she then pointed her Keyblade and a bright beam formed shooting into the Keyhole locking.

"Well lets move on then" Marina smirked at her friends.

They all nodded and cheered Howl, Sophie and the others waved goodbye to them as they headed on still searching for little Catrina still lost in the world of Darkness.

Meanwhile back in the Wired world Ruri stood there with Namine and Lain talking about something strange…

"So your saying she is still alive… but she was killed by them how can she be alive!!" Ruri grunted at what Namine has told her.

"She was killed yes but… It takes more than that to kill a God of Life…" Namine pointed out.  
"But how can you prove that this is her…" Ruri turned looking back at her.

"Because Ruri… you don't even understand who her Nobody is do you…" Lain said which made Ruri gasped not believing that this was true.


	16. Robin

**Well hey again guys!! hehehe well i won't speak to long because i know you want to get reading on with the next chapter XD and Sakura yes hopefully they might see each other again XD hehehe but who knows what will happen in the future... it will be dark and cold XD hehe well anyway enjoy the next world One Piece and i know who has been looking forward to this world again XD **

**Enjoy! xxx**

Chapter 16: Robin

The search for Catrina wasn't going so well at all for either Sora or Marina…  
Sora lied back on his bed looking at a picture of him with Marina and Catrina.. he missed them both so much.. 2 months had gone by just like that he felt so empty without them there… He gripped onto Marina's locket trying not to break down with worry..

"Where are you now…" he whispered.

Then he could hear someone banging on his door, he got up startled and walked over to the door opening it.

"What's up Riku?" Sora yawned.  
"We are close to another world me and Roxas wondered if you wanted to go check it out too?" he smirked at him.

"Ok fine then I guess?" Sora nodded his head shutting the door again sighing hoping that Catrina would be there just hoping to find her again.

"I'm going to find you.. I promise.." he whispered closing his eyes.

Meanwhile in a strange town a small deer kept running for his life as he was being chased down by Nobodies.

"On no!! What are these things leave me alone!!" he cried as he ran on faster.

A blue haired girl kept running down the streets also in another direction she seemed to be looking for someone, she looked like she was in a huge hurry.

"Where is Chopper now…" she groaned and panted, she was so tired from all the running she fell to her knees.

"Where are the other's…" she sighed.

But before she could even ask herself that Nobodies appeared right behind her and started to attack at her.

"Oh Not again!!" she grunted and started running again.

Luffy, Zolo and Usopp were in the town square there faces were covered by special cloaks.

"Where can the others be?" Usopp asked Zolo.

"How am I suppose to know? Maybe Crocodile has captured them?" Zolo looked at Luffy.

"Lets split up and look for them.." Luffy nodded at Zolo, and they headed off in different directions.

Meanwhile Sanji got pushed back by a strange force, Catrina stood there laughing as her eyes were glowing bright red. Nami the orange haired girl from Sora's last journey was lying on the floor unconscious.

"How can this little kid be so strong…" Sanji wiped some blood away from his mouth.  
"Next time don't mess with me…" Catrina went serious and went over to pick up Nami.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sanji grunted getting to his feet.

Catrina turned glaring at him, she then gave a smirk when dark lighting was forming round her body.

"So you want more do you…" she pointed her hand towards him and was about to launch another attack at him but suddenly someone quickly lashed her in the back.

"Ahh!! What!!" Catrina turned to see the blue haired girl from before.

"You will leave my friend alone! What do you want!!" she grunted.

"Vivi! Its about time you got here!" Sanji smirked but winced falling onto his knees, Catrina has really weakened him.

"What do I want… I want my destiny!!!" Catrina screamed out, her force was making the ground shake around her.

"Something tells me this is no ordinary kid…" Sanji grunted as Vivi tried helping him up.

On the roof top above them there was a girl with dark blackish hair wearing a cowboy hate and a white fluffy dress, she had a mean look on her face.

"So.. that is the Keyblade Master's daughter… this should be interesting" she had a smirk on her face she knew perfectly well why she was after Nami who was still on the floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Sanji turned to Vivi.  
"I think your right Sanji.. we have to defeat her…" Vivi glared on at Catrina.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku and Roxas had finally entered the town and when suddenly they came face to face with Heartless.

"Heartless here too!" Roxas grunted.

The three of them quickly summoned there Keyblade's and started to fight them off. When they all vanished Sora looked around wondering what this world was and wondered also if he had been here before.

"This place does kind of look familiar…" Sora turned to Riku and Roxas.

"Do you think Catrina is here?? Or a Princess of Light could be here too?" Riku asked.

"Either could be possible.." Roxas folded his arms and closed his eyes trying to think what to do now.

"Well I will go this way and see what I can find.." Sora started heading down the direction of the main street.  
Riku and Roxas watched him walk off, they could still tell he was upset about finding out Catrina was on the side of Darkness…

"Do you think he will be ok?" Roxas asked turning to Riku.

"I don't know Roxas.." he then started heading in another direction.

Catrina stood there glaring at them still as dark electricity flowed around her body… she looked like a different person of what she used to be. She used to be a caring shy and playful child but now… she was a monster of Darkness..

"Who are you!!!" Sanji yelled.  
Catrina started laughing, then she closed her eyes flicking her hands out in front of her as the ground started shaking around them again.

"I am your worse nightmare…" she smirked then the Key of Light appeared in her hands but it was black not golden like it used to be, she started charging at them but then two hands grabbed both of her arms holding her back.

Sanji and Vivi looked up onto the roof to see the dark haired girl smirking down at them.

"Robin!!" they gasped.

"Well seems you remembered my name… I would have never thought the Keyblade Master's own child to turn towards darkness…" she landed to the ground.

Catrina glared at her, but also her mind was full of confusion what did she mean the Keyblade Master's daughter… she was sick of the thought of them.

"The Keyblade Master's daughter?? Wait.. does he mean that kid called Sora who appeared here 4 years ago with his friends??" Sanji asked himself.

"What the strange boy with the huge key you told me about??" Vivi asked Sanji.

"Well of course… but…" she quickly lashed at Catrina she fell unconscious to the floor.  
"But we can't have her remembering her parents now can we" she laughed picking Catrina up in one of her arms, she then grabbed Nami too.

"What!! You mean your using her!!" Vivi grunted.

"Me… no I am not the one even controlling her.. the Mystic Gods are using her to help them open the realm of Light known as Anime Hearts.. if they lose control over to anyone they will do anything to have back under there control… I bet Crocodile will be interested in all of this" she started laughing.

Sanji grunted and was about to attack but Heartless easily pushed him back.

"Where did she go!!" Vivi gasped.

"Nami!! This is bad she was one of the Anime Princesses of Heart… what if they want to use her again" Sanji grunted.

"Lets go find Luffy and the others quick!" Vivi quickly ran on ahead of him.

Sora carried on walking down the street when suddenly he could hear someone calling out for help. He saw Chopper trapped by Dusk's so he quickly charged at them and destroyed them.

Chopper slowing looked up at him.

"Thank you for helping me!" he smiled.

"Its no problem have you seen anymore nobodies like that around anywhere?" Sora kneeled down towards him.

"Nobodies?? Its that what they are called?? Erm.. well me and my friends the Straw Hat Pirates were on our way to find Crocodile and defeat him before we got attacked by those creatures… oh no I just forgot! I have to tell Luffy about Nami!!" Chopper quickly charged off while Sora looked on confused then he suddenly remembered who the Straw Hat pirates were from there last adventure when Nami was kidnapped before by Buggy the Clown.

"So we are back in the One Piece world… I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing?" he wondered and decided to go and follow Chopper.

"I wonder if Nami is a Princess of Light.." he wondered and suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from far off he quickly started heading down there.

Meanwhile Robin was heading towards a bridge that leads towards a huge skull shaped building. She was carrying both Nami and Catrina in her arms as she walked through the two large double doors.

"Crocodile will be most pleased…" she smirked to herself as the doors closed behind her.

Luffy and the others finally found Sanji and Vivi and they told them what had happened that Nami had been captured by Robin along with Catrina the Keyblade Master's daughter..  
"The Keyblade Master?? Hmm.. why does that sound so familiar?" Luffy wondered.

"Because Luffy its that guy Sora and his friends who we met last time when Buggy kidnapped Nami.." Zolo grunted.

"What are we going to do?" Vivi sighed this wasn't the only problem she had on her mind at the moment.

Back where Robin was in Crocodile's base

"So your saying that this girl is more valuable than the Princess of Alabaster?" Crocodile turned to Catrina lying on the floor unconscious.

"Yes the Mystic Gods are controlling her for there plans to open Anime Hearts of course.. if someone like us took her away they are certainly will do anything to have her back in there control" Robin smirked at him.

Nami was sitting on a chair tied up she was awake now grunting trying to free her arms.

"You won't destroy Alabaster Crocodile! So give it up!" she glared at him.

"Robin why do we have this girl.. she is with the straw hat crew isn't she.." he walked over towards Nami.

"Because Crocodile.. its seems she is one of the Princesses of Light that has a connection to everyone's living hearts.. if she and the others die none of us will exist anymore…" Nami looked at Robin confused.

"Alabaster Kingdom will fall.. and I shall rule this world as my own!!" Crocodile laughed.

Robin gave a small grunt like if she cared what was to happen to Alabaster…

Nami grunted and looked over at Catrina the one who had kidnapped her before…

"Who is she…" she asked in her mind.


	17. Born of Darkness

**Hey guys!! OMG!! I am so sorry for taking so long to update this its been really hard for me to be able to get on here! I feel so bad bah... and also been busy re-writing a new fanfic which has been really popular on deviantart i started Kingdom Hearts Another Story again.. hehehe the plots alot better now and who knows might put that up on here too i might change the other last lot of chapter i put up... Well anyway answer reviews...**

**Simply Sakura: Hehehe well hun afraid you will have to wait and find out if they see each other again XD hehehe well glad your enjoying it so far and promise to catch up on your stories too soon luv ya hun xxx**

**Gosha: Hehehe you don't even have to read it girl ; But omg!! I am glad you think i am improving! because i want to get better at writing **

**Echo: Hehehe yep glad you like it so far hehehe and hope you like the other up coming chapters too xxx**

**Blaze the Demons: Yep she sure did XD hehehe I wonder if Sora and the others will find this out to MWHAHAHA!! XD **

**Well anyway i will shut up now so enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Born of Darkness…

The breeze in the One Piece world was picking up as a storm was starting to rage on. Sitting on one of the high buildings in the town Ruri looked down at them glaring..

"They can't be stopped so why bother…" she grunted closing her eyes as the wind was blowing back her pink hair.

Just then behind her coming out of an open portal a black cloaked person walked out and over to her. She didn't bother looking around at the person.

"What do you want…" Ruri gave another grunt.

"Well it seems your in a good mood.. don't tell me you still have a grudge against Marina.." the person then pulled their hood off showing a silver haired guy. Most of his side fringe was covering over his right eye and you could just barely see his left eye.

"Oh Zexion you decide to point out the obvious.. now why on earth have you suddenly appeared.." she asked finally turning to him.

"Well lets just say the Mystic Gods are not happy… a person called Crocodile has the Keyblade Master's daughter and I hear they are going to seek a way of dragging out with our plans too.." he smirked.

"Zexion.. as if I care about Axel's plan's anymore! He may have been the one who brought me back from darkness that doesn't mean he can use me to get to Lessa!! No one is as strong as her.." she turned away again and started walking away.

"I wasn't even talking about Lessa…" Zexion smirked. Ruri stopped and turned around to face him again.

"Don't try and confuse me either.. you and I know very well no one is stronger than her… that's why the Mystic Gods want her destroyed.. Who is this powerful person then?!" Ruri was starting to lose her patience with him as dark energy was forming through her finger tips.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." he smirked folding his arms.

Zexion shook his head and started to chuckle a little before soon, Ruri was about to scream out and attack him when suddenly something else caught her interest…

"Where do you think your going Ruri?! Axel will be furious if you just betray him like that!" Zexion glared as she walked away.

"I have better fish to fry.." she quickly jumped from the building while he grunted and walked back through the portal.

Meanwhile Riku and Roxas were carrying on looking for Sora, but they didn't seem to be having much not even seeing Catrina anywhere..

"We did tell him to meet back here right?" Roxas asked Riku.

"Yeah.. but I don't think anything is right about this place we don't even know what world we are in…" Riku grunted.

Roxas sighed and folded his arms, then suddenly he noticed someone walking down an alleyway.

"What are you looking at?" Riku looked at him then down the alleyway.

"I just saw someone.. she looked familiar.." Roxas looked curiously down but the person he saw had just vanished into thin air.

"Your just like Sora thinking he saw Namine back in the Rave Master world…" Riku groaned.

"Well I am Sora… I am his nobody remember.." Roxas gave him paranoid eyes.

"Whatever.. lets just go find Sora before this world really drive's me insane!" he said walking ahead of him, Roxas sweat dropped but followed after him.

As they were walking away, the girl who had ran down there watched and glared at them she had dark blue hair that went down to about halfway down her back. Her outfit was a plain white dress like Namine's dress, she grunted as she quickly ran down the other direction.

Sora grunted as he had completely lost site of Chopper, he groaned as he leaned against one of the city buildings trying to gather his breath back.

"Man… why do these things always happen to me?" he asked himself as he turned over to another direction.

"Maybe because that's the best thing about you Sora" a voice giggled right behind him. He turned around quickly as his Keyblade appeared in both of his hands, Ruri stood there giggling looking back at him.

He looked at her surprised, was this Marina?? But her hair was long and pink and her fringe was styled differently and she had red eyes but apart from that she did look a lot like Marina.

"Huh? Marina is that you?" he looked at her still, an angry look formed on her face glaring at him.

"No way am I her!!! Thanks to that Bitch I am barely hanging onto existence!!" Ruri screamed out.

"Hey don't call her that!! And what do you mean barely hanging onto existence.." he asked with fury.

"Lets just say.. I am Marina's Shadow… her Darkness.. Wanting revenge for taking my heart away!" she smirked and forming in her hand was Marina's Keyblade.

"Marina's Keyblade!! You mean you're her nobody that's not possible she never became a Heartless!" he grunted.  
"Sora… not all nobodies are born the same.. you want to know how I am her nobody well then I guess I better tell you.. before even Marina was born I had a heart.." she smirked.

Flashback..

Back in the days when Darkness was forming in people's hearts, people believed in the Inner Heart and for over time Light shined in their hearts.

One girl and her friend were no different, as a young girl of 15 was running down a busy street.

"God today of all days to sleep in late again!!" she grunted charging down to get to the bus stop.

A dark blue haired girl was standing near a bus stop looking at her watch getting impatient as she was waiting for her late friend again..

(Seems Ruri was always late for things XD)

"If she doesn't get here now then the bus will leave without her…" she sighed as she couldn't really wait any longer and started getting onto the bus.

Ruri quickly rushed around the corner charging to get over to the bus but it started driving off.

"Oh Man!!!" she screamed out and started running down the street after it. But she easily tripped falling to the floor and all the contents of her bag had fallen all over the ground.

Ruri grunted as she sat up quickly started picking up her things, but as she was she looked up to see someone was looking down at her a black cloaked figure, a hood was covering their face so you couldn't see them.

"Yes… can I help you with something?" she gave them a small glare, this person did have the nerve to just stand there and stare at her.

"Your not meant to have a heart… " the person smirked getting to try and grab her.

Ruri quickly pushed them back and quickly rushed down the street.  
She didn't dare look back or to see if that person was chasing her it was making her heart strain and panic.

What did that person mean.. Your not meant to have a heart…

She just carried on running and finally she made it to the school gates, breathless as she fell leaning back against the wall.

"Who was that person…" she winced suddenly in pain coming from in side her heart and she grasped her chest with her hand.

This never happened to her before… this pain was too horrible..

"What's happening to me!!" she screamed out as the pain started getting stronger within her.

"The time will becoming… you won't exist anymore.." Ruri quickly looked beside her to see that cloaked person.

"Who.. Who are you!! What do you want with me!!" she screamed out again.  
The figure just laughed grabbing her arm pulling her up to her feet.

"Can you feel Marina…" he whispered.

Ruri looked on at him confused and scared at the same time as she tried to pull her arm free.

"Hey Ruri!!" a voice called out.

"Huh?" Ruri turned and looked over to see the Dark blue haired girl running towards her.

"Late again as always I see hehe what's wrong you look like you just seen a ghost?" she looked at Ruri puzzled.

"Goshen.. Did you see just now a strange cloaked person??" Ruri looked and noticed that the person had vanished.

"Erm… no Ruri are you sure your ok??" Goshen waved her hand in front of Ruri's eyes.

"Stop that! And yes I am fine.. but there was a cloaked person here.. Can you feel Marina..." she grasped her golden locket in her hand.

"Who is Marina??" Goshen groaned as she pushed Ruri along.

"I don't know do I silly!" she smirked at her friend.

"Your silly now come on lets go before we both get into trouble!" Goshen giggled and the two of them ran into the building.

But that wasn't the only odd thing happening to her today, when she was sitting in class as the teacher was talking about some random thing to do with Japanese language. Ruri could sense strange presences.. she never had this feeling before… it made her shiver in her seat.

She tried to put her mind off it by looking outside since she wasn't really bothered to listen to the lesson. But those words that figure told her.. it puzzled her brain.

"Can you feel Marina…" she whispered them as she then looked at her finger tips. She was so sure for certain but she knew something strange… and horrible was going to happen to her, that's what was bothering her the most.. it scared her.

She closed her eyes trying to think of something else but she just couldn't, then that strange pain in her heart started to form again as she winced holding her hands over her heart.

"What's… going on.." she panted.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a strange world, she was in a dark strange town. She then turned behind her she could see on into the distance up in the sky which looked like a strange castle and near above it was a Heart shaped moon.

"Where am I…" she asked before then she turned around quickly to see the figure standing behind her.

"You!! Where have you taken me and what do you want!!" she screamed out.

"Ruri.. don't you understand what's happening to you.." the person then pulled there hood off to show Axel looking at her with content.

"What do you mean?? And who are you tell me!!" she grunted.

"My name is Axel.. and I am here to tell you something which may shock you in the future.. Got it Memorized?" he said. She glared at him, one of her hands gripped onto her golden locket.

"I.. can sense strange dark forces… growing… getting stronger everyday.. I don't disserve this I haven't done anything wrong in my whole life why choose me!!" she screamed out as her eyes then started to glow bright red darkness was building up around her.

"Ruri!!! Control yourself otherwise your heart will be ripped away from you!!" Axel walked over towards her.

"What… I don't understand anything Axel.." she looked at the ground sadly.  
"I wish I could say but.. you will have to ask her about it…" Axel stood in front of her.

"Who is this Marina.. Axel.." she looked up at him.

"Miss Jones pay attention!!" the voice of her teacher yelled out.

"Huh?!" Ruri fell back off from her chair from the surprise, everyone giggled as she did.

"Were you not paying attention to me at all!!" her teacher folded her arms glaring down at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Kin.." Ruri sighed as she got off the floor.

"Go to the Principles Office now!" Miss Kin pointed to the door.

Goshen watched from her desk two rows away from Ruri, she sighed this was not like her friend at all something strange was at work here…

Later on Ruri was standing outside of the school grounds looking on at the sky, her hand was still gripping onto her golden locket.

"What do you mean Axel.." she grunted closing her eyes.

"Who is Axel?" Goshen stood next to her giving her a cheeky grin.

"Well he isn't what your thinking.. he was that figure that I said was there but you didn't see him…" Ruri then sighed and fell back to the ground leaning against the wall.

"Ruri you have been acting very strange lately.." Goshen sat down next to her.

"I think Goshen.. something dark and evil is going to happen soon and I think it has something to do with me.. I can feel this.. strange dark force just growing and I can feel it growing in me too.. it makes me feel sick…" she looked over at her.

Goshen folded back her dark blue side fringe and gave her a smile.

"Oh Ruri nothing bad will happen.. and anyway even if it did we can fight this dark force together!" she smiled.

"Yeah but.. how could we.. we are only two ordinary girls doing nothing wrong..!" Ruri grunted again banging her head against the wall again, but while she did her heart started hurting her again.

"What's wrong?" Goshen looked at her worried.

"My Heart is starting to hurt… again…" but then suddenly the sky was starting to get dark.

The two girls looked up in surprise as they got to their feet, and darkness was starting to form out of the ground.

"Why did it just get dark all of a sudden?" Goshen started to get a little scared, but that wasn't the worse yet to happen to the both of them.  
In a dark place a purpled haired girl opened her eyes, and a small light started to form around her body.

"The darkness.. is striking now.. her heart must be chosen now" she whispered and then she shot her arms out as 12 bright beams of light then shot around her body.

"I pray she will be our only hope now.." she sighed closing her eyes again.

Ruri held her head closing her eyes, in her mind she could see a person, a girl with long black hair with her hands together praying but you couldn't see her eyes as her fringe was shadowing over her eyes.

"Are you… Marina?" Ruri called over to her. Then her heart started hurting her again.

The black haired girl just stood there… not even moving as then a strong wind was picking up fast as Ruri tried to stop herself from being blown away.

"Ruri!!! Look!!" Goshen called out over to her.

Ruri looked on, the black haired girl had vanished but Ruri could sense her… in her heart like she was apart of her… then Ruri noticed what Goshen was pointing over towards strange dark creatures started to form out of the ground, they had glowing yellow eyes and they started moving towards the two friends.

"What are they…" Goshen wondered stepping back away from them.

"This.. this is the dark presence I have been feeling in my heart…" Ruri gripped onto her golden locket again with both her hands.

"RURI WATCH OUT!!!" Goshen screamed as one of them charged at her to grab her heart but a glowing light stopped it. And strange objects started forming in both Ruri's hands, she gasped when she opened her eyes to see two huge strange Key's in her hands.

"What on earth are they!!" Goshen gasped staring at her in shock.

"There… Keyblades?" she then covered her mouth wondering how on earth she would know what they were, and she never even seen them before.

She looked at them both in her hands, one of them was Marina's Keyblade and the other was Sora's Keyblade.

"Oh no there are more of them!!" Goshen gasped pointing over to more forming out of the ground.

Ruri watched in horror as two Heartless Shadow's appeared behind Goshen and grabbed both of her arms.

"GOSHEN!!!" she screamed out charging really fast towards her with the Keyblade's in her hands.

Goshen tried breaking free as more Shadow's started forming around her legs.

"Ruri!!" she screamed back at her.

Ruri's eyes gave a death glare as she quickly flipped over her friend slashing and killing at two Shadow's jumping at her in the air. She then quickly lashed destroying the two that tried to pull Goshen into darkness.

"You will leave my friend alone!!" she screamed out.

Ruri broke Goshen free and quickly grabbed her hand the two started running for their lives as different Heartless started to form.

Axel watched them both run away as the two of them were being chased by the heartless.

"It will soon be time.. she is too pure.." he sighed as he then looked up at the sky.

The image of the black haired girl was still in Ruri's mind as she ran with Goshen, the heartless still hunting them both down but they finally did find a place to hide to get there breath back.

"I don't understand… what is happening to us and our world?" Goshen panted looking at Ruri who was gripping her chest again.

"It might be something to do with me.. and this girl called Marina.." she then got to her feet.

"Goshen.. those things of Darkness must want something from me.. I don't want them to hurt you.. if something happens to me.. I promise we will see each other again someday.. even if we don't exist anymore.." Ruri looked over at the confused and worried Goshen.

"Ruri.. what do you mean?! Where are you going!" she ran over to her.  
Ruri pushed her back, she gave her one last sad look.

"Sorry.. Goshen.. Goodbye.." Ruri then quickly started rushing out of the alleyway where they were hiding and down the street.

"RURI WAIT!!!" Goshen yelled after her but Ruri had vanished from site.

(This is NOT a Yuri pairing if you think that they are just real best friends ok! )

Ruri panted grasping for her breath as she ran down the street, the black haired girl still in her mind.

"Who ever you are… I will stop you…" she grunted.

"She is the one causing anything.." a voice said which made her stop running.

"Who's there?!" she grunted looking everywhere around her.

Suddenly out of the darkness Axel walked towards her.

"Axel…" she grunted.

"Yes got it memorised?" he smirked.

"Look what is going on.. tell me you know don't you?!" she grunted.

"That maybe possible but.. its not for me to say you should ask her yourself.." he smirked.

"Who Marina? Where is she then…" she grunted as both her Keyblade's appeared in her hands.

"No not her.. she isn't even alive.. yet anyway but very soon she will be.. I just hope you can accept what lies install for you Ruri…" he sighed.

"Accept what.. and who is it you mean then?!" she was getting tried of all this.

"She is known as the Princess of Destiny.. the one who created all worlds.. all hearts.. she controls the Inner Hearts Power the bond that ties Light and Darkness alike.. she is choosing someone's destiny.. and well.. the rest you must find out for yourself.." with his words he formed a dark portal behind him.

"Go ask her yourself.." he smirked and with that he vanished from site.

Ruri pondered on Axel's words and she slowly walked towards the portal as it closed behind her.

Ruri looked on she was in a strange world, all around her she could see bright sparkling stars everywhere..

"What is this place… could this be the Gate way to other worlds??" she wondered then suddenly up ahead she could see a glowing light.

"Hello…?!" she called over, she suddenly stopped to see a strange girl with long purple hair floating just a little way above her, she had long purple hair that fell right to the ground, her dress was white decorated with beautiful blue sapphires.

She was in bare feet, across her chest was a fine chain and flowing down from that was a strange heart shaped key. Her arms were across her chest and she opened her eyes looking down at her.

"Are you.. the Princess of Destiny?" Ruri asked, the girl opened her mouth slightly.

"Yes I am indeed.. so why did you decide to come Ruri…" she hardly even moved her mouth.

"What?! Are you some kind of Physic or something?" Ruri gasped.

She gave a small smile as her hands then shot out from her body as the Key from around her neck started to glow.

"Yes.. I can't speak like normal people I depend on my powers… and the Inner Heart power… but I am afraid.. its coming out of my control.." she sighed.

"What has been happening to my home.. and Axel told me something was to become of me and I had to ask you.." she glared at her.

She gave her a sigh back, while a bright light formed in her hands.

"In a way it is my fault.. the darkness part of the Inner Heart power that I control is growing to powerful because of the Heartless… the ones who attacked you and your friend.. Ruri I am afraid that there will only be one hope in future to stop all my worlds from vanishing forever.. the future time.. will causing many hearts to be taken away.. that is why I need yours.." Ruri grunted.

"No way!! What is so great about my heart!! Why is so important about a normal stupid plain girl like me.." as her eyes started glowing.

"Ruri.. your heart and 11 others.. are the only purest hearts I created.. now I am sorry for you having to suffer but.. only one person that is baring existing at the moment needs part of you within her.." the light around her body was glowing brighter.

"You mean Marina.." Ruri gripped her golden locket again.

"Yes.. Ruri your heart is her heart.. you are both the same.. you see Ruri you weren't really meant to have a Heart…" she sighed.

"What.. you mean I was never even meant to exist!! How.. can you even say that about someone!! You know what this Marina isn't apart of me because I am not willing to let you just take my heart!! Who do you think you are!!" Ruri's Keyblade's appeared in her hands and she started to charge at her.

She glared on at her as she placed one hand in front of her making Ruri stop.

"I am Lessa.. I am sorry Ruri.. its not my fault that the Inner Heart power has chosen you.. please just except what is to happen.. I'm sorry…" Lessa sadly closes her eyes.

Ruri looked on at her as both her hands dropped both her Keyblade's and she then screamed out as something was straining her heart from the inside, both her eyes closed as a glowing light appeared out of her chest.

The light went into Lessa's hands, she sadly looked at Ruri as she lied floating in the air she didn't want to do this but.. Marina now was one of the last hope to have for the future..

"Marina.. don't give into darkness…" she then turned behind her to see Marina floating.

End of Flashback…

"But that doesn't even explain how you became a nobody at all…" Sora looked on at her.

"Your right.. but the rest as if you could understand.. you don't know what its like.. to be a nothing… its not fair… but I WON'T STAND FOR IT ANYMORE!!!" and with her words dark energy started forming around her body as then another Keyblade started forming in her hand.

Sora looked on with surprise as the ground then started to shake around the two of them.

"What are you doing??!!" Sora grunted as he could soon tell that she would attack at any moment.

"Getting… MY REVENGE!!!!" she smirked as then she charged towards Sora.

He glared on and started charging at her too.

Meanwhile Luffy and the others could feel a huge force coming from far off, as something bad was happening in there world.

"This isn't good.." Sanji grunted.

"Hey what's that??" Luffy pointed to the sky, everyone looked up and noticed a strange shooting star was falling towards them.

Riku and Roxas were running towards them, but it was too late..

"Ahhh!!" Vivi cried out holding her chest.

"Vivi what's wrong?!" Sanji ran over to her.

"Oh no… she is a Princess of Light.." Roxas looked on.

"Hey do we know you from somewhere?" Luffy asked.  
Back at Crocodile's place, Catrina woke up when that moment one of the path of Light's entered Vivi's heart.

"The Princess of Light is her… I went after the wrong girl…" she stood to her feet.

"Hey brat where do you think your going.." Robin grabbed her arm.

Catrina turned to her and glared as her eyes started glowing.

Then from out of a portal behind Robin, Lentis quickly charged at Robin wrapping one arm around her neck.

"What who are you?!" Crocodile glared at her.

Lentis glared over at him.

"I would watch the way you talk to a Mystic God… now you shall let her go or you will have to answer to me.." Lentis tightened her gripped around Robin.

"Dirty Bitch.." Robin glared at her but then letting Catrina go.

"Catrina.. go get the Princess now.. I will deal with the Keyblade Master and his friends later.." she let go of Robin and turned over to look at Crocodile.

"So.. you want to make a deal with us do you.." she smirked.

Nami looked on in shock, this girl was strong.. and evil..

"Yes if you can help me destroy Albaster…" he smirked back at her.

"Well.. then.." she then shot darkness at Crocodile as it built up around him.

Ruri stopped in mid tracks as she looked on up at the sky..

"Sorry.. my revenge will have to wait.." she grunted as she ran off through a portal.

"Huh?" Sora wondered but quickly rushed off to go find Riku and Roxas. 

**Ooooo whats going to happen next i wonder! Bit of a shock about Ruri right XD hehe well you will find out the rest soon of how she became a nobody alot later ok well i will try and update this soon again.. still busy to try and get the Naruto world done first and this fanfic isn't half way completed yet... bah why me lol.. Wonder how long Ah4 will be XD lol**

**Well anyway all from me! bubi xx**


	18. Swallowing Darkness!

**Hey again! Well now that i have my broadband again i can update more often now hehehehe so many things i need to catch up on i promise i will catch up and review your stories soon ok guys but for now enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 18: Swallowing Darkness!!

Slowly Riki opened his eyes and he noticed that the whole of Destiny Islands was covered in darkness. He still had the strange weapon called The Key of Twilight in his hand. He looked everywhere what had happened.. All he could remember was a strange cloaked person appeared.. And he was fighting them off because they were trying to take his mother away.. Then he only realised it she had vanished!!

"MUM!!! Mum Where are you!!!" he called but no one answered.

He grunted and tears were starting to fall down his cheeks as he tried to pull himself together, he didn't want to think of himself as a weakling.

"First Catrina.. And now Mum!! They are going to pay!!" he then turned around and noticed that a portal had opened.

Not asking who had made it but he quickly charged towards it and went through.

From the shadows watching as he did a young girl with greyish silver hair gave a sigh.

"Axel will kill me for this…" she said then quickly walked through one behind her.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and wondered where she was, she was in a strange white room. The nobody heart simples were on the walls also as she got to her feet.

"Riki!! Riki are you here!" she called but no one answered her.

"He isn't here with you Kairi.." Namine said standing on one side of the room.

Kairi glanced over at her and glared, she remembered she appeared back on destiny islands.

"Namine! What's going on! Why are you working with the organization!" she grunted.

"Well I shall cut a long story short.. The Mystic Gods need you as part of there plan to open Anime Hearts.. Because something inside they want to destroy.." she said walking over to her.

"Anime Hearts.. You mean the realm where all hearts are born.." Kairi asked and the answer was a nod from Namine.

"Yes.. Someone created all hearts of people and worlds.. You can call her like a God of Life and Death but for me.. I call her demon.. But.. We can't bare to let them get inside for it will be the end of us all.. Only the Princesses of Light should be aloud in there.. And there nobodies of course.. The remaining Organisation members are plotting against them to take some of the Hearts of the Princesses.." Namine gave a smirk to her which made Kairi back away immediately and she knew exactly what she meant.

"And you plan to take my heart away forget it Namine!" Kairi grunted.

"No I don't plan to Kairi.. But.. I have something to ask you.. Are you still in love with Sora?" she asked.

Kairi gave a small glare but then a sad look started forming on her face.

"Well.. Yeah I do but… he loves Marina they are together and they have a Catrina.. And anyway I am happy with Riku and Riki I love them and won't give it up for anything!!" she quickly tried to get the door but two Dusks quickly pushed her back.

"Kairi.. I really can't help you escape.. Because otherwise the Mystic Gods will break my deal with them.." she said nearly down to her.

"Deal.. What deal?!" she gasped quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"I can't tell you.. But Kairi really I can tell that you would do anything to get revenge on Marina for taking him away.. I can help you get the power" she whispered into her ear.

Kairi's eyes were starting to glow red with darkness, Namine really didn't want to do this to Kairi but.. Her heart was quite strong and she was the only one who could make her fall to the darkness…but she wanted to have her Heart back.. And plus the Mystic Gods said they would help her reclaim it if she helped them get to Marina and get revenge on her..

"I will do anything… Marina will pay!" she grunted.

Namine gave a sigh as now Kairi had fallen back towards darkness herself. From what she heard from Ruri about Marina she said that Marina couldn't be trusted and that she had to be destroyed before the Mystic Gods found out about who she really was and only she and Lessa knew of this..

A laugh could be heard from behind her.

"Well done Namine.. Its only a matter of time.. And Anime Hearts will be opened again and we be rid of Lessa.. For good.. And you can have your heart back.." Voltic stood behind her.

"I have kept my end of the deal Voltic.. You keep yours.. But you dare harm Sora, Riku, Roxas or Kairi.. You will answer to me!!" she yelled at him.

"Bold words from a nobody.." he laughed and left Namine alone as she hugged her knees sighing as Kairi was sat kneeling on the floor like a lifeless puppet.

Voltic left the room and walked down a long corridor and entered into another room and he walked over to Veri and Arina standing near the glowing Mirror on the table.

"Its only a matter of time.. Before we can fully take over and destroy the worlds.." Voltic smirked walking past them both.

"But Voltic.. The Keyblade Masters Daughter is being too over wielded with the dark powers.. Sooner or later she will be out of our control" Arina was worried.

"It doesn't matter Arina.. Before that time comes we will have all of them.. Once she has completed everything for us.. She won't be needed anymore" he smirked as he watched and image of Sora running along the different alleyways of the town in the One Piece world trying to find the others.

"What about Sora and his friends.. They are being a real problem now for us.. They are getting stronger with every world they go to and save.. Sooner or later they could become stronger than all of us!" Veri grunted.

"That is no problem either… he wouldn't dare try and kill his own child being used against him.. Anyway he isn't the one he should worry about.. Adam's son is what concerns me.. He was a powerful fighter until he decided to betray me for that Lessa girl.." he grunted banging fists on the table.

Arina gave a sigh and watched the image of Addias in the Mirror she couldn't know why he didn't chose her.

"Plus Axel using the Titan Girls those nobodies will soon vanish to darkness.. But maybe Namine could persuade Ruri onto our side maybe.. These Dark Nobodies do interest me.. They are rare.." Voltic smirked moving his hands away from the table.

"But.. How can they be nobodies if Marina never became a heartless.. that's the only possible way for her to have a nobody.." Arina asked him.

"Well.. After Lessa took Ruri's heart away it was given to Marina after she was born.. But in order for to be able to defeat the darkness Lessa thought.. She had to cast the darkness away within her.. Axel discovered Ruri's darkness in the dark realm and brought Ruri back as darkness.. that's how she is only existing now.. But either way one day she will fall back to darkness.. Just like the others.. Now Veri.. You take care of Marina for me.." Veri smirked and left through a portal.

"She will be most happy to see him again!" Arina started laughing and so did Voltic.

Namine sighed watching as the two of them laughed it wasn't fair to be controlled she didn't want to do this but.. She had to in order to protect the ones she cared.

"Forgive me… Sora.." she sighed and started walking down the corridor.

Meanwhile in the One Piece world darkness was building up and becoming stronger.. As now Sora could sense as he ran something bad was going to happen.. And he knew Catrina must be close to it..

"Hang on Catrina! I am coming!!" he rushed on faster to get to the others in time.

Crocodile laughed as the darkness built up around him.

"I never felt so powerful!! Albaster will fall at my hands!! And I shall rule this world!!" he laughed.

Lentis gave a smirk and glanced over at Catrina, she gave a nod and quickly ran towards the door.

"Robin!! Go and make sure the Straw Hats don't come and get in my way.. And make sure that Catrina brings Princess Vivi to me.. And as for the Keyblade Master and his friends.. Leave them to me.. I have some unfinished busyness with them.." Robin glared at her.

"I don't follow orders from you!!" she grunted.

"Robin! Do as she says!! Because it doesn't matter now for I shall be rid of them once and for all!!" Crocodile laughed.

Lentis gave a smirk and watched as Robin followed after Catrina.

"Sora… finally I will put you to your end.." she smirked and her metal claws formed between her finger tips.

Luffy and the others wondered what was going on as the darkness carried on taking over there world. Riku and Roxas grunted and noticed as some Heartless started to form behind them.

"Oh where is Sora.. Come on Roxas we can deal with them!" Riku summoned his Keyblade and charged at them.

Roxas nodded and quickly summoned his he quickly charged at the Heartless charging at Vivi.

"Guys!! We have to Protect Vivi we can't let the Heartless take her!" Roxas yelled over at them.

They nodded and all started fighting back against the Heartless as well. Before long they all vanished but then they could hear someone was running towards them it was Catrina she stopped in front of them and smirked evilly.

"So.. There she is!" she pointed at Vivi.

"That crazy kid again!" Sanji grunted.

"That's Sora daughter Sanji!" Riku said to him.

"His daughter?!" they all yelled.

"Catrina?! No don't!!" Roxas yelled but Catrina just started laughing and pointed her hand at them and dark energy started to form and charge at them.

"You can't tell me what to do?!" she laughed.

Roxas and Riku had no choice but together they charged at her to try and stop her attack they met at it but it was just too strong for them. Then Robin quickly lashed on at them and grabbed them with her hands throwing them back.

"Robin!!" Zolo grunted pulling his swords out.

She laughed as now she was blocking there way to Vivi, she glared on at Robin as she tried to get to her feet.

"Guys! Don't worry about me.. Please you must stop Crocodile at all costs!!" she screamed because Catrina had lashed at her and knocked her out.

"Vivi!!" Luffy yelled in horror.

Luffy glared at Robin he was having enough of all this, he wasn't going to let Vivi down he promised to help save her kingdom and that was what he was going to do.

"Time to end this.." he grunted.

Roxas got to his feet and looked over at Riku they knew they had to help now before this world was swallowed by the darkness so they quickly charged at Robin and she stood her ground and easily her hands grabbed them by there legs and threw them back falling to the floor.

"How did she do that?!" Roxas grunted getting to his feet again.

"I have the power of one of the Cursed Fruit of course.. You going to need a lot more than speed to beat me!" she smirked.

Luffy lashed a punch at her which knocked her back but she stopped herself, she smirked and then Riku and Roxas both charged on at her again and started fighting at her. She just dodged them all and flipped and kicked Roxas hard in the stomach while jaw punching Riku in the face.

"Face it.. You won't beat me…" she grunted.

But before she could do anything else Sora gave a surprise attack from behind her.

"ANIME HEARTS!!" he yelled which made her shot back across landing into the wall of a building.

"Sora!!!" Roxas and Riku yelled.

"Sorry I'm late guys!!" he smirked at them.

"Sora! I remember him!" Luffy smirked.

Everyone all sweat dropped as he said that well of course it had only been 4 years since they last saw them. Sora turned around and saw Catrina standing her ground glaring at him.

"Catrina! Your ok!" he smiled running over to her, her eyes started glowing red.

"Shut up Keyblade Master!! Stay away from me!!!" she then started screaming out and charged at him. Sora grunted and quickly braced himself as he was pushed back by her but he easily got back up.

"So.. This little girl is his kid?" Sanji asked Riku and he nodded.

"Yes.. She is being controlled by the Mystic Gods.. They are using her for some reason to do with the Princesses of Light.. Vivi is one of them.. We have to make sure Catrina doesn't get away with her…" Riku gave a grunt.

"Vivi is a Princess of Light!" Ussopp gasped even though he had no idea what that meant but it must not be a good thing.

Sora gave a small glare he still couldn't understand how Lentis could have made Catrina with such a pure heart to fall to the darkness so easily.. He would give up his heart just to have her brought back to normal.

"CATRINA FIGHT THE DARKNESS PLEASE!!" he cried out but she kept fighting back against him.

"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed.

"Catrina please!! Stop torturing me please I don't want to lose you again!!" he cried he was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Robin grunted as she slowly walked towards them.

"You don't get it do you Keyblade Master… did you not figure it out.. The Mystic Gods are so interested in your daughter because she is the Final True Princess of Light.. Because she is the wielder of the Key of Light.. I would have thought you had got it by now.." she laughed.

Sora gasped and couldn't believe it that he couldn't see the truth sooner… it never made so much sense before.. Once the other 11 Princesses were captured they needed Catrina to use the Key of Light to open the door.. Only she could…

"No!! this can't be happening!! Lentis you will pay!!" he grunted.

And then someone started to laugh and they saw Lentis walking towards them.

"Finally Sora.. You heard the truth.. But no matter how much you want to stop it.. No one can stop the Legend of Lights.. We will stop to nothing until we defeat her!!" she laughed.

"What!! You mean Lessa!! WE WON'T LET YOU!!" Roxas yelled and charged at her.

"Roxas!!!" Sora yelled but he lashed at her but she just smirked and grabbed one of her arms around his neck.

"So your to die first Roxas.. You were so powerful when you were in the Organization too.." she laughed.

"Let go of him!!" Riku grunted.

"Well.. Attack me if you can.. We finish this here and right now.." she smirked and then looked at Robin.

"Robin.. Take Vivi over to Crocodiles now.. I shall deal with them" Robin gave a glare but nodded and grabbed Vivi's unconscious body.

Catrina ran over to Lentis and glared at Sora still she really didn't even know that she was starting to hate and despise her own father..

"Catrina.. Go with her.." she told her.

"No! you can't take them on by yourself.." she cried.

"Catrina.. Don't disobey me!" she yelled.

Lentis gave a grunt and quickly elbowed her which made her cry out and fall to the ground. Robin picked her up in her arm and started running away with her.

"Catrina!!" Sora grunted and started running after her but Lentis blocked his way she laughed while he could only look on as she was being taken away from him again.

"Sorry Sora.. She is still needed.. If you let us open Anime Hearts we may spare her.." she laughed.

He glared at her like he could burst out at any second, Riku walked over to him.

"Sora calm down.. Don't let her get to you that's what she wants!" Sora gave a small nod but still glared at her.

"Sora! We will go after to Robin while you take care of Lentis!" Zolo called.

Sora turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks Zolo!" he smirked.

They nodded and the Straw Hat crew chased after her towards Crocodiles base.

"That doesn't matter to me.. They won't be able to defeat Crocodile even with you there or not.. Now Sora, Riku and Roxas!!! Time to meet you End!!" she threw Roxas back as he quickly got to his feet.

Ruri watched down at them smirking.

"I guess I only need to take revenge on you now Marina.." she smirked.

Axel stood behind her and walked over to her.

"Ruri.. You better hurry and reclaim your heart soon.. Its no matter of time before they find out about her.. And her connection to you and Lessa.." he said.

"Axel.. She will get what's coming to her soon.. And this time… Lessa will die for sure.. And this time Addias won't get in my way.." she smirked at him.

"Just for your sake Ruri.. You dark nobodies are too cocky…" he glared a little at her.

"Well I am one of a kind.. Aren't I" she smirked again.

Sora, Riku and Roxas watched on in shock as the dark energy built and grew stronger around her as she screamed out.

"THIS IS YOUR END LENTIS YOUR GOING TO PAY!!" Sora yelled and charged at her.

* * *

**Well last chapter of One Piece next time now hehe so look forward to world 5 because its NARUTO!!! And i have so this Anime so far been watching it on Tv XD**

**Well anyway bubi xx**


	19. Breaking Down to Pieces

**Hey guys howz it going?? Nothing much has been happening much lately for me but i am trying as best as i can to get this fanfic at least half done! hehehe I just started watching Death Note! and it seems quite an interesting Anime to me hehehe and I dunno if any of you guys would think this Anime would fit into this story but i can give it a go and i wasn't even planning on having this Anime series in the story either but i doubt i could fit it in this story either since i have planned all the Animes i want in this story so if not this one Definately in AH4!! eeee!! Well anyway now the finally chapter for One Piece so enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 19: Breaking Down to Pieces

Robin got back to Crocodiles base and brought both the uncurious Catrina and Vivi she noticed that Crocodile was laughing about something dark energy surrounded his body and she could feel that it was getting stronger every passing second.

"So I see you got the right Princess this time.." he smirked.

"Yes.. According to Lentis she is.." placing her down on the ground.

"What are you going to do with the brat.." she asked him as he grabbed her in one of his arms.

"I can sense from the dark powers Lentis gave to me… she has a strange power which could destroy everything.. So she is the True Princess of Light.." he smirked.

"What do you mean by that then?" she asked.

"I want that power.." he laughed.

(At this rate it will be him who is at his end XD)

Lentis quickly charged down at them lashed one of her Metal knife claws at Sora but he quickly managed to stop her and knock her back off her feet and she fell back into the air.

Roxas quickly lashed and jumped at her with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades he got a few hits on her but then she screamed out and easily striked one of Claws into his arm making him fall back down to the ground.

Riku quickly healed him and he got back up to his feet straight away, as then he started to charged at her along with Sora.

"ANIME HEARTS!!" they yelled at the same time she only managed to block of Sora's but Riku's attack had striked at her hard.

"Not bad.. But not enough!! VORTEX RUSH!!!" she screamed out and huge dark tornados lashed on at the three of them.

Roxas grunted and looked on as Sora and Riku were also falling back he grunted and called over to Sora.

"Sora!! Use what Amanda gave you!!" he called.

Sora stopped and got to his feet and nodded he opened up the strange bag she had given him and he grabbed out a strange orb and suddenly in a blinding flash of light.

"POWER!" Sora yelled and then suddenly Riku and Roxas had both vanished but Sora stood there with not one… not two… But Three Keyblades!! Riku's Way to the Dawn was in his left, the Oblivion in his right and a third one was in his mouth kind of like how Zolo fights with his three swords. And his clothes were golden colour as the same as the third Keyblade.

Lentis glared on she knew perfectly well what Amanda had given them, the Mystic Gods had used these special Orbs a lot.

"So… Amanda has given you a Fusion Orb.. Lets see how well you use it" she then smirked and charged up her claw weapons again and striked at Sora.

He stopped her quickly with Riku's Keyblade and then flipped and then started to attack with all three of them but both of them managed to meet each others attacks. Lentis quickly sent out another Vortex Rush attack against Sora as he fell back again but he stopped him self again with his Keyblades.

He jumped in the air quickly meeting dead on with the Vortex Rush attack he used the Keyblades in his hands together and used them to lash the third one at Lentis.

"COME ON!!!!" he yelled and lashed Lentis right in the stomach.

She grunted out as she fell back to the ground breathless, but she then charged again at him and he quickly carried on using combo moves against her and carried on lashing back at her.

"You won't win Lentis!!" Sora yelled glaring at her.

As they were battling Luffy and the others were still rushing down until they finally made it to Crocodiles base.

"Nami and Vivi are both inside.. Lets go!" Luffy said.

They all were about to cross over the bridge when suddenly a dark blue haired girl appeared blocking there way.

"Sorry.. But I can't let you go inside.." she smirked and clicked her fingers and Nobodies started forming around them.

"What are those!!" Ussopp screamed like a girl and hid behind Sanji and Zolo.

"I don't know.. But we will have to fight them!" Luffy quickly charged at them and destroyed some with his Gum Gum Rocket attack.

Zolo quickly prepared his swords and then started lashing and sent furious combo attacks and destroyed 3 in front of him and two that were about to attack him from behind. Sanji attacked them on too and back flipped and destroyed 4 with his might kicks and he got to his feet again.

"Yes Captain Ussopp saves the day again!" he cheered while his legs were shaking from the fear.

"I'M THE CAPTAIN!!" Luffy yelled.

Goshen stood there starting to laugh at them she then clicked her fingers again and the four of them fell down a trap door right into Crocodiles base.

"Don't with mess with Dark nobodies.." she smirked before vanishing into darkness.

Sora panted as he charged in for the final attack against Lentis and quickly lashed his Keyblade into her again and she screamed out from the pain.

"No.. I won't let it end like this.." she grunted falling to her knees letting go of her claw weapons.

Sora stood on glaring at her and then in a flash of light Riku and Roxas both stood next to him.

"Lentis.. Tell me what the Mystic Gods are up to!!" Sora yelled at her.

She grunted and winced as she got to her feet again, she then smirked while then through a portal Voltic appeared laughing at them.

"Huh?!" they all gasped they could sense such strong and evil darkness from him.

"Well.. I finally get to meet the Father of Catrina.. I see you have managed to defeat Lentis.. But not quite.." he pointed at Lentis and she instantly healed.

Sora grunted at him and gripped his Keyblade in his hands.

"So!! Your Voltic let me guess!!" he yelled.

"Yes Sora.. I am the one and true ruler of all the worlds!! And soon at my power all the worlds will fall to darkness.. Your daughter has been most useful to part of my plans.. I was amazed of how she managed to defeat Glentis.. It intrigued me a lot.. But now warriors of the Keyblade.. If you ever think of trying to stop my plans.. Think again" he laughed this was just making Sora madder and with out thinking crazily he charged at him.

"SORA DON'T!!!" Riku and Roxas yelled at the same time but he wasn't listening.

Voltic easily just placed a hand in front of him and easily shot him back falling to ground and knocked him out.

"You won't be able to defeat me in your weak conditions… we shall meet again.. Lentis get the Princess now!!" he yelled at her.

"Yes Sir…" she glared at him and instantly vanished through a portal.

"Oh and Riku… soon your precious Kairi's Heart will be mine!" he laughed which made Riku furious.

"WHAT!!! YOU MONSTER LET HER GO!!" he yelled.

"Hahaha forget it.." he then vanished through a portal.

Roxas grunted and looked over at Sora as he sat up rubbing his head.

"He.. Has Kairi!!" Riku fell to his knees and bashed his fists into the ground.

"Riku.. The best thing we can do for her now is to stop them from taking the others and free Catrina.. We have to defeat Crocodile fast lets go!" Roxas said.

Sora was already up and was starting to run down following the direction Lentis had ran towards Crocodiles base.

"That power will be mine!!" he yelled out and stirked out at Catrina as she screamed out.

But Lentis charged in and blocked his attack glaring at him and pushed him back into the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her… Catrina go back to Voltic!!" she yelled at her.

"Ok Lentis!!" she rushed over to Vivi and grabbed her rushing through a portal.

Crocodile grunted as he walked over to her.

"How.. How dare you betray me!!" he yelled and shot darkness at her.

"I wasn't even your side!!" she laughed and easily charged and lashed in at him.

"NO!!!" he yelled out as she destroyed him.

Robin gave a shock glance at her and watched as Lentis walked through a portal.

"Lentis!! Get back here!!" Sora yelled as he and the others rushed in through the doors.

Lentis smirked at them as the portal closed behind her.

"Darn!!" Roxas grunted.

Robin gave a small grunt and started walking away.

"Where are you going Robin?!" Sora yelled at her.

"Me? Finding out what I could with the rest of my life now.. That now I finally got to see the end of Crocodile.. Defeat the Mystic Gods Keyblade Master.." she threw over at him a fruit shaped Keychain.

"Huh? Erm.. Thanks.." he said putting it in his pocket as he now had a new Keyblade.

She gave another smirk and then left the building.

Meanwhile after Sora, Riku and Roxas told Luffy and the others what had happened.

"Vivi is gone.. Now what are we to do we promised to get her back to her home.." Sanji grunted.

"Sora.. Will you find her again for us? Since we can't travel to these other worlds you told us about last time??" Luffy asked them.

"Of course!" he nodded.

Nami walked over to them.

"So.. I wasn't the one they wanted after all.. Then? I am still a little confused but oh well hehe" she grinned.

"Well don't worry we will make sure they don't tempt her towards the darkness and she will be returned here soon…" Roxas smirked giving a thumbs up.

"So lets go then.." Riku started walking but before suddenly Sora's Keyblade started to glow and then up above Crocodiles base a the strange Skull started opening its mouth and a Keyhole formed. He walked towards it and pointed his Keyblade up to it and the beam shot in and locked the Keyhole. And then the sky started to light up again and it became normal again.

"Maybe if I lock all the Keyholes to all the worlds we go to.. It will stop the darkness from ripping the worlds apart.." he thought.

"Bye guys!! Come back and see us again someday!" Luffy waved as they watched them walk on away.

"We will!!" Sora waved back at them.

And soon the three heroes left the world of One Piece and headed on to another world.

"Roxas.." Sora looked over at him.

"Yeah Sora?" he wondered what was the matter.

"While we were back on that world… I met a girl called Ruri who said she was Marina's nobody… do you know her?" Sora asked him.

Roxas gave a small grunt and nodded his head.

"Yeah.. I know her alright.. She is not to be trusted Sora.. She isn't like other nobodies.. She is the leader of this group called the Titan girls… they are known as Dark nobodies born from when giving up there hearts willingly to Nothings…" he said.

"What are nothings?" Riku asked getting curious as he drove the ship on.

"Nothings.. They are beings that hardly even exist at all.. They are also a type of being with no heart like nobodies but.. They were locked away in a world where Lessa kept them not to harm anyone.. They are blood sucking killers of darkness.. No one could stop there rain of terror as they destroyed world.. After world.. And Sora.." Roxas looked over at him.

"Y..Yes…" he asked he knew he was going to say something that was to shock him.

"Marina… was a Nothing.." he said sadly.

"What?! No I refuse believe that!! Marina wouldn't harm anyone!!" he got to his feet and left the room.

Riku was surprised at this too and looked at the sighing Roxas.

"Roxas.. Is that true.." he asked.

Roxas gave a small nod looking at him.

"Yes… Ruri's Heart was given to her by Lessa so instead of her from killing people.. She used her power to protect and save all the worlds.. That was why shewas chosen to be the Anime Princess of Heart when she was born to King Adam and Queen Serenity.." he sighed.

Sora sat on his bed he was angry to think Marina being a monster of destruction…

"She might been one of those things… but she's not anymore.." he gripped her locket in his hand hoping and praying where ever she was that she was safe and was having better luck than they were.

* * *

**Well anyway next Anime world is Naruto!!! woooo!! Go me XD i am still in the process of writing this world i still go alot to do but hopefully maybe in a few days this story will be updated again so anyway if you think Death Note would be good for this story please vote either**

**1. Yes**

**or**

**2. No**

**Your choice if you want this Anime as a world for the future Ah4 story which is still currently being planned out but i doubt this will be the next official AH story to come it might be my own AH COM version since my friend Emma hasn't had the time to write her chapter next for it so i will be planning out my own official version well anyway hope you guys are enjoying it so far take care xxxx**


	20. The Hidden Leaf Village

**Hey guys... sorry this took so long... been really stressed and busy with things on Deviantart... got so many drawings and requests to put up... and right now having problems with my dutch boyfriend... -.- well anyway here is the first chapter for the Naruto World enjoy xxxx**

**P.S I am going to try and update more quicker now but give me time please -.-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: The Hidden Leaf Village

Burning fiery flames burnt everything in its path.. From out of the shadows a figure walked towards you out of the flames.. The laughing of pleasure as they came further.

"Help Someone!!" a women screamed out of all the people running for their lives but it was no use as the figure charged on killing person after person.

"YOU HUMANS WILL PAY!!" the figure screamed out. The glowing red ness from the darkness could be seen clearly as that dark power grew.

The nothings.. Like Roxas said were blood thrusting killers as now all was quiet in this world as that person.. A Nothing stood laughing having the pleasure of the revenge it took on humanity..

You wouldn't believe it.. Who this nothing was who killed all those people on this world.. And millions of others.. But it is the very person.. Who was chosen to protect all the worlds.. And the people she would soon have to rule over..

Marina turned and smirked evilly as her eyes glowed with the pleasure of what she had done.. She wouldn't care what would happened to all the people who got in her way.. No matter how powerful.. She.. Would kill them..

"Who is next!!" she laughed,

Marina suddenly woke up straight away panting, what a horrible nightmare that was as she had no idea of what it was.

"God.. Why do these thing happen to me.." she grunted in her head. She placed her hand over her heart as she pondered on her question that she didn't even know how to answer.

"Could.. I have been a monster.." she asked herself out loud as she gripped on to Sora's crown shaped necklace around her neck. She shook her head no she would never want to hurt anyone.. She was the Anime Princess of Heart.. At any risk in life she had to protect the people she loved and stop the Mystic Gods at any cost.

She placed her hand on her stomach.. It had been another month now and her health seemed to just be getting worse.. With every passing day.. All because she was having another baby?? This never happened when she had Catrina.. She stood up and left her room to see how the others were.

Crystal was still driving the ship, she looked on blankly into the starry distance still no luck in finding Catrina.. Or saving any of the Princesses of Light.. And still no sigh of any other worlds yet this was getting ridiculous to her.

Li sat in one of the others seats looking at the ground wondering if Marina would get any better or not.. She made it her soul promise to protect her with her life just as Crystal had promised too.

"Crystal? Any sigh of another world yet?" she asked trying to break the long silence.

"No.. sorry Li.. I doubt we will be at another world until another week.." Crystal sighed changing the setting to auto mode. She stood up and stretched her arms.

"Awww man.. Its so boring being stuck on this ship.. And plus the Mystic Gods could have all the Princesses of Light by now.." Li moaned.

"That's not true.. Because don't forget you and Marina are two of them yourself.." Crystal groaned at her.

Li just yawned and rolled her eyes at her like she cared if she was or not but she wasn't even a Princess and yet she was one of the blessed ones.

Raven walked into the room with a glass of water in her hand.

"Shouldn't one of you check on Marina?" Raven asked.

"She is asleep.." Li glanced over at her.

"No.. I'm not!" Marina yawned as she walked into the room.

Li smiled at her when she did and glad to see she was awake again and moving around alright but she still didn't look so good at all and plus she was being so stressed out at the moment with Catrina evil and under the Mystic Gods control.. It must have been hard on her.

"Well Marina how you feeling?" Raven asked then taking a sip of her drink.

"Not as bad as before.." Marina groaned as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Maybe you should get back and try to sleep some more.. It will be along time still before we ever reach another world.. And plus your going to need all the strength you got.. Do you know Sora would kill me if anything happened to you.." Crystal gave paranoid eyes.

Marina just gave a giggle and nodded her head that she was right about that.

"Yeah I know Crystal.. But I can't sleep.. I keep having these nightmares that just make me feel worse everyday.. And plus I am worrying too much about Catrina.. I just want this to all be over.." she sighed.

"Yeah so do I.. I miss Yoh and Sapphire back at home they must be worrying about me so much" Crystal sighed also missing them both so much.

"I want to see my mother.. And I want to know if she has found my father yet.." Li sighed she had never met her father only as a baby but she hardly remembered it she missed Rikku and Paine everyone back on Spira.

"As soon as this is over… I am going straight back to destiny islands.." Marina gave a smile at that thought.

Everyone smiled they all wanted to go back to there worlds too.

Suddenly the control panel started peeping and Crystal rushed over to it straight away.

"What's going on Crystal?" Raven asked.

"Finally!! We are at another world!! And I don't believe it!!" Crystal cheered.

Marina gave a smile she had been dying to get off the Gummie Ship and walk about and plus she was actually interested in the look of this world when she looked out the window.

"Guys.. Can I ask you a favour" Marina asked everyone they all looked at her confused.

"If.. We ever do meet up with Sora and the boys at anytime.. Promise me you won't say anything to Sora about the baby.." she sighed sadly.

"Huh?! What why Marina don't you want to tell him.. I mean he is going to be a father again right?" Li asked confused more than ever.

"Look I know that but… last time on our first adventure Sora kept being too over protective over me… and yet I know he doesn't want me to get hurt and all but.. If I tell him now.. He will just refuse to let me go off with you guys in my condition.. And I am desperate to do everything we can to save Catrina.. that's why its best he doesn't know the truth.. I shall tell him once this is all over.." Marina looked at them.

"We Promise.." Raven nodded remembering the first adventure she had way back with Marina and all her other friends as they tried to defeat Ansem from opening the true door to darkness.

"So its settled then! Now lets rock and roll and check this world out!!" Li cheered.

Crystal nodded her head and off they went towards the new world wondering if it was an old world they visited before.. Or a new world where they might make new friends.. And new foes.. And also if Catrina would be there and that maybe this time they will save her.. Everything on this journey was something that was to become the outcome for the future for everyone..

In this strange world in a village a huge commotion was going on as a young boy with blond spiky hair wearing a strange Head band with a symbol on it. His clothes were orange styled ninja clothing.

"Naruto get back here now!!" two men chased him.

Naruto smirked as he kept dodging them as they kept trying to catch him.

"haha you can't catch me believe it!" he laughed and he finally manage to give them the slip.

"God you should have seen the look on there faces!" he laughed and suddenly he bumped into Sasuke.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" he yelled at him.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, Sakura walked over to the two of them with an angry look on her face.

"Naruto anymore tricks like that and you will be thrown out of the squad" she grunted.

"Aww come on Sakura it was a joke and anyway not like they can catch me" he smirked.

They both glared at him angrily, and bashed him on the head with there fists.

"Ouch!! Hey what was that for??" he grunted rubbing his head.

"Kakashi Sensei had to send us to come and get you again.." Sakura grunted and grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him along the ground behind her.

Sasuke gave a small grunt but followed them putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura!! Cut it out I can walk you know.." Naruto grunted.

The three headed towards the woods to go meet Kakashi for more ninja training.

Mean while a bright glow shone as three people fell from the sky landing with a huge crash on the ground.

"Ouch!! Crystal next time don't.. huh?" Li looked at herself as she found herself wearing some strange new clothes.

"Erm…" Marina could see that she was wearing a strange Orange and green top that fell loosely down to her knees and black ninja shorts as well. And on her head was a strange headband the others had similar outfits.

"Ok.. Where do you think we are this time?" Li asked them.

"I don't know.. But I do know is we haven't been here before.." Crystal rubbed the back of head.

Marina tried to sit up but she winced in pain from inside her.

"Marina take it easy don't forget your having a baby.." Li smiled and helped her up slowly.

"Yes.. Thanks for reminding me Li.. And shout it out to the world.." she gave paranoid eyes and rubbed her stomach from the pain.

"Well how about we find out where we are??" Crystal rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"I agree lets go.." Marina nodded her head and then started walking ahead of them.

Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting near a strange memorial stone waiting for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to arrive back.

"I'm never going to get their Ninja training done.." he groaned and then suddenly strange creatures started to form before him.

"What the?" he stood up looking at the Heartless that suddenly started to charge at him.

He quickly pulled out some of his Ninja Knives and started to charge at them throwing at them but… nothing seemed to affect them?

"What are they?" he grunted and backed away from some more as they formed and charged in to attack him.

Sasuke quickly launched a fire ball jutsu making them vanish, that was the end of the Heartless but Nobodies suddenly formed instead.

"Kakashi Sensei what are these things?!" Sakura quickly stood in front of him along with Naruto and Sasuke holding there Ninja Knives ready.

"I don't know.. They just appeared" he pulled out some more his and they all started to attack at them but nothing seemed to be working.

Ruri, Lain and Goshen appeared out of a portal and watched as they did, Lain smirked and pointed her hand at the nobodies and dark energy started forming around them.

"This will be interesting…" Lain smirked and her hair started to wave about, and her eyes glowing red.

"This will make Marina and the others come running to the rescue.." Ruri laughed and summoned her Keyblades.

"And I am so dying to meet the Anime Princess of Heart" Goshen laughed as a gem appeared her hand.

Ruri gave a grunt looking at Goshen for a second, before turning away and started charging full on towards Naruto.

Naruto turned and noticed Ruri charging at him so he quickly stood his ground and blocked her, but she easily used one of her blades to make him lose his balance and then she flipped over him hitting him hard in the back.

"Ahh!!" he fell to the ground hard.

"Naruto!!" Sakura gasped and started to run over to him but two nobodies had quickly grabbed her arms from behind holding her back.

"Get off me you creeps!!" she grunted and Sasuke noticed and threw his Ninja knives at them which made them flinch for a second giving Sakura enough time to escape free.

Marina and the others were still walking through the forest when they heard the noise of the battle and started rushing to go see what was happening.

"I can guess who is causing the trouble.." Marina grunted running on faster until finally they found Ruri, Lain and Goshen fighting against the Hidden Leaf Villiage Ninja's.

"Quick they need help!!" Crystal called to them and started charging on with her Diamond Blades and quickly charged in lashing at Ruri.

Ruri grunted and quickly blocked her act and smirked sending Crystal back towards the ground.

"Well look who decides to show up!!" Ruri smirked pointing one of her Keyblade's at Crystal.

"Well the betrayer of course.." Lain giggled and then shot a dark energy attack towards Crystal but Li quickly used her Staff making a shield around her.

Crystal glared at her and quickly attacked her again.

"I am glad I decided to leave the Titan Girls!!" she smirked and pushed Ruri back.

Ruri looked over at Marina and smirked to her.

"Oh Marina.. So good of you to join the party.. It just wouldn't be any fun without the one who stole my heart away!!" She then charged at her.

Marina quickly tried to summon her Keyblade but…

"What?!.." she gasped when her blade wouldn't appear and she got knocked back by Ruri onto the ground hard.

"Marina!!" Crystal gasped.

Marina grunted trying to get back to her feet but Ruri helped her by pulling her arms back.

"Ahh!!" she screamed out and blood started falling out of her mouth.

"How does it feel now… suffering.. Living on the verge of nothing that is just what you put me through Marina.." Ruri gripped on her tighter.

Sasuke looked over at her and used his Stringun and used it to copy the attack Ruri was using on Marina and charged in at her.

"What?! Get off me!!" she grunted and the grip on Marina broke free.

"Your not welcome here.. Get out of here!!" Sakura yelled out.

(Go Sakura!! Woooo!! XD)

Ruri quickly elbowed Sasuke, and looked at Marina glaring.

"We shall be back for you two… and your day will come betrayer…" she glared at Crystal and then she left through the portal with Lain and Goshen.

Li ran over to Marina and helped her back up to her feet as she coughed out more blood.

"You ok..?" she asked.

"I don't get it… why didn't my Keyblade appear??" Marina held out her hand weakly to try and summon it but nothing happened just like before…

"That's because Princess.. This world won't allow you to use the mystical weapons like that here.." Kakashi stood before her.

"How did you?" she gasped.

"What this girl is a Princess?!" Naruto gasped also himself.

"I was a close friend of your father Marina.. I'm sorry for what happened to your parents.." he gave a sigh.

Marina nodded her head sadly, and bashed a fist on the ground.

"Sasuke you ok?" Sakura went over to him.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." he panted as his eyes went normal again.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard like that.." she sighed.

"Thank you Sasuke.." Marina walked over to him and held a hand to him.

He gave a smirk taking it and shook her hand.

"Well what brings the famous Anime Princess of Heart and her friends to the hidden leaf village??" Kakashi asked them, giving a smile behind his mask.

"Well you see.." Crystal started explaining to him what was going on.

Meanwhile back in the wired world Lain stood with Namine who was sitting on the floor with her drawing book.

"I thought you were with the Mystic Gods Namine.." Lain glared at her.

"I'm only trying to protect Sora, Riku and Roxas… its not your problem Lain.." Namine glared back at her.

"It is my problem if you don't wise up!! You know we are meant to get our hearts back soon!! If we want to become whole again.. They are getting too close to opening the realm of light.." Lain grunted.

Goshen walked over to the two of them.

"You two shut up and give it a rest!!" she yelled.

A portal opened and a silver haired girl walked out of it, and pasted them all.

She looked over at the higher members of the group and looked away again from the anger in their eyes.

"Well where have you been then Tisha!!" Goshen shouted at her.

"No where.." Tisha sighed sitting on the ground and held her pendent tight.

"Well.. If you don't ship up Ruri will have to finish you.." Goshen smirked.

"Like I care.." she sighed.

"You don't care? Since when have you got feelings?" Lain asked.

Ruri walked up behind Tisha grunting, she looked behind at her sadly as she grabbed her arm.

"Ruri let go of me!!" Tisha started crying in pain.

Ruri glared at her and quickly span her across the room as she fell hard against the floor.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid brat!! I am Princess of all nobodies and you will have respect for me!!" she yelled as Tisha hugged herself crying and slowly she sat herself up.

Lain gave a sigh shaking her head, and looked at Goshen who started walking away.

"Where are you going Goshen.." she glared, as Goshen turned looking back at her.

"Making sure my true self won't awaken.." she then looked away vanishing through a strange mirror.

"I only want to be loved…" Tisha whispered to herself as she cried.

"You could never be loved Tisha… That's why you're the unloved.." Ruri pulled her up by her hair and pushed her flat onto her back. Tisha gave another cry out in pain, looking up at the furious Ruri.

"Woooo Ruri will you chill!" Axel could see she was starting to lose her temper again and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Stay out of this Axel!!" she glared at him as he pulled her away from Tisha.

"I have something I need to talk to you about Ruri.." Axel smirked at her, putting a hand on her back. She looked at him giving a nod.

"Your too soft Tisha.. You will always be a shadow of her.. The lost memory that was never meant to be.." Ruri glared as Tisha tried to sit up.

"At least.. I am not a monster like you.." she whispered looking away closing her eyes.

"The only monster.. Is Marina.. What she caused before.. I really can't believe Lessa thought she could change.." she smirked and started walking away with Axel.

When they both left, Tisha sat up still crying from the pain..

"What ever that is… it can't be good.." Lain sighed and Namine carried on drawing in her book.

Tisha held her pendant again closing her eyes…

"And your wrong Ruri… She has changed.." she whispered before her eyes closed again.

**

* * *

**

**Well anyway good news since you thought it was a good idea I shall have death Note in AH4 now for reviews...**

**Simply Sakura: Thanks hun! I am so glad you think so I shall review your fanfic soon promise xxxx**

**Gosha: Its ok hun and hehehe yeah go Gosha XD hehehe who knows what will happen next MWHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Blaze the Demon: Erm O.o??? I have no idea what your talking about at the moment???**

**Random Anonymous: Wow its been a long time since I had such a nice comment like this XD thank you very much! Who ever you are ; lol and Yes I shall have a think about it but I am afraid their will be quite a few more scenes like this in the up coming chapters.. but don´t worry... one or two people will be dying soon but... not telling who XD Its a surprise! XD hehehe and the kind of scene you said is kinda sort of going to happen just not that one lol but some like that is most likely happening in AH4 which I have planned out for ages! XD hehe and really are you some kind of physic because some of the things you said are sort of ideas I am planning hehehe Well and I am surprised you understood some of my characters so well just by reading about them thank you very much again and glad your enjoying it hehe I shall try and get some more updated soon!**

**Well thats all from me and so please do look out for more updates and I have fully decided now what the next AH story I will be writing It shall be AH COM because I decided to plan it during the long 8 year period between AH1 and AH2 so you guys know what happened imbetween that time and also I want you guys to be excited and be impatient for AH4 because I will be doing another secret ending after this story which will be a long time since to tell you the truth... its not even half way yet TT... until after the next world which is... hmmmm should I even tell you or let you wait later XD**

**Nah I´ll be kind hearted and tell you now It will be Spira! woooo!! From FFX2 hehehe so do look forward to it... and Omg! Will Sora and Marina ever see each other again D: who knows hehehehe**

**take care luv ya guys bubi xxx**


	21. Trying to keep going

**Well hello once again as you know boring Princess Marina XD lol jk well anyway thanks again for the lovely reviews I am trying my best to get this story finished before September but its less likely it won't be... because still its not half way not half way done yet TT and there is at least lets see how many worlds I got planned left to do.. hmmmmm at least 8 more... bah I write too much think after this having a good long break XD But then again... It would disappoint you guys hmm... Well anyway I will answer reviews after this chapter well enjoy! And Trust me... many surprising things are coming soon in the coming chapters**

**Things you never exept to happen in a million years XD MWHAHA **

**Well anyway enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 21: Trying to keep going..

Back near the hidden leaf village Marina and the other girls all decided to come with them to the village for something to eat and rest after hearing the very long story of the journey they have had.

"Wow so.. There are these other worlds?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes that's right…" Crystal looked at him.

"You must have had it really ruff I hope you find your daughter Marina.." Sakura gave a friendly smile to her.

"Yeah… I really hope so too… I am going to find her and destroy the Mystic Gods once and for all… for betraying and killing my parents" she sighed looking up at the sky.

"Yes.. Falling to darkness so easily.. For no reason" Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I still don't really get why.. They would want Catrina?? She is only a child.." Li sighed sitting down on the ground tired from the long walk.

"Are you really that tired??" Sasuke looked at them strangely.

"Yes.. We have hardly had a lot of time to rest lately.." Crystal sighed sitting next to Li.

Marina looked over at them and decided to go for a small walk, wondering if she was ever going to see Sora again.. She was really starting to doubt on it as she gripped on his necklace around her neck.

"Its not the same without you here.." she whispered and looked up to the sky.

This world seemed so peacefully.. Blue clear sky's, birds songs filling up the peaceful air as she sat down to listen quietly.. She closed her eyes and gave a sad sob and started to cry.

"It reminds me too much of you…" she grunted getting furious by all this and lashed one of her arms hard against a tree.

She sighed again putting her hand on her head, knowing that yelling would never do anything..

"Marina?!" Li called looking for her, and then she saw her up ahead.

"Oh hey Li.." she looked at her rubbing her cheeks.

Li gave her a small smile sitting down next to her, putting an arm around to comfort her.

"Its ok Marina.. I know how you feel.." she smiled.

"Its been 6 months now.. And still we haven't found her anywhere and.. We don't even know where the boys are at the moment.." Marina put her hand over her heart grunting.

"Hey its ok.. I am sure it won't be much longer until suddenly we bump into them.. I bet we could even see them in the next world who knows!" she smiled brightly, she gave a small smile back.

"Yeah.. Its just.. For me its hard to look on the bright side of things I worry too much about everything.." Marina looked to the sky again.

"Well you're a mother… soon to have another baby its not an easy job but that doesn't mean you're a bad one.. It wasn't your fault that they took her away.." Li knew this wasn't helping anything but she had to do something to cheer Marina up.. For her at the moment her being sad was mostly what was making her so sick lately.. She was stressing out all over many things.

"I know Li… the same people who betrayed my parents.. The day I finally meet face to face with the person who killed them and caused all this to my worlds.. I will kill him" she grunted out clenching her fists, Li looked at her eyes as she saw tiny hint of redness glow but then it vanished as Marina calmed down about it.

"Well.. Lets go back to the other's before they start to worry where we are" Marina got to her feet and gave a hand to Li helping her up.

Li gave a smile and a nod to her and followed behind.

"So you guys are training for a Ninja tournament??" Crystal asked getting really interested in the idea.

"Yes students from all the ninja village's are going to compete with each other to try and past some of the exams coming up…" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah!! And I am going be the next Hokage!!" Naruto leaped for joy, everyone sweat dropped as he grinned to himself.

Marina gave a sad sigh when she saw his cheeky grin like Sora's…

(Not completely like Sora's because his is so much cuter! :3)

"Its really to see what Ninja Villiage's are giving the younger Geniun the right training and how well their skills are developing.." Sasuke groaned at Naruto again, since now he was really acting stupid… but really it wasn't anything new to him.

"What do you think guys? Lets enter too!!" Crystal cheered to them with excitement in her eyes.

"Well I'm up for it!" Li smiled but Marina hesitated shaking her head.

"I don't know guys… we have other things to do than.. Than worry about a tournament and plus.. I don't think it will be good for me to fight in something like this…" she sighed looking at the ground.

"Well you don't have to enter.. We understand because someone is going to be a mummy in 3 more months" Li giggled, so worked up and excited about a little Marina or Sora on the way.

"Yeah… so exciting…" she glared at her and started walking away.

"She doesn't seem happy about it.." Sakura looked at Li confused.

"Well she has a lot of things troubling her at the moment… we are trying to find her daughter who we think is being controlled by them and… its really starting to get to her.." Crystal sighed and started following after Marina.

"Hmmmm interesting…" Kakashi wondered then looked a Li.

"Li.. Has she been acting strange lately since you have been journeying to other worlds lately.." he asked.

"Well… lately her… health has been changing.. We don't know really what it is but… I think something has been bothering her but.. She won't tell no one… she even made us promise to not tell the father about the new baby… sometimes I wonder if… that her heart is being swallowed by darkness" she sighed.

"Do you know something then sensei??" Sakura asked him wondering what he was up to, he looked at her for a second and stood up from where he was. Then walked over to Li.

"Well… there is something I know that well.. I don't think she knows… but I think its for her to find out herself maybe that's why its bothering her so much.." he smiled then followed after Crystal and Marina towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I wonder if he is right.." she then looked over at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who followed after him.

She gave a small sigh and then followed also, things were just changing…

Meanwhile in the world that never was Ruri was walking along with Axel, she grunted looking at him wondering what he was up to.. Lately he had been saying something that would interest her so much but like she knew what that was…

"Look Axel.. I am sick of this tell me what your stupid plan is already!! I have waited long enough" she grunted.

"Wow Goshen was right you have changed" he smirked to her.

"I would watch it Axel.. And Goshen is nothing but a waste of space to me.. Too soft for her own good.. Still having her love to Roxas... Not to meantion Namine using Kairi get back Marina... But really I must take care of her myself... They are all soft.. What is it you want to tell me!!" she yelled out, she always lost her patience so much.

"Ok ok.. I have discovered a way.. That might be able to kill Lessa" he smirked, making her turn around.

"You… found a way to defeat someone impossible to kill!! Your such an idiot Axel.. You and I clearly know that no being alive is stronger than the creator of all hearts.. What makes you think you just found a way.." she quickly grabbed his coat glaring into his eyes.

"You are right.. To most people.. It is impossible too true.. You can't exactly kill Lessa that's true but… that doesn't mean… you can't kill half of what she is.. I don't think anyone thought of that now did they!" he smirked.

"HA! You are an idiot.. Dark Nobodies can't be killed unless there hearts were destroyed!! And as you know… Lessa's heart doesn't exist anymore.. She is only between alive and death.." she pushed him to the floor and started walking away from him.

"Ouch.. And where do you think your going Ruri!? I'm the one who brought you back from the darkness… if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be holding onto existence.." he got to his feet.

She gave a sad grunt gripping her golden locket, not even wanting to turn back to him.

"I don't care.. The only things.. That keep until they are fulfilled.. I will be whole again.. I will sure Lessa and Marina will both pay for what they did to me.." she cried out falling to her knees.

"Well.. that's what you get from those stupid Princesses of Light.. Not wanting to care what happens to anyone but themselves.. Just like the Mystic Gods.. Believing a stupid legend.. And a stupid brat" Axel smirked to himself, it was easy to let out the feelings of a Dark nobody.. Clearly they were different.

"Well.. I can assure them one thing… the only one who is to kill Lessa… Is me!!" Ruri screamed getting to her feet summoning her Keyblade.

"You try that Ruri.. Even the idea I thought of you said so yourself.. Was no good.." he groaned, but she didn't listen as she opened a portal charging through not looking back at him.

* * *

**Wow Ruri sure doesn't like this Lessa girl people have been talking about lately?? So you all do know what her purpose is and you will find out so many more things about her soon :3 hehe and maybe if you re-read the last parts try and see if there is something you would get until you read it a couple of times if now then... Ok guess my clues are stupid.. lol**

**Well now for review time! Mwhaha!!**

**Simply Sakura: Hehe well that is one of the small things to be surprised about but trust me girl there are things I have planned you wouldn't think will happy XD hehe Well glad your liking it so far and good luck on your fanfic I look forwards to reading more **

**Random Anonymous (Sayuri): Hehe I like being called Marina because I so prefer it than my real name TT well anyway hehe I am really glad you look forward to more when I first started writing AH1 I never thought people would like it but god I was wrong XD And yes you are right AH4 is really going to be an unexepted story, I don't want to say anything about it but some ideas you did meantion to me I will be doing somethings like it **

**But the next story to come after this is Anime Hearts Chain of Memories, and its going to show like key points about more of Marina's past and the bond she had with her brother Addias hehe but mostly something else I won't say anymore hehe And your idea about Namine loving Sora well in this story she does kinda love Sora but only through Kairi's eyes even though she has Riku she wants to be with Sora.. There are going to be bigger things to come well no more otherwise I will really spoil it XD hehe thank you very much again I shall keep writing and try and finish it as soon as I can and one more thing with in the next coming worlds there are going to be clues sort of covered to Ah4 hehe **

**Well anyway thanks again guys and please review! xx**


	22. Veri Appears

**Hehe Hey again! Jesus... this fanfiction is driving me crazy... lol and really staying up late for 48 hours concently really doesn´t help... even when you start getting a writers block bah...**

**Well sorry for the long wait enjoy! And I won´t be updating for a little while its my birthday soon eee!! going to be 17 XD**

* * *

Chapter 22: Veri Appears…

"Well I don't know about you guys but it's about time to go sign up for this Ninja tournament!" Naruto grinned as he finally finished eating his Ramen.

"Yeah.. Finally after you had finished eating all that food.. Maybe we can!" Sakura groaned turning away from him in disgust she didn't even want to look at him.

"Well hey don't blame me.. A guy's got to eat!" he smirked turning to her.

"Please don't start arguing again you two.. Lets just go!" Sasuke grunted as he looked over at Marina and Li giggling at him.

"Yep.. So reminds me of Sora and Roxas when they argue" Marina smiled after standing up.

"Yes sure is like remember that time when they argued over that last piece of Pizza" Li giggled remembering it all too well.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky, then gave a sigh as he looked at something in his hand.

'Adam.. I hope you know what you were doing back then' he then closed his hand putting the item into his pocket, as he then got to his feet.

"Well how about we get going now.." he looked at them and started walking ahead of them.

The others started to follow after him, Marina stopped for a second and looked in a different direction at someone looking over at her in a black cloak walking towards her.

She grunted for a minute looking at them… sensing something not right about them.

"Princess.. You will soon discover who you are" he smirked from under his hood.

"How.. Do you know who I am?" she glared opening out one of hands to summon her Keyblade, but she just remembered her Keyblade didn't work here.

"Let yourself awaken inside.. And you will see what I mean" he placed a hand over chest, she grunted but then looked over to hear Crystal calling.

"Come on Marina!! Hurry up" she called, Marina turned seeing the person had disappeared and quickly rushed over after them confused of what that person meant.

Meanwhile Ruri carried on walking through a dark world as she stood before two large doors, across strange lights shielded over stopping anyone from entering and a lock in the dead centre.

She smirked to herself as she carried on and easily walked through it, the realm of light that only place the Princesses of Light and their dark halves could enter as she walked through the world she remembered all too well… the day her heart was taken away.

"Lessa!! Where are you" she yelled out, summoning a strange sword into her hand as she looked around to see where she was, then suddenly a glowing light appeared above her as someone slowly floated down towards her.

Lessa opened her eyes sadly, as her eyes shined a little and her long purple hair gently floated around her face.

"Ruri… its been a long time hasn't it.." she opened her mouth slightly then sighing as Ruri bared the sword out into both her hands.

"Yeah.. That day.. When you ruined everything in my life.. Its your fault that I a nobody.. a shadow.. Of that NOTHING!!" she screamed out.

Lessa gave a glare at her slowly pulled her necklace off and gently lifted it in the mid hair with her hand guiding it.

"Ruri.. Will you just listen for once in your life.. I was only trying to protect my hearts.. There all I have left now.. After I sacrificed for my Addias.. It was what the Inner Heart wanted me to do.. Did you think I wanted to take your heart away… Marina's nothing darkness was the only power I sought out could save us now today…" she waved her hand out as her necklace quickly changed into a strange Key type weapon.

Ruri stood straight for a minute, slowly starting to form a smirk on her face and then started to laugh at her stupid cries for mercy.

"Oh.. Dying for your sweet Addias… Bah!!! He is nothing but a fool!! Keeping a stupid deal with the Mystic Gods.. To protect his innocent little sister.. Don't you remember Marina was the one who started all of this!! And Now.. You just thought she could change… with my heart… if she didn't have it.. She would still be killing people.. Luckily the creature inside her won't awaken.." she then glared getting into her battle pose again.

Lessa gave a grunt grabbing her weapon into her hand, then baring it tight as her hair magically tied back together into braids.

"Addias.. Was doing what he thought was right for her.. As long people believe what their hearts tell them… then nothing matters.. So is this reason why your here in Anime Hearts.. To doubt on the pass again.. I don't think so.. Come and kill me then.. I am barely able to help anyone no more.." she sighed once more, Ruri smirked and quickly charged on towards Lessa.

Ruri quickly matched her sword up against Lessa's Key and started to push her against her with not much success.

"Princess of Destiny.. What a joke.." she smirked.

"One day… you will see why I chose you.." Lessa whispered and easily pushed Ruri back.

Meanwhile back in the Naruto world, Marina, Li and Crystal all stood in front of the registration desk as a shock look was forming on Marina's face.

"What.. Do you mean that someone signed my name down.. That can't be!! No I don't want to enter this tournament" she started to cry out holding herself.

"Well that's what happened.. You came to us about 5 minutes ago and signed in.. and sorry once you enter you have to fight.." the man at the signing desk.

"No why does all these things always happen to me!!" she grunted bashing her hands onto the table.

"Erm.. Marina calm down.." Crystal sighed as she sweat dropped.

Kakashi slowly walked over to the table and looked down at the signing book, and it was clear he was right someone did sigh Marina in the tournament.. The question was.. Who?…

"Very strange??.. If I didn't know better it must be a member of the Mystic Gods.." he said turning around to the others again.

"But.. Why enter in the tournament?? If they want to finish her off why not just do it now?" Li wondered closing her eyes sadly gripping her father's necklace.

Naruto quickly pushed past her charging over to the signing desk.

"Sign me up!!" he smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura groaned at his stupid behaviour at a time like this, but then suddenly before they could get comfortable Marina gasped as she noticed one of the names on the signing book. She backed away quickly turning away pretending she didn't see it at all.

"Hey what's wrong Marina? You look like you've seen a ghost" Crystal turned looking at her.

"No.. its worse than a ghost.. I.. Remember him.." she whispered as her whole body started to shake.

"Who??.." Crystal whispered not knowing what she meant.

Kakashi grunted quickly turning around and threw 3 Ninja knives straight at three Heartless who had just appeared behind her.

"Well.. Finally remembering the memories Marina.. Or.. Is your parents spell really that much stronger than you.." a voice called out smirking as someone appeared right behind her.

Her eyes widened as she stood there shaking not even wanting to look at him.. Was.. Her vision coming true..

"Huh?! Marina!!" Li screamed quickly charging towards them both, but a strange force stopped her as she fell back to the ground.

"Why.. Do you keep.. Haunting me.." Marina quivered still not even daring to turn back.

"You know why.. I live for fear.." he smirked even more as his eyes glowed and suddenly with out warning he charged lashing his fangs into her neck.

"AHHHH!!!" she screamed.

"Li!! Crystal he is one of the Vampire Mystic Gods!!" Kakashi yelled out in panic knowing what he was trying to do on her.

"What?! Why is he here Sensei?!" Sakura gasped quickly backing away hiding behind Sasuke.

"Sakura cut it out?!" he grunted but then quickly pulled out two Ninja Knives ready.

"I don't know.. But stay here you don't want to be taking a bite from him.." he watched as Marina was still crying out in pain as he quickly gripped his arms around her.

Ruri quickly stopped herself before starting to charge full on towards Lessa, as she turned her back away not looking. Lessa sighed as she quickly moved her right arm behind her holding the strange key in her hand still, quickly protecting herself easily.

Ruri tried hard to push against her but no use as Lessa didn't even move an inch, she then quickly turned around flipping and kicking Ruri right in the stomach as she started coughing up blood.

Lessa closed her eyes sadly.. Hating to do this but then she opened them again quickly grabbing Ruri's hair with her left hand and throwing Ruri back the other direction.

Ruri quickly stood to her feet again glaring at Lessa as she let go of her weapon again looking at Ruri sadly.

"Ruri.. Why have you changed.. this isn't how you were before.. There must be some light left in you.." she whispered.

Ruri laughed as some of her blood was dripping down from her lips as she then looked straight at Lessa again.

"Even if you know everything about me.. Doesn't mean you know who I am.. Your right.. Your powers have grown weaker.. Every passing day as darkness swallows everything.." she smirked as her fringe started covering half of her face again.

Lessa looked towards her curiously, wondering what she was up to.. She sighed again as she opened out her hand in front of her.

"Yes Ruri.. But that doesn't mean you are any match for me.. And keep trying if you must..." she whispered again.

Ruri's smirk turned into a serious look as she suddenly vanished and reappearing right behind her.

"As you wish.. Lessa.." she smirked quickly lashing the sword straight into her back powerfully.

Lessa grunted out as her eyes suddenly started glowing red with anger.. She pushed her too far now as she quickly turned lashing at Ruri sending her back again, but Ruri smirked and charged right towards her again and lashing the sword again right through her stomach.

Lessa grunted as small bits of blood fell from her mouth… she had to hold on.. For him..

"Forgive me.. For the pain Crystal.." she whispered.

Crystal grunted out holding herself from a sharp strange pain with in her as she fell to her knees screaming out. Li gasped looking at her and getting to her feet and the looked over back at Marina she quickly gripped one of her hands on him tightly and pulling him off her.

"Your… going to have try better than that!!" she yelled quickly freeing herself as she turned looking at him as he just smirked with pleasure.

"I know Marina.. It takes more than that to kill one of the last Fallen Angels.." he smirked before pulling his hood down showing his face.

He had red eyes and longish spiky styled black hair falling just to his shoulders, Li went over to Crystal to comfort her.

"Crystal.. What's wrong.." she asked.

"Its… my true self.. I feel what pain.. She feels.. And she.. Is slowly dying.. If she keeps up what she is doing.." she panted as blood fell down like tears in her eyes.

"You mean.. you'll die too.." she gasped.

"If she dies … then I do too yes.. Go help Marina don't worry about me.." she then pushed Li away holding herself again.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about!!" Marina screamed towards him as he slowly started forming claw like weapons like Lentis.

"You will remember soon.. If you want to save Catrina.." he smirked.

* * *

**Sayuri: Hehehe Oh just you trust me... I have so much planned it will really drive you crazy wondering how its happening XD and the next few chapters alot of torture and bad things happen ; maybe a couple of funny things too... but you will just have to wait and see gives evil smirk And thanks again for the sweet comment I shall try and keep it up **

**Blaze the Demon: I really don´t understand what your typing... and why are you going on about different random things O.o??? And you have to read things clearer this story is complete different to what you have in mind with yours**

**Well thats all from me for a while see you guys soon! XD by the time I update again I will be 17 most likely lol XD hehe and if you are ever interested in know what some of my characters like Marina or Ruri look like check me Deviantart account XD**


	23. Fallen Angels

**Well I thought I would just put one other chapter up for now XD hehehe Chapter 24 won´t be up until after my birthday now And thanks so much for the birthday wishes! eee!! hugs u all**

* * *

Chapter 23: Fallen Angels…

Marina started to shake a little shaking her head, she hated the fact she couldn't remember a single thing of her past.. Things were confusing her so much she couldn't bare it all anymore.. And it was making her feel the will to not care anymore if she couldn't remember who she was…

"Its.. So unfair.. Why did I have to forget dad.." she yelled to herself.

"I'll tell you exactly why Marina!" he yelled out pointing towards her.

"Then tell us why if you think you know all the answers?! You mystic gods are such tough talkers you don't have anything to back your words?!" Li grunted out starting to lose her temper over all of this, Crystal grunted again as she was still holding herself.

"Darn you Lessa… why did I choose my heart to save you.." she grunted closing her eyes again as small drops of blood started falling from her lips.

He turned looking at her and started to laugh.

"Your one to talk.. Lady Li from Spira!" he smirked then looking at Marina again still confused by all his words.

"The reason why you can't even remember the simple things from your past.. Its because the day when everything changed… they didn't want you to feel guilty of the chose Addias made for you.." he smirked.

"What…?" she gasped.

"You heard me Marina.. When you were really small you had such an uncontrollable power Voltic wanted them so badly.. He thought it was the power he had been seeking that someone wielded a long time ago.. And that power was thought to be inside you.. But of course it wasn't for that wielder used their life to stop him from obtaining it.." he started walking towards her.

"I don't understand.. Why are you saying this when you don't even believe in it!!!" she grunted backing away slowly.

"Of course we don't… it has something tied to it.. Lessa guardian of that power.. But because of her all this has happened through the years.. This power is rare now.. She made sure that no one could wield it unless their heart wasn't doubting .. And selfless.." he then started to laugh as Marina looked over at Crystal wondering if she knew any of this.

"Crystal.. Is this some of the stuff you never told me.." she sighed sadly not looking at her.

"Its.. Not even possible for a person to even exist like that.. Everyone is doubtful.. And selfish.. Just like you so of course Voltic wouldn't be able to get the power he wants but.. What's this got to do with Addias.. And me.." she asked.

"Very right.. It does.. But really that's not for your ears Marina.. Now I think its time you decided to come along with me" he then charged towards her.

She knew well she couldn't defend herself here as she quickly pulled both her arms in front of her waiting for the attack but…

"Get out of the way Kakashi.."

"I'm sorry.. But didn't you read the rules here.. No fighting outside the matches.. Once you sign in for the tournament you must follow the rules of this world Veri.." Kakashi stood between them holding back Veri's claw weapons.

"Marina.. Your day will come when the heir to the throne will go to Voltic.. I'll see you in the tournament.." he turned away and then vanished.

"Few… that was close.." Li sighed in relieve falling to her knees.

Marina gave a grunt clenching her fists, and then looked up at Kakashi.

"I didn't ask you to save me.. Why does everyone keep treating me like a little Kid!! I am grown up you know" she yelled towards him.

"You may not a be kid.. But you act like one if you keep this up.. You should learn to use your fallen angel powers by now Marina.." he glared towards her.

"Erm.. Sensei.. What is a fallen angel that he was talking about? I don't understand" Sakura rushed towards them both.

Kakashi sighed putting his Ninja knives away, as he looked on at the group standing before him.

"Fallen Angels.. Were this rare race along time ago with the power to use different elements as they learnt how to fight.. They are half demon and angel beings born only by pure demons and angels.. Just like Marina's parent both were.. Making her one.." she walked towards him.

"But.. Veri said I was the last.. What does that mean.." she then looked at Li and Crystal sighing she hated this, when she finally discovers things about herself.. Its hard to take in..

"Voltic.. Feared this race quite a lot.. After he killed off you parents.. He killed all the demons and angels gods.. To stop from anymore being born.." he then looked to the sky.

"So… that's why he wants to kill me but.. How many else are still alive apart from me.. Do you know that?" he looked at her again, not sure if she was prepared to hear this at all.

"You sure you must know that.."

"Yes… I'm sure.."

"Apart from you… only one other…" he whispered.

"Wow… he must have killed and destroyed a lot of lives.." Li gasped quite surprised and nervous.

"But.. My daughter must be one because she must get those same powers from me right.." Marina asked but he shook his head.

"No she doesn't count as one.. Yes she does have your blood in her of course.. But she is mostly human.." Marina turned to Crystal again as she looked away sadly knowing all to well what she was going to say.

"Crystal… please tell me.. Who he is.." she went over to her.

"I'm sorry Marina… I made an oath to my true self to never tell you.."

"Fine!… well if Veri wants to fight me.. So be it.." she then turned to Kakashi again.

"Marina.. Are you sure you could get hurt.. Surely they can't make you in your condition to fight.." Li protested.

"I don't care anymore.. This baby doesn't mean anything now.. If its my fate to die.. Then so be it.." she whispered.

Li gave a shocked look to her, and couldn't believe she could say such a thing.. Why on earth didn't she seem to care about herself..

"Ok that's it! I hate this.. Marina tell us what is wrong with you right now?!" Li yelled walking towards her.

"Its my problem Li not yours.. As if you know how I feel!!" she turned away from Li in sadness hating what she just said to her…

Li gave a small grunt, glaring at her friend she couldn't believe how heartless she had become.. Maybe this was really what Marina was like on the inside…

"You should watch what you say Marina?! Your not the only one who has it tough!!" she screamed and started running away as small tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Li wait!" Crystal called but it was no use as she was soon out of site…

"Marina!! What did you say that for!? You know she is right you can't just keep your problems to yourself?!" Crystal yelled turning to her.

Marina closed her eyes, giving a small sob… she shook her head and started walking away ignoring her words…

Sasuke groaned he was leaning against a post not wanting to get caught in the argument…

"Wow… I'm kinda glad we're not like that hey Sakura?" Naruto grinned looking at her, she turned glaring at him and bashed her fist on his head.

"Ouch!! Sakura…" he moaned rubbing his head.

"You push things too far Naruto.. Its no time for jokes!" she turned away and then walked over to Sasuke.

"What do you want now…" he moaned looking at her.

"I was wondering Sasuke if you wanted to go do some training with me?" she smiled while blushing.

"No thanks.. I'll pass…" he then looked away into the direction Li had ran into wondering why she got so upset about Marina's words… what made her upset and doubt on things…

"Oh.. Ok Sasuke…" she sighed, then Naruto went up behind her hugging around her waist.

"I'll train with you Sakura!" he smiled but this only made her scream out in fury lashing him with a high kick.

"No way!!! Forget it!!" she yelled.

Kakashi groaned and walked over to Crystal, she was still standing where she was still looking as Marina had finally vanished..

"I guess.. This has not been the only problem for you?" he asked, she turned looking at him sighing deeply.

"Nope it hasn't… I know what the Mystic Gods are capable of.. They will stop to nothing until they get what they want…" he gave a small smile nodding.

"Your right.. that's just their way of things… everyone has a different way of following their hearts.." Crystal gave a small sob quickly rubbing the tears that was about to fall down her face.

"Its… Its not fair!! Why did I sacrifice my heart for her!!" she cried holding her hand over her chest.

"I guess it is… but its what your heart commanded.. That's just the way light and darkness bonds.. Just like the way of the Ninja.." he then turned looking towards Sakura who was still at Naruto's neck.

"Will you two cool it.." he sighed closing his eyes.

"But.. He won't learn to get a grip?!" Sakura eyed Naruto, he put his arms behind his head pretending to ignore her.

"I'm not doing anything Sakura…" he then smirked.

"Look.. We only a 5 days until the tournament and right now we have serious problems like the Mystic Gods to think about!" he grunted turning his attention away again.

"Yeah.. They always mess everything up.." Sasuke smirked, finally standing up and started walking off.

"H.. Hey Sasuke where you going?!" Sakura gasped going after him.

"To get some peace and quiet… I want to be alone for a while.." he called back to her slowly walking into the woods again.

"I think you better let those two think things over.. Give them some time" Kakashi smiled again before heading off into the village.

"Oh hey Crystal want to come do some training for the tornament?? I could teach you some new moves that could help you out" Sakura walked over to her.

"Yeah sure that's a great idea I could do with some new moves" she replied to her smiles.

"Hey can I join in please!!" Naruto charged glomping poor Crystal from behind.

"NARUTO?!" she screamed out.

"See what I got to put up with…" Sakura sweat dropped, as she watched Crystal scream up the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile Li sighed to herself as she slowly sat down on the ground, still hurt by Marina's harsh words….. This was definitely not like her something was up and worrying her why wouldn't she let anyone help???

Her words echoed through her mind…

"Its my problem Li not yours.. As if you know how I feel!!"

"Daddy… where are you…" she whispered slowly starting to cry into her arms, hiding her face in between her legs.

Sasuke finally walked up behind the tree she was sitting under, and sat next to her.

"You miss your father then…" he asked, she gasped falling back on the floor in surprise.

"S… Sasuke.. You scared me?!" she groaned sitting up and started rubbing her eyes.

"Its ok to cry you know… its better to let it all out.." he gave a small smile to her.

She slowly returned it as she finally started crying again, Marina's words really did hurt her….

Sasuke sighed and pulled an arm around her to comfort her, she was a little surprised about this but she some how liked it as she started crying into his chest.

"I do miss him… he vanished one day just after a few days I was born.. Me and my mother have been searching the worlds for him but still nothing.." she managed to say under her breath.

"I'm sure you will find him someday" he stroked the back of her head before slowly looking up at the sky, giving a glare… his brother was still out their somewhere and he was one day going to kill him…

Marina slowly stopped walking where she was turning her attention to a strange bridge as she started walking again over towards it. When she finally reached it she leant over the side looking at her reflection in the water… she placed a hand on her cheek.

"A Fallen Angel… that's what I am…" she sighed leaning her head against her arms.

Someone not far off smirked in the shadows slowly starting to walk up behind her…


	24. The Dark Future

**OMG another chapter :O well I dunno when I will ever update again hehe giggles Well this chapter will really shock you guys hehehe :3 well enjoy and hope you like **

* * *

Chapter 24: The Dark Future…

She could hear the sound of foot steps slowly making their way towards her, her breath became shallow as she stood up straight. Marina knew what was going to come next as she could feel her heart quivering inside, not wanting to turn around… she gripped tight onto Sora's crown shaped necklace…

'Sora… where are you…' she whispered in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Crystal was slowly panting as she was standing head to head with Sakura, she felt like this Ninja training was really difficult not understanding how Sakura was able to move so fast…

"I bet your wondering… about my little trick right" Sakura smirked a little but slowly it formed into a grin as she tightened the grip of her ninja knives.

"Maybe some sharing would be good…" Crystal returned it before vanishing, and quickly did a rush attack as she reappeared in front of her.

Sakura slowly met to her attack but barely blocked as she was pushed back as her pink hair was trailing in front of her face.

Crystal reappeared again behind her quickly grabbing her arm as she swung her throwing her forward again, she tried really hard to block off her attacks as Crystal quickly grabbed both her wrists and high kicking her.

"I have plenty of tricks of my own.." she giggled before appearing behind her catching her and then quickly gripped onto Sakura's hair.

"I can see that Crystal.." she panted a little slowly pulling a ninja knife from her pocket and with on lash she cut herself free as all her hair fell fast her face.

* * *

"So… what is it you want to do when your older Sasuke.." Li asked turning to him again.

"I only really have one purpose.. And that's to restore my clan.." he stood up folding his arms closing his eyes.

She looked at him confused, but she could understand that he must have had a rough past to be this cold… but why is it he wanted to talk to her anyway??

"What happened to your clan.." she asked again, there was only a moment of silence and she thought she did something to offend him, but then he answered.

"My brother… killed everyone in my clan.. Except me… And I made a promise to him that when I was strong enough… I would kill him" he fully stood up walking away from her a little.

She gave quite a gasp by the answer he gave her as she stood to her feet…

"But how could your brother do such a cruel thing…" she shivered a little, not knowing what else to say to him.

"I could ask myself the same question… but I am going to do what it takes to become stronger" he turned around smirking to her.

She gave a small smile while nodding, she hoped for him to accomplish his promise in the future.. But suddenly only a laugh was filling the air.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Sasuke yelled out suddenly worried by the laughs.

"Its been a long time Sasuke Uchiha.." they clearly spoke.

* * *

Marina gasped out as she quickly dodged to the side from someone's attack, she span around to her knees as she finally was able to look up and see who it was… and when she did… her heart felt like it just broke into thousands of pieces.

"C… Catrina…" she gasped.

The young blond girl slowly turned around to her, having such a cruel evil smirk on her face as she lifted the Key of Light over her shoulder.. She had changed she looked so much older… no longer was she wearing her cute pink mini skirt, stripy green and white shirt and brown body warmer jacket. She wore a strange black cut over top that wrapped around her waist, tied around her neck and collar bone and flowed down behind her was the familiar mystic gods coat tied by the same pedant shape that Glentis and Lentis had on theirs. Also going down from her waist was half open skirt that cut down to her knees and black boots tied up by ribbons.

Her eyes were red as blood itself… clearly Catrina wasn't the age of 8 anymore.. She looked more like a 13 year old... Marina clearly knew they must have done something to her.

'I'll kill them all for this….' she screamed in her mind, something in her wasn't happy as she started thinking of thoughts of revenge, something grasped onto her heart as she held her hand over it.

Catrina slowly closed her eyes as she started to laugh at the look on Marina's face… she didn't know why she looked so angry but the moment strangely felt good to her.

"Well… I finally get to meet the very famous Princess Marina… the one who thinks its fun to kill someone's parents?!" she screamed out charging at her again, Marina grunted quickly backing away again as she panted a little…

"Catrina?! What are you talking about I'm your mother?! What did those freaks do to you!!" she screamed out towards her.

Catrina lifted her weapon again smirking at her again.

"Those freaks… are the ones who were there for me when I was lost in the darkness… and gave me such a great gift… they helped me find my destiny.. To wield the darkness in my heart…unite the Princesses of Light.. To claim Anime Hearts!! Then I can finally find out where my parents really are… and get my revenge on you?!" she pointed at Marina as she glared towards her fulll of hatred in her eyes against her.

Marina clearly couldn't believe all of this has happened to her… she clearly tried so hard to make sure that Catrina never had to feel the torture she had to bare from when she was born… and chosen to be the protector of all worlds…

But clearly now she had failed… she let her daughter down.. Making her feel sorrow she has never felt before as tears fell down her face.

"C… Catrina… how can you let them use you like this… stop it please… just try and remember who I am?! Just look at me?!" she yelled towards her opening her eyes again and they sparkled a little from her tears.

Catrina looked at her confused looking at her, what on earth was the Princess talking about… she carried on looking at Marina who slowly rose up and held her hand out to her…

"Please Catrina… try to remember me…" she whispered.

"I.. Y… Your…." Catrina suddenly started screaming out as she held her head, dark energy started building up around her.

"CATRINA?!" she screamed out trying to reach her.

Then she heard a noise of someone walking out of a portal, wearing a dark Mystic God coat.

"Catrina don't let the darkness control you use it against her… she is trying to control you!" they called out to her.

Catrina's eyes faintly opened as she looked at them…

"V… Voltic…" she panted as blackness started forming in her eyes, and suddenly she started screaming out louder which gave Marina such a start she had to cover her ears…. The noise… was nothing like she had ever heard before..

* * *

"Show yourself now?!" Sasuke yelled anger building up in his eyes.

Someone quickly appeared behind Li grabbing around her neck as she screamed out.

"Ochimaru?!" Sasuke gasped out seeing who just appeared.

He laughed at him slowly looking at Li, she gasped shaking a little by his glance…

"Who… is he Sasuke..?" she called to him trying to pull free.

"I'll answer that for you Lady Li… but maybe first.. You could kindly tell me where Marina is…" he said slowly licking her neck, she clenched her teeth tight wanting to punch him in the face.

"Y.. Yuck get off me you freak?!" she screamed out.

"You heard her Ochimaru?! Let her go!! You have no business with them" Sasuke yelled getting into his battle pose.

"Oh yes I do… I have been sent out to claim the most powerful heart created by seeking out… the creator of all hearts?!" he laughed a little before pushing Li to the ground and pulling her arms back.

"Argh?! Y.. You will leave her alone?! What do you mean anyway the creator of all hearts?! There is no such person!!" Sasuke grunted as Li was wincing from the pain.

"Don't you get it… this has really been their true goal… to kill the heart of all… if they ever found out about how to kill Lessa… then every heart… will rip and vanish from existence…" he smirked then looking down at Li.

"You… you mean everyone will die?! T… The Bastards?!" she screamed out as she pushed him off her.

* * *

"So your Voltic?!" Marina screamed out pointing towards him.

Voltic turned looking towards her laughing, he slowly pulled his hood off showing his punky styled blond hair, slanted to the side showing his right red eye.

"My Marina… how long has it been since I last saw you?? Hmmmm must have been 2000 years ago… since that day your side of the family was chosen?!" he grunted evilly.

"My… side of the family…. Wait are we blood related…" she gasped backing away a little.

"Yes… your grandmother Eliza… is my younger twin sister.." he walked over to Catrina placing a hand on the back of her head, she winced falling to her knees with a faint look on her face.

"Don't touch her?!" she screamed.

"I would watch you mouth Marina… since you and your friends fell into my trap… your so vulnerable to attack in this world since you can't use your Keyblade here, and I am so surprised to see how much my weak little sister… looks so much like little Catrina here…. Makes me feel the urge of wanting to kill her but… then how is it possible to open Anime Hearts if she is dead…" he laughed slowly looking at the angry look on Marina's face.

"You will pay for what you did to my parents… betraying them over the darkness?!"

"Your father… and mother were weak hearted fools… it must run in the family since you act like one too… but enough of this… It won't be long now until my plans are fulfilled.. And finally seek out the secrets of the bond between light and darkness…. THE INNER HEART?!" he smirked towards her.

"N… No?! I won't let you!!" she cried out, he laughed clicking his fingers and Catrina slowly got to her feet again smirking.

"Catrina… time to fulfil your destiny by killing the Anime Princess of Heart.." he turned serious folding his arms.

Catrina smirked nodding her head as she started charging towards her mother.

Marina gave a deep sigh shivering a little.. Not having the heart to attack her own child… and she couldn't either since this world refused the Keyblade to be acted… she slowly closed her eyes gripping Sora's necklace.

"Sora… I'm sorry…" she whispered under her breath.

She was waiting for her attack but nothing happened… she slowly opened her eyes gasping.

"A… Addias?!" she gasped, he stood out in front of her easily his katana has met up against Catrina's Key of Light, and his free hand was gripping onto Catrina's head.

"G.. Let go of me betrayer?!" she called out clenching her eyes tight.

Voltic slowly started to laugh clapping his hands.

"Well Addias… you haven't lost your touch.. And I can see your still protecting your l…" he started to speak when Addias yelled out to him.

"Shut up Voltic?! She is not to remember you know it!! You promised me that you never tell her" he glared towards him throwing Catrina back towards him.

"C.. Catrina?!" Marina gasped about to run to her when Addias stopped her.

"Oh but Addias.. Doesn't she disserve the truth.. After all these years… I mean we are all family here.." he began to laugh.

Marina pushed Addias arm looking him in the face, things were starting to clear up in her mind… the answer about this person… It was coming.. But somehow it kept being held back… she looked him in the eyes.

"Addias… who are you… please tell me?!" she cried out gripping onto his coat.

Addias sighed slowly, looking at Voltic as he continued to laugh at the two of them.. Thinking they were weak idiots.

"Do you think I care Addias… I can do what I like… I am destined to rule all worlds?! Brother of Marina…" he smirked.

Marina gave a deep shocked gasp, her fingers lost their grip on his coat as she moved away from him… she… remembered now… the memories she had with him… just this moment?! She knew him!!

"Y… You're my brother?!" she gasped and then turned looking towards Voltic…

"Yes… the very last two of the cursed Fallen Angels… don't worry soon I will finish what I started…" he clicked his fingers.

Heartless started forming from the ground, before them…

Lentis walked out of a portal going over to Catrina's unconscious body lying on the ground, she picked her up looking back at the look on Marina's face.

"This is her fate Marina… she can't be saved.." she smirked before vanishing in the darkness.

"C… Catrina?!" she screamed charging after them, but Addias gripped onto her arm stopping her.

"No Marina.. it's a trap.. To get you to help them one step closer to opening Anime Hearts?!" he glared into her eyes not wanting to let this happen to her.

Marina screamed out pulling her arm free…. This wasn't the Addias she remembered who was always there for her…

"I don't care Addias… I am not going to let them kill her?!… I thought you would understand…. But your not the Addias I once knew… your no brother of mine…" she turned away running after them.

He felt hurt by her words as he clenched his fist…

"Your right… I am not the same… doesn't mean I will never stop protecting you… your all I have left.." he ran after her fighting past the Heartless.


	25. Giving Your Word

**WOOOO!!! Well hello fellow readers of eee!!! coughs Sorry I am just hyper today and not beacause I ate all the chocolate again XD Actcally its Catrina to blame for that... what ever you do.. don't leave chocolate lying around because one second you look away it goes.. POOF! lol**

**Catrina: turns looking at everyone with chocolate on her face I didn't eat the chocolate mummy... she slowly blushes up**

**hehe aww bless her XD coughs again Well anyway thanks again for the lovely birthday wishes :3 now that I am 17 I guess I need to turn my fanfiction writing up a notch and I mean get more serious :3 and what that means.. its bad lol Ok for Reviews and then the lovely shocking next chapter! Mwhahaha I am soooo evil XD**

**Blaze the Demon: And sooooo what is this question you want to ask me?? I will gladly answer for you :3 well if I can?? lol depends on your question giggles**

**Random Anonymous aka Sayuri: OMG your making me blush! blushes up Lol I guess that means I am good with the villions mwhaha:3 and well I did warn you there would be sooo many surprises like what your about to read in the next chapter and Chapters 26-28 are shocking too... I just have so many surprises I can't wait to see what you will say to them XD well anyway I won't say anything about them all dying or not... who knows might still be alive in AH4 or then again if you read carefull you might notice somethings in the upcoming chapters that will make you pop up questions hehe and also about Full Metal Alchemist well... I have definately not planned that at a world in this story.. well I might think about putting it in Ah4 but can't make any promises because AH4 is a work in process I have only barely planned out the beginning hehe and also if you want to discuss further with me about this fanfic and others you can always add my Msn I am always on alot hehe hehe sooo if you do have it let me know :3 I would love to chat to you about it**

**Ok I shall not bore you guys now enjoy:3**

* * *

Chapter 25: Giving your word… 

Walking through the darkness Lentis was carrying on her back the sleepily little Catrina who yawned slowly opening her eyes.

"Lentis… when will I ever find my parents again… I want to see them" her little eyes still red with evil, Lentis turned looking at her as Catrina leaned her head over her shoulder.

"Very soon Catrina… but first we still need the other 5 Princesses of Light… and we still need to kill the Heros of Light also.." she then turned looking ahead of her again.

"Lentis… can I ask you something?" Catrina gave a nervous look, only a moment of silence before Lentis decided to turn and look at her again.

"What is it Catrina??…" she wondered what Catrina would want to ask her, since she was only to follow orders like her.

"I wanted to know… why you have always protected me… from our enemies… and why you're the only one who seems to care about helping me??" this really did surprise Lentis… she frowned for a second and really she never thought about that before. She closed her eyes sadly, now she did come to wonder why that herself… well her mother always jeered her calling her weak… all the other Mystic gods hated her too… but they had no choice but to work with her because of Voltic's orders…

But ever since now she kinda felt jealous of Catrina, her parents were searching all the worlds just to find her again… she wished she had one person at least who cared about her… and finally she knew the answer. Because Catrina felt like a friend to her and a couple of times she did put a smile on her face…

"I guess Catrina… because you seem to be the only person who actually wants to talk to me… and well it's kinda my promise to make sure they don't harm you.." she knew some of it was mostly a lie, since they didn't want Catrina to remember her parents were Sora and Marina.

Catrina brightly smiled and closed her eyes for a second… all she could do… was cry….

"You wouldn't let anyone harm me.. Right Lentis??" she opened them again smiling even brighter.

"Of course Catrina.. I promise" Lentis gave a small smile but then frowned again surprised when she then said…

"Lentis… you're my best friend.." she whispered and she then yawned closing her eyes again.

'I'm…. your best friend…' she turned looking ahead so surprised by those words….

* * *

"AHHH!!" Sakura yelled out quickly lashing an attack at Crystal again, she only just managed to dodge when she back flipped many inches away.

"I'd would never have thought… you would have done something like that…" she smirked.

"Guess you need to think on that clearer then.." she giggled, when suddenly she noticed Naruto getting up from where he was sitting.

"And where are you going??" she asked.

"I'm going to go look for the others… they've been gone for a long time.. What if something is wrong?" he replied looking back at her, he adjusted his headband before running off again.

"Yeah he's right… its not like Marina and Li to be gone this long.." Crystal placed her Diarmond Blades away watching as he left.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Sasuke!! He could be in trouble too…" she gave a sad expression, so the two decided to go off and find their friends.

* * *

She kept rushing trying to find out where they ran off to, but it was no use as fell to her knees panting a little trying to gather her breath.

"Damn this…. I swear I'm going to kill them all?!" she screamed out getting back to her feet again.

"Marina wait?!" Addias called rushing up behind her.

"What now Addias.. You've done enough.." he grunted sadly, still shocked and surprised he was her brother and never decided to tell her…

"Look I'm sorry if I may have hurt you.. But you have to understand its what they want you to do.. They want you to go after Catrina!! Do you want them to open Anime Hearts?!" he yelled in anger as he turned her around so she was looking at him.

Marina gave a disgusted look as she pushed his arm away, she then looked to the side closing her eyes tight with a tightened fist.

"I don't really care… I don't give a damn about that Anime Hearts crap?! I want my daughter back!!! She doesn't disserve any of this!!" she opened her eyes again, he gave a shocked look seeing they were glowing bright red.

"Marina control yourself?! Don't let anger get the better of you!" he quickly grabbed both her arms, trying to calm her down… he was fearing so much that Fallen Angel in her was slowly awakening… And he remembered the time it happened to him… it was something so vile, he was only just about able to control himself with his power.

"How can I?! When those fucking bastards try anything to get at me?! Just what do they want from me!!! Not to mention those Titan Girls… I just can't stand it anymore…" she sighed as her eyes went normal again, he was relieved she was able to hold it back… But she slowly fell to her knees crying loudly… but it was normal as he winced from the pain.

He crouched down to her and hugging his arms around her…

"I know… the pains unbearable.. But you have to pull yourself together" he whispered to her, he just had to calm her down… otherwise it would get out of control.

"Addias… why did you leave me that day??" she replied to him, and she gripped onto his coat shaking.

"To protect you…"

* * *

Li and Sasuke quickly stood ready for any sign of attacking from Ochimaru… he gave another smirk licking his lips.

"More will be shown to you… in the Tournament see you then Sasuke Uchiha!" he pointed his finger at him before vanishing.

Li slowly looked at Sasuke, he shivered for a minute as he looked towards the ground. She went over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" she asked, but he pushed her hand away.

She sighed to herself and suddenly she noticed someone calling to them.

"Sasuke?! Li!! Are you guys ok!" Sakura called towards them.

Li waved a hand to them as they finally came over to them.

"Something happened.. Didn't it.." Crystal asked Li, she nodded her head and then looked at Sasuke again.

"Sasuke… who was that Ochimaru guy???" he lifted his head, Naruto and Sakura both gave a deep gasp…

"Ochimaru?! Was here!!" she screamed out and charged over at Sasuke.

"Wahh!! Sakura get off me?!" he yelled out in pain falling as she was lying on top of him.

Naruto groaned getting jealous as normal, hating the fact Sasuke always got the attention… especially around all the girls…

"He… said he was going to see us in the Tournament… Now Sakura please can you get off me that hurts?!" she slowly got off him blushing bright pink.

"Ochimaru is someone who's after the secret with Sasuke's Clan.." Sakura turned answering Li's question.

"What secret?? I don't get it" Crystal gave a puzzled look before turning a different direction, wondering where Marina was and wanted to know what was going to happen next…

"Sasuke is heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village.. The Uchiha Clan.. A terrible tragedy happened to that Clan… Sasuke was the only one who survived.." she gave a sad expression, thinking Sasuke would hate her more now as she turned back looking at his glare.

"He wants the power of the Shringun… a power that can only be inherited in my clan.." he said turning away and started walking away again.

"S… Sasuke!" Sakura reached out to him, but he clearly didn't want to look at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Marina stood looking towards her brother with a sad sighing look, she didn't understand though… why her own parents made her forget him.

"Addias… why are you doing things alone… you should let someone help you!" she closed her eyes sadly looking to the side, he gave a small smirk turning away.

"I'll think I have to pass on that offer… that's just my fate to be alone… I have nothing left… except you that's why I want to make sure you have great happiness" he turned giving a small smile.

She opened her eyes again and gently returned it.

"I guess so maybe but… you should try to make a life of your own.. Meeting a special girl and make her happy…" when she said that his look turned angry and sad looking away again.

"That's easy for you to say Marina.. You have Sora… you have never realised how blessed or.. Lucky you turned out to be… I don't want to lose everything again… that's why I will never replace her.." he grunted slowly starting to walk away.

Marina charged after him and grabbed onto his arm, she gripped onto it tight.

"Who do you mean?? Did you have someone you loved Addias… tell me?" she whispered happily.

"Her name… was Lessa…" he pulled his arm away, he opened out his hand making a portal.

Marina gasped remembering she had heard that name being said loads of times… she heard Crystal say she was her nobody.

"The Heart Maker??" she whispered.

"I will come… if you are in any danger… that's the only thing I can give to you now…" he whispered back, he then slowly started walking through.

Marina lifted her hand to try and stop him but… she sighed looking towards the ground and knew why he was so sad…. He thought… Lessa was dead…

'Addias… I will return the favour… I will help you find her so you can see her… one last time' she then slowly started walking away heading back to find the others.

* * *

**Lalalalala... Oops.. forgot its the end of the chapter hehehe well its not completely much this chapter... but it did have some important meaning to it... and its great now that Marina finally knows the truth about Addias :3 you got admit he is a great big brother to her awww hugs Addias Erm well anyway... next chapter is really and I mean REALLY going to freak you guys out I mean... hmm how should I say this... "He's come back!" all I am saying... and hmmm and what a shocker Catrina are you feeling ok! I mean you called Lentis!! A Mystic Gods YOUR BEST FRIEND!!! Wow... sure will make Riki sad.. lol hehe well anyway**

**Please review :3 hehe and one last thing..**

**A tiny small spoiler for AH4 I need help with the first world I know what Anime I want but I don't know what season to have, I want to make it Digimon but... I like Seasons 1,2 and 3 sooo what one do you think it should be??**

**Please Vote! either Seasons 1, 2 or 3! thank you :3**

**Well all from me bubi! xxx :3**


	26. Dark Revenge Appears

**Well hellooo:D hehe hows it going guys?? Well anyway this chapter is very important sooo you better read VERY carefully and I know its going to surprise you guys hehe and HE is relieved in this chapter**

**Simply Sakura: Would Sora want to come along and kill you! D: Nooooo its someone with a very dark evil heart that sends shivers down my spine eee!! hehe I hope you look forward to more thanks for the review :D**

**Sayuri: yeeee!! My Msn address is in my BIO :D hehe its a very easy one to remember! and really I have so many its hard to put them all together lol I am trying my best to please everyone and ok then it shall be Season 1! XD hehe and you gotta love Gatomon D: she is sooo cute!! lala anyway sure thats fine as long its something I may have heard or that it can be tied to Kingdom Hearts XD and oooo Happy Birthday to you then and noooo its ok I have loads of friends the same age as you :D and yeah it would be awesome! you can add me anytime I am on alot even right now :D**

**Well anyway enjoy the Chapter and Bubi! xxx **

* * *

Chapter 26: Dark Revenge Appears…

The days slowly pasted by and the day of the Tournament was only 1 day away now… and all the Ninja from the different village's were making last minute preparations… but all their hearts were full of worry.

Marina, Crystal and Li were not the only ones… Marina was still worried, frightened… and still her health wasn't getting any better.

And also seeing what had become of Catrina… it really tore her heart in two… it really made her angry and furious that they were doing this to them both….

The friends had been staying at an Inn getting ready to settle down ready for tomorrow's events…

Li slowly sat down on a chair yawning a little and slowly rubbed her forehead.

"I am so tired…" she yawned again, while stretching out both her arms.

"And I can tell Li.. Really.." Crystal sarcastically commented her, Li groaned and looked away from her folding both arms.

Marina was sitting on her bed crossed legged, deep in thought… thinking about all the strange things so far she found out about her past… she wasn't really listening to the argument Li and Crystal were starting to have.

'Maybe Addias is right about me… maybe I never realise anything… I am really lucky… but why.. Am I so cold sometimes… something inside me… is changing I know it..' she opened out both her hands looking down on them, she clenched them both tight again.

'We've been training for the past 5 days and still… I haven't even unlocked this Fallen Angel power in me yet… their has got to be more to it… just what is that… I must figure it out soon…. Other wise Catrina may lose her heart from all of this… I just can't let that happen to her!' she looked up at Li and Crystal.

"Well look who's talking pinkie head?!" Li smirked poking her nose.

"Hey!! You making fun of my hair or something?!" she glared towards her.

Li giggled looking away, acting all innocent…

"RRRRR Look who's talking your eyes aren't even normal?!" Li slowly turned glaring back towards her.

"You watch what you say… I have my dads eyes!" she started poking her again.

"Pfft as if I care! I'm a nobody I can't care about anything?!" she yelled again not able to bare her stupidity anymore.

Marina gave confused eyes, why on earth were they fighting about this…

"Erm… guys.." she tried to speak up but no one noticed.

"You know your silliness is really driving me crazy Li!!" she stood up walking towards the window.

"Hey!! that's mean?! I am not silly…" Li gave off Paranoid eyes, she was kind of glad she wasn't a nobody… since most of them seemed to be so bossy…

Marina sighed getting up walking towards the door and left the room…

As she walked outside she looked up to the sky smiling, she loved starry nights. She then noticed a ladder that led up to the roof so she careful walked over to it and started to climb up.

Meanwhile in the realm of Anime Hearts Veri was walking over to Arina who was watching the strange mirror on the table.. She seemed bored and frustrated.

"So Veri… did you give her the message??" she turned smirking at him.

"Yes you could say I did.." he walked over beside her waving his hand over the mirror, seeing the image of Marina sitting on top of a building looking up to the sky..

"I'm getting kinda bored… why do you guys always have all the fun??" Arina stood pulling up her hood.

"Everything's always just a game to you… Do you know what will happen if Voltic found out about this??" he lifted his head angrily, he really hated her guts.. She was always too cocky and thinking this was just one big game.

"Awww.. Don't worry about little me I know what I'm doing.." she placed her finger on his lips, but he just pushed her away and turned back to the mirror.

"I thought I would have seen this coming really… you're the one to pay the price in the end… don't forget that Arina…" Arina puffed ignoring his comment, she vanished through a dark portal without saying anymore.

Veri then turned looking towards something in the dark shadows, he gave a small laugh… barely you could see anything.

"When your time comes… it will be the end…" he whispered before paying attention back to the mirror.

Catrina walked out through a portal down towards the a city smirking as she then looked to the sky.. Then she saw one of the path of lights shooting through the air meaning… A Princess of Light was here…

"She must be close then.. I better hurry before Lentis gets moody with me again.." she sighed and started rushing down the hill.

The flutter of wings filled the air… something was coming… for their revenge…

Marina smiled to herself enjoying the peace and quiet… glad to get away from Crystal and Li's stupid argument, she remembered clearly all the good times when she and Sora were back on destiny islands, sometimes they would lie on the beach late at night… just looking up at the Stars.. Still bonding their love.

Someone smirked to themselves down towards the victim of their revenge and waiting for the right minute to strike…

"As soon as this is all over… we have to do this together again Sora.." she whispered to herself playing with his necklace.

Slowly they pulled out their sword… only metres away from the target..

"I have waited a long time for this…"

Marina's eyes widened as they glowed for a second, and immediately she didn't look back but quickly dodged just in time before the sword stabbed into her.

Flipping up in the air and landed on the ground, she looked up at her attacker… she gasped slowly… she knew who this was… the visions were true…

"S… Sephiroth.." she gasped out.

He gently landed on the roof laughing with pleasure, he pointed his sword towards her as his wing lifted up a little.

"Its so good of you to remember me Princess… you knew very well this day was going to come… not even your Sora can save you now.." with that he jumped from the roof landing to the ground before her.

Marina kept both her arms up, the only protection she had left against him… did all her enemies know she was here… were they all planning to kill her right now.

"That was only a vision Sephiroth… not all of them come true… and I will prove you wrong!!" she screamed out as he charged towards her, she kept backing trying to dodge him.

"Your speed sure has grown… doesn't mean you can escape me this time.." he laughed.

He sword lashed against one of her arms forming a cut, she winced out as she clutched it, but she quickly healed it.

"Why do you even want that stupid little thing now!! Cloud already defeated you!!" she gasped out when he vanished appearing behind her instantly.

She quickly turned back and lifted up a dagger just barely stopping his sword as she quickly tried to elbow him, but he grabbed her arm pulling her back with him.

"I don't care about that stupid little planet anymore… because until I have back the white Materia how can I use my full power…" she gasped out knowing all too well what was going to happen next, she quickly used her free arm to push herself up and quickly high kick him to free herself.

"We'll just see about that?!" she screamed out flipping into the air, she pulled out two other knives as she threw them towards him, but he blocked everyone deflecting them with his sword.

"You better hurry Marina… your time is running out.." he smirked lifting his head as he looked down to her.

Arina was sat on a tree branch still with her coat's hood covering her face, but still parts of her short ginger hair covered out from under shadowing over her eyes … she laughed with enjoyment.

"Voltic will surely reward me for killing the one person who is to stop him from ruling all the worlds.." she smirked licking her lips.

He quickly vanished in an instance, she gasped out quickly looking every direction… but she suddenly froze as she heard the sound of his laughing behind her again.

"Your time is up Princess…" he smirked about to lash his sword into her, but she wasn't going to let the vision repeat itself.

"NO!!!" she screamed out, quickly turning full onto him opening out both her hands grabbing it but….

"Awwww too bad little Marina… looks like you won't be seeing your sweet Sora or friends again… And of course letting poor Catrina down once again.." Arina started laughing like hell as her eyes glowed bright red.

Marina groaned slowly opening her eyes, blood was dripping out of her mouth.. His sword had lashed right into her heart, she shivered a little as she slowly looked up at Sephiroth… she gripped on tight to his sword staining her hands with her own blood as it was dripping to the ground…

"I won't… let it… end like this…" she whispered and her mouth slowly formed a smirk when she realised something…

"That's for getting in my way Marina.." he smirked, but suddenly he frowned when…. She just started laughing… and it was nothing like her at all.

"You… really think.. This will be my end…. Not as long as I live and breath… no one will kill me!! Because you failed to do that!!" she smirked evilly.

Arina gave a small gasp wondering what she was on about… why did she think like this!! She was clearly dying… he had completely destroyed her heart… unless…

Marina quickly tighten the grip on his sword more, she clenched her eyes tight also….. That feeling she had felt inside her… wanting revenge… wanting to kill… was Awakened!!!

"You didn't destroy me heart…. You destroyed the white Materia!" she started laughing as her eyes opened again, red and evil as she started pushing back against Sephiroth.

"What… are you doing!!" he yelled to her.

Marina didn't answer as energy was shooting out from around her, her eyes were slowly changing shape and changing colour, her face also started to change tightening back a little around her cheeks as well as her teeth went sharp pushing their way out of her mouth. Her hand started changing shape as her nails grew sharp like thick needles . She pushed the sword out of him and dark glowing lights on her body started healing away the cuts and marks.

She started screaming out so much that Arina gasped quickly covering her ears… the sounds was…. So unbearable..

"What!! Where is this power coming from!!" she screamed out.

Sephiroth quickly rushed back clenching his eyes tight a little trying to bare the sound.

"I want to kill…. I want revenge!!" Marina started laughing out as she slowly was clenching her hands to the ground, her voice sounded cold…. Like evil itself…

Li and Crystal slowly stopped arguing and heard a noise and it started shaking the room.

"Ahh!! What is that horrible noise!! My ears!!" Li cried out in pain falling to her knees.

"Its… Marina!! She isn't here oh shit!! Now Sora and Addias are going to kill me for this!" she grunted picking up her diamond blade rushing out the door.

"C.. Crystal wait for me!" Li called and rushed after her.

Marina grasped both her hands to the ground tighter as she screamed out in pain.. She screamed even more as something slowly started trying to push their way out of her back… it started pushing through her skin as more blood slowly started pouring down her. Suddenly two pure white wings finally lashed pushing out, covered in her own blood.. She didn't seem to care as she slowly got to her feet.

"The Fallen Angel… has awakened…" Arina grunted getting to her feet, she jumped from the tree and quickly rushed in the portal before she was seen.

"Voltic's going to be furious…" she whispered when it closed.

Li and Crystal both kept running and up ahead they could see a dark glowing light…

"Crystal what's that Light?!" Li called up to her.

"I think we're about to find out!" she replied as they got closer.

Kakashi kept charging through the trees, grunting and hoping it wasn't too late and help her out when he finally got there… he realised it already was too late…

She stood still with her head cast down… her hair was waving gently around her face, she slowly opened her eyes showing pure redness and her pupils looked more the shape of a cats. The energy around her zapped like a stormy night… she started licking away some of the blood from her face as she fully stood up.

She looked down at both her hands clenching them tight… feeling… and loving the power she had within it… she felt so alive…

Then she let them down to her sides, she started laughing looking towards him… really and clearly Marina had changed….

"Well… I see you have awakened from your long sleep Marina.." Sephiroth smirked pointing his sword at her.

She returned them where she held her hand grabbing to the end of it, when she started to speak it was inhuman again… the voice was sending fear and horror to Kakashi's ears.

"This… isn't meant to happen…" he groaned something must have gone terribly wrong when the Fallen Angel awakened…

"So glad… your happy about it Sephiroth… you came all this way to this world to just kill me…I'll show you what it's like to have true revenge… I will show you all…. That no one can match up to me!!" her fingers tightened and she quickly charged at him.

"This should be interesting.." he smirked as he got into a battle pose.

Marina let her hand open up as she rushed towards him, one of her hands was running across the ground and electricity was being formed from her finger tips.

Kakashi gasped so surprised to see what attack she was doing… how was it she learnt it just by awakening as a Fallen Angel.

"Its… just not possible.." he gasped.

Sephiroth waited every second, as she gained getting closer to him…

Finally all the electricity in her hand formed into a ball of energy and quickly she leapt into the air screaming out again.

"CHIDORI!!!" she screamed before lashing her whole fist against Sephiroth's sword.

Li and Crystal stopped running and gasped seeing Marina's attack from a short distance away and they saw as she started battling against him.

"Crystal?! What is this power!! I haven't seen nothing like it!" she called to her as the force of Marina's energy was rushing out with a huge wind.

"The Fallen Angel in her is awakened?! But in the wrong way!! The evil in her is taking over!" Crystal quickly raised up her blades clenching one of her eyes tight.

Sephiroth just laughed as she completely missed and then he quickly grabbed some of her hair pulling her into his grasp.

"Nice try Princess…" he whispered into her ear.

Marina twitched trying to break free, she screamed out again slowly reaching her free arm to his trying to grip onto it.

"I… won't let it… come true…" she winced as her wings tried to spread out.

"Marina!!" Li called and started running towards them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" she screamed out to her and quickly pushed herself free.

Li stopped in her tracks gasping when Marina quickly turned attacking Sephiroth again as she lashed a punch against him.

Marina flipped landing on top of the roof again, she was smirking down towards them with pleasure…

"Your going to need a lot more than the Fallen Angel powers to defeat me Princess.." he laughed towards her.

"You really think.. You could kill me.. I am a descendant of one of the most power living god Clans…" she smirked gripping tight to the roof.

Kakashi jumped to the ground, he saw Li and Crystal not to far away..

"Li, Crystal?! We have to get through to her otherwise the darkness will take control?!" he yelled.

Li looked to the ground for a second trying to think what could help her snap out of this…

"We have to do something… and we have to do it fast.."

Meanwhile in the realm of Anime Hearts, Arina quickly fell back to the ground. She panted a little as she slowly turned to look back at the angry look on Voltic's face… He clenched both of his fists tight, the look on his was so cold and angry.

"What are you thinking Arina?! You should know its not the right time to kill her!! And you should know not to do things behind my back!!" he yelled pulling her up from the ground, he smacked her around the face.

Arina shivered a little as she tried not to look up at him again.

"I was only trying to kill her Voltic… to make you happy.." she whispered but he threw her down on the ground again not happy with her at all.

"You have a lot mistakes to fix… and show where loyalties lie.." Voltic turned away turning to Veri and then another strange cloaked figure walking up behind him.

"But… maybe Arina did do something useful for once.. Sephiroth's powers helped awaken Marina's true self.. Not to mention Catrina is close to finding another Princess of Light…" they smirked from under the hood that covered his true face.

"Yes but… this plan is really only a small part to what we really want remember… those foolish heroes of light will never discover about the true day… when real horror and darkness will awaken... Really this plan of mine will be their worse nightmare…" he gave off a sarcastic laugh, this just showed he wasn't in a great mood. He walked over into the darkness to some glass tanks looking inside one of them, placing his hand on the surface, and gazing in what was sleeping inside…

A strange shaped figure was inside… bubbles floated up slowly to the surface from their breathing with long brown hair floating and casting around the face, the rest of them was shadowed out… keeping their face hidden.. Two more like her… were sleeping… waiting for the day to come…

"Soon… you will all awaken…"

What was that Voltic said… predicted such a horror in the future…. What kind of creature is sleeping inside….

Suddenly from that moment Lain's eyes widened from the trance she was in, she slowly stood up getting to her feet…

"They truly are fools…" she quickly made a portal running through without a word.

"Namine.. What are you drawing??" Tisha slowly walked over to her and looked down over her shoulder.

"Hmm… oh nothing just some old memories… of great times I had… when I had my heart… you know I never really blamed Kairi for this… only Lessa for making me be what I am??" she rubbed her hand on the paper and then flipped the page over, she then carefully and lightly started sketching out something else.

"I wish… I knew who my true self was… I don't even remember.. Being born.." Tisha sighed playing with her necklace again slowly sitting down next to Namine.

Goshen was walking over to a strange mirror, she placed her hand on its surface and slowly an image formed showing her true self.. Gosha… as she slowly carried on drifting in a deep sleep.

"It won't be long now… until we finally can be whole again.." she smirked to herself.

Someone slowly walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh indeed my sweet Goshen.." Zexion smirked to her slowly lifting back some of her navy blue hair.

"Cut the crap Zexion…" she shoved his hand away, slowly walking away.

"Don't forget I am the one who owns you Goshen…" he laughed slightly as he turned looking the other way.

"Pfft.. Whatever I don't care.. As long as I get my heart again… nothing matters anymore…" she whispered.

"Hmmm like when Roxas chose Ruri over you… right??" he giggled, she turned giving a sad moan and then turned away again before running away from him.

Ruri's eyes slowly opened as she sat up, the wind rushed past her face blowing back her dress…. How did she get there?? She was in Anime Hearts fighting Lessa but yet… she knew she lost…

"You may have won this time… doesn't mean I won't kill you yet.." she whispered then looking to the sky giving a sad sigh as a thought flashed back in her mind.

Flashback….

Clouds started forming and covering up the rays of the sun… making the atmosphere moody and thoughtless…

A younger Ruri of 17 who wore similar clothes to Marina back at the time of her age… she nervously played with her fingers as she shivered from the cold breeze that blew from within her.

She was standing on a strange beach as she looked into the murky distance, she was waiting for someone to come…

"He's late…" she whispered before slowly, she heard the noise of someone's footsteps coming close to her.

"Sorry I'm late!" the person called to her, she turned to him giving a sad smile.

"I'm just glad you finally came.." she slowly walked over to them.

End of Flashback….


	27. Remembrance of a Lost Heart

**Hello again you know who is here XD hehe well anyway I guess I gave alot of you guys a surprise in the last chapter hehe and more to come in Chapter 27 :3 Oh god I better hurry and finished Chapter 29 I have so had a huge wirters block lately because I have been trying to do more to my other fanfics -.- And talk to you soon Sayuri I am on alot so no problem :D**

**Well anyway enjoy! All from me bubi xx :3**

* * *

Chapter 27: Remembrance of a lost heart…

"Sorry I'm late!" the person called to her, she turned to him giving a sad smile.

"I'm just glad you finally came.." she slowly walked over to them.

Slowly looking at him he smiled to her as he reached his hand open to her.

"Hey.. I would always come for you Ruri" Roxas smiled to her.

Ruri slowly stopped inches away from him, she shook her head to him, then pushed his hand away…

"Roxas… this isn't the reason why I asked you to come here…" she clearly spoke to him.

"Don't tell me this is about Axel and Titan Girls again… Look why do you let him control you like that!?" he grunted opening out both his arms.

"You… don't understand anything do you… its clearly impossible for two people with no hearts.. To be in love…. Its forbidden for us to be in love…. If Xemnas ever found out about our meetings… he would clearly kill you…" she grasped her hands round herself.

Roxas gave a surprised look by her words, he rushed to her and pulled her into his grip shaking his head.

"I don't give a damn about Xemnas?! The only thing I want is you… why are you letting them trap you… ever since you were small… they have kept you from the world… I want you to be happy.. Please Ruri…" he whispered tears slowly filled up in his eyes lids, and gently fell down his face.

Ruri looked up at him and place a hand over his empty hearted chest, she pushed him away…

"I am nobody Roxas… and always will be.. Until I finally get my revenge on the one who took my heart away… and the one who has my heart… I'm sorry Roxas but I don't want to see you anymore… I wanted you to come and tell you… that you should leave the Organization.. Seek out Sora.. And protect him…" she slowly turned away from him.

"Leave… why are you doing this?? Is this some kind of trick from Axel?! To use you again… he doesn't care about you all he wants from you is help build Kingdom Hearts!!" he went over to her, but as she slowly opened her red glowing eyes a force pushed him onto the ground.

"Roxas… don't make me hurt you… please do this for me… find someone else… make her happy.. Make her special… I want you to be happy.. I can't give you that… my power only brings destruction… all I do now.. Is awaken darkness in the hearts of worlds… its all my fault as world after world… slowly is swallowed.. Go now… stay away from me… and never come back!" she cried out, gripped onto her golden locket she started running and didn't look back.

Roxas gave sad eyes as he cried out while he reached his hand out to her, his voice was all but a blur… she didn't look back… not stopping as everything slowly faded away into darkness….

End of Flashback…

Ruri gave a sigh as she held her locket in her hand, she opened it up looking down at the picture of a memory she had with Roxas…

"It was what I had to do Roxas…" she sighed and then tied it around her neck again.

Axel slowly walked up behind her smirking, pulling an arm around her waist..

"I told you it was a stupid idea.." he smirked still whispering into her ear.

Ruri gave faint eyes as she turned looking at him slightly sighing…

"Just please don't say I told you so then.." she giggled slightly.

"Sorry to say Ruri but… I told you so!" he grinned.

She gave a happy sigh laughing a little fully turning to him, she didn't know… even without a heart… Axel seemed to be the only important person she had left in her life… she seemed to have feelings she truly could never have but.. She was so sure Axel never would feel the same because he only used her…

"So… what are you after this time.." she asked turning away again.

"I just brought some juicy news about Marina… it seems her Fallen Angel darkness has awakened"

"So… are you going to just play games… or are you going to kill me Sephiroth?? Or have you just lost your touch…" Marina started laughing as she stretched out both her legs, preparing for her next move.

"No… I have been saving a wonderful present for you…" he smirked opening out both of his eyes, he lifted himself off the ground.

Marina stood up smirking evilly, she reached for something in her pocket pulling out half of a strange key chain.

"Kakashi?! Throw me the other half!" she yelled out towards him.

He gasped surprised that she even knew he was there, he reached into his pocket and did as she said throwing the other part.

She grabbed it before looking up towards him, the wind rushing past her that was coming from him…

"This will finish it?!" he smirked starting to charge upon her.

'If you say so… Sephiroth…'

With this she quickly place both pieces together, and started spinning it through her fingers…. He finally was only inches away from her and attacking her a huge light shone from the meeting of the attack…

"Marina!!" Li cried out trying to run towards them but Crystal held her back.

"Li!! Its ok she knows what she's doing!" she tried calming her down.

When then light finally cleared up, Sephiroth grunted when he saw Marina pushing against him with a Keyblade in her hand, she gritted her teeth trying to keep her balance.

"Marina!! You got your Keyblade back!" Li cheered smiling brightly.

Marina tried to ignore her stupid cheers as she managed to push him back, she quickly jumped from the roof using her wings, she quickly turned back seeing him going after her. She quickly turned back and blocked his next attack as she slowly started preparing another Chidori attack in her hand.

"Time to finish this once and for all?!" she screamed out placing her hand against his chest lashing the attack into him. He grunted out as he pushed her back… she lost herself as she started falling… slowly changing normal again, the wings on her back were fading as the pure white feathers fell to the ground…

Kakashi quickly charged in catching her just in time before she hit the ground.

Sephiroth looked to the sky as he gave off a smirk…

"It will never be finished… not until the day you die…" he folded his wing around him, before slowly vanishing and all that was left was a few black feathers slowly falling to the ground.

Li and Crystal ran over to them, Kakashi kneeled down to the ground placing Marina down with her hand still holding the strange new Keyblade.

"Is she ok?!" Crystal protested.

"She will be fine… she just needs a little rest…" he spoke standing up and started walking away.

"Kakashi! How is it she managed to get the Keyblade to work here… I thought the rules here were not aloud to use such weapons…" Li asked running after him.

He stopped for a second turning around to them again.

"Its clearly simple.. If she had an element from this world.. That can be used with the Keyblade.. Then it is aloud…" he smiled under his mask before starting to walk away again.

Crystal looked down at Marina for a second, relieved that her heart became stronger than her own darkness…

"Let's just hope… that it never awakens…" she then looked to Li, she walked over back to her pulling both arms behind her head.

"So…. Can we go to sleep now??" she yawned and stretched her arms.

"I really don't understand you sometimes Li…" she sweat dropped before picking up Marina and started heading back to their room.

"I just brought some juicy news about Marina… it seems her Fallen Angel darkness has awakened" Axel smirked folding his arms.

"And… how is that going to help me get my heart back… really Axel sometimes I think your losing your touch…" Ruri turned returning his smirk.

"Hmmm it could be so but… I have come to give you a little job to take care of… for the next time you meet.." he grabbed her arm, pulling her over as he whispered something into her ear.

Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled herself away, hardly believing what he just said…

"You… seriously think… I could sink that low….?! That's just suicide doing that?!" she screamed quickly turning away not wanting to look at him.

"Well… its up to you… but sooner or later… you will realise it's the only way to get your heart back… not just yours… but the rest of the remaining Titan girls aswell…" he turned away walking in the other direction.

Ruri placed her hand over her empty hearted chest, was he right… was it the only way to get her heart back…. By awakening the monster within….


	28. Killing A Loved One

**Well hey guys how you doing? When I was about to update I only just noticed this chapter wasn't as completely long as the others so I decided to add a part of Chapter 29 to make it slightly longer so now I need more for Chapter 29 to be done.. well this is the last chapter for a long while well hope you guys like**

**All from me because its late and I am tired lol bubi xx**

* * *

Chapter 28: Killing A Loved One

Namine slowly was walking down a long hallway with an angered look on her face… sensing great danger as she shoved pushing two huge doors opened.

"Voltic! We need to talk!" she yelled out as she stepped into the room.

Voltic, Veri and the cloaked figure all turned to her, smirking as she approached them, Namine didn't seem happy not one bit.

"Why what a surprise to see you Namine… you come to discuss about little Kairi are we.." Voltic laughed slightly.

"Stop fooling around? You and I had a deal.. I help you get Kairi and keep Catrina's true memories and spirit locked away! If you give me back my heart… and still you have not kept your end of that deal… and you promised me you wouldn't harm Sora and the other boys…" by her words the three of them just laughed, she was such an idiot she had forgotten who she were dealing with.

"Oh but dear Namine… haven't you forgotten who you made a deal with… you surely think a Mystic Gods ever keeps a promise.." Veri smirked.

"Axel and the Organization will find out about this? I am not going to used for anymore of your plan!" she quickly turned away but gasped with the cloaked figure stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oh Namine… leaving is really not an option… I am afraid once you make a deal with us… you belong to us…" Voltic laughed walking up behind her, he grabbed an arm around her waist and the other around her neck.

"Let go of me?" she cried out shivering from the pain, by the look in his eye, he gave to her made her skin crawl.

"Do you really think… I am that stupid?" he whispered into her ear.

He eyed the other cloaked person, he charged towards Namine lashing her in the stomach! Her eyes widened as they winced tightly from the pain she felt…

"Ahh!…" she fell to the floor as Voltic and the others laughed.

"Too bad… these Titan girls are really foolish… the only useful thing they have is the strange powers they all each have…" Veri turned looking in another direction, out of the shadows Kairi walked out with red glowing eyes.

"Yes… Namine has been useful to hiding Catrina's true form… that's why we must keep her here for now…" the hooded man spoke, he slowly and finally pulled down his hood to show someone with short black hair slightly spiky towards the side.

"Yes Darien… that is true.." Voltic smirked to him before looking at Kairi walking towards him.

"I think its time… you finished off your unfinished business Kairi.."

* * *

Meanwhile Lentis was sitting on the clock tower in Twilight Town, looking up to the sky deep in thought… she was still confused and puzzled about Catrina's question before… and also saying…

"You're my best friend…"she repeated them.

"Am I…. Becoming too weak again…. Is my heart falling away…. Why did she say that…" she asked herself, suddenly she heard someone giggling.

"Lentis! I found another princess of Light!" Catrina stood behind her brightly smiling, yet she still had her red coloured eyes.

"Getting us one step closer to Anime Hearts.." Lentis returned her smile, Catrina slowly sat down beside her hanging her legs off the side.

"Is there anything else now you want me to do Lentis?" she asked her thoughtfully.

"Huh? No… we can relax for a little while… we only need three more now… And its not too long now until we defeat the Heroes of Light…" she looked to the distance, but suddenly gave a surprised face when Catrina was holding up a sea salt ice cream.

"That's good then hehe then I can eat my ice cream with my best friend!" she smiled as Lentis took it from her.

Lentis held it in her hand looking at it before slowly starting to eat it… she couldn't understand her heart at the moment… why was it filled with doubt… shock… and… worse of all… weak…

"Catrina… can I ask you a question? Since you asked me one?" Lentis turned to her again. Catrina nodded her head as she continued eating her chocolate one.

**(Even though she is dark and evil now, she still has her love for Chocolate! XD)**

"Why… am I your best friend? Surely you have someone else that's more important to you… someone who might be looking for you?" Lentis knew all to well she would be in big trouble, if Voltic and the others caught her saying something to do with her true spirit.

"Someone? Looking for me… why would you say that? You and the Mystic Gods are the ones who care about me… well mostly you.. Since you are doing so much to help me find my parents right? And who is this… someone that's more important to me?" she asked a question back, Lentis never acted like this before… it was strange and new to her.

"Well… there is someone else.. That really loves you… he's searching for you now…" she carried on eating her ice cream, smiling a little… she kind of felt happy for her… Catrina was a very lucky child.. To be in a family who loved her and wonderful friends.

Catrina blushed at the thought, that someone loved her.. And was looking for her.

"What is his name? This boy… who loves me?" she spoke again looking to the sky also, she really wanted to meet this boy now.

"Riki… that's his name.." she whispered.

Sitting and watching just above them was little Tisha… she gasped at the mention of his name, gripping her necklace looking at it.

"No… he can't… they said…" she slowly started to cry before running through a portal.

* * *

Meanwhile in a strange world, Riki son of Riku and Kairi was walking along sighing sadly… still he had been to many worlds.. And still no sign of his father… or Catrina….

"Where… can they be now…" he wondered.

* * *

"Veri… get going.." Voltic turned to him, he nodded and slowly vanished.

"Soon… it will be your time to strike Kairi… soon…" he whispered to her as she sat on her knees.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Inn where the 3 girls were all peacefully sleeping, well all but one….

Marina was panting gently but like she was in a deep pain, cold sweat was falling down upon her face as she turned onto her other side. She quickly gripped onto her chest.. Feeling the deep dark pain inside her… something was trying to break free… but she couldn't understand what…

In darkness she stood, she opened her eyes… she looked down at herself still wearing her light blue dress, black boots with the yellow straps similar on Sora's outfit all her normal clothes… she could hear voices echoing around her…. The only thing she didn't understand was… she recognized them.

"Who… are you…?" she whispered.

"It's already clear to you… I am you…" they replied to her question.

Marina slightly looked to the side, wondering what the answer meant… but still she couldn't think on it..

"What do you mean… why are you inside me…" she still didn't realise it, but the voice was coming from behind her for another strange young women stood there with long dark green hair.

Her lips formed a dark evil smirk, as she raised one of her hands up.

"I am you… your darkness…. I was born from what you truly used to be… someone who wanted revenge for the ones who hated… and despised you.." she laughed evilly sending terror to Marina's ears.

"Who… would despise me… I've done nothing to anyone…" she clenched both her hands.

"You couldn't remember… of course everyone wants to keep all the secrets of you away… why even if you changed… something had to become of the darkness of you…. That's me…. I will only give you a warning now…" her laughing was building up, she was enjoying the torment she gave her.

"What… warning…" Marina's eyes were starting to light up full of fear, hating the laugh she gave off.

"In your heart… something is sleeping… right as we speak... it may not now be a threat to people now… but one day it will… one day you won't help it… one day you will finish what you started… and it will be because of you… Hahahaha…" she stretched out both her arms laughing so hard it echoed through the darkness.

"Shut up! Your wrong!" Marina screamed out quickly turning around but… the strange women was gone….

Marina continued panting backing away slightly, she could hear the noises of flames behind her… and dark presences behind her.

When she turned around she saw 6 figures standing behind her glowing with the evilness in their eyes.

"Who are you?" she screamed out, they all kept talking to her… she couldn't stand the noises… it hurt..

"No go away?" she screamed out, by her voice they did… but still the flames were burning stronger.

She got to her fee again and only this time, through the flames she saw someone else… they were laughing… just like that other women… Marina just couldn't believe who she saw… they noticed her looking towards them.

"Well… look how weak you have become…" Marina laughed towards herself, but only she looked slightly different in her eyes and wearing a dark dress frilled up by the sleeves.

"No… this can't be… no I won't believe it!" she screamed out.

"You better believe it… other wise… all those you hold dear… will fall at my hands…" and she suddenly held something in her grasp.

Marina looked at what she was holding it was a baby… crying… she placed her hand over her stomach wondering… could it be…

"Yes that's right…" she laughed harder, holding baby close in one arm… and in the other she was pulling out a sharp dagger.

Marina's eyes widened… as her heart began to beat faster.

"NOOO! STOP THIS!" she screamed out in terror.

"Too late!"…..

* * *

"Marina! Marina! Wake up!" Crystal grunted shaking her screaming friend.

Marina screamed out when finally both her eyes opened, she shot up so fast she bashed her head right into poor Crystal's face.

"Ouch! Marina!" she groaned out holding her face.

Li started to laugh at the scene, but she then went serious when Crystal glared at her.

"It…. Was… just a nightmare… but… it felt… so real…." Marina never felt so scared in he whole life… she couldn't and wouldn't believe it… that she was a killer of darkness… or… to even to that to her own child.

"M.. Marina are you ok? Hey it was only a bad dream!" Li gasped as she noticed that Marina was starting to cry.

'I wonder…. Could she have had… a vision?' Crystal thought as Li sat on the bed and hugged Marina to comfort her.

"I… I killed him!" she screamed out, she hated to admit it but… yes the dark side of herself.. In the dream killed… her own son…

"Him? Wait the baby is going to be a boy! Aww that's wonderful Marina!" Li smiled trying her best to comfort her.

"And who know's maybe he will look like Sora" but she started screaming out again, that thought really didn't help.

"Well… I guess… only time will tell… what will happen… Lessa.." Crystal closed both her eyes.

* * *

Lessa heard Crystal's voice when she spoke, she opened her eyes sadly knowing what Marina was truly feeling right now.. She nodded her head and spoke with her physic powers.

"Yes Crystal… just as we all feared… but yes... only time will tell..." she whispered before closing them again in sadness.


	29. Tournament Day

**Wooooo!!! Hello again people?! ; erm... well anyway... I'm not going to talk for long just say sorry for taking so long been very busy lately and chapter 30 will be a long while yet cause I am still writing it ; well anyway do enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**love you guys bubi xx Marina**

* * *

Chapter 29: Tournament Day

Li slowly stretched out both her arms and then cheered as she was running down through the village.

"Today's the day?! And I'm going to win!" she smiled brightly.

"Erm… sure you are Li… even though its really me that will!" Crystal smirked walking past her.

'This is it… time to end this with you Veri…' Marina thought in her mind, it was now or never to stop at least one of the Mystic Gods.

Kakashi and squad 7 all stood up ahead and waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Marina, Kakashi sensei told us what happened last night?! Man I wished I was there too to kick butt…" Naruto moaned folding his arms.

"Yeah… but he is someone you might not want to go up against… He's isn't exactly from this world.." she then turned looking back towards Crystal and Li.. Both having questioning looks.

Kakashi bided his team to follow him to give the three of them some space…

"Marina… how was it you knew Sephiroth?? I'm really confused about this…" Li eyed her seriously.

"I think there are something's about you that you do know about yourself.. And yet your not willing to tell us…" Crystal folded her arms.

Marina turned away from them giving off a sighing face, she did know him.. But she wasn't sure how though….

"I do know him but… this is probably the first I met him… the only other time I really did met him.. Was in a dream…" she looked at them again.

"A dream??… how long ago did you have this dream??" she unfolded her arms trying to think what this could be…

"I had the dream… before we went to Howl's world… but it isn't the first time I had dreams like that… I have had many dreams all my life… about strange things… and then a long while later.. They truly do happen… it scares me.." she looked towards the ground, Li gave her a sad look feeling sorry for her… wishing she knew the answer but, she couldn't really understand it either.

Crystal was probably the only one at the moment who could maybe come up with something… but she wasn't really completely sure herself…

"That is kind of strange… well the only thing I can truly say what it is… well one time I heard a conversation between Saix and Xemnas.. About a rare trait power.. That runs through angels…. About seeing visions in dreams… and only some of them come true…" she looked up to Marina, she really couldn't handle all of this…

"Visions in dreams… are you kinda saying… I might have that kind of power… to see small parts of the future…" she whispered sadly.

"Well.. That's all I can really think of… and it could be since you are half Angel in blood…" Crystal started walking past her going towards the others.

Li stepped over toward Marina putting a hand on her shoulder, she was still looking to the ground… thinking and starting to believe Crystal's words…

"Maybe Addias might know…" Li gave her a small smile, Marina looked up to her and nodded her head and she then started walking away.

Finally when Li decided to follow after them, but in the shadow's laughing quietly walked out were three Ninja wearing Hidden Leaf Ninja Headbands.

"Well… they seem like outsiders those three girls.." Ten Ten gave a cheeky smirk when she then turned looking at her other two friends.

"They are more than just outsider's… there not from this world.." Neji looked interested to them before starting to walk ahead to the stadium.

"What do you mean.. not from this world?" Lee asked as he and Ten Ten followed up behind him.

"Did you just think that this place was all that there was… nothing more… well trust me I know for a fact they don't belong here… last night I saw that girl with long black hair possess a strange weapon I have never seen before…" the three of them entered the arena area to the main doom.

"This should be interesting then.." Ten Ten giggled flickering a knife through her fingers before placing it back into her pocket.

* * *

Marina, Li and Crystal all stood in a group near Squad 7 and some more of the Hidden Leaf Village's Genin, lots of eyes were on Marina and her friends… they could tell that, they knew they weren't from here…

Marina turned looking towards three strange people she knew weren't part of the village hidden in the leaves, one of them had his eyes closed tight, he was wearing a huge gourd on his back, next to him was another boy in black clothes with strange markings on his face smirking at her, then there was a girl with blond hair tied back baring a huge fan.

"I don't like the look of these weirdo's…" Crystal whispered under her breath glaring towards them.

"Yeah… me too… they don't look very welcoming…" Marina sighed sadly tightening her fists before suddenly Li burst out cheering.

"This is soooo exciting!! I can't wait for my first match!!" she screamed out.

Marina and Crystal both went paranoid towards her, knowing by her behaviour she was really giving off the message to people they weren't idiots…

"Li!! Just for once can you not act like you?!" Crystal yelled out angrily.

Li turned around to her folding her arms.

"What's the matter Crystal… think I am going to beat ya…" she then started to giggle.

"You really are hopeless?!" she grunted turning away again.

"Right now… the main person we should really think about fighting is… Veri.." Marina gasped noticing him walking over to the three of them.

They all quickly pulled out their weapons ready for him if he was going to try anything on them… he smirked clapping his hands.

"Aww why so jumpy Princess and friends.. you really that desperate to fight me.. Don't worry it won't be long until I finish you off.." he then looked at Marina as she stood up straight.

"Yeah sure… you really think we are that stupid… trust me things are going to be different next time.." she then decided to return his smirk.

* * *

Catrina opened her eyes for a second and gasped out, her breath fell shallow… like someone was choking onto her life… she slowly looked back behind her to see shadowy figures with red glowing eyes….. They were all looking down on her as she shook and shivered… She looked down as she was floating in mid air.. In darkness…

'Mummy…. Daddy… where are you…. I'm…. scared…. Please help me…' she closed her eyes tight trying to hold herself back when suddenly she heard something….

"Please don't cry anymore……."

She gasped as she opened her eyes again, to find herself in that strange meadow world… where she first met Lentis….. But something about it this time… it just felt and seemed different to her… the redness in her eyes vanished as they when to that beautiful ocean blue… that you could only see in Sora's eyes….

She rubbed her face as she stood up from the ground and she moved both her hands and held onto her golden key necklace, she could hear sounds in the air… of someone crying… she wasn't sure who it was but, she started to follow them.

As she walked down the hill, she got to some bushes where she could hear the crying.. Getting louder and clearer.

Until finally she could see a young girl with slightly long black hair tied into pig tails sitting near the lake, she looked no older than two… Catrina bent down beside… somehow this tiny baby girl… seemed so familiar to her…

"Mummy… Daddy… where are you…?" she cried out.

This was just how Catrina felt right now…. But she understood this… she had to be stronger in order to find them again. She gave a gentle smile as she placed her hand on the small child's back.

"Please… don't cry anymore…" she spoke down to her, this made the young girl gasp and look up with surprised eyes.

Catrina's eyes widen slightly when she could finally look at the girls face, her fringe style looked just like hers and not only that the shape of her face did too…

"Who… are you…?" the little girl asked.

Catrina knew who this tiny little girl was…. Her mother when she was a small child… she just knew it.

"I'm… your friend.." she whispered gently picking up the small Marina in her arms, she pulled her into an embrace.

Little Marina gave a puzzled look at her actions but, she decided to gently return the hug… this warm feeling to Catrina.. Felt like… she was with her again…

'Mummy…. Daddy…. Where ever you are… I know you will find me…' she looked to the sky again as fresh tears fell down from her eyes lids.

* * *

Meanwhile at that moment Catrina sitting on the clock tower screamed out, she held tight to her head… something inside her… felt so wrong… like it was going to burst out on her…

Lentis looked at her troubled and worried, something must be happening. She stood up quickly picking Catrina up in both her arms.

"Hold on Catrina!" she spoke, she held onto her tight as she quickly jumped from the clock tower.

"What's going on?! What happening to me!!" she screamed out… the unbearable scream filling up in her ears.

'Catrina's Goodness… is trying to slip through…. Namine's grip on her might lose itself…. And who knows what else could happen..' Lentis landed to the ground and made a portal rushing through.

* * *

Namine winced from the grip of Jonathan's hand on top of her head, he was slightly pulling her hair… she didn't know what to do… she had to get away.. The fear of people around made her as cold as ice…

"I… will make.. You all pay dearly for all of this…." Namine managed to turn her head towards Voltic.

"If you really want your little friends safe… you will do what you can in your power to keep that lock shut on Catrina's heart…" he replied to, he was too entranced at the glowing mirror on the table to care.

Namine gave a sigh looking up at Jonathan gritting her teeth, she had to think of something fast… but she couldn't think how… she sadly looked at Kairi in a dark corner.. She looked dazed like she was in a deep sleep…

'What… have I done…' she closed her eyes slowly crying.

"Noooo!!! NOOO!!! Let go of me!!! Ahhh!! Make the pain go away!!" Catrina kept thrashing about to get out of Lentis arms, when she did hitting the cold concrete floor… she gripped onto her shoulder….

Every shiver of her mouth… showed clear she was suffering in many way.. Her body. Soul and heart… Lentis felt that weak feeling her again… was she growing to close to Catrina??… Was all of this driving them both into madness, she kneeled down beside her grabbing her head.

"Stop being so weak Catrina!! Fight back at it?! Use that power inside of you?!" she screamed, pulling her up straight.

"I… I can't!! I'm not strong enough!! I just want my mummy and daddy!!! Wahhh!!" she started giving out that terrible scream, that sent any being to near death.

Lentis looked surprised down near her necklace… which obviously came from her parents, it changes into her weapon… The Key of Light… it started glowing by her screams…

* * *

Veri walked over to them making the three slowly move away, he charged his hand out grabbing the side of Marina's face, the glare in her eyes narrowed slightly turning Crimson red… he leant his head near her ear…

"You just take heed Princess… Just because having awakened your true power… doesn't mean it will help you save those you hold dear…." he whispered before slowly laughing, she grunted out quickly slapping his hand away.

"You… have no right… to judge me or anyone?! There is more to ones heart that you freaks say!!! Especially Catrina… and I swear to my parents.. I will avenge them.." she turned her back on him walking past her friends, Li and Crystal carried on glaring towards him. Before deciding to follow her.

"Oh…we shall just see about that won't we.." he smirked before looking towards three Hidden Sand Ninja.

* * *

Slowly the time past by and the final champions of the main championship matches were to begin any minute, luckily Marina and friends managed to make it through along the way, not to mention most of the Hidden Leaf Ninja and some strange other characters.

"Eeee Oh my God we made it sooo fan!" Li grinned as she looked out towards the huge stadium, she was so full of excitement you could see it on her bright face but, mostly by the shine in her strange plain eyes.

"Round 1!! Li Braska Vs Sakura Haruno!!" the Announcer called making the crowd cheer louder.


	30. Li VS Sakura

**Well hey guys... erm guess its been a while since I updated this, cause for many reasons.. I haven't had any inspiration lately.. and down and also been really ill lately.. I wanted to make more of this chapter but oh well meh I will shut up now.. now like anyone gives a damn about anyone on now since people don't review...**

**Well enjoy... even though its not like we can tell what you think of it.. I will try and do more updates... so you can just read... and... well.. be bored... **

**Well what ever I guess.. bubi xxx**

**

* * *

****Chapter 30: Round 1 Li Vs Sakura**

"Good luck Li!! You can do it!" Marina smiled waving to her.

Li nodded her head to her friends, as she and Sakura walked along into the Arena, the crowd was cheering hard as the two entered the dome.

Sakura eyed her smirking slightly, she could tell Li's kind of skills on fighting was mostly defence and speed so, all she had to figure out was, what were the weak points.

"Well.. Are you ready to lose Li.." she smirked to her, her short pink hair dangled across her face, the brunette Li didn't really pay much attention to her comment.

"I really don't know what your talking about.. Because I'm the one who is going to win!" she giggled before stretching her arms out.

"Well… we just have to see about that won't we…" Sakura's smirk slowly turned into a sneer.

The crowd slowly died down when the announcer began to speak again, everyone was getting tense… Li wasn't sure what kind of fighter Sakura was, but she could tell her attacks weren't much like Naruto's or Sasuke's so she knew it would be a little more simpler.

"Remember no killing in these fights, I will declare a winner when I think its over… and finally I am aloud to stop the fight at any time… no one disagree with the rules…" he bided the fight to start as he lowered his hand.

Sakura quickly within seconds pulled out three knives, and sent them towards Li… but she easily blocked them off before she realised Sakura had vanished from where she stood.

Li grunted as she quickly started running back, as Sakura quickly charged down on her and slashed her way. She spat as her shoulder got lashed out… she looked towards her again as starting meeting Sakura's attacks

"That all you got Li?!" she smirked before jumping at her again.

Li smirked easily dodging before grabbing her by the arm and started spinning her around in the mid air.

"No!!! Not by a long short!!" she shouted, throwing Sakura down towards the stadium.

Sakura easily stopped herself landing to her feet, she smirked looking up to Li as she quickly landed to her feet again. She wiped away the dirt from her face, before running at her again.

"Now… that's more like it.." she giggled, she untied her headband before tying around her large forehead.

Li looked at her curiously before getting into a pose, she smirked at her flicking some of her brown hair back.

"Glad.. Your interested Sakura… bill board brow!" she laughed teasing her slightly, Sakura gave an evil glare she started running at her fast meeting her knife against Li's.

Marina and Crystal watched from the waiting area balcony above, Crystal just smirked pretending it wasn't interesting her… but she had to admit.. Li can be good once she gets serious about things and instead of being giggly all the time.

Marina just giggled smiling slightly, she slowly turned looking behind her noticing Veri leaning against the wall having his eye on the two girls. He gave her an evil smirk… he so couldn't wait until he finally got at her.. And finish things off..

Naruto and Sasuke watched as their team mate Sakura was clashing it down with Li, Naruto was quite impressed with how much stronger she had become… while Sasuke just gave a grunt not slight as bit interested.

"You have to admit Sasuke.. She has improved… guess your lecturing payed off" he giggled giving a grin.

"You just better watch your mouth… before I give you a lecture" he gave him a death glare, Naruto gave a nervous grin glad that his looks couldn't kill.

Meanwhile Garra was leaning against a wall by himself, glaring and looking at Marina and Crystal cheering on Li…

'There… not from around here…'

* * *

Meanwhile Lentis grunted still clutching the screaming Catrina as she fell to the ground before Voltic and the others…. Her screams could be heard loudly.. It sent terror to Namine's ears as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Well now… what a nasty racket that is…?" Voltic stood up from his seat, walking over to them both. He eyed Lentis with such a glare.. It made her kind of nervous…

"I hope… for your sake… you haven't said anything to her… that would cause this?? You know what would happen… right Lentis??" he smirked before pulling Catrina away from her.

Lentis gave a sneer when he did, she really didn't understand… why she was acting so different… it made her feel so sick and weak… she knew if Voltic ever found out about any of this… she would fear for the worse.. Of what would become of Catrina all together…

"Y… Yes sir.." she winced out, from his cold daggered stares.

Voltic dragged Catrina over towards the mirror, and pushed her head onto the table… she cried out from the pain…

"Namine??" he bided Jonathan to bring her over, she was pushed down into a chair… she gave off sad tears.

"You can forget it Voltic?! There is no way I will do anymore of this?!" she screamed out pushing Jonathan back, she grabbed her shoulder looking away from him.

"And I told you… you have no choice… since now you belong to me…" he laughed evilly, before looking towards Catrina as she pushed herself up from the table.

"W… What is going on?…. Why are you doing this.." Catrina panted gripping herself, her Ocean Blue eyes shone in her eye lids… the memories of her heart had returned… that's what became of her before.

"Well… I see.. This small grip on you.. Was no where near enough…." he gave a grunt, Namine's power wasn't strong enough anymore to keep control over Catrina's memories.

Catrina gave a glare, she summoned the Key of Light in her hand.. Trying to run for the door… Lentis watched her as she walked past… she was resisting to go after her…

"Go catch her you fool?!" he yelled towards her, Lentis eyes widened and suddenly appeared in front of Catrina attacking her down.

Catrina screamed out falling to the ground again, she slowly opened her eyes… looking towards her golden key necklace… she slowly reached for it…

"R… Ri… Riki…" she whispered, when her hand touch it, her eyes closed.

(No she is not dead… TT; )

"Lentis… if you keep this up…. You are the one who pays for this?!" Voltic yelled towards her, she looked away from him… in guilt at what is becoming of her….

"I'm sorry… Voltic…" she whispered, before pulling Catrina up… she sat her down in front of Namine.. Sadly…

"Since now… Namine's power isn't enough… I think.. We need two more keys to tie the knot…."

* * *

Li screamed out in fury, as she charged up towards Sakura again.. One split second she sent her fist at Li. But she caught it within seconds of it…

Sakura just gave off an evil smirk.. She punched her other fist at her but Li still blocked it off with her arm… now that her arms were occupied Li found it the right moment to strike.

"Sorry… to burst your bubble Sakura… but.. Think its time.. I finished this off.." she smirked before giving Sakura a huge high keep. It sent her back a few metres.. But Sakura easily just managed to stop herself, she gave a furious grunt glaring towards Li..

Li held both her arms in front of her face, before she placed her hands together starting to chant some words… before her hands glowed a little, she then started making really fast quick hands signs.. Sakura wondered what on earth she was up to, she gave a small smirk…

"Oh I see your little game… so now we are going to play dirty?? Fine by me.." she stood up straight, she quickly started doing hands signs.. And knowing this was only shot to win this fight..

Li's face turned serious finally when huge dark flames started flowing through her finger tips.. Marina and Crystal both did wonder what Li was up to.. Was there some secrets about her they didn't know yet??

* * *

In a strange town that was mixed between the dawn and the light, the sun slowly started to rise off in the distance.. The sound of rustling grass could be heard through the peaceful air.. But the person making those noises was someone who wasn't too happy…

Ruri gave a groan to herself, she wondered why still that her heart had to be taken away… and she did wonder sometimes too.. What would have happened if it was her with the heart and Marina as the nobody.. It would be so much more different that's for sure.. She looked up to the town where she remembered living in so much… she rubbed her shoulder sighing sadly.. This place gave her goose bumps for being back her…

"It.. Was only yesterday… when I lived here?" she whispered before closing her eyes, and to her surprise tears fell down her face.

"H… Huh??.. I… I am… crying??" she wiped a hand over her cheek, look down at her wet hand.. She was… and.. Yet.. How could she when.. She had no heart…

"Because Ruri… your different than the others…" Someone spoke walking up behind her, she grunted quickly turning around to face someone in a black hood.

"W… Who are you??" she yelled to them.

"I'm the one… who has come.. To help you reclaim the truth…"


	31. Chained Memories

**Its sure been long since I finally managed to update this fanfic TT... I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long.. I´ve been so busy lately with my deviantart account lately and such, and also its been Christmas and such I am hardly on much at that time... well anyway this is the only fanfic I am writing at the moment cause its too stressing for me to write 4 at once.. so if you are reading my other stories too.. I won´t be continuing them until this one has finished... I am also planning the next AH story too... so please be patient but anyway please do enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Chained Memories…**

"Because Ruri… you're different than the others…" Someone spoke walking up behind her.

"And… what might that be…?" she asked sternly, this person had some nerve to come up to her like this, and she wanted a clear answer.

She could tell this person was a women, by the tone of their voice… the person said nothing for a long time.. She was also wearing a black hooded coat… it kinda gave Ruri the thought that everyone these days loved wearing them.

She looked at her carefully though, she could sense this person had a heart… and it was obvious this person was part of the Mystic Gods, since the symbol was attached to the zip of the coat.

"Well… if you still don't understand.. It means you will never reclaim your heart back.. Let alone obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts.." she smirked up under her hood, Ruri rose one of her eye brows but she glared deeply at her…

'How… dare she.. Talk to me like THAT?' she fumed in her mind, didn't this girl have any idea who she was, but obviously she did seem to…

"Ruri.. I have a friend.. Who is interested in making a deal with you… what do you care to say of paying them a little visit?" she smirked raising one of her hands.

"If you are referring to Voltic.. He would be the last person I dare make a deal with… I know about the secret little deal Namine took with him… Pfft! Caring with fake feelings for the stupid Heroes of Light…" she clenched her fists tight, turning away again deciding to ignore the figure.

"Well… that is such a pity… because there is a little juicy news.. You might want to hear… about.. 'someone'" she laughed quietly, the figure turned away.. This caught Ruri's attention as she stopped walking.

"What… 'someone..'" she immediately turned around glaring towards her.

"Hmmm… maybe you should ask her yourself.." she stopped walking away and returned her glare with a smirk.

"Who?"

* * *

"Mummy… Daddy… please.. Come back…" a small young child was sitting alone crying loudly.. In a dark misty world, she was alone… helpless…. She gripped both her hands over her eyes, she had long bright pink hair that even went past down her shoulders.

Slowly heartless were forming in the ground, digging there claws into the rotten dirt.. Sensing and sniffing out any darkness they could feed off… and there was only one… and they slowly started stalking towards the girl… She gasped raising her head and slowly got to her feet.. Judging by her height she was around the age of 9..

"H.. Hello? Is.. Anyone there?" she called looking around, maybe someone had finally come around to collect her…but then again… why would anyone bother to care for her?..

"Addias?" she slowly formed a smile turning around to see if he was there, but her expression changed when she noticed the heartless finally forming looking at her intently and yet… hungry… thirsting for the darkness in her heart.

"H.. Heartless.." she grunted sadly slowly backing off for a moment.

The girl tried not to make any sudden movements, but what she didn't realise was one of the dark Shadow's had appeared behind her quickly attack at her foot.

"Ahhh! A.. Addias?" she screamed out for help falling over in fright, she quickly tried kicking it off… the others slowly started making their way closer to her. She could feel fear racing in her heart… and the heartless loved doing this to their victims… before eating away at their darkness…

The girl shivered in terror, she closed her eyes tightly and quickly covered her arms over her face giving her only protection.. She knew it wouldn't help…

Two eyes opened in fury sensing this… and in a flash when the heartless leapt out trying to attack her down…. With one swift lash… they all vanished.

She slowly moved her arms away, and looked around wondering where they had all gone.. She gasped suddenly when someone in an instant appeared behind her and helped her up to her feet.

"Hey.. I told you to wait for me Rini didn't I?" Addias smirked down to her petting her head.

"Addias! You came!" she smiled brightly, and quickly rushed hugging him around the waist.

"Whoa… easy there kiddo?… hmm well sorry I had to leave you here… I had to help someone very important to me.." he patted her head gently, before she slowly looked up to him.

"Who Addias?" Rini looked up at him curiously, he gave an awkward face.

"My… don't worry… for now.. I have a promise to keep.. To make sure Voltic doesn't know about you…" he took one of her small hands, forming an open portal with the other.

"I.. Know but? When can I see… my mother and father again…" she sighed sadly following him through.

"It depends… if their mission is a success..." he closed his eyes in sadness, knowing what torment they must be facing.. Before the two of them vanished through the portal.

* * *

"You know… I think your right Li.. It is about time we finished off out little fight.." Sakura smirked as held her hands together with her fingers cast out slightly waiting for the right moment to use the jutsu.

Li gave a huge smirk to her before form the dark flames into her right hand, pointing it above her head as small specs of lightening started to zap like a dark clouded thunder storm.

"Oh.. So glad you agree…" she smirked before, suddenly the look on her face changed and the ground beneath them both started ripping apart.

Marina gave wide eyes wondering what on earth she was playing at, watching from up above clearing the ground was ripping apart by the second… and it wasn't getting any better as the sky was growing darker.

Naruto and Sasuke did both kinda wonder what Sakura was up to, they never saw any moves like this from her before… and Naruto was kinda worried about the fact too… Sasuke growled quietly placing his hand on the cursed mark he got a few days ago by Ochimaru…

Li's eyes slowly turned deadly serious as finally gathered the energy into on hand, and this was something you never expected from her either.

"Lets see if you can match against this Sakura!" she screamed out, against the rushing wind, and suddenly she charged towards her.

Sakura gave a small growl between her teeth, she waited for Li's approaching attack… until finally her eyes widened up, and she screamed out in fury as red dark flames formed into her hands as she spread them out.

The ground was pushed back as both their hands and attacks, clashed against each other… causing a blinding light making everyone cover their eyes.

Everyone completely ducked down as rocks and stones started flying their way, Marina growled through her teeth waiting for the shock in the earth to stop…

After a few moments…. The light from the explosion faded away, and the crowd slowly looked up to see who had one the match.

Both the girls hand their hands intertwined grabbing onto the other, Li and Sakura both glared into each others eyes… both looking too worn out to continue you on…

"Not… bad… Sakura.." Li smirked under her breath, Sakura slowly returned the remark before removing her hand and stepping back a little.

"Not bad… yourself Li…" she panted loudly.

Both of them covered in dirt and marks, and at the same time both of them fell to their knees having no strength to carry on…

Everyone gasped amazed that both attack from them… were evenly matched and for both their skill levels…

The match was called for a draw, but no one else knew what was going to lie ahead.. In the second battle to come..

Marina came out back onto the waiting area towards Crystal, over looking down to the cracked up arena below from Sakura and Li's fight.

"So.. How is she?" Crystal glanced towards her, as she leant back against the railing.

"She's going to be fine… she just needs a little rest from that fight.. It did seem to take a lot out of her.." Marina sighed gently leaning her head against her arms.

From the corner of her eye, she lifted her head up glancing over at Veri, who hadn't moved from the same spot.. He glanced over to her smirking, Marina sent him an angered glare trying to control herself…

Crystal grabbed her hand over on Marina's shoulder…

"Marina… don't let him get to you… it won't be long now.. Until one of us will go up against him.." she looked at Marina worried, over time there had been some small changes in her.. Ever since Catrina was taken away from her…

"I know Crystal… and I can tell by the awakening of this new power in me… I have no idea.. What its going to be like…" she gripped her tight against the metal railing.

"Well… just try not over using it… like last time… according to Kakashi… I heard if you let that kind of darkness rule you… then you could end up losing yourself again.." Marina looked puzzled wondering what she meant, but before anymore could be said Sasuke and Naruto walked towards them both.

"Well now I don't know about you girls… but I sooo can't wait to go up against on of you! Believe it!" Naruto smirked smacking his fist into the air, Sasuke growled quietly rubbing his neck and moving away from them.

Crystal wondered what was up with him, Marina didn't really seem to notice cause her attention went towards the strange boy called Garra… and there was something about him which made her blood run cold..

"You know Crystal.. I think I would rather fight up against Sephiroth again than that boy over there…" she poked her shoulder, Crystal smirked to her and rolled her eyes.

"Yep… that's sooo you.. I remember one time a few years ago with a fight against.. Marik if you remember? Hmmm" she started laughing suddenly, Marina gave freaked out eyes.

"T.. Take that back?" she screamed tackling her down, Naruto started chuckling at them two.. It perfectly reminded him of the fights with Sakura.

Garra rose his head looking towards the stadium again, and suddenly the announcer came up into the arena again, Marina and Crystal gasped.. Gaining to their feet and joined Naruto waiting to hear who was next fighting up…

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone! But the next contents will be…!" he called opening out a piece of paper into his hand.

"Marina VS Garra!"

* * *

"Well.. Are you going to tell me? Or… is it that I might just have to get it out of you…" Ruri growled turning away from the stranger.

"No… because you already know… who 'she' is…. And Voltic seems really interested in seeing… how this will help change somethings around…" the women laughed, Ruri's eyes widened finally understanding….

"You mean…. 'she' is.. Catrina's nobody…" Ruri whispered under her breath, not understanding cause she knew… Catrina wasn't a princess of light.. Like they all thought she was… and the fact.. She never lost her heart…

"Maybe because… little Tisha.. Doesn't realise her true potential.." she clicked her fingers, and within a small instant as some darkness rose from the ground forming someone's body… and Ruri was so surprised when she could tell who it was… the women kneeled down over Tisha's unconscious body.. Pushing back some of her long silver hair.

"It seems my dear Ruri… she is a little odd ball.. Out of the Titan Girls wouldn't you say?… you could say… she was born from the memories.. That Voltic chained and locked away from her heart… kind of like when Sora sacrificed to release Kairi's heart from within him.. Catrina's memories had to end up somwhere didn't they.. " she lifted her up slightly grabbing her arm Tisha's neck.

"Ahh! Let.. Go of me! Ruri… please…" Tisha's had suddenly woken up, grabbing her hands on the figure's arm.

Ruri just gave a smirk shaking her head, like she cared what happened to Tisha..

"Tisha… you really are just the little odd ball in the group… what have you ever done for me…?" Ruri closed her eyes and glanced away for a moment.

"My… this is entertaining.. I can see why Axel has high hopes in you Ruri… but since Tisha is in your control… of course I can't just take her right? That is why.. Voltic is holding up on the deal to you… to give you something very interesting… for your little friend here.." Ruri opened her eyes again looking towards her.

"What.. Could Voltic really want? With a weak.. Pathetic nobody like her… cause really I don't think I could consider.. Letting her go so easily…" she laughed gently with delight, slightly interested in this game.

"You could say… since Namine has been using her powers.. To keep Catrina's locked spirit away… wielding on the darkness in her heart.. It seems the true memories.. Which can't really be gone… because of this little one right here.." she twisted Tisha's head back towards the side.

"Argh… W.. What makes you think that! I never wanted to hurt her… I don't want anything to do with either of you… just… stop it… that hurts?" she cried closing her eyes in sadness.

"Oh.. Please Tisha… stop with the fake emotions… its boring me to death.. Fine… I might consider… handing her to you… but it depends… what's in it for me?" she smirked.

"Oh you wait and see Ruri… its something… you would be dying for…"

* * *

**Well I hope I surprised some of you guys XD the next chapter won´t be pretty I can tell you that... also I am going to try and get the Naruto world completed soon for you guys and move onto something thats been stuck in my head for ages XD well please review and tell me what you think bubi for now xxx**


	32. Demon Eyes

**I finally managed to get another chapter done sorry it took so long guys but I have been having trouble getting on my laptop cause of my dad always hogging it TT well anyway I am not the best person ever at battle scenes so its really a work in process, anyway here is Part 1 of the battle with Marina Vs Garra.. oh dear I know this won't be pretty XD and I shall answer reviews after this chapter 32 please enjoy! xxx**

**

* * *

****Chapter 32: Demon Eyes...**

Marina gave wide eyes hearing her match was next, and the sickening feeling was her opponent.. She slowly turned and looked at Garra, by just looking at him you knew he was terrible… just by looking in those eyes, the eyes of a killer.

She growled for a moment grabbing her head, what.. Was wrong with her thinking of such thoughts… she recalled that dream she had not too long ago… of that women… the very words she spoke still haunted her mind.

Flashback….

"I am you… your darkness…. I was born from what you truly used to be… someone who wanted revenge for the ones who hated… despised you.."

"You couldn't remember… of course everyone wants to keep all the secrets of you away… why even if you changed… something had to become out of you…. That's me…. I will only give you a warning now…"

"In your heart… something is sleeping… it may not now be a threat to people now… but one day it will… one day you won't help it… one day you will finish what you started… and it will be because of you… Hahahaha…"

End of Flashback….

Marina looked at her hands sadly opening her eyes, carefully thinking about what she meant… she still got nothing, she understood something about her was bad… but.. How could she be as bad as that girl said?

'Nah… she's wrong about me? I am not bad.. And.. Even if I was… I would never forget who I was..' she smirked finally for once, Crystal tapped on her shoulder as the name of her match was called again.

"Earth to Marina? Come on.." she poked getting rather annoyed now.

"O.. Oh sorry Crystal?" Marina gasped gripping Sora's necklace leaving the waiting area.

Crystal turned looking at Garra still with his arms folded he had watched Marina leave, Sasuke glanced at him too while Naruto was acting silly and pouting wondering when his match was going to be…

Crystal walked a little over to him folding her arms.

"Garra is it? Your match is about to start…" he glanced at her glaring, the stare could just make you drop dead any second.

"Shut up… or I'll kill you…" he spoke coldly, before walking past her.

"Whoa… what a freak…" Naruto went over next to her, he was glad he wasn't fighting him at least.

"There's… definitely something about him… that scares me, I just hope Marina doesn't get hurt too badly by him… especially in her condition.."

* * *

"Oh you wait and see Ruri… its something… you would be dying for…" the cloaked woman laughed slightly.

"Oh my… it better be worth my wild then… but still, I am someone who can't be fooled easily.. When it comes down to a bastard like Voltic" Ruri messed her fingers through her side fringe, flicking it back slightly before it fell into place again.

She spread her feet out, opening out her hands as she summoned up a golden and white stall. The women smirked throwing Tisha to the ground harshly.

"Oh well this should be entertaining.. Lets see what you got Ruri…" she pulled down her hood finally, showing a women with long blond meatball pigtails.

"Well… I was right.. If it isn't Voltic's lackey Serena…"

* * *

Marina was heading down to the battle arena, she closed her eyes for a moment cause of the bright light from the sun… She knew all to well this 'Garra' wouldn't be very friendly with her… so she had to be careful and not drop her guard.

Garra finally caught up still with his arms folded, he glanced at Marina… she tried really hard not to gaze back, the thought of this all made her feel weak and strange inside…

Crystal along with Naruto and Sasuke looked down into the arena carefully, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty at all… Crystal turned around noticing someone's appearance behind her seeing it was Kakashi.

"Huh? Kakashi Sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto looked behind them, Kakashi ignored Naruto's question as he was looking at Crystal.

"I was wondering.. If I could have a word with you for a second.." she wondered what it was, but she nodded her head and followed him.

"I wonder what's going on? Sasuke.." Naruto turned back to him, but he was more interested in the fight that was about to take place.

'I hope I get to fight Sasuke first time round.. And kick his butt!' Naruto chuckled to himself and he looked down to the arena again noticing Marina and Garra were staring each other on.

Garra slowly started to smirk evilly towards her, which really wasn't helping at the moment as she waited for the announcer to start the match. She took in a deep breath before stretching out her hand summoning her Keyblade.

Garra rose one of his eye brows examining her weapon closely.

"Well… that is an odd looking weapon you have there? May I ask what it is..?" he spoke slightly calm, but you could tell there was some anger in his voice too.

"Its one of the two Chosen Keyblade's.. making me its wieldier.. Not just anyone can use it.. And why do you want to know anyway?" Marina wondered what he was thinking, and she knew she had to be 'Very' careful.. And she knew she might not be able to keep the match up for too long.

"Well… its definitely something I have never seen before, and I am quite interested to see what it can do…. Hopefully.. Maybe you can keep me entertained for a.. little while…." she shivered at those words, but she kept a steady face.

"And I guess you can tell I'm not from around here…" she smirked slightly.

"Yes… that is also why I am interested.. To see what a fighter from another worlds can do!" he suddenly got ready to strike at her, she gave wide eyes wondering how he knew about other worlds… but she got ready.

"Then… lets do this.." she smirked, the Announcer walked towards them both.

"You may begin!" he yelled.

Marina didn't hesitate to let Garra make the first move, she noticed he was crouching down to the ground as fragments of sad started floating around him.

She quickly started charging at him, leaping and trying to hit in the first attack, but some of the sand jumped out grabbing her arm holding the Keyblade.

She growled quickly using her other hand smacking the sand away, as she jumped back flipping.. While she was the sand started following after her, she smirked slashing the Keyblade towards it and used the chance to move through the sand towards Garra, he stared a little shocked as she lashed a punch across his face.

He landed back on the ground a few metres, but he simple stood up laughing and turned looking back to her. She wondered what was so funny when suddenly she gasped out when sand started to surround her.

"Nice one…" she whispered, she quickly dug and thrashed her Keyblade at the ground making it start to glow, she used both her feet swishing and spinning herself around to cut the sand in half and it broke apart giving her the chance to escape again.

Garra laughed with enjoyment, placing his hands together and started forming hand signs, while he was Marina quickly shot towards him again trying to attack him.

But the sand easily protected him like a barrier, Marina knew the only way to get past to actually attack him with was speed. So she quickly ran round dodging some of the sand quickly digging out behind him.

Garra smirked finishing off his hands signs, and more sand spurted out from the ground and coming up behind her.

"Shit.." she growled, she quickly stabbed the tip of her Keyblade into his arm.

Garra yelled out as some of his skin was started to rip apart, he quickly grabbed her throat while the sand quickly grabbed its way around her wrists and ankles.

"Gah!" she screamed and with all her strength tried to move her arms free.

He laughed loudly looking into Marina's eyes, while she struggled to breath she looked back knowing something was not right with him at all… and she noticed a strange shape on his chest but it was hidden by his clothes.

Naruto and Sasuke watched down with worry, they knew she couldn't do much knowing she hardly had much strength to do so…

"Damn…. We have to do something Sasuke" he looked to him, but Sasuke shook his head calmly.

"No Naruto… this is her fight, she needs to figure it out on her own…" he continued to watch, while the sand was slowly tightening around her body and started screaming out in pain.

"B… But…" Naruto growled looking back down again to the Arena.

* * *

Meanwhile sitting on the roof top, watching with enjoyment Veri from the Mystic Gods was waiting for the right moment for their plan to be called into action. A portal opened up behind him showing Arina she walked up behind him and folded her arms.

"So… I see faze 1 of the plan…. Is called for Veri?" she asked, he glanced at her and gave a smirk.

"Oh don't worry Arina… just cause you failed with your idea of awakening Sephiroth… my idea is so much more different…" she growled looked down towards the Arena.

"You know Veri…. Voltic is not going to like it if you completely kill her.. But its really not my fault if you do… but surprisingly enough it would be good to finally put her out of her misery..." Veri slowly stood up, and held out one of his hands towards Garra.

"Oh please dear Arina, sometimes your really do underestimate me..." he closed his eyes, and a strange dark Aura started forming through his finger tips.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi brought Crystal down to a private area, she was still really confused with what he wanted from her.

"Crystal.. There is something I want to tell you, but you must not tell either Li or Marina.. Its for your ears only.." he glanced and turned looking back at her.

She groaned gripping some of her fingers through her pink hair, hating the fact she had to keep something more about Marina a secret was bad enough..

"I know… about your bond, to the one known as 'Lessa' the one known as the Heart Maker…" he firmly spoke, she gasped slightly backing away from him slightly.

"How… did you know that?.." she backed up against the wall for a moment.

"Don't be so alarmed Crystal…it is really a logical thing to examine about, because I can sense in you that… your heart isn't with you no longer.. So making you a Dark Nobody" she was really surprised, but she nodded her head.. Not denying what her curse was..

"Yes… I am, back in those dark days.. Lessa was uniquely the first one out of those dark creatures to be given a heart… so I guess you must know I also used to be a member of the Titan Girls…" she looked at him, wondering what the point of this discussion was, and why she couldn't tell anyone about it.

"Yes… some people also call you 'The nobody of destiny' and if my sources are correct… I do believe Crystal, that back at that time you inherited the powers also that Lessa was given?" he asked walked towards her.

"W-What….?" she gasped staring wide eyed at him.

* * *

Marina growled and trying breaking free, but his tight grip around her only tighten more at his pleasure… he laughed at how weak she was, and how much enjoyment it gave him.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got…" he laughed purely like a demon, the look in his eyes were changing.. And it frightened her one bit.

"N-No… I wouldn't.. count on it…" she just managed pull her Keyblade out of his shoulder instead slashing it up against his face. He growled beastly as one of her hands were free.

"I know now…. What.. I have to do?" she screamed knowing it was risky, since she hardly knew how to even control these powers.

Veri smirked as he gripped his fist tight that the dark Aura formed, Garra yelled out throwing Marina back… she hit the ground hard. She lied their for a moment before slowly pushing herself up, she looked ahead a few inches was her Keyblade.. She reached her out to summon it back to her.

"I… must.. Use them…" she growled loudly again, and her eyes were slowly starting to glow blood red.

"Arina isn't the power of the Heartless just a grand thing?" Veri smirked to her, she clapped her hands in delight… Garra's eyes widened again as he held himself and fell to the ground.

Marina's eyes widened, as she saw the sand started crawling all around him and slowly formed into a huge ball of sand… and the Heartless symbol was glowing on Garra's chest.

"Darkness… is eating away at his heart…"

* * *

**TADA! mwhahaha! I know I am always too pure evil in my chapters aren't I? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it :3 the battle continues in Chapter 33 XD but before I go answer reviews time! 3**

**Sayuri Angel: Hehe I am glad your enjoying it XD And like I told you before more and more surprises are coming so really don't be too surprised when they happen, and well.. I am not going to say either yes or no to your question cause you will have to wait and see what happens :3 hehe thanks hun XD**

**Spirit of the Lighthouse: Hehe yay! so that means now you finally caught up, and I am glad your enjoying it so far.. and I am not mad at you lol I know I do find it kinda hard to write about so many characters.. but they all have an important role which is trying to connect more to things that are to happen in AH4 and I shall try my best to not use them so much... and also you will have to wait until MUCH later until you can save Catrina cause she is still needed to be evil mwhaha XD thanks again Eko 3**

**Blaze the Demon: Good to hear from you yeah I kinda feel like that sometimes too when the bad guys never die hehe and I am glad your liking it so far **

**Sakura: Thanks glad your enjoying it **

**Well thats all from me now bubi xxx**


	33. Hatred Only Consume's You

**I seriously can't believe how long it took me to do this chapter.. Hey guys! Well I have finally, over come my huge writer's block... for now at least?? Well anyway good news ONE more chapter after this one and I promise! Its the end of the Naruto world! But I still have a lot to do, but hopefully soon I can get half of this fanfic completed.. anyway without further more.. Here it is!! XD**

**love Mina-chan 3**

**Chapter 33: Hatred only consumes you…  
**

Marina stood still and firm, the wind was picking up fast as the sand rushed around through the air around the Arena. She kept a huge firm grip on her Keyblade, shivering at the dark feeling she sensed coming from him.. even the dark aura form from his body.

Garra yelled out in anger as he pushed his hands apart, part of his face was breaking and ripping apart at the seams, he laughed with delight and lifted his face as his arm was changing… it was horrid to describe by the pure blackness knowing it was heartless like.

"I have no choice…. It's the only chance I have.." she grunted, turning to looking up she slashed her Keyblade in the ground. She stretched out both her arms started to scream out.

The ground around her shook furiously, while her eyes continued to glow bright red from her demon side of her blood. She closed them tight as she tried summoning her wings again like before… only this time it was on her own will.

Naruto and Sasuke stared down in surprise wondering what was going on, and they never felt so much Chakra in one go from a person.

"WHOA! Sasuke… I have a bad feeling this is no longer the Tournament… what are we going to do?" he glanced to Sasuke but was surprised he wasn't there.

"Hey! Where did he go!" he growled folding his arms.

* * *

Crystal folded her arms, just wondering what on earth Kakashi was playing at with this.. but then thinking about him saying that somehow, she had inherited Lessa's powers when they became one and half of the same person..

That meant… she could create hearts too..

"Then… maybe I could.." she whispered to herself, when suddenly Kakashi charged and thrashed her into the wall.

"NO!! That doesn't mean you should!! If you meddle with such powers.. it will not only cause an unbalance.. but it would also destroy you… you could only be able to do it once.." he glared into her eyes, she didn't resist him , only closing her own a little sadly.

"Its.. not fair though… I want my heart back.." she trembled moving her arms down near her sides. Kakashi moved his hands away from her throat, and turned away leaving her there.

"Shamefully… its not within my power to do anything about it… but sometimes you can make the difference to try and set something's right.." he left the room without another word, to her he was just too mysteries to describe. Like why was his face covered by that mask anyway?

But her thoughts were cut short, and she cried falling to the floor as the ground was starting to shake and she gasped.

"Marina!!" she got to her feet rushing back to the Arena.

* * *

Veri and Arina both sat up on one of the high roof's, that hung over looking the battle arena. Where all the events were taking place right in front of their eyes.

Arina pouted glancing at him, and wonder what kind of games he was up to this time..

"You know Veri-kun.. I hate it when you hog all MY fun.. Just what are you planning on doing??" she smirked knowing when she called him that, he loses his nerve easily.

"Grrrr shut up Arina! Your in enough trouble with Voltic as it is… don't cause it for me!" he gave her a death glare, like he meant it. Arina ended up chuckling to herself loving it when he was so bad tempered.

"Oohhh my sorry to get on YOUR nerves… just tell me already what you got planned!" she stood up gripping onto her large sword like weapon.

"I rather you go bother someone else like Lentis… like she hardly has to do any damn work.." he folded his arms wondering why Voltic can be so easy on her?

"Oh please Veri! You haven't been in the Mystic God's as long… you have no idea how much everyone hated her, her own mother felt the same.." she smirked and looked towards below noticing Crystal was rushing out.

* * *

Crystal stopped in her tracks and stared in shock what Marina was suddenly doing, and had to try and stop her before even the worse came into affect.

"Oh Crystal.. I don't think interfering is in our book for today.." a voice echoed to her ears, as she twirled round Veri and Arina both landed on the ground before her.

She clenched her fists tightly, she really didn't have time for the Mystic God's again that was sure..

"And… what do you think.. You can do to me?? A 'nobody'??" she smirked, but for some reason Arina found that comment funny.

"Oh my dear! Yes you ARE a 'nobody'?? I am surprised Voltic could just do the most simple thing.. And cause her to come out.." Crystal knew who they were speaking off, and it made her sick to the stomach.

"Well she wouldn't come out for no reason! She's not that stupid…"

"Doesn't matter, we already have our plans to get what we want… and its not like any of you will stop us either!" Arina chuckled and held onto her sword.

She clenched her weapon that was folded up attached to her belt on her outfit, she knew their was going to be some trouble now.. Since Garra wasn't the only problem for them right now.. And she couldn't get over to help Marina, in her weak condition right now.

'Damn…'

* * *

Sasuke was slowly walking towards the two, knowing what he need to do.. He had been waiting for ages to fight against Garra. And no one was even going to dare try and stop him.

"Come on Marina… lets have some fun, fight me! Or are you scared.. Of the darkness??" he chuckled towards her.

Marina wasn't understanding why her wings, wouldn't obey her.. The harder she try the weaker she felt.. She screamed out when one of Garra's long arms grabbed tightly around her waist and hoisted her up.

"Darkness is nothing to me! And I am never ever going to let it engulf me like the heartless have done to you Garra!!" she clenched out her nails, and was screaming her lungs out.

"Its.. Now.. Or nothing…" she told herself, and just managed to pull one of her arms free and form her attack again.

"Even… if it kills me… SO BE IT!"

Sasuke stopped inches away from the two placing his hands together, Garra laughed towards Marina as she was forming and building up a dark black attack in her hand.

"Garra!" he yelled out, Garra twisted his head to the side and smirked. Sasuke Uchiha was someone very interesting at that.. For a fight he looked forward to.

"Sasuke.. You came to play with me too??" he chuckled, Sasuke frowned and spaced out his legs.

"She is right about one thing… you can't let darkness mess with your sad memories, either way… I must stop you.." he started rapidly moving his hands.

Marina glanced moving her head, she panted seeing what Sasuke was trying to do..

She glanced back at Garra for a moment, while Sasuke caught his attention.. She used the chance to try and get her Keyblade to move towards her with her heart. It was getting harder for her to concentrate well enough.. But it didn't stop her finally as she elbowed her arm free.

"Take this Garra!!" she screamed making him shout out in pain as her Keyblade, slashed one of his strong powerful arms in half.

She landed back on the ground placing both her hands together, she still managed to keep her attack lit up and strong.

She tried again concentrating on summoning her wings together, finally she felt the sharp ripping pain through her back and shoulder's and the force of them tried to dig out. Her blood dripped onto the ground as the wings finally stretched out, gazing at Garra with her red glowing eyes again, she tried using with her last bit of energy she had.

Garra laughed and suddenly was aiming to charge towards her, she bit her lip slightly and tried making the Chidori stronger before they made contact.. She glanced at Sasuke wondering when in hell he was going to strike.

Sasuke smirked and stretched out his hands, and suddenly he paced his feet together and eyed back at her.

"Now!!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, and threw and dashed towards Garra, Marina nodded her head using her wings to suddenly lift and push off the ground.

Garra glared towards them both as they were powering up both their Chidori's and were now charging at him. Both of them showed hatred at the same time, cause of the fact the Mystic Gods were always behind to try and make any innocent heart consumed.

He concentrated more on Marina's attack when she finally lashed her arm, down on him lashing and ripping his chest. He growled grabbing around her, her eyes widened and she screamed out on the grip.

Sasuke winced from the deadly sound, but he jumped up into the air before trying to attacking Garra lashed out his arm. Sasuke missed just by a few mere inches and tossed his body back down a cartwheel and kicked at his legs making him fall back. He then pushed his feet and his free hand on the ground, making himself move directly towards his face.

He caused a huge impact with his punched, a huge explosion shook up the stadium, Naruto was rushed along down to help them.. But the force beneath his feet caused him to tumble down.

"Ouch!! Man.. Sasuke is such a show off!" he groaned, and he pushed himself up.

He wanted to go and land Sasuke a hand when he noticed Crystal was cornered up by Veri and Arina. And he knew they must be from the Mystic Gods..

"Hmmm think its time I did.. A counter attack of my own? Sasuke isn't the only smart one.." he chuckled and bent down to try and climb up onto the roof, and he planned his next move.

Garra stomped back, glaring at Sasuke.. Marina panted in his arm.. That Chidori took too much out of her, but she knew she had to continue on fighting. Sasuke noticed and he wasn't sure if he could managed to keep up too…

"You.. Will pay for that.. Sasuke Uchiha!!" he growled, making the grip around Marina's body tighter. And she screamed deadly loud again, it was painful to the human ears that was for sure…

Marina's eyes were weakly closing, she didn't think could move another muscle.. She needed help.. Who would.. Save her when she needed someone most??

"A-Addias…. Help…." she choked.

She took in another deep breath, why wasn't.. he here? He promised her.. He would always protect her… and yet…

Suddenly a loud echo in the air appeared, the sound was strange to her and her eyes widened. When a Keyblade was thrown towards Garra and in a flash someone in a black coat cut through Garra's shoulder causing him to let Marina free.

The figure was too fast, for Garra to even see who it was..

"Who dares?!" he yelled as he backed away, the figure had out stretched arms and was holding onto Marina's body.

The figure held her close, before his head turned and glared towards Garra. Marina opened her eyes weakly as she tried breathing normally again. And she slowly started to smile and placed her hand upon her brother's face.

"Addias… you really.. Came?? When.. I needed you most.." she bit her lip, and tears slide down her cheeks. Addias wanted to return her smile, but right now it was not an easy time.

He then glanced towards his side, as a girl jumped down beside him wearing a similar cloak her red hair up in pig tails. She frowned at Addias, he rolled his eyes at her.

"Amanda.. I told you, to stay with Amelia…" he frowned to her.

"Amelia is safe.. You worry to much? I know you made a promise to your friend.. But you forget we are partner's remember??" he glared at her comment, and she stepped back nervously and grinned.

"That's what you think anyway.." he placed Marina down on the ground, but she went and grabbed his hand.

"Addias.. What are you planning on doing??" she looked at him nervously, he sighed and ignored the question and pulled back.

He pulled out his Keyblade, walking towards Garra who was on his knee's consumed with pain.. And the dark aura from his body was shifting away. Addias crouched down placing his hand over the heartless symbol on his chest.

"You have no need for this mark anymore.."

* * *

Crystal walked back slightly knowing she wasn't much for two of them, let alone one.. And at least not on her own. Arina was about to walk away from Veri's side when he suddenly moved his arm out to stop her.

"Hey?! What are you doing Veri.." she glared at him.

"She's mine, you've already disappointed us enough for one day…" she growled wanting to slap him, but he ignored her walking towards Crystal baring two double bladed swords.

'Well… at least its one on one..' Crystal sighed in her mind, and she gripped her weapon glaring at him.

Veri chuckled and pointed one of his blade's towards her getting ready for any move she made, she closed her eyes and went on to charge and attack.

But before she was even able to land a move Addias dodged right in, clashing his weapon with her's. She was stunned to see him here, and she withdrew back from him.

Veri stood surprised when he put his guard down, and sent nasty glare's towards Addias for some reason.

"Well, what a great surprise.. I never expected you to come.. With me near your sister.." he slowly smirked. Arina was about to growl, seeing Addias around again after the huge betrayal he did.

"Hmm.. Is it really that much of a surprise to you?? Veri.. Of all the people.. You among them would know because.. Aren't we alike??" he slowly turned away from Crystal, she was about to say something.

But her glance turned round to Marina who was lying on the ground, along with Garra who seemed to have been defeated.. She could feel the dark evil, that was within him before had vanished away..

Amanda helped Marina up in her arms, and walked over towards the others. Crystal didn't really understand what was going on, but she seriously didn't like it…

"He has some nerve coming here!" Arina growled and clenching her fist's, Veri stretched out his arm stopping her once again before she did something foolish.

Addias turned around towards the 3 girls standing behind him, Marina opened her eyes weakly and stared at her brother wondering what he was planning to do.

"A-Addias.." she choked but gripped around her stomach, obviously now she was in a lot of pain.

"This… is my fight now, I have.. A score.. To settle with him.."

* * *

**Bleh... I have gotten so lazy with this fanfic.. but meh XD I still try my best, I will be so relieved once I EVER get it finished and done! But then I got AH4 to sort out and write afterwards ¬¬ well.. not worried about it right now, anyway hope you guys look forward to the last chapter for the Naruto world bye! xx**


	34. Time to Bring the End

**Heya!**

**I just wanted to say sorry, that I hardly ever update but this fanfiction is really difficult to write for me cause its not just adding Anime to the Kingdom Hearts theme but I am also writing alot of my original content into this so as you know things take time.. I am also been really busy since I work etc, and also I am on hoilday to the caribbean atm so this really the only reason why I actucally got a chance to update this fanfiction, so this will take time I am in the middle doing the next chapter which is where things will really get intense XD**

**well read and enjoy xxx ^^**

* * *

Chapter 34: Time to bring the end..

Marina wondered what could possibly have happened between, Addias and Veri.. The only thing in mind she could think of, was back when Addias was with them.. Something she could sense was dark and cold.

"Addias.. There isn't any time for this, you know we promised Misha…" Amanda's expression showed how nervous she felt, Addias only seemed to ignore her.

Veri slowly gave on what Addias was thinking right now, it was like looking on through his very thoughts came out by simple glances.

"Fine Addias, I accept your little challenge and I must admit.. I've been waiting for this day" Veri placed his hands pulling apart his cloak letting it drop to his ankles.

Addias remained still watching Veri, still not speaking a word. But he waited, but deep in his thoughts something dark still continued to haunt what he regretted doing ever since the day he abandoned Marina.

"A-Addias will you listen to me DAMNIT!" Amanda screamed, just trying to get his attention. Arina glared towards her and suddenly rushed at her and pushed her arms back.

Addias gave a grunt and a glare at her as she moved like the speed of light behind her. Arina chuckled insanely remembering it like the good old days. How much fun they were, but things had easily changed.. and the once strong Addias.. Who made people scream at his feet in pain and terror..

Was now someone who had changed like that?

"Don't mind the pressure will you? Its a lot of fun seeing that look on your face Addias" Arina laughed, Addias sighed and glanced back to Veri.

Veri's eyes began to glow, he still had remained silent.. Like he was waiting, for something to happen. Marina didn't like this feeling, it made her blood run cold and she was barely keeping her eyes open now.

"Let this end now.. Before it begins huh Addias?" he chuckled evilly, a small thrust of energy at his feet caused the dirt to rise into the air. Small stones and rocks began to float too.

"For once, I'll agree with you.. Veri.." he then rose his head, and suddenly in an instant the two of them had vanished. And already both of them began lashing their fists and kicks at each other.

Addias rose his arm up in an instant, blocking Veri's kick.. But the next second, Veri easily broke through the guard and sent Addias flying into the air as he high kicked him again. Addias watched in midair, as Veri was suddenly flying up towards him.

He smirked, his silver longish hair blew back as he opened out his hands causing an energy ball attack to form. He started rushing down against Veri, who had also managed to form an attack to repel back.

Crystal grunted suddenly twisting her body around as the attack started causing a huge impact, Amanda grunted falling backwards and dropping Marina to the ground with her.

"S-Sorry… Marina…." she pushed herself up, looking back at Addias with worry.

Addias growled as he fell back towards the ground but landed onto his feet easily, he turned around back to look at Veri quickly. His eyes started glowing darkly as he blocked with his Keyblade when Veri came striking back down towards him.

"I wonder where you got your Keyblade from Addias… I never thought you were right enough to get one.." his eyes looked down at it, with the black markings that covered all over it.

Marina stood up onto her feet, blood dripping right down onto the floor from her arm. She gritted her teeth, remembering some of the odd times she and Addias had in their childhood.

"Well lets just say this, I had to endure what many couldn't handle.. I have many powers I have gained also.. Not just my Keyblade, right now though… I sense one little miscalculations in your plans.." he stood straight, after his last attack.

Veri frowned wondering what he meant, not caring much what Addias was talking about either way.

Addias' eyes started glowing, dangerously now and knew that he had to think through his plan carefully if he wanted to out smart Veri. He concentrated hard in his mind, feeling his fallen angel blood pump throughout his body.

Marina could sense the suddenly change in him, trembling at the thought. She remembered this feeling, when she was fighting Sephiroth a few days back.

"Marina! Are you ok?" Li rushed over to her side, gasping at seeing the huge cut on her arm. Which she had received, from trying to battle Garra.

"I am fine.. Its no me who's in the danger zone right now" she looked up to her brother, watching as he easily gave into his royal blood that he inherited. The powers he was destined to use to protect her with.

"Addias.. What do you think your doing!" Veri was losing his patience quickly with Addias', hoping for the real challenge he yearned for years. To settle this argument once and for all, but knowing this hadn't been easy for him after the last few thousands of years.

"What I should have done a long time ago!… before you were created cause of my sinful crimes!!" his glare locked onto Veri' face.

Arina stood gripping onto Amanda, but she then let go of her.. Giving Amanda a chance, while she was distracted on Addias and Veri. She quickly crouched to the floor quickly doing a spinner kick.

Causing Arina to be knocked back and falling towards the floor. She growled, and quickly she dodged her next foolish move. Crystal glared and she instantly locked her weapon between Amanda and Arina.

"Mind if I cut in?!" she smirked.

"Well.. About time you started moving again! Be my guest Crystal!" Amanda smirked, she then turned to Arina.

Arina glared at them both, holding onto her huge sword. Her eyes started glowing, and heartless began to form through the ground at her feet.

"Show me… what you got!" she chuckled darkly.

Crystal and Amanda stood side by side, as she and the heartless began rushing towards them. The area around them was cracking apart as things started getting out of hand.

Crystal lifted her Diamond Blade, slashing against Arina's sword. Her eyes widened as she was thrown back across the stadium. But the thing that really surprised her as two arms caught her.

"Wha?" she looked up, seeing a grinning Naruto holding onto her.

"Sorry I took so long! A ninja must see through deception!" he laughed, landing onto the ground easily.

In huge flashes of smoke, their was about 15 other Naruto clones, charing towards Arina and the heartless. Sasuke stood holding his arm glaring as Naruto started showing of his same jutsu once again.

"Loser…"

Arina laughed at them charging with on slash of her sword destroying 3 of the Naruto's. Naruto was suddenly jumping behind her within a second grabbing around her.

"Believe it!" he laughed, she growled in annoyance.

"H-How dare you! Make a fool of me!!!" she screamed, Amanda slowly stood with her Keyblades at the ready.

"Well any last words Arina?" she smirked.

"No… I won't… let this be the end!" she growled through her teeth.

Addias rushed at Veri again, this time a lot quicker. High kicking him towards his jar. Veri was stunned slightly, taking quick action he gripped onto Addias' leg tightly throwing him over his shoulder.

"What are you playing at ADDIAS?!" he yelled, meeting a punch with Addias trying to land another attack on him.

Addias blocked with his black Keyblade, smirking at Veri.

"If you must know… I am making sure you never cause any harm… to people again.. By sealing you back inside me!" he yelled.

Veri's eyes widened as he spoke those words, realising why Addias now has this Keyblade at hand with him.

Marina was shocked, tears sliding down her face seeing how everyone was putting their lives at stake for her. She gritted her teeth trying to move forward, but Li grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing Marina? You're in no more condition to fight you will-" she gasped when Marina violently slapped her hand away gripping her arm.

"Don't… I have had enough with everyone's pity… this is my fight.. Not any of yours…" she panted heavily, she looked up towards Addias.

Her eyes suddenly widened, as something flashed into her mind. Gripping her head, falling back down to her knees.

Flashback….

'W-Where.. Am… I?'

Marina felt herself in a cold dark place, the room was huge and almost empty. She saw in front of her 8 figures standing around a glowing light.

She saw Voltic's face clearly in the glowing light. She then noticed a young girl of 12 heading towards her teens standing beside him. Realising who she was, and surprised to be standing beside Voltic.

Marina noticed easily Arina and Aniko. He was the one she and Sora defeated back at Anime Castle, when they went to stop them from releasing the path of lights from the Legendary Sphere's.

One figure had their head coverd, but she was female.. Her eyes glowing with darkness under her hood. She then noticed a small red headed girl, realising this was Amanda. The look on her face was surprising. She looked longing at the person who was lying on the ground. The glowing light was surrounding his body.

"L-Lord Voltic! Stop it please!" Amanda begged out.

The woman who stood beside Amanda, gripped her arm making her silent as she sobbed silently.

"No your place Amanda.. If you knew what was good for you, now… Addias.. I want to know why you foolishly protect her!!" he yelled at young boy on the ground.

Addias looked up at Voltic, he looked around the age of 16 if he were a normal human boy. Marina gasped holding her mouth seeing all the cuts and blood covering his body.

'Addias… what pain.. Have you suffered.. Cause of me?'

"You.. Forgot the deal we made… I will never.. Harm the two most precious people in the world to me…" he smirked, slowly standing up now.

"No Addias.. That deal was only covered over your foolish sister! You clearly knew well what your job was! To seek and kill the Heart Maker!" Voltic spoke those words, through his clenched teeth.

Addias' eyes seemed to show a lot of pain, when Voltic mentioned about the Heart Maker. She suddenly remembered an encounter she had with Lessa. They wondered what this connection had to Lessa?

"How I… regret.. Ever betraying her trust… but I know where ever she is now, at least… you can't get to her!" he opened out his hand, forming a dark attack.

Lentis who stood beside Voltic, glared at Addias. She suddenly charged at him slashing her metal cat claw weapon at him. He yelled as he was thrown back to the ground again.

He glared at her. She stood still in her pose when she slashed at him, she also glared back at him.

"Where did your darkness go Addias?" she questioned him.

"I think.. You all know the answer to that…" he chuckled the simple rely to the question.

Marina trembled trying to move and stand in between them both. Protect the older brother who gave so much up for her.

'Addias… what is it you had to keep buried deep within your heart… for so long?'

Voltic smirked lifting his hand to make Lentis move away, she stood back beside him. Her eyes still locked onto Addias.

"Well… I can change.. All of that…" he walked towards Addias. Marina gasped reaching her hand out to her brother.

'No! Leave him alone!' she begged.

Addias' eyes widened, as Voltic pulled him up to his feet. And suddenly the light that was trapped around his body suddenly shot into his heart.

His screams and cries, were like whip lashes to Marina's heart. She cried out holding her head having to see her brother suffer and be tortured.

"This… is your punishment! For not finishing off Lessa when you had the chance Addias!" he laughed, as the darkness began to surround Addias' body.

Amanda gasped in shock, seeing what Voltic was doing to him.

"If you won't obey me… I will make your own dark self obey me!!" he laughed.

End of Flashback..

"No!!! Addias!!" Marina screamed, gripping her head tightly.

"M-Marina! What's wrong… are you having a vision!" Li wondered what she was seeing, looking towards Addias and Veri as they both fought each other.

Addias heard Marina's cries, knowing exactly what she was seeing in her mind. He was sent back as Veri slashed him backwards.

"You will never be rid of me Addias!!" he yelled in anger, knowing he couldn't fool around anymore. He started chanting something under his breath.

"I need to end this… to protect them both from you!!" Addias screamed out.

And he started chanting some forbidden words… the marking's on his Keyblade began to glow.

"N-No… we.. Have to.. S-stop him…" Marina choked to Li, her eyes starting to glow as she opened them. Still trapped in her own vision.

Li pulled an arm around her clutching her, she turned looking to Addias as the sky started to clash with Thunder.

"No Addias!!" Veri yelled, rushing towards him.

When he went to attack him, Addias caught his hand in a tight grip. The glowing light from Marina's vision shone from his heart around them both.

Marina's eyes widened and blinked. Seeing the same thing, when she saw Veri form from Addias' heart. When they separated. Addias was going to make sure Veri, was locked away forever.

"Addias!!" she screamed, trying to run but Li held her tight stopping her.

Veri growled glaring into Addias' eyes. Addias continued to chant the words, finally lashing his Keyblade through Veri's chest.

"Be gone… forever…" he whispered to him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


	35. Dark Horror's End

**Hi guys!**

**Well once again I apologize for barely updating, half the millions of times I say I don't.. but as you know I am always busy alot, barely get time to actucally write.. also I have alot of writers block on this fanfiction, but this time I am uploading 2 chapters so in a way it shows you guys I am trying my best with the Anime Hearts Series lol, well I have been writing this fanfic for nearly over 3 and half years! and its not really half way done quite yet.. once the next world is compete its more near enough half done... cause this is when alot of the Mystic Gods plots get shown... I also got to sort out the roles of the Titan Girls and the Organzation Members that are still alive in this fanfic.. **

**There are 2 other Anime Hearts fanfictions to happen after this one, but I am thinking about a Prequeal fanfic maybe but its a work in progress its also if you guys want to actucally know about before all of the Anime Hearts Series lol**

**Anyway I won't write a long essay lol sorry for my boredem XD anyway do enjoy the next two chapters! And it would mean alot to me if you can give me opinons if you do read this fanfics _ thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Dark Horror's End**

Marina could hear the rapid beating of her heart, as the thick heavy smoke slowly began to lift and fade back. She looked through blinking wondering where Addias was, she then noticed his image a few metres away.

She could hear his heavy pants, and her heart ached cause of it. Li slowly let go of her arm, and stood up wondering what just had happened.

"I-Is it… over?" she whispered to Marina, staring down at her frightened face.

Marina remained silent, remembering the vision she saw of Voltic doing the terrible things to Addias. She grinded her teeth slowly standing up again.

The smoke finally cleared up, and Addias stood in front of Veri's body on the ground. Arina stared with shocked eyes, she was still faced to face with her fight with Crystal, Amanda and Naruto.

"Yes… Li… its over.." Marina finally replied to her, finally calming down from her rage of anger. She looked to Li sadly looking at the mark she made on her face.

"Li.. I'm…" she slowly began to say.

"Marina.. Its ok" Li gave her a warm smile, but then they're attention was turned back towards Arina.

She glared at them all, with anger raging in her veins.

"How… dare you say… its over… its far from it!!" she screamed, way passed from being her cocky self.

Addias turned back glaring towards Arina, the dark markings covering over his well built arms and muscles.

Marina took in deep breaths, knowing the worse was yet to come now. She gritted her teeth taking a few steps to Arina.

"Come on then Arina… show us what you got!" she smirked at her.

Arina's eyes started to glow, and she suddenly started charging full head towards her. Sending everyone knocking backwards. Marina held her Keyblade up to protect herself when suddenly a figure was behind her.

Addias pulled her back into his arm, glaring on towards Arina and lashed a powerful fist into her stomach. She choked out as the blood dripped out of her mouth making her fall back to the ground.

"Addias… what a waste of your strength… Voltic had so much pride in you! That was why he created Veri instead!! Grrr.. You have won this time… but we will finish this next time! I will promise you that!" she screamed, getting back onto her feet.

She clutched her stomach, and she threw a dark powerful energy attack towards everyone. Crystal, Li and Amanda quickly covered their eyes from the blinding light. Addias clutched onto Marina glaring as Arina made her escape through a portal.

"W-Where did she… go?" Li asked, as the light cleared.

"She's gone back to the world where the Mystic Gods hide now, a world no one's ever come out alive…" Kakashi walked towards the group, a serious look in his eye.

Addias looked to him remembering who this was, it was very clear to him right now.

"Your still.. Well informed Kakashi" Addias smirked at him.

"I see you are still learning your Fallen Angel powers.. Both of you and Marina in for a rough ride to master it.."

Marina pulled away from Addias looking to Kakashi, then back to Crystal and Li wondering what was going on.

"What.. Do you mean? Do you have some idea what they are exactly.. After?" Marina clutched around her stomach, taking in deep heavy pants.

"Not clearly… but it is quite obvious now, they always have many goals leading to one plan.. it's the way they have always worked… and its to do with you being the last two royal's for the throne of the worlds.." Kakashi looked to her.

"But.. What has, Catrina got to do with this!" Marina gritted her teeth, wondering where she was now.

"Is this.. Searching for her just some wild goose chase?" Crystal walked closer now, trying to get place the pieces of the puzzle.

"Catrina's key of light.. Is one of 5 legendary key's, that connect to the ultimate power of the worlds… and she is needed to full open Anime Hearts.. To find the clue's to that.." Addias placed a hand on Marina's back.

"Y-You mean… this is why they are using her… how they exactly making her do such terrible things!" she looked back to her brother, begging for the answers to everything of her past she still didn't remember.

Addias looked at her, remaining silent for a long time. The uneasiness was too much, she pulled back from him giving a small glare.

"Its Namine's powers… the power to control the memories of Sora, she can do it to anyone that's connected to him also.. And since she is his child, its quite easy enough for her… she blocks out any memories she has of you.. Or Sora, she can do anything…" Crystal finally answered the question.

"N-Namine?" she looked at her.

"Yes, Namine is Kairi's nobody.. She is like Ruri.. One of the titan girls, I use to be one of them… desiring my heart back.. Wanting to be my old self again.. But of course that all changed in the end.." she sighed gently.

"I don't think Namine is doing this on purpose.. Its Voltic and the Mystic Gods fault.." Li grunted clenching her fists tightly.

Crystal nodded her head, she looked to Addias now. Despite him helping Marina and defeating Veri, but there was still something off about him to her.. Just what was his hidden secret?

He eyed Crystal back sighing deeply, he started walking away opening a portal. Marina's eyes widened, quickly rushing after him and grabbing around his waist.

"D-Don't go…" she struggled to hold back the pain, looking up to him sadly.

He looked back at her, finally giving a small smile to her. He turned around patting her head, pushing some long strands of black hair behind her ear.

"I have to.. There is a lot I need to do, and you don't deserve my burdens…" he sighed gently to her.

"You shouldn't have to do this all alone! You're my brother… why do you have to do so much for me…" she gripped onto his black coat, shaking him slightly.

He chuckled slightly at her plea, his eyes were then lost.. He gently pulled her hands away from him.

"Marina.. I am fine, right now your mission is to save Catrina.. From a dangerous fate.. If you do need me again, just call out for me.." he stroked her hair gently before turning away.

Marina trembled watching her brother walk away through the portal. Slowly getting down onto her knees, starting to sob.

Addias' eyes saddened, hearing her sob but knowing this was for the best.. He closed his eyes, knowing he closed off everything else only her safety was important to him now…

Amanda followed after him, she looked back at Marina feeling sorry for her.. But she knew nothing could be done…

"Kakashi-sensei.. What will become of the tournament now?" Naruto walked over to him, an annoyed expression his face. Kakashi knew why he was, not having the chance to fight Sasuke.

"I suppose it will be on hold, for a while… we will need a lot of things to sort out.." he turned to Marina and the girls.

Crystal sighed, her weapons vanished..

'Lessa… what should we do?' she thought deeply.

Lessa's eyes opened slowly, as she heard Crystals voice connect to her.

"We need to stop them…. Before they open Anime Hearts…, and I sense.. Catrina's heart could break if we don't do something soon…" she closed her eyes.

Crystal turned back towards Marina and Li.

"We should get going… I don't think there is anything left here…" she started walking ahead.

"Alright Crystal.." Marina turned back to Kakashi who then stood before her now.

"Marina.. I have done as much as I can, to help awaken your Fallen Angel powers… but sadly your kinds powers aren't that easy to control… it takes a lot of training.. And will power…" he held his hand out, holding out scroll.

She blinked wondering what it was, taking it into her hands. Seeing the strange images on it.

"Huh? What's that Kakashi?" Li gazed at it with huge big eyes, and was interested to try and grab it.

"This is one of our sacred scrolls, when you feel is the right time.. For it to he used, call out to it with your heart Marina… it might help when you use your powers.." he smiled to her.

Marina looked at it, gripping it tightly.. And she placed it away in her back pocket. She smiled back to him, and grabbed her Keyblade from the ground.

"Thank you Kakashi, I won't forget all you've done for us… lets hope to meet again" she bowed to him along with Li. Crystal rolled her eyes waiting for the two slow pokes to hurry it up.

"Well, lets move on! I can't wait to see where we go next!" Li cheered, grabbing poor Marina's hand and rushing back to follow Crystal back to the Gummi Ship.

Darkness kept clouding everywhere, through his mind… longing to defeat the enemies ahead.

"Why… am I always ending up here…" Sora thought, as he fell through the darkness.

This dream, was something that haunted him since he was a little boy. Still trying to understand its meanings was hopeless to him. He closed his eyes, tears sliding down his face…

'Your only messing with my destiny?! Your trying to stop me reuniting with my parents!!'

Sora shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"No Catrina…. I am trying to save you!… We're all trying to!! Come back to us please!!" he yelled out.

'Liar!!… only the mystic gods can help me!!'

He trembled holding around his body, and trying to keep in the pain.

"Marina…. Where are you….?" he begged out.

"Earth to Sora..! Wake up!" Riku groaned, shaking Sora who was caught up in a dream.

Sora slowly opened his eyes, and looked up to Riku, sighing a little in relieve.. But still the pain that was in his heart, still aching as ever..

"What's up Riku? Where are we now?" he frowned.

"Well… you won't believe it but.. We're in Spira…"

Sora's eyes widened in shock, pulling himself together and grabbing his red and gray jacket.

"Well what are we waiting for!.. Lets go find Yuna, and see if she can help us out!" he smirked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.... **


	36. Spira

**Hi all!**

**Two chapters in one day is a miracle for me at the moment, I am going to start on Chapter 37 now which is a part of the story I've really been looking forward to doing. You will get what I mean at the end of this chapter, and the next Chapter is going to be an important cause I got two different ways I want to go towards the end of the fanfic if I want to do a more happier ending or sadder one... but of course I won't spoil and say anything XD so no asking me how this fanfic will finally end... I am hoping to get this fanfic to maybe 60 Chapters long and break my record...**

**Well either way, you can finally forget about Naruto like I am glad I can XD lol I was getting so fed up with writing about Naruto you can't believe bwhaha so now I can finally write about one of my other favourite game series! I got about another 5 or 6 worlds left to write.. so its going to be a challenge to finish them all.. also if you can maybe give me ideas for worlds in AH4 it would be fab if you can I only have 5 worlds in mind at the moment for it.. T.T**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter! xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Spira**

Looking on ahead, as the 3 boys slowly walked up a long path down towards a village. Peaceful and quiet, to them it was exactly like Destiny Islands to both Sora and Riku.

Both of them gave longing faces, feeling homesick..

"Kairi.. And Riki, I hope they're both ok… I shouldn't have left them both all alone…" Riku's face saddened.

Sora turned to his friend, placing a hand on his best friends back.

"Kairi and Riki are both tough, I am sure we can find them both too… we won't let those bastard Mystic Gods win" he smirked, trying to make Riku feel a little better. But knowing this.. It was a hard feeling to hide himself.

Roxas turned around hearing the sound of footsteps coming, and he gave wide eyes as a giant yellow bird came racing towards them.

"Whoa!! Look out!" a young girl said, riding on it.

Sora and Riku turned around, and yelled for their lives jumping out the way. The yellow bird cried out, as he stopped as fast as it could. Making the young girl go flying into the air onto the ground.

"A-Ah…. Not the best thing, in the world to do…" she sighed, rubbing her back and pushing her blond hair out of her face.

The three boys stared at the girl in amazement, slowly getting up and going over to see if she was alright.

"Hey, miss.. Erm are you ok?" Sora asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

She looked up at him, with curious eyes at all the strangers.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, my Chocobo plays up sometimes.." she took Sora's hand and stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes.

"Chocobo? Isn't that a chicken?" Roxas pointed at it, frowning. And gasped out in pain when she slapped him on the head.

The girl glared at Roxas, holding her fist at him. Roxas laughed innocently and then quickly hid behind Sora.

"You must be from another world… cause you obviously don't know what a Chocobo is!" she grumbled and folded her arms.

Sora nodded his head, and shoved Roxas away from him. He walked towards the girl and summoned his Keyblade into his hand.

"Yes, I'm Sora.. The Keyblade's chosen one, and we came here to see if Yuna was here" he spoke calmly.

The girls eyes widened, when seeing him summon up the Keyblade into his hands. She then looked at the three of them as something clicked into her brain.

"You're the friends that Yuna spoke about?! The ones who helped restore our worlds?" she gasped.

"That's right, I guess you can tell who we are now.." he gave a soft smile.

"Wow.. Its good to finally meet you! I am Rikku, and welcome to Besaid!" she giggled, and rushed over to the Chocobo grabbing its lead.

Riku gave an awkward face, realising this girl had the same name as him. Sora and Roxas couldn't help but chuckle to themselves about it.

Clearly now they couldn't look at Riku the same way again, Rikku turned back to them both.

"Yuna should be at the temple with Wakka now! We're all getting ready for this festival we are about to hold" Rikku jumped up onto the Chocobo's back.

Sora's Keyblade vanished away from his hand, and grinned to both Riku and Roxas.

"So maybe Yuna can help us out, with some questions and things.."

"The temple is this way! Follow me!" Rikku cheered riding the Chocobo down towards the village.

They followed Rikku down towards the village, noticing all the new faces staring at them as they entered.

Uphead they could see a girl with short brown hair, and a long ponytail. She was speaking to a girl with short silver hair and black clothes. A sword bared onto her back.

"Ya, Yuna… look it seems Rikku as brought as some quests?" Wakka looked over Paine's shoulder seeing the three boys.

Yuna turned around and gasped seeing the three of them here, and she rushed towards them.

"Yunnie! I happened to bump into those friends you told us about months ago.." Rikku giggled down at her.

"Sora! Roxas and Riku!" she smiled brightly to them all.

"Hi Yuna, its sure been a while.." Sora grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

She giggled at them, and she then turned to Paine and Wakka as they came over to join them.

"So are these the people, Li is with at the moment?" Paine asked calmly, her eyes locking onto Riku's with a small glare.

"Oh… Li, she went off with Marina and Crystal.." Roxas answered quietly, a sad expression formed onto his face.

Yuna gave a sad face, but she then smiled again.

"I am sure she is doing fine! I believe in her, just like I believe… I will find my Tidus again.." she placed a hand on her heart.

Sora's mind was empty, knowing Yuna was right.. But for him, things keep getting worse the longer they kept searching for his daughter.. And the thing also was, he felt like there was so much missing inside of him too…

"Yuna told us, that you've been searching for your daughter… just like Yuna search's for Tidus.." Paine noticed the sad look in Sora's eyes now.

Sora nodded his head, and gritting his teeth.. Knowing his anger inside himself felt endless and deep…

"Those Mystic Gods… they turned her against us… and using her for their plans.. And the Princesses of Light, keep falling into their hands.. One by one…." he closed his eyes tightly.

Yuna looked at Sora sadly, and turned to everyone.

"Sora… lets go for a walk.. I need to talk to you.. About something important" she smiled to him.

He looked up and nodded, and followed Yuna down a path down towards the waterfalls.

"Poor Sora…" Rikku said, as they watched them.

Marina was lying on her bed, her fingers tangling themselves through her long black hair. Her other hand grasped onto Sora's crown shaped necklace. The tears starting to escape her eyes.

"Marina… don't be sad…" Little Sumomo jumped onto the bed with a tissue.

She smiled to Sumomo weakly, taking it into her hand to whip her eyes.

"I don't know right from wrong anymore…. I'm letting a lot of people down, I don't get it… why does the Mystic Gods.. Want my families royal rights and powers…" she sat up, with a serious look on her face.

"They are cold hearted, they want to hurt Chi-chan… Mr Hideki will be upset if we don't save her…. Or any of the other princesses.." she sat onto Marina's knee, wondering what they could do next.

Marina smiled down at Sumomo gently, and patted her head. Her head then turned to look out the window as she was lost deep in thought wondering.

'First Catrina being kidnapped… enemies of my past… the Organization too, not to mention… Ruri and those Titan Girls…'

She closed her eyes trying to think all of these things through, trying to find some sought of sign to what this all meant…

'How does Addias know Lessa?…. Why can't I remember the memories… I need to remember?!' she screamed in head, bashing her fist at the wall.

Sumomo gave a sad face, wishing she could be more help… just then the door opened, and Raven saw Marina upset and angered.

"Marina… its ok for you to be angry, but we will save her…" she walked towards her.

"I know Raven… its just, we have tried everything against them… but we've only managed to defeat one of them…. How am I meant to match up against them… when they have someone like Namine.. Who can control and mess with everyone's memories.." she looked to Raven with teary eyes.

"Are you wondering, that maybe… Namine might have something.. To do with messing your memories of your past too?" Raven frowned, but she was surprised by the expression on Marina's face suddenly.

Marina gritted her teeth wondering if Raven's hunch were true, she then looked up to Raven with a serious face.

"Next time I see Voltic.. Or any of them… I am going to be ready this time!.. And make sure that they will never mess with my loved ones again!" she stood up.

Raven nodded her head smiling, knowing that once she made up her mind.. There was no changing it. Both of them headed out of the room towards the control room.

Crystal was at the wheel again, she turned looking back to them both. Li smiled to them as they both sat down and strapped up.

"Well, your both just in time.. Cause we have located another world, and we think that we might be able to find some clues.."

"I hope so… I am worrying about Catrina… the longer this takes.. The more her heart is going to be swallowed up by darkness.." Marina gripped her chest, her other hand on her stomach.

"Not to mention… Ruri has been quiet for a while.. I am worried what she has planned.." Crystal looked towards the world that was a few miles just away, she picked up a signal on her control panel.

She was busy as pressing different buttons and such, and she gasped when the name of the world appeared.

"What does it say?" Li poked her head over, and she gasped.

"Isn't Spira your home world Li??" Raven frowned, and was surprised how they were near one of the Final Fantasy worlds.

Li nodded her head smiling brightly, over the thought she can go see her mother and friends after so long. She grinned and suddenly little bubbles started zapping around the cock pit.

"Erm… Li can you watch with your magic please?!" Crystal screamed out in fright as all of her buttons got covered in water.

Marina gave wide eyes suddenly looking out the window, noticing they were coming in too fast.

"Guys?! We need to do something!!" she screamed out.

"Name something then Marina?!" Crystal grunted as she tried her best to keep the ship at a high level, but the speed only increased.

"S-Sorry guys!!… I can't help it when I am happy!" Li cried out covering her face, wishing it was over.

Marina gave a serious face, pulling out of her seat and summoned her Keyblade, rushing out of the cock pit. Heading for the door that let them off the ship, they were already in the atmosphere. She pushed it open and grabbed onto the ladder climbing to get above the ship.

"Marina what are you doing get back here?!" Raven yelled after her but held onto the side.

Marina slowly stood up and she pointed her Keyblade to the sky, concentrating as her body glowed brightly. Her eyes started glowing bright red as she tried to summon her fallen angel powers within.

'There are times.. Where I need to make this risk…. I won't let this darkness within me bewitch me on saving my loved ones?!' she screamed in her head, her key blade was forming a powerful shield around it to protect it.

From her back formed her white wings ripping through, she concentrated hard.

'Come on Marina… you can do this?!' she grunted concentrating hard, trying to remember what Kakashi taught her.

Sora followed Yuna down a long walk way towards some beautiful waterfalls, he realised this island was definitely a lot like his home. He gave a sad look, watching the distance.

"This island has always been my favourite place in Spira, I grew up here.. And this is the place I became a summoner.. " she smiled, remembering the good old days.

He turned to her wondering what she was trying to explain, and then he remembered some old stories his mother use to tell him when he was Catrina's age now. He remembered about people being able to summon great creatures with their powers within their hearts.

"I heard about the legend of these creatures once… so I take it they are true?" he asked.

"Yep, they were called Aeons,.. I had so many friends close to me… I went on a very long journey just like you do Sora.. Mine was to defeat a creature called Sin… and save Spira and bring the calm.." she held onto her necklace.

"I could never have done it alone.. I had all my close friends and Tidus by my side… I thought I was going to lose him… but he eventually came back to me.. And he returned the feelings to me.. He held in his heart…"

Sora listened to her wondering what she was getting by telling him this, he placed a hand to his heart tears sliding down his face.

"What are you saying Yuna?" he asked her kindly.

"Well.. To make a long story short, I know how much its been hurting you… with not having Marina beside you in times like this… but if you just keep holding onto what you have in your heart.. She and you will reunite" she smiled brightly.

He blushed up slightly cause of her smile, and he looked to the distance and he then gave wide eyes.

"Y-Yuna… isn't that a gummi ship?!" he yelled out.

She looked towards his direction and gasped knowing he was right, but they both noticed the smoke forming from it.

"It seems they are in trouble?!" she yelled, and she and Sora both rushed back to the others to go help.

Marina's concentration was getting difficult, the barrier she created around the ship was not wanting to hold. Crystal gripped against the side looking up out of the door.

"Marina get back inside?! Your powers aren't strong enough yet!" she yelled out to her.

"No…. I can do this….!" she cried back, as the ship was coming in towards the ground.

Sora and the others were rushing towards where the ship was coming in to land, his eyes widened seeing and recognizing the ship.

'Marina….' Sora's eyes widened as the ship came crashing down to the ground.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


	37. Reunited

**Hi all! You all probably thought I long forgot about my fanfiction or was dead? Lol no I am still alive, I am a seriously busy person nowadays now that I am 20 years old and working to earn my keep and stuff I don't always have time for other stuff lol. I am also an hard working addictive cosplayer now and I am always working on my cosplays and stuff for conventions.**

**Anyway I long forgot I completed this chapter, and I was waiting to do more chapters and maybe completed it before I uploaded them onto here. But I've only started a paragraph on the next chapter so far, I'd it will be about another 3 chapter or so I am going to work on with Spira. And the true plot line to this fanfic will be shown, I have always been putting out clues to everyone with what the Mystic Gods trully want from using Catrina, the Princesses of Light and of course finding out more secrets of who Marina's bloodline is like lol.**

**Anyway just watch and enjoy some more shocking details of what Anime Hearts 3 can be like :).  
**

* * *

Chapter 37: Reunited

The smoke still began to rise from the crashed ship, but thanks to Marina's powers it wasn't damaged as it would have been. Crystal, Li and Raven all jumped from out of the ship rushing out to see where she was.

"Where is she….? Wasn't she above the ship Crystal?" Li asked worry covered her face, as she looked around her old home world.

"Yeah.. She was.. She…" she gasped, seeing 5 figures rushing towards her.

"Li!"

Yuna gasped seeing her daughter standing there, smiling brightly as she rushed towards her. Li turned to her with wide eyes, getting tackled down by her mother.

"M-Mum… oh my gosh!" she laughed delighted and hugged her back tightly.

Crystal looked towards the boy's and noticed Sora rushing over towards her.. Her face full of guilt.

"Crystal!.. What happened?" he called to her, and grabbed her arms.

"The ship.. Went out of control a little, we're all ok…. I mean…" she gave a sad face, as he looked around looking to see where Marina was.

"Where is she… where is she Crystal?" Sora gritted his teeth tightly, his hands trembling.. Longing to see her, but also at the fact he had a bad feeling deep down inside his stomach.

"She… was using her powers to protect the ship.. We can't find her we…" she looked up, and turned seeing Raven and Riku calling.

"She's over here Sora!" Riku called to him, pulling away some rocks and dirt.

Sora gave wide eyes, rushing away from Crystal towards the gummi ship. Helping the two of them. They were surprised to find two huge white wings wrapped around her body protecting her from the huge fall.

"I'm… fine guys… just over did it a little bit…" Marina groaned a little, unfolding her wings away. She looked up blinking seeing Riku as he pulled her up.

"Riku… what are you doing here?" she tried keeping her balance as he stood her up. She then suddenly noticed, Sora standing there seeing tears sliding down his face.

She stared at him with wide eyes, it had been so long… so long since she saw his face, this time not in her visions or dreams either.. He was really standing there.

"Its been sometime Sora.." Raven could see the awkward silence that was now forming.

He turned to her, surprised to see she was here. He last remembered she was searching the worlds with Yami for young little Teya. One of the poor victims captured by the Mystic Gods.

"It has.. Things have been pretty rough…" Riku decided to answer, since Sora didn't speak back. He walked towards Raven nudging her for them both to give them a moment.

Marina and Sora both were standing their alone, she didn't know how to react what so ever. Many emotions were running through her mind, should she rush over to him and hold him.. It had been 6 months since they had seen one another.

Sora looked at her face, she seemed so different from the time they set off to search for Catrina. He didn't know what was different, but right at this moment nothing mattered except this moment. The moment they both were longing for.

He couldn't take it anymore as he started crying and tearing up, biting his lip.

"Marina.. Are you going to say anything.. To me?" he sighed gently.

She broke out of her thoughts and looked at him, her heart ached seeing him cry. The pain she felt for so long was swelling deep down into the pit of her stomach.

"S-Sora.. I've missed you…" she choked out, taking a few steps towards him.

He smiled and rushed towards her, and pulled her into his grip. He stroked through her long black hair smelling in her scent, and he smiled brightly for the first time in ages.

"Marina, I can't believe your really here.. In my arms, after so long." he chuckled, feeling the empty hole in his heart was mending back together slightly.

She nodded her head agreeing with him, so much had happened in such a long gap of time. She didn't know how to take this all in, she looked up to his face and caressed his cheek.

"I can't believe it either, I just feel like this is a dream.. I could just end up waking from any second" she closed her eyes feeling safe in his arms, but deep down she felt a lot of guilt after all the things she did the last 6 months.

How was she possibly expecting to tell him, about a lot of things. She had learnt so much, about her past, her parents, who she really was… and her connection to even Voltic. She gritted her teeth, hating the idea of knowing she was related to him.

She looked up to him pulling back slightly, his arms were stilled wrapped around her waist now. He looked down at her with confused eyes at the expression on her face.

"Marina.. Is something on your mind again?" he looked down into her eyes, finally smiling at her.

"Yeah.. But I don't know, if I can tell or explain… a lot has happened, in the last 6 months.. I know a lot more about my past.. Who I am.. And I know what they want from Catrina…" she bit her lip, gripping onto his necklace.

He took her hand into his, sighing knowing he was expecting this to happen. He was afraid of what it would do to her, he knew she was no ordinary person. So much to her and yet, all that mattered to him is that she was happy now. What counted for everything she obviously had to live through.

"We can talk about anything, you know we can.. Plus I have found out some stuff too, about your nobody.. Ruri?" he looked at her, and her eyes widened.

"Y-You.. Met.. My nobody!" she trembled wondering what Ruri might have tried to do to him behind her back. She stepped back, her whole body shaking.

Sora got surprised when he mentioned about Ruri, knowing this that Marina confronted her too, he sat down and patted the floor for her to join him.

"Marina.. Lets just talk about it, get it off your chest…" he smiled to her, she looked to him slowly sitting down her body trembling still.

"About Ruri.. According to her, I never should have existed.. It was her who did and yet, I don't understand this at all… I never lost my heart.. Like you did, when you told me about your adventures before we met and all" she looked at the distance, and then down towards her black boots.

"That's true.. When you.. Got caught up between Ansem and me back then… you.. Died then but, never lost your heart… so you never became a heartless.. And then-"

"Then my parents gave up what was left of their lives to me, to keep me alive…" her eyes started streaming of tears. Remembering how she lost her parents all over again, she looked to him.

"Its always me.. Who ends up hurting everyone I care about, this isn't suppose to happen Sora, Ruri wants to steal away my heart.. She won't stop until she gets it, Catrina could end up losing her heart… her memories could completely vanish if Namine keeps changing them… I don't want that to happen to her!" she cried out throwing herself into him, clenching her teeth.

He pressed her into him, tears were sliding down his face too. He was fearing this for the worse himself.

"Roxas seems to know her really well, he must have known her back when he was with the Organization.. I think there is more to her than just your heart.., and I will not let her hurt you again.." he kissed her cheek.

She felt herself pressed up against him, wondering if he noticed anything different about her, she wondered if she should tell him… she shook the thought out of her head.

"Sora… I found out something.. About Voltic…" she looked up to him.

"And what's that? I wouldn't believe it Marina.. He is full of lies" he smiled to her.

"No… he is telling the truth about this.. Erm" he looked confused and was a little serious now as he listened.

"He is my.. Great Uncle, he is related into the family.. He's my grandmother's, older twin brother.." she looked at the expression that formed onto his face.

She looked away holding around her legs.

"According to him… Catrina is connected to Eliza my grandmother I never knew… apparently this is something to do with one of his plans.. Why he took her in the first place" she heard Sora stand up beside her.

"Then… I think we both know what we need to do Marina, we need to end this now… before the outcome gets worse…" she stood up next to him wondering what he was thinking.

* * *

Catrina was on her knees in chain's her skin colour was pale as a sheet, she tried to move away from the wall. After many endless hours, she was nearly at the breaking point of giving up. She trembled as small specks of memory in her mind, played back endless times. She sobbed as she tried to concentrate on them..

This particular memory she could see, it was of that man and woman. The ones she was told to hate so much for reasons to do with her parents. She coughed as she tried to speak, gripping her mouth and chin.

"Lentis… where are you…" she sighed looking around the room, noticing then another girl opposite herself. Finally noticing her, her silver long hair was covering over her face, she was pretty much in the same sate as herself.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, weakly moving a little towards her till she couldn't move anymore.

Tisha finally looked up towards Catrina, and her eyes widened in shock. Looking up at Catrina seeing her own reflection in a glass mirror she pushed herself away. Noticing it herself Catrina stared but didn't move away.

"Who are you!.. Why do you.. Look like me…" she demanded, trying to stand up but only causing herself to fall over again. Tisha flinched away from the sound of the chains clashing against the floor.

Tisha's eyes streamed up in tears, frighten of Catrina.. She didn't know why she looked like Catrina. It still had shocked her the few times she'd spied on her, in Twilight town with Lentis. Never knowing how she even came into existence. She was found by Ruri only knowing one thing. That she was a nobody..

"I am Tisha… Ruri named me that, and took me in… but she can't stand me.. And wished I never existed… I don't know why Catrina, I don't know why I am…. She thinks.. I was created from you.. I was born into an empty place… with things in my mind I don't.. know of…"she sighed gently, closing her eyes.

A boy appeared into her mind and she held her head, shaking her head. And she sobbed.

"I can't.. I shouldn't be the one in love with him… these memories don't belong to me!" she cried out, and she then glared at Catrina. "This is all your fault, getting everyone into this mess… I don't want these memories or this life!"

Catrina's eyes widened at what she was saying, and she remembered what Lentis said about a "boy" looking for her. Who loved her deeply, and she wondered herself if she had been in love with him back. She gritted her teeth and held her head and screamed out.

"M-My Memories? Where have they gone?… I-I!" she cried out, and she finally realised it now. Had the mystic gods, just been using her all this time…

They lied to her, and somehow.. She was losing herself, to her own memories they were vanishing as the days went by, like dust on the wind. Tisha continued to still glare at her, wondering what was running through Catrina's mind.

Catrina slowly started to smirk and laugh darkly as she bashed her fists against the wall. And she laughed loudly not caring now anymore, if she was to die.. What she has realised now, is an ultimate sin of any sin that could be committed.

"How, is it… that I never saw the stupidity in myself, and not realise.. Any of this.. From the beginning he.. Lied to me.." her eyes started glowing bright red as she was angry.

'I'm… going to kill him!'

The very words that screamed into her mind, and Tisha herself could hear them.

* * *

Lentis walked along towards Voltic, her eyes cast down towards the ground. Guilt was welling up inside her, she hated herself for worrying over Catrina…

'I've… been around that girl too much, she has made me feel.. So soft… and now everyone doubts me to do my job right now.. Well, I can deal with her.. Once the plan is fulfilled' she smirked, and stopped before Voltic.

Voltic's eyes were closed, casted beneath his blond hair. Sensing Lentis standing behind him as he thought for the next stage of his plan.

She crouched onto one knee, as her cloak hung towards the ground with her movements. She pressed her hand to her chest.

"Catrina knows.. The truth now, so Namine has failed to keep her heart and memories in check.." she spoke finally.

Lentis looked up as she heard an evil giggle behind her, 5 other figures jumping down from the darkness.

"What a stupid child! Haha! Gosh she sure is an enjoyment that she fell right into our trap.. And caused her own fate" Arina flicked her ginger hair back, doing a twirl in excitement now.

Voltic opened his eyes and turned around to the others, seriousness was spread every inch of his dark handsome face. He slowly stepped towards them, his cloak flowing behind him in his black leather outfit.

Arina stood firm as he approached her, and gasped out loudly and choked as Voltic grabbed around her neck lifting her off the ground.

"Your testing my patience Arina… you have ruined everything.. Veri was destroyed cause of your foolishness! I could kill you in a blink of an eye…" his eyes were glowing bright red. Dark energy was surrounding his body.

"I-I! I am sorry Voltic! I will.. Not fail you next time!" she cried out, suddenly trembling cause everyone knew, when he got mad like this… no one lived afterwards.

He smirked darkly, and threw her backwards across the room as she slammed into the wall.

"Veri's death was a great lose… but Addias is growing weak within his own feelings, to hold onto his sanity.. He will come crawling back to me, when the time is right" he folded his arms.

Arina pulled herself up coughing weakly, before looking towards him with sad hurt eyes.

"Maybe my lord, its time we issue out the next stage of the plan.. Before Ruri and the Organzation decide to strike an attack on the heroes of light" a male member of the mystic gods who was still cloaked by his hooded coat.

"Indeed, that's the best move we can make now… All of them are going to be surprised, at what I have in store… precious Catrina has helped us gather nearly all the princesses of light… 2 more are all I need now… and she herself can open it.." he laughed darkly.

"Yes.. And finally we can get to the heart of all worlds, The legendary heart maker… Lessa…"

* * *

Lessa's eyes widened, as she heard those words echo to her ears.

'N-No… They must be stopped!' she pressed her hands to her ears.

Lessa concentrated hard, on her own thoughts towards Crystal.

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes hearing what Lessa explained to her, as she turned and looked to the sky.

"They are going to strike sooner... than we thought..." she whispered.

* * *

**Finally, managed to have this updated in good knows how long! I still wonder who even reads my Anime Hearts fanfics anymore lol. But either way this chapter showed alot more of whats been happening. I bet alot you wonder about how both Marina and Catrina have nobodies without even becoming heartless? Well there are many answers to your questions soon.**

**After Spira's world and the main plot points for this fanfic is announced, I will be happy to annouce that more will be told about Ruri's past with Roxas and the Organzation, and more to the point what her plan is.**

**Also my plans for evil Kairi will happen soon too! I think there is about 4 more worlds to go for this fanfic after Spira and the ending of the fanfic in who knows how many chapters it will take! I sure its about up to Chapter 50 maybe or more :)**

**Anyway if you still read my fanfic, if you could please review and tell me what you think I'd really love it if you did.**

**Peace out xx ;)  
**


	38. Torn into Two

**I am so proud to announce, the next chapter for Anime Hearts 3 finally! I so sorry for the delay, I know I kept saying I would be alot better with my updating but I am always so busy lately its hard to keep tracking of time anymore.**

**I am also happy to say, I have got alot of inspiration back into writing thanks to alot of my friends who have kept pushing me to keep writing and finish this one, I won't be writing Anime Hearts 4 straight away. I have started a new Kingdom Hearts story which I am only uploading onto Deviantart so if you ever wanted to read it my account link is in my description.**

**Anyway I am hoping this fanfic will only be up to 50-55 Chapters long, so two more chapters and I am on Chapter 40 :) can't wait to really get this fanfic finished and thats 3 done! and 2 left to do XD but not including the special one which talks about Marina's true past and who she was and also my other Oc's lol wonder if I will ever get down to the day to ever write it? Who knows!**

**anyway without further delay enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Torn into Two**

Riku was sat on a bench inside the village, his eyes full of longing. Wondering how both Kairi and Riki were holding, how he wanted to go and find them both. Somehow he was starting to understand, greatly how Sora has been coping over the Mystic Gods trying to tear his family apart.

He looked over to Roxas who was talking to Li over by his mother's tent, something in his eye seemed different compared to Sora right now, confused him. Roxas was with his special girl again, yet somehow he had a longing too.

Roxas was confusing sometimes, since he joined Sora during the journey at a later time when they were recovering the legendary sphere's from the mystic gods.

"Roxas its been ages.. I am so glad to see you again" Li smiled to him shyly, blushing up.

"Yeah its been a while.." he gave a soft smile back, but his eyes were sad deep down.

Li wondered for a long time, what ran through Roxas' mind. She stroked his face gently, he looked at her sighing.

"Roxas.. Tell me what's bothering you? I want to help you…" she clapped her hands, and smirked.

"Its something you can't change Li, its been hard on me for a long time.. Trying to figure out why these things have happened to me… Ruri pushed me away from her… Axel has changed for the worse I-" he sighed closing his eyes.

Li gave a sad face sighing, noticing he still wasn't over Ruri took a small step back.

"I'm sorry… Roxas, I should have understood better" she took some more steps back, and then rushed away into the jungle.

"Li wait!" he got up, and sighed gritting his teeth.

Crystal saw the whole thing slowly walking towards him.

"You ok Roxas?" she placed her hand onto his back.

"I am not sure to be honest.. Sora's had it quite lucky compared to me, I've tried to fall in love again but.. Its been hard." he looked to Crystal.

She weakly smiled knowing what he meant, she turned looking at Sora and Marina walking back towards the group. Knowing exactly how he felt, they were both the same boat… and yet she wish she knew the true feelings of love.

"We have to keep going, even if its hurting all of us… once we defeat the Mystic Gods and the Organization members who are still alive.. Plus the Titan girls, maybe things can be at peace" she closed her eyes.

"Really who knows Crystal.." he stood up, walking over to Sora and Riku who were talking.

Crystal watched him walk away, and she looked up at the sky holding her hand towards it. Biting her lip, knowing the worse was going to come.. Deep down inside her empty hearted chest. She closed her eyes.

'Lessa.. I think we should tell them the truth…' she opened her eyes, taking a few steps in a dark calm place.

Lessa before her, with her long purple flowing hair and her face the same as Crystals.

"Yes.. Because you and I are one in the same.. And you know as much as I do, if Catrina is not saved soon… she will suffer a great fate." Lessa was on her knees, holding Catrina's pure golden light spirit in her arms.

"Yes the truth.. About the Mystic Gods want to take control of both the halves of light and darkness.." Crystal looked at Catrina's inner light.

"This is all.. Of her light.. What the Mystic Gods removed from her heart… apart from the little inside her still… the Mystic Gods are going to make their move soon Crystal. Please warn the others." Lessa chanted, standing as Catrina's figure vanished from her arms.

Crystal nodded her head, she opened her eyes again standing where she was when she spoke to Roxas.

"Crystal! Where's Li..? We all need to talk about what we need to do next" Marina walked over to her.

"She went for a walk.. She looked like she needed sometime alone, but you're right we do need to.. I need to tell you the full truth about who I am.. And the Mystic Gods plans" she gave a serious face, clenching her fists.

* * *

Li rushed through the trees, tears sliding down her cheeks. She tripped and fell onto her knees near the river. She rubbed her face sighing gently. The tears continued to leak from her eyelids. Sighing deeply and taking in deep breaths.

She calmed down a little, cleaning her face with some of the water. A figure stood on the opposite side, wearing a black cloak watching her with sad eyes. He stepped into the water and held out a blue sword towards her.

Li looked up startled eyes widened, seeing the figure stepping back holding out her wand. The figure's blue sword was pointed directly towards her, he took a step back and dashed for her.

"Are you with the mystic gods too!" she growled and blocked him. She snickered back as this man was quite strong than he looked. She stumbled trying to keep him off her as he suddenly caused a powerful energy attacked to form around them.

He didn't seem to hold back, the energy emitting from his body zapped back and forth from his skin. He swing the sword into her, flying her backwards into the water.

"Ah!" she gritted her teeth, the impact shook her a little. She pushed back, as she watched the figure swing his sword down. She managed to back flip, as the sword hit into the water splashing it everywhere.

He stood back up, his eyes full of sorrow knowing if he didn't do this. Who knows what could happen, he had to get her back to the others.

"Who are you! Tell me!" she stretched her arms, summoning thousands of bubbles into the air from the water. She stood her ground, she was going to fight back with everything she got if she had to.

"You've definitely grown up a lot, just like your mother.." he gripped onto his sword tightly. Something about his voice.. Echoed into her memories, of happy times.

'Wait…?' she wondered, taking a step towards him.

"Go back Li.. Before they come after you, I don't want that to happen!" he turned away and rushed into the forest.

"Wait! Come back!" she stepped forward, rushing into the forest after him.

She knew it was him, he had been there all along. But why was he wearing the same cloak as the mystic gods. She reached her hand out to try and catch him, but she stopped suddenly and looked up the sky her eyes widened. One of the path of lights was in the sky shooting directly towards her and it shot straight into her chest.

She cried out in pain gripping her chest, falling down to the ground. Everything going dark.

* * *

Crystal stood before everyone knowing what she was about to tell them, might change their opinions on a lot of things.

"From the very start I know the Mystic Gods true motives" she spoke slowly. Marina and Sora stared at her in shock.

"What do they need Catrina for!" Sora yelled at her, clenching his fists.

"Catrina's Keyblade is the final piece to opening the door to light, only her Keyblade can do it… her Keyblade was once wielded by Marina's grandmother" she held onto her chest.

"The Key of Light does make sense to opening it.. But I guess of course without the Princesses of Light, she is a little useless.. And of course they are assuming that she is the final Princess?" Raven pulled Sora back to calm him down. He was clearly losing his temper too easily.

"They of course are using Namine, to remove all her important memories.. Pretty much everything that makes up who she is… she barely is hanging onto existence. Within maybe a few weeks to months.. If we don't hurry she is going to die.."

Marina's eyes widened in shock, her heart trembling at the thought of losing Catrina to this. She gritted her teeth shaking her head.

"I am not going to let that happen! She doesn't deserve this! Its been my fault what happened in the past…. They should face me, not hide behind her like this!" she cried out pressing her hands to her face tightly.

Sora bit his lip walking up behind her, and pulled her close to him trying to hold back his tears.

"They have taken Kairi too.. Which can only mean one thing, she is a Princess of Light aswell.. Those… Bastards!" Riku growled out, walking away from the group.

Sora was stroking Marina's long black hair, his hands rubbed down her back gently. Trying to calm her down, the many thoughts running though his mind confused him.

"You know, I am quite confused right now guys… something Namine told me" he spoked calmly, he clung tighter to Marina. All he wanted to do was take all her worries and fears away.

"Did she show you something of the future…? About Marina's darker side?" she spoke calmly.

Marina pulled back from Sora, turning to glare at Crystal.

'Why… did she have to say that! Now he's going to…' she turned and looked back to Sora.

Sora thought it was just a dream, his eyes gazed down at her with worry now. She continued to hide things away from him. Aching his heart to pieces.

"Marina, why didn't you tell me about those dreams?" he looked at her with, saddened blue eyes.

"I don't have a darker side… what ever those dreams are.. They aren't real! You all know I am not like that!" she cried out, and stepped away from Sora.

Riku shook his head knowing she wasn't seeing the point to Sora's question, taking it completely the wrong way.

"There is something else… you all should know, about who I really am…" she sat down, and looked up at the sky. "Do you all know of someone called Lessa" facing back towards them with a serious face.

"Yes.. She is your true self, if I remember correctly Crystal" Roxas folded his arms, he remembered a long time back from when she was with the Titan girls.

"Yes Roxas, she is not just my true self, she is also.. The heart maker of all hearts. She dwells behind the door to light" she opened her hand. They watched closely as a glowing purple light formed in many ways.

The lights formed into a perfect shape, and the emotion of Crystal's face was completely different. No emotion could compare to the deep sorrow that could he seen inside her blue eyes.

She could feel Lessa's presence a lot more than ever, her empty body could feel her own heart beating inside Lessa. Brightly and warmly as she closed her eyes, trying to sense what the future might hold.

Marina watched Crystal carefully, but then the silence was broken off when they could hear a scream coming from the village.

"That was Li!" Roxas stood up, and was rushing back towards the village.

Marina was about to follow the others, but Sora grabbed her hand stopping her. She looked at him with confusion.

"You haven't told me the full truth yet have you Marina…?" he looked into her eyes sadly.

"How can I always tell you everything Sora?" she sighed looking down to the ground.

He gritted his teeth, and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him again. He looked at her seriously now, annoyed at the fact she couldn't trust him.

"Tell me the truth Marina, you found out more about your past than you let on.. I am fed up of you having to deal with everything alone!" he pulled his arms around her waist.

She trembled at how demanding he was being, trying to pull away but she couldn't move. She started tear up, and she looked into his eyes.

"If I tell you the truth.. Don't you realise how I will feel, if you judge me about my past!" she buried her face into his chest, crying her heart out.

"Why do assume the worst! You've known me long enough to know I don't care who you are? Your Marina to me, that's all that matters to me! And all I want is to get Catrina back.. And go back home.." his eyes filled up with tears, as he clung onto her tightly.

He pressed her face to his, and connected their mouths into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened, her heart skipped beats right now. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. How long had it been since she had a moment with him like this? Far too long to count.

She stayed like this kissing up for a long moment, but she finally pulled back and shook her head.

"I think there is something inside me… a real monster, that wants to awaken.. And I think that's connected to the mystic gods plans as well as Catrina being the one needed to open the door to Anime Hearts" she gripped her necklace.

"That's what I feared, and I have a feeling we are about to find out the truth about their plans…"

* * *

Li was lying on a bed inside her mothers tent, trembling in power. She could hear voices inside her talking to her. Yuna held onto her hand sighing sadly worried now to find out what the Mystic Gods will do now. Knowing that another Princess of Light has been found. Roxas stared down at her sadly, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Catrina was still tied in her chains, she had given up crying and trying to break free. The only noise she could hear in the room is her own breathing, the girl that looked exactly like her trembled silently in the corner.

After a long period of silence, she could hear footsteps coming to the door of the cell. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes widened surprised to see who it was.

"L-Lentis…" she smiled weakly, slowly moving to try and move over to her.

Lentis looked at her seriously, walking across the wet cold floor towards Catrina's weak fragile form. She could tell Catrina had not a lot of time left to live, how much longer would it be till her heart broke apart.

She looked at the Tisha, the huge difference between them both.. As Catrina got weaker the stronger Tisha got, her empty body just containing all the precious memories Catrina was losing.

"Lentis, I-is it true… what he said was a lie.. About finding my parents, wasn't it…. Please tell me the truth…" she sobbed, gripping onto her coat.

"So, you finally caught on.. As much as Namine's power is greatly powerful on you… managed to break away from a terrible fate almost.." she pulled out a key, unlocking Catrina's chains.

"My parents… I want to find them… I've done nearly all you asked, I want to find them Lentis please.." she sobbed. She was pulled to her feet.

Catrina trembled as she stood on her feet, after so long. A huge weight felt was on her shoulders. Lentis walked over towards Tisha unchaining her and grabbed them both.

"Lentis.. Please.. Don't do this! I thought you were my best friend!" Catrina cried out to her.

Lentis hissed when she said that, deep down her heart was full of pain for hurting Catrina like this after being around her for all this time.

"Tough luck on you Catrina, we were never best friends.." she smirked darkly, trying to keep her calm. Knowing if Voltic saw her slip up any further then their plans for all these years were for nothing.

Catrina's eyes widened, apart of her inside suddenly broke. Tears escaped her eyes, as she felt everything inside her was already dead inside. Tisha glared sadly at Catrina, the weak fool. This was all her fault now, they were so close to opening the door to anime hearts.

She dragged them both into the main dark hall, 5 other members in black hoods were stand in the room. Waiting as the centre of the glowed cause of these markings carved into the ground.

Namine was on her knees, Kairi was gripping onto her blond hair tightly so she wouldn't move or try to run away. Namine trembled in front of her sketch pad slowly turning and looking at her somebody.

"K-Kairi… please snap out of it…" she winced, but Kairi slammed her onto the floor.

"Sorry Namine… but its high time both Marina and Ruri pay for taking them both away from us… don't you agree?" Kairi smirked darkly, her eyes glowing with hatred down at Namine.

"No… this is wrong… Sora and Roxas wouldn't want this, neither does Riku!" she sniffed and looked up ahead.

Lentis stopped ahead of the markings on the floor, throwing both the girls onto the floor.

Voltic was sitting on his thrown, looking at silver necklace in his hand with interest remembering something of his past younger years.

'Voltic how can you betray me like this? We're meant to protect the worlds together!'

Her voice always echoed his mind, licking his lips at her final moments before she died.

"Dear little sister… great times, great times…" he whispered to himself.

His demon eyes looked back towards both Catrina and Tisha that were before him, he smirked evilly and stood up from his thrown stepping over towards them.

"Dear little Catrina, my little niece.. We've both worked so hard together these last few months, the progress has been so amazing with your help.. Let me personally thank you" he knelt down in front of her.

Catrina glared at him, and summoned her Keyblade to slash at him. His reflex's were pretty quick. His hand was grabbing onto her elbow, twisting it backwards and if he pushed it further back it probably would break.

"L-Let go.. It hurts!" she screamed out. Tisha pushed herself up weakly looking at her true self the mistakes she has caused.

Tisha glared at Voltic herself now, wondering why he needed her here. She hated Ruri for making such a horrid deal with him. She gave her up to the Mystic Gods and in return she was going to be able to get the pleasure of killing Marina herself.

"Don't worry.. It won't hurt for too long…" he throwing Catrina back down onto the floor.

He stepped over to Kairi and Namine, and glanced at Namine.

"You know what's next… awaken Anime Hearts true power Namine…"

Namine glared at him, biting her lip knowing the boys will never forgive her.

Specially for what is to come, she grabbed her sketch pad and pencil closing her eyes and started to draw.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	39. Broken Chains

**I'll make this short and simple, sorry for the long wait but enjoy the new chapter =3.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Broken Chains**

Catrina's eyes widened, the markings beneath her and Tisha started shining brightly. She could feel a bright powerful light shining out, it felt so warm but dangerous at the same time.

Tisha's eyes widened trying to move but she couldn't, the markings started climbing up around their legs and clinging onto their skin. Catrina was frozen on the spot looking at Namine, wondering how she was even doing this just by drawing.

Namine looked over at Catrina with sad eyes, hoping she could be forgiven for this.

"What are you doing to us! Why?" she screamed out, her eyes glowing bright red.

She choked out a breath, when suddenly the chains were going into her heart. The grip grew too strong on her heart. The last warm feelings and strength she held onto felt was breaking to pieces.

'What's going to happen to us?'

Her sad red glowing eyes looked over at Lentis, wishing she would help her out of this, someone. She bit her lip and screamed out in pain.

'Mum... Dad.. help me!'

Lentis stood there, her arms crossed her chest. She showed no emotion, watching as Catrina was getting more engulfed into Namine's madness. Her fists clenched tightly, as her heart screamed to her.

'This is wrong Lentis and you know it! You promised to keep her safe!'

Lentis closed her eyes ignoring her own emotions, Catrina's screams of pain echoed across the room.

Voltic smirked as he walked past Lentis, towards the circle.

"I bet you're both curious at what Namine is doing to you? She is a really powerful witch with high control over your father's memories.. And those connected to him, you're the most connected of all aren't you sweet Catrina?" Voltic stepped into the circle, lifting Catrina's face up.

"M-My father? Who.. Is my father?" she screamed out, the memories of her parents were gone. She had no idea what they looked like, or their names.

She recalled the enemy, the man with spiky brown hair. How he would dash towards her with his Keyblade reaching for her. Then she remembered the woman, who she looked greatly alike, would cry in front of her trying to make her see some sense.

'Are they… my parents?'

The only memory inside her heart left was, the boy she cared most deeply about. She would see herself standing with him on a sunny beach. She'd run and laugh with him. His silver long hair blowing in the breeze as he'd smiling playfully to her.

The fondest memory of all, was they made some sort of promise that couldn't be broken.

How she longed to just remember his name, and how she'd wanted to keep their promise. Remembering the star shaped keychain he gave to her. She felt Namine's powers at work on her now. Everything becoming a great blur, as if all the remaining of her memories were burning away.

"No! Don't do this? Please don't make me forget him!" she tried forcing her face away.

Voltic smirked darkly knowing no matter what the cost, he was going to gain his dream. The worlds would belong to him like they should have always done.

'Dear little sister, how your not going to help this little one's body you hide inside in… how I just want to rip you out and kill you all over again…'

He remembered the past so well like it was yesterday, remembering the little sister who he was forced since birth to keep safe as she became ruler of all worlds.

Namine trembled and gritted her teeth, Catrina's screaming was echoing inside the whole room. She stopped her drawing, shaking her head.

"Voltic please! If I keep removing the chains of her memories.. It's going to kill her!" she cried out, forcing herself to stand up.

Kairi growled, forcing Namine right down onto the ground with her arms.

"Shut up Namine! You'll do what your told." she smirked, Kairi's heart started shining inside her chest.

The princesses of light who were locked inside Anime Hearts, in a deep sleep by darkness. Their hearts emerged from their chests and flew straight to Voltic's call.

"Thank you dear Princesses very kindly, sadly I only have 8 so far.. But the path of lights tell me another princess has been found… who would have thought it be the little sprout of the high summoner?" he laughed darkly.

Arina walked towards him, getting onto one knee.

"The plans for the attack are set, by the end of this we should figure where the tenth princess of light is, if we are right.. She is with Addias Voltic" she stood back up onto her feet.

"Lets just hope, for your sake Arina. That you don't let me down again, thanks to your actions we lost Veri to them" he looked to the back followers, still wearing their hoods.

One walked towards Voltic, pulling his hood down. Spiky blond hair flicking backwards, a silver dark chain around his neck.

"Voltic, you promised me you wouldn't go anywhere near Spira!" Tidus glared towards Voltic.

"You know it needs to be done Tidus, I promise you no harm is going to befall Yuna that I promise you." Voltic's eyes were closed, concentring on the power of the hearts of light.

"Yeah by what about Li! Why does it have to be her!" he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.

"What does it matter to you about her? Besides she is one of the 12 I need" he pretended not to pay attention to him.

"You're a father too! Don't you care about your own children!" Tidus went to take a step forward, but then another man in the other cloak blocked him.

"Tidus don't.. I know how you feel, but what else can we do to keep them safe.." he whispered.

Tidus pushed him back, turning away and left the room. Lentis pulled her hood up, Tidus' words echoed inside her heart, as tears escaped her eyes.

'Father.. Why don't you care anymore?' her heart choked up inside, remaining serious at the same time.

Voltic stretched out his hand, as the hearts of all the Princesses of Light they had captured powers started zapping straight into Catrina's heart. Her eyes widened grabbing her head.

"Voltic she will die if I do this!" Namine sobbed out in pain.

"She will last plenty long enough.. Till the door is open, after that it doesn't matter if she dies… cause dear little Eliza will be dead along with her…" he smirked darkly.

Catrina's eyes closed, as the power started flowing into her body. She could see the chain's inside her heart. What made her who she was, was slowly breaking away.

She could feel her hand reaching for him, but no matter how hard she tried. His presence was fading away, everything she held left in her heart.

Catrina's eyes widened as something broke, everything that made her sane. The Key of Light appeared into Catrina's hand as her golden light slowly changed to darkness.

"That's it Namine… destroy all of her memories.. And Anime Hearts is ever so closer to being mine" he laughed darkly.

Tisha felt strange, wondering why she was here and needed. She felt memories burning into her as Catrina cried out. Feeling the emotions that she begged them to leave alone. She helped the boy she'd care so much about because they both felt the same.

Voltic let go of Catrina stepping back, as dark energy surrounded her body.

Catrina's heart could be heard beating very quickly and dangerously. All there was now was darkness.

"Catrina, you know the next stage?" Voltic asked her, his mouth formed a huge dark grin.

"Yes lord Voltic.. To kill Marina and Sora…" her eyes opened, showing that the darkness had fully consumed her.

Namine trembled at what she'd done to her, and knowing how unstable Catrina's heart was now. She probably only had a couple of weeks left to live.

Another pair of footsteps were heard by two figures, walking from the darkness past Lentis. Axel walked beside Ruri with his arms folded, she was wearing a completely different outfit. No longer a plain white dress like Namine, wearing a cloak tied around her neck. She wore a black leather zipped jacket with two silver chains going across her chest. She wore a short black skirt slit on her right side but then it hung longer at the back. Also wearing black boots, she summoned her Keyblade pointing it towards Voltic.

"I gave you Tisha... Catrina's living memories exactly what you wanted, for this chant of yours! now its my turn, you will leave Marina to me... As much as you wish to deal with her.. you swore to give me the chance to gain back my heart!" she glared at him, her pink long fringe still cover her left red eye.

Voltic stood up eyeing Lentis, she slowly walked over grabbing Tisha off the floor along with Namine. Namine felt so ashamed at what she has done, what she did to Sora in the past was nothing compared to this.

"R-Ruri... please..." Tisha looked at her sadly, but she was dragged away.

"I have no choice but to give what you wish Ruri, all in due time... this battle will end everything that I ever set out to do in my whole existance.. regardless where Marina's heart ends up... thats not where her true power lies, of my dear sisters side of the family power will finally belong to me in all said and done.." Voltic turned towards both Kairi.

Kairi stepped towards him, she smirked darkly.

* * *

Li's eyes opened gripping her chest. Feeling the pressure inside her heart, she looked up at the sky. Sensing something really dangerous about to happen.

She quickly sat up, wincing in pain. Her heart continued to ache with her new awakened power inside her heart. Roxas was right by her side, grabbing her shoulders.

"No Li! You need to rest and lie down!" he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

Li looked up at him sadly, gripping onto his jacket.

"Stop pretending like your worried about me… all you think about is Ruri don't you Roxas.. So stop giving my heart hope!" she cried, beating her hands against his chest.

"Grr, Li just stop it! Of course I am worried about you? Its not pretend, nobodies may pretend to feel things.. But I feel more than any of them! So.. Just stop forcing yourself.." he looked into her eyes sadly.

Li trembled underneath his body, she shook her head.

"Marina has it lucky.. She doesn't realise that, and yet she continued to look back on her past as if it rules her life! She has Sora, Catrina and… and.." Roxas pressed his finger to her lips.

"I know.. And to be honest, Sora has it lucky more than I ever have.. Cause he has a heart and I don't, at least you do… a beautiful pure one, that's something rather special don't you think?" he grinned a little, rubbing her eyes.

Li's cheeks blushed up when he complimented her heart, looking away.

"My heart, has never had this feeling before… its telling me the truth, its telling me Anime Hearts should be left alone, the godly one must be kept safe.. It means Lessa, the one who Crystal told us about.. Somehow.. We're chosen by her, this is what my dad in the forest was trying to warn me about…" Li relaxed a little now.

Roxas stroked her hair back, sighing gently because it was all he could do. Li was deeply important to him, they had been through a lot together. Ever since the day Ruri told him to stay away from her.

He had been alone, turning his back from the organization and what he was. Axel took everything away from him, any girl he grew close to.

Li had been travelling through the worlds looking for her parents, back last year when Spira was destroyed by the heartless.

"Believe in your heart Li.. How I wanted Ruri to believe in herself.." he got up letting go of her hand.

"Roxas.. Wait?" Li watched him walk to the door.

"Just rest for now Li, I need to talk to Sora" he smiled at her, and closed the curtain at the entrance to the tent.

* * *

Marina was sat on a bench, with a glass of water in her hands. Looking down at the ground deep in thought. Finding out so much about her past, Catrina being used as a living weapon.. And the fact she still kept many, deep dark secrets from Sora.

She still hadn't told him everything that's happened. Ruri hadn't made an appearance in a while. But knowing her, she wouldn't give up trying to steal her heart.

Crystal stood behind Sora, he was looking away from everyone. Deeply serious right now, and angered a little. She pressed a hand onto his back.

"Sora.. Marina finds it hard to tell you things sometimes, cause she is scared it might hurt you.. Think of it that way" she smiled gently, and rubbed his back.

He sighed turning to his old friend, and patted her head.

"I know Crystal, but all she thinks about is others.. Yet she doesn't realise how her actions make other's feel" he looked over towards Marina, seeing how sad she looked right now.

"I never thought of it like that, but she is scared to tell you some certain things she's found out.. And its not down to me to say either" she closed her eyes, knowing even after all this time.

She still couldn't be the same around him, how much she wished to be with him.

* * *

Yuna and Rikku were riding along on Chocobo's heading back to the village after collecting some supplies from the docks, but they were stopped when Heartless began to form from the ground.

"Heartless here!" Yuna's eyes widened, quickly pulling out her guns.

"Looks like we are in for some trouble Yunie" Rikku stood up on her Chocobo's back, and began dashing towards them having her daggers ready.

She jumped off dashing at the ground and destroying 3 from the contact. Yuna jumped back firing bullets through the heartless at they began to vanish. A Neo Shadow sprang backwards, dodging the bullets.

It finally clawed at her as she tried to block it, she was knocked back onto the ground.

"Yunie!" Rikku turned to her, quickly backing back.

Yuna grumbled getting back onto her feet, firing more bullets. She jumped up throwing her guns into the air as she transformed into another dress sphere. In her hands she grabbed a Blue shining sword, standing proud in her warrior form.

She closed her eyes concentrating hard, pressing her hand tightly against the blade. When the attack was full charged she threw it directly towards the heartless.

"Gosh where are they coming from!" Rikku stood firm, backing away before looking into the distance near the village. A huge vortex of darkness formed into the sky, right above the temple. The ground shaking away as something pure evil was coming, with an intention to kill.

"Rikku we better hurry back to the village, I think something powerful is about to appear!" they both rushed onto their Chocobo's. Rushing at top speed.

* * *

Marina looked up hearing the thunder in the sky, the wind picking up and she pulled away from Sora's embrace. Knowing fully well who's energy was being summoned into this world.

Catrina was stood a few metres away from them, her eyes blank. She stared towards them as if she didn't know who her own parents were.

"Catrina!" Marina's face lit up, she went to race over to her. But Sora grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Sora what are you-!" she turned trying to shake him off.

"Marina.. that's not Catrina, can't you.. Sense her broken heart?… Namine's powers have…" Crystal closed her eyes fearing the worse.

Marina turned back towards Catrina, tears sliding down her cheeks. Catrina stood firm as all that's left inside her now was her own darkness.

Another power was suddenly being sensed, walking from behind Catrina. A hand grabbed onto her shoulder tightly.

"What is this monstrous power?" Sora trembled at the idea of who this possibly might be. The others had no idea who, but Marina did since she had confronted him once.

And she stared at him standing before the temple in his black cloak, his spiky blond hair waving in the wind.

Voltic appeared standing before them. By his right side was Lentis gripping onto her cat claws, Arina to his left holding onto her huge sword. Along with 3 others wearing their cloaks.

Sora finally looked forward and gasped out grabbing Marina's arm and went to pull her back. But she refused walking away, she summoned her Keyblade glaring furiously at the man who ruined her past, and now trying to ruin what she had now as well.

Riku stared in surprised as he saw Kairi stepping out in front of Voltic, gripping her Destiny Embrace Keyblade pointing it towards them.

"Kairi! I'm so glad you're ok!" he rushed forward to her.

"No Riku wait!" Roxas gritted his teeth.

"Riku how dare you take a step near me…. You abandon me to go help the ones who betrayed us both!"

The look in Kairi's eyes shone bright crimson red. She was definitely not herself as she started walking towards them all. Hatred was consuming her heart, just like it did 9 years ago nearly now.

She raised her Keyblade as a huge dark force sent Riku flying backwards towards the others. She raised her Keyblade back down, her focus was now on Sora. He looked at Kairi sadly, remembering some bad memories from many years ago.

Marina looked towards her sadly, knowing exactly what she meant. Knowing full well how much it was her fault this has all happened.

Her attention went straight back onto Voltic himself, as he walked away from Catrina as she summoned the Key of Light into her hand.

"I'm… never going to forgive you for this… even if we are blood, I am going to kill you for this!" her eyes started glowing blood red, her rage taking over.

"That's exactly.. What I am counting on dear niece of mine.." Voltic smirked darkly, knowing his plan will be complete soon enough.

He raised his hand into the sky and suddenly the ground itself broke apart. Sending everyone flying away from the other.

"This battle.. Will go as I plan.."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	40. Battle between Hearts

Chapter 40: Battle between Hearts

Dark energy formed from Voltic's hand, as he sent it towards the sky. The island began to shake up violently by his powerful dark energy. Heartless split out into many different directions causing explosions around the village.

The ground breaking into pieces beneath everyone's feet. Causing the group to be split up. Marina almost fell forward as Sora grabbed her pushing her against his chest protectively.

He quickly summoned his Keyblade, using it to quickly launch them forward away from the breaking in the earth. He turned back towards the other's seeing if they alright.

Crystal was floating in the air with her long staff in her hands, a bubble surrounded her body along with the other's. Glad to see they were alright he turned back towards Voltic and his huge group.

Voltic hand one hand placed on Catrina's back. The darker version of Keyblade pointed out before her, also spinning around her body was 9 pure golden lights beating deeply around her.

"Now I get it, I know why…" he gritted his teeth, standing up pulling Marina to her feet along with him.

"Voltic is using Catrina cause she is the very Key, to unlocking the door to light." Marina glared up towards Voltic. The rage in her heart pulsing about through her veins for harder for her to control.

Sora glanced down at her, grabbing both her cheeks with a very seriously look on his face. Looking back into his eyes, surprised at how stern he suddenly looked.

"This is my fault, cause of the fact I should have listened to Namine's warning sooner" he stood and walked away from her.

Marina watched as she started walking towards the enemy, Keyblade in hand. She clenched her fist tightly for sure, there was no turning back. They had to defeat and destroy their enemy. Claiming back their daughter, was all that mattered right now.

"Sora, this isn't your fault! But right now neither of us can blame ourselves. The clear fact is, if we don't save Catrina now.. Who knows what will become of her heart." summoning her Keyblade, she slowly followed after him.

Voltic smirked darkly when he caused the whole earth to rise high, rising beyond their reach. He glanced towards Lentis pushing Catrina towards her.

"You know what's to be done Lentis" he spoke dark and serious.

Lentis nodded her head, closing her eyes. Taking a step back and pulling Catrina by the shoulder nudged her away. Catrina's red blank eyes glanced back over her shoulder coldly at the enemy below.

"Voltic I don't care what you do from now on, but if you get in my way with our deal. I will take back Tisha, and then the grip of power you have on Catrina will be broken." she turned away, smirking darkly she jumped from the cliff.

Voltic stood there enjoying how she just threatened him, knowing the full results of the battle with Marina would have on her.

"Shadow's can never be complete again." he pointed his hand towards the enemy, giving a silent order to the rest of the members. They charged off knowing full well what needed to be done.

"Everyone! This is the moment we've been waiting for! Its now or nothing!" Sora yelled back towards the others.

Everyone nodded knowing full well what had to be done, they rushed in weapon in hand. Knowing full well they had to beat the Mystic Gods. Roxas stood back looking towards Yuna and Rikku.

"Please, protect Li!" he cried and began following the other's.

Yuna watched on sadly biting her lip, gripping her guns and turned to Rikku.

"Lets find Paine and kick these Heartless butt YRP Style!".

Back inside the cold dungeon, at the very heart of Voltic's world. All covered up dirty sitting there in her plain white dress. Namine had her face hidden beneath her wrapped arms. Even if she had no heart, and the fact she did feel an inch of pain.

This sorrow that ached up inside her chest was far too much to bare. She remembered how many years ago, she did the exact same thing to Sora as she has done to Catrina. But what Marluxia made her do was nothing compared to Voltic's.

Tisha sat opposite her breathing deeply, her energy felt so drained from that ritual. Her eyes glaring sadly at Namine, she not only dug the wounds inside her deeper. But now she had nearly all of Catrina's memories inside. She didn't want to exist, and be this never ending nobody. This never ending creation of someone else's memories.

"Are you happy Namine, is this what you wanted!" she screamed bashing her bruised fist against the wall.

"Tisha your one to talk! You never had your own heart to begin with… your only a memory!" she looked up from her arms, glaring at the younger nobody.

Tisha looked up towards the ceiling, laughing quietly to herself at the remark.

"So? So what.. If I am just someone else's memory. I didn't drag Catrina into this mess" she slowly slid back into place against the floor sighing.

Namine knew how right she was closing her eyes. The silence in the dungeon took over again. Thoughts clouding both of them when suddenly a loud thud could be heard. Both the girls looked up hearing a huge crash coming from the door.

They both screamed as the door came smashing open, and smoke and dust blew everywhere. Coughing could be heard from the girls, as they both stared at a figure walking through the door carrying a Keyblade in hand.

Tisha looked up rather shocked to see the person walking towards her. He press his Keyblade into the ground and kneeled down before her. Lifting up her silver frinch to get a better look at her face.

Riki panted deeply looking into her eyes, having looked for ages searching. He thought he'd finally found Catrina. But this girl clearly wasn't her, but she definitely looked the same.

"H-How did you get here? How did you-?" Tisha spoke out of shock stuttering. Placing his finger on her lips, causing her cheeks to really blush up.

"Doesn't matter how I got here, besides I will be the one asking you the questions" He grabbed his Keyblade, causing the chains that had tied them both down to vanish.

Namine slowly stood up rubbing her swore wrists before looking to Riki. She walked over to him. He turned to her and lifted his Keyblade.

"Your Namine, aren't you.. I've heard about you from my mother." he sighed lowering his Keyblade. The frighten expression changed when he did.

"Yes, as she probably as told you. I am her nobody. Her darker side" she folded her arms looking away.

He nodded his head, turning back to look at Tisha. She remained quiet looking away from him.

"And you're the girl, who helped me escape Destiny Islands. You helped me to find my mother and also find out what became of Catrina" he asked her, waiting for her answer.

She didn't speak closing her eyes, the pain in her chest hurt. The memories of Catrina buried deep inside her. It pained to look at him, specially these feelings she felt for him. The very same feelings that made her fall in love with him. These feelings really belonged to Catrina.

Riki growled slightly and grabbed her upper arm. Shaking her as tears stained his eyes, his body trembling. He thought he was so close to seeing Catrina again after such a long many months searching.

"God damnit! Tell me! I want to know where she is!" he yelled his lungs out at her. Tears escaped her eyes, as he kept yelling at her to tell him.

Namine stepped towards them both, tugging Riki's arm away from Tisha. He pulled his arm away strongly. He looked at her, his anger calming down slightly. But still he looked rather stern compared to how he normally was for a 8 year old little boy.

"She's not here, Voltic and the members of the Mystic Gods have taken her." she looked down sadly cupping her hands out in front of her.

"Where have they taken her, I will go there now!" he yelled getting rather impatient.

Namine sighed struggling to find the right words to tell him what she had done to Catrina. The truth was going to be too much for him. Tisha stepped forward finally towards him grabbing his arm.

"Catrina has been taken to Spira, Voltic is planning to capture the remaining last 2 Princesses of Light soon. When he does he is going to use Catrina, cause her Keyblade is the final Key to unlocking the door to Light." she closed her eyes sadly.

"Yes but what's worse, in order for him to do it. He has to completely have her heart consumed away of her own light and memories. She's on the verge of dying, she probably has little time to live" Namine bit her lip, finally confessing the truth of her sins.

Riki's eyes widened, gritting his teeth. He grabbed his Keyblade pointing it towards the wall and opened up a portal of darkness. He turned to Namine with a strong expression of anger but also grief.

"This portal leads back to Destiny Islands, please take this and get out of here. Once I get Catrina back, I am going to return and you have to fix her heart and memories" he grabbed Tisha's hand pulling her out of the Dungeon with him

"Thank you kindly Riki, it's the least I can do. But you have to hurry" she turned and vanished through the Portal. Closing behind her.

Tisha was being dragged along by him, the grip of his hand was rather strong considering his age. She looked up at his face wondering what he was planning to do with her. The memories inside her, that really belonged to Catrina. Made her ache, as if she had a heart.

She was the seventh member of the Titan Girls, but compared to the other members. She was born from the darkness removed from a Princess of Light's heart. They were known as 'Dark Nobodies', even though nobodies couldn't feel anything. The 'Dark Nobodies' were connected to some of the feelings connected to the hearts they once owned. That now belonged to another person.

But she sighed closing her eyes, she wasn't even a 'Dark Nobody'. She was a missing link, someone who was created by mistake. Riki finally stopped walking for a moment. The grip on his hand relaxed, when he finally looked to her.

"Tisha, I came here looking for Catrina. I felt she was here, yet here you are instead. I know your apart of her, and you're the only one who can lead me to her. Can you do that for me?" he looked at her, so much calmer.

Her cheeks blushed up sadly, looking away from his gaze. Even though these feelings for him weren't her own, she still felt for him. And she knew that she could never be what he wanted.

"After saving me from here, it's the least I can do Riki." she finally looked at him again and smiled.

He smiled taking her hand again, with the other hand he used his Keyblade to open a door way through the darkness. Both of them vanished through, hoping they could both reach Catrina before it was too late.

Marina kept on running further ahead of the others, charging full on jumping up towards the broken high cliff face. As she kept going up, she saw a figure falling fast towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw the person raising there weapon to strike her down.

Quickly preparing herself for the strike she raised her Keyblade just in time to block the other. Her eyes widened seeing who was knocking her back towards the ground. Ruri glared down at her, rage in her red eyes. She flung Marina backwards as she upper cut her. Throwing her back against the cliff face.

She gritted her teeth hoping she could have prepared for that strike. She got back onto her feet quickly cause Ruri was already coming at her full on again. This time she blocked a lot more prepared.

"Ruri stop this! I don't have any quarrel with you!" She screamed out, begging her to stop this.

"You may not, but you were the one that took everything away from me. Both of you and Lessa both! Now its time to take back what was rightfully mine to begin with!" Ruri smirked when suddenly a barrier begun to form around them both.

Sora and Riku both finally caught up, stopping when a sudden blast of energy caught them off guard. But they managed to hold their ground, seeing that Ruri had trapped Marina in a barrier of fire.

He quickly charged and sliced his Keyblades against it, but the flames grew stronger every time he'd hit against it. Marina skidded backwards from a huge blast sent from Ruri. Struggling her balance, really not wanting to fight the other side of her heart.

"Marina! Hang on I'll get you out of there!" Sora cried, still trying hard to get through to her.

She slowly turned around looking back towards him, smiling and shaking her head. She struggled hard and stood straight pointing her Keyblade towards Ruri with sadness in her eyes.

"No Sora! This is something I have to come to terms with myself. Ruri and I are one in the same, and despite how I don't want to have this battle with her. I don't have much choice, but right now the most important thing for you to is get to Catrina" she called out to him.

She spread her legs apart, closing her eyes. Sora gritted his teeth, shaking his head as he went to strike against the flames again. Riku's hand grabbed onto his Keyblade before he could.

"Sora, she needs to do this for herself, we have to save Catrina you know that." He spoke calmly, despite knowing how tormented he must be feeling right now.

"Riku.. I just finally reunited with her, what if we get separated again.. I don't think I can bare to stay away from her again!" Sora yelled towards his best friend, gripping his hand against his face.

"I know Sora, but if we don't save Catrina now.. You'll regret it for the rest of your life! I know Marina well enough to know, she will come back to you." he grabbed Sora's arm trying to pull him together.

Sora sighed nodding his head, looking back towards Marina. Standing still and calm to face against Ruri, her Keyblade still raised as it pointed towards her opponent.

"Marina why do you keep holding back! Your trying my patience as it is!" Ruri growled, charging for her again.

Marina kept dodging around the area that Ruri had trapped her in, tears continued to slide down her cheeks. Despite her strong words to Sora, her heart worried far too much over Catrina. She wanted to try and get this battle over as quickly as possible.

The fact also worried deep in her heart, was that Sora wasn't going to be any match against Voltic. He was apart of her royal bloodline, the same blood ran through their veins. Voltic was a demon God, among loads that the faint hearted shouldn't try to fight against.

Ruri screamed as she pointed her hand out towards Marina firing another dark energy attack at her. Marina raised her Keyblade blocking as it made contact against her Keyblade. She fell down against her knees panting hard, her hand gripped around her stomach tight. She felt the blood rushing up her throat as she started coughing it up.

"Your starting to bore me Marina, you really are… I wanted to take my heart back from you with a decent fight!" Ruri slowly walked towards her true self, her dark energy forming around her body.

Marina coughed hard, feeling inside her the baby she had been carrying feeling the pain she felt. She looked towards Ruri wiping her mouth of her blood.

She remembered what she found out what she was, and part of the powers that flowed through her body. She smiled sadly as she press her hand to her chest.

"I am sorry you felt the pain, of having your heart ripped away from you. But also the fact that it was given to another person. It must hurt so much" she slowly looked up towards the sky.

"You have no idea, the pain you and Lessa caused me… I wanted to fight a decent fight before ripping my heart out of your chest.. But now no more games. This ends now Marina" Ruri raised her Keyblade to her chest.

Marina watched in shock, as Ruri strike through her own chest. Ruri grunted forward as her Keyblade melted through into her body. Black metal started seeping every inch of her body. As if it was going to pull her into the ground, but her body began floating above the ground.

Ruri's eyes began to glow bright crimson now, she held out her hand as the Oblivion Keyblade formed. She screamed out in pain as her back began ripping apart. The ground trembled as Marina took a step back dodging away from a spark of dark lightning that was coming towards her from Ruri's body.

Ruri smirked darkly as 6 more Oblivion Keyblade covered in her blood spread out behind her like wings. Taking a huge step forward, for the first time she finally showed her true form.

"You must be quite surprised Marina?" Ruri finally spoke, her voice changed to a more demonic form.

"To be honest, I am not surprised.. Cause you and me are really one and the same. The darkness in both of us, are endless and deep" She rose to her feet, stabbing her Keyblade into the ground. "I can see what your true form is, it's the very heart of the same Keyblade both you and I wield".

"So you do know a thing or two finally about me Marina, Axel did more than just merely bringing back from my own original darkness. He used the heart and soul of our Keyblade"

Ruri pointed the Oblivion towards Marina, waiting for this moment for so many years.

"This fight is definitely going to be longer than I want it to be, if you don't want me to hold back anymore. Then so be it" Marina closed her eyes.

She placed her hand on the top of her Keyblade, concentrating hard. She was really not use to her Fallen Angel powers. But she needed to use them, specially if she was going to win this battle and save Catrina.

'Hold on Catrina, I will be with you soon'.

Sora carried on travelling up the cliff reaching about half way up, he panted stopping as he clutched onto his Keyblades to get his breath back.

"You finally came Sora, we've been waiting for you"

His eyes widened at the voice, looking up seeing Lentis standing before him. At her side Catrina stood in her black armour holding the dark version of the Keyblade of Light.

"Catrina!" he smiled brightly to himself, glad to finally reach up to her.

Catrina she looked towards her father in disgust. Lifting up her Keyblade towards him.

"This time Keyblade Master, you won't win." Catrina spoke so coldly, nothing like she sounded like before. Sora looked upon her sadly, hating what they had done to her.

"So Sora.. The choice is your's. From this second on, this battle is going to decide the future."


	41. Faint Love

**I'm rather amazed I've even been able to finally update this, its been so long and I barely get much time anymore to write this fanfiction but I have been trying really hard to progress through this and get the chapters out, I've still got alot left to do maybe another 20 chapters or so left to go depends how much I write for each chapter. Anyway I must warn you alot of the main plots now for this fanfiction are finally taking place now so expect alot of surprises from me. Not that you lot don't get surprised by each chapter I write.**

**I do apologize for mistakes and that but its taken me ages to even write this that I'm too tired to even check, its readable compared to how I use to write lol.**

**Either way enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Faint Love**

She knew this was the only way to be able to get to Catrina in time, and deep down how much she wanted to avoid battling Ruri. This day had to come when she had to overcome her own emotions.

Marina pressed her hand ontop the handle on her Keyblade, her eyes closed tightly. Picturing herself deep inside her own heart, facing that dark innerself she feared most.

'So you've remembered your own true nature' her voice spoke loud and dark to her. Even hearing the slightlest evil giggle to the tone of her voice.

Marina looked towards the image of herself, the dark evil image of her darker side. She remembered that aweful nightmare she had of her, laughing as she stood amongst blood and flames. Biting her lip roughly, as she remembered the anquish she felt when she saw her darker side kill her future son.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she stepped towards her darker side.

"I know who I am, I also know what I must do. I need to awaken the full power of my Fallen Angel blood"

'Because of this weak heart, that belongs to both of us. I am locked deep inside asleep. One day I will claim back what is mine.' Marina's darkerside sighed to herself.

Holding out her hand to Marina, a dark and white light formed into her hand.

'Take my hand, together we can win this fight'

Marina didn't hesitate, she stepped towards her holding her hand out. She knew by her royal birth right, she could never deny her true power.

Within that moment, as their hands connected. Marina's eyes burst wide open, as her power started exploding around her body. Ruri's smirk vanished from her face holding up her arms.

The light and darkness was blinding as she stretched out her Keyblade wings protectively around her, slowly as the light began to dim. She stared on shocked at how Marina suddenly changed.

Marina stood still holding her Keyblade in her hand, light and darkness raidated around her body. Both her arms upraised, one raising her Keyblade above her head protectively, while her other hand held high powering up her dark and light energy together. Her eyes glowing bright crimson red baring sharp teeth. Slowly stepping towards Ruri as two white angel wings spread apart covered in specks of blood.

"You didn't want me to hold back anymore Ruri, your wish is granted." Marina's voice became darker and cold.

Within a flash of speed, Marina used her wings to jump up and appear before Ruri. Ruri's huge Keyblade wings lifted up as a counter to block. Two dark attacks clashed causing both of them to be knocked back.

Ruri used her huge Keyblade wings to throw herself back up in the air, she stretched out her arms flinging 5 of them straight towards Marina's direction. Marina stood firm, raising her Keyblade above her head using her inner light and darkness to form a massive energy ball. And finally flinged it directly at Ruri's Keyblades.

Ruri quickly raised her hand as she used the remaining 6 of the Keyblades on the wings to come infront of her to block the direct attack. The 5 keyblades that was heading straight towards Marina, she quickly jumped back summoning a second Keyblade into her hand.

Using both to block easiler as they carried on coming at her in each direction. Jumping up into the air flying straight up towards Ruri. Ruri smirked raising her hand up seeing as Marina gave such an easy opening, raising her hand 2 of the Keyblades pursuing her from behind.

They appeared directly into her line of sight, they charged stright for her chest. Marina suddenly vanished in an instant as they almost went to strike her down. Ruri's eyes widened quickly summoning her Keyblades back to her. Eyeing every direction, before turning to her left as Marina strike her down with barely moments to block.

Marina's blow was overbaring as it sent both of them flying back towards the ground. Ruri growled in pain by the pain that erupted through her back.

Glaring down at Ruri pressing her Keyblade to her neck. The energy plusing around her body. She could feel how much she lacked from controling this power. Remembering what her Brother told her about it, that it took 1000's of years to fully be trained in using it.

"This is what you wanted, I am giving you the fight you crave! How desperate will you go just to gain back your heart!" Marina growled down at her, pressing her foot against Ruri's stomach.

Ruri smirked up at her, starting to laugh. How she wished so much to feel this pain. The only thing she felt was foolish Marina's pathetic emotions, to go crying to Voltic to get her sweet daugther back.

"This fight is far from over Marina, plus I know for a very poor fact Catrina has very little time left to live." Ruri moved her right hand out and flung 3 of her Keyblades sending Marina back.

Jumping back onto her feet she charged back towards her, throwing another 2 as Marina stopped herself and blocked quickly. Her eyes widened as Ruri unexpectedly appeared from behind her stabbing her in the back.

She buckled forward hard coughing up blood violently. Ruri laughed crushing her down towards the ground. Marina screamed out in pain as tears escaped her eyes. Reaching her hand out to grab for her Keyblade.

"Come on Marina! Your just getting ridiculious!" Ruri screamed louder as she crushed down harder against Marina's arm.

Marina gritted her teeth knowing that if she reached deeper into her darkerself she wouldn't be able to control it. Inside her heart she felt herself struggle to keep herself together. Addias' words echoing through her mind.

'Marina I told you I have the power to help you win, but you refuse to take it all in..' her darkerself smirked deeper, getting a stronger grip on Marina's wrist now.

'I know what a monster you are, I know what you plan to do if I let you take control... this is my life my heart not yours!' Marina cried out in pain as her own darkness began climbing up her arm.

Her darker side tugged Marina closer to her, glaring straight into her blue eyes with her own glowing red. Digging her nails sharply into her skin.

'You think your so pure and innocent! Thinking you always will do the right thing and save your precious loved ones and worlds! And that one day you will just live in peace with that Sora and your lovely daugther!Your nothing but a lie the Heart Maker created! The very reason Catrina suffers right now!" Her darkerside screamed out in a rage.

Marina's eyes widened at her words, wondering what she meant. It was strange she sensed this other person that slept within her. That she controled so much hate and rage within her Fallen Angel powers.

'Then tell me! Who am I really?! Why did the Heart Maker do to me!' Marina cried, feeling her very own darkness beginning to consume her.

Her darkerside smirked, the grin on her face turned so huge she radiated out a laugh of raging evil.

'I'm the true Marina, that use to exist and be all worlds greatest enemy and worst nightmare... something that was forced into an eternal sleep, and Ruri's heart was merged with the special heart created to seal me inside you. Basically you were created to keep me locked away'

Marina's eyes widened shaking her head, pressing her hands to her face screaming in fear.

'Everything you grew to love and care about, really belongs to me as Catrina is my daugther as much as yours.. but as much as they do, I will see to it one day I will break this heart we share and take back what is mine Marina!' The darkerside grabbed Marina's neck cosuming them both in utter darkness.

Ruri laughed as she continued to crush harder on Marina's arm, enjoying every cry of pain aching through her body. Marina's eyes widened suddenly and her eyes changed completely black and a huge explosion raidated through her.

"W-What?!" Ruri screamed out as she was thrown up into the air, looking down at the broken earth, the ground was broken into 5 pieces around the figure down at the bottom.

Marina's body was suddenly just surrounded in darkness, slowly lifting her head as her hollow black eyes smirked up at Ruri. Before Ruri even realised it Marina appeared infront of her and one of her hands was round her throat.

"N-No! You bitch! You foolish bitch what have you done!" Ruri screamed out through her chokes. Her hands grasped onto Marina's to break free from her grip.

"This is what you wanted of Marina, yet now look at you groveling at my very grasp.. what a foolish being you've become Ruri. Maybe its time to put an end to you right here and now" The prove here now was in Marina's eyes, the darkerside of her's had gained control of her body.

Ruri's eyes widened gritting her teeth hard feeling the huge blow against her stomach where Marina's fist made contact to her ribs. Marina released her as she crashed onto the ground coughing up blood. All of Ruri's Keyblades crashed to the ground before fading into a puddy of darkness, before changing back into one Keyblade.

Ruri trembled on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, slowly trying to move and get up onto her feet. She looked up glaring in fear up at Marina.

Marina raised her Keyblade pressing it to Ruri's chest, smirking down at her.

"Not this has been fun, but you've out stayed your welcome... besides I have unfinished business with my so called Uncle, and the little daugther I share with Marina needs saving sadly.." Marina raised her Keyblade to make the final blow.

Ruri gritted her teeth turning head. But suddenly a huge explosion filled the air as her flame barrier collasped. Marina was knocked forward towards the ground as a hand gripped onto her long black hair.

Addias stood their gripping onto her hair, black angel wings spread from his back. He glared down at his sister with his crimson glowing eyes.

"Marina! I've told you that your not ready to use your Fallen Angel powers yet! When will you ever learn!" he pulled her up to her feet.

Marina's empty black glowing eyes glared back at Addias, pulling herself from his grip.

"Foolish older brother Addias, what right have you got to stop me from winning my fights. Besides why are you stopping me from killing this 'Nobody'?" she opened her hand, as her Keyblade returned to her hand.

"Because I know my sister is better than this, relying on her inner darkness isn't the way. She knows better cause the daugther she loves is slowly fading away" Addias pointed his Keyblade towards her.

Marina suddenly froze as her eyes widened, gripping her head growling in pain. Bashing her fist into her chest struggling to stay in control of her will.

"Now Marina what good would resisting me do? You wanted my assistance, I plan to give it.. you won't ever be able to save your pathetic daugther without me" Marina laughed at herself, she glanced down at Ruri who was weakly sitting up.

"This meaningless battle will have to continue another time.. maybe then you'll be a challenge" Marina turned away from him brushing past her brother. And with a few fast strides she was dashing up the rock formation after Sora and the others.

Addias held his hand down to Ruri. But she ignored it getting up to her feet.

"Don't think I will thank you for stopping her" Ruri glared at him, opening a portal to leave.

"I don't expect anything Ruri, but I will do what it takes to keep her safe and that she rescues Catrina" He turned away from and smirked to himself.

Ruri glared at him turning away and vanished through the portal and it closed behind her.

Crystal continued charging trying to catch up with the others. She jumped up more of the broken rocks, as she did gasping hard as she raised her staff as a huge sword came in contact with it.

Arina smirked having caught her off guard, she quickly kicked Crystal back downwards from the rocks. Crystal quickly landed onto her feet panting hard.

Arina landed gracefully before her and clung her heavy sword down.

"Now there little Crystal, I can't have you going any further. Besides I have unfinished business with you" she smirked darkly and flicked back her short ginger hair.

Crystal got back to her feet knowing she wasn't going to catch up now anytime soon, she smirked back at Arina.

"Your quite right where are my manors? Lets finish this right here and now!" Crystal let go of her staff as it began to float in midair and grown three times longer, the wings on top of it extended as loads of glowing orbs now surrounded around her.

Arina grinned and as she lifted her huge sword again and the ground began to shake.

Sora and Riku both kept dashing up to get to the top of the cliff face, heartless jumping at them in all directions. 5 came from above ready to slice through them. But they both countered them with their Keyblades.

"We should be their soon Sora! We need to keep going!" Riku called back towards him.

"I just hope we aren't too late!" Sora begged deep down in his heart, every step he was taking was getting him closer to Catrina.

They both stopped suddenly as they saw the figure of a girl standing in the shadows blocking their way, her long like hair blowing in the wind. Slowly emerging from the shadows Kairi stepped out pointing her Keyblade towards them both.

"Just like always, you both like to keep me waiting" She spoke coldly, her cold red glowing eyes looking down upon them.

Sora looked at her sadly about to step towards her. Riku raised his arm to stop him while shaking his head.

"Your concern is Catrina, I'll handle her.. its my fault she has become this." He spoke warm heartedly towards his best friend.

"Alright Riku. Please save our best friend, despite what happened between her me and the past... I do still care a lot about her regardless. Please get her to see that again Riku" Sora bit his lip sadly, as he looked at Kairi for a second.

He quickly dashed on, Kairi was about to stop him when Riku blocked her path.

"Your fight is with me Kairi. And I'm going to free the girl I love so dearly!" He cried out, the tears sliding down his cheeks as he charged towards Kairi.

Sora kept rushing on, finally reaching the top. Panting roughly out of breath, he could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead. When he finally looked up he saw a figure standing on their own.

Catrina stood their in her dark outfit, a hood over her head covering her face. His face brightened up seeing her their, he rushed towards her pulling his arms around her.

"Catrina! I found you! I'm.. so glad.." He gritted his teeth so much as he rubbed her back.

Catrina's eyes were blank and red, slowly lifting her head up. Her Keyblade in her hand that was completely black stained from Darkness. Her lips slowly turned into a smirked. The next moment Sora's eyes widened from the sharp pain through his body as fell onto the floor gripping his chest.

Seeing the blood dripping onto the floor as he started coughing. Catrina stood their her Keyblade now stained with his blood, started laughing such a cold gasping laugh.

"You should see your face! This is so much fun watching you fall at me knees!" Catrina giggled so much it filled her heart with joy.

Sora stared at his daugther in shock, the tears escaping his eyes. What had they done to her? Where was the innocent little 8 year old, the little girl who would bring such joy to the people she met.

"Catrina...! Its me! Your father! Please Remember me!" He cried out hard, the sharp pain in his lungs caused him to cough.

"My Father? Don't make me laugh" Catrina smirked and continued to laugh.

"Now there Catrina, don't over do it yet.. we want to make him suffer don't we?" Catrina turned around towards Lentis.

She walked towards them both wearing her long cloak. She tugged it off and threw it onto the floor. Her expression is very serious. The wind blowing through her long black dress.

"Sorry Lentis! He just had such a nerve to hug me!" Catrina pouted so much towards her best friend.

"Oh don't you worry, we shall make him pay dearly" Lentis smirked, summoning into her hands her Cat like claw weapons.

Sora slowly got back onto his feet gripping his stomach. Glaring dangerously towards Lentis clenching his other hand into a fist.

"What ever you've done to her... I swear... Your going to pay!" he screamed healing his chest, and sped up towards Lentis to strike her down.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
